Wishing To Be Human
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: Toshinori is a man who avoided almost all human contact for the last 500 years. Until one day he runs into a green haired woman with green eyes that haunts his dreams, that is if he could even sleep anyway. Will Inko learn what Toshinori is and accept him, or scream and break his unbeating heart? Read to Find Out.
1. Blonde Hero

"It's chilly…" Complained a young woman as she walked in the fall weather of the night. She wrapped her jacket around herself a little tighter in the hopes that she would remain warm. It was hard to believe that it was night out now. Though, then again with the time change, it made it a little easier to believe with how short the days are now.

Shuddering a little from the chilly wind that blew past her, the young woman looked up at the full moon. Her eyes sparkling in the reflection from the moons bright light. "I wonder if Mitsuki is busy tomorrow." She asked herself with a thoughtful frown on her face.

Shrugging her shoulders, the young woman ran her fingers through the loose strands of her long green hair. A few strands having escaped her white knit cap. "Wonder what I should make tonight…" She thought to herself with a frown. Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman couldn't help but pull on her jacket a little more, her eyes shining with sadness. She had just recently moved out from her parents' home in the hopes of getting a head start on her life, and yet look at where that lead her?

Crummy apartment, bad job even though it paid well enough for her to live off of but bad customers who were nothing but rude to her. Yet, she needed the job still, at least until she finishes her course and get the money to open up her own café. That was the only thing that she could do.

Sighing softly, the young woman lowered her eyes to the ground as she tried to think on what she could do with her life. Everything would turn against her in some way, and not to mention even if her quirk was useful she couldn't do much with it anyway.

Looking back up at the sky, she saw that the moon was trying to hide itself. Most likely trying to hide itself from her mood.

"Sorry." She whispered up to the moon.

Shuddering from the cold air as it blew past her, the green haired woman looked up at the moon once again only to blink as she saw someone standing atop of the building. "Huh?" She whispered softly, only to rub her eyes and blinked as she saw that they had disappeared. "Don't worry Inko, maybe it was just a hero who is on duty tonight." She said to herself with a nod before walking on down the darkened street. The only source of light now from the street lights giving the area kind of an eerie glow to it.

Inhaling deeply, Inko started to quicken her pace, she still had a little whiles away to get home, though knew that she had to hurry up. She wasn't sure why but she had this odd chill going down her spine right now. Turning around, she thought that she had heard something and looked around. "Why didn't I call Mitsuki." Whispered Inko with a shudder running itself through her body.

 _'God why did it have to be so cold?'_ thought the young woman as she looked up at the sky. God, what was she thinking? Maybe she should have gotten Hisashi to give her a ride in the first place. That man would have picked her up without any issues, though then again he would have forgotten because he may have gotten distracted with his job or hobbies.

Sighing, Inko was just a few blocks away from her apartment, but it still felt like it was taken forever. Why did she feel like she was being watched right now? Shaking her head, the young woman felt like she was also being rather paranoid around here.

Taking a deep shuddering breath, the young woman took one last look around in the hopes that no one was really following her. That no one was watching her, though she had found no one. It made her a little relieved that was the case but the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach told her otherwise. "Maybe… maybe I'm just over thinking things." She whispered softly.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that sweetheart." Whispered a voice against her ear.

Inko felt her blood freeze in her veins as she slowly turned her head and stared at the man that was standing behind her. His head so close to her head that he still breathed against her ear. His long raven locks hung in his face so she couldn't see him. But his long tongue all but licked at her ear as he chuckled huskily against her ear. "I think I found myself a lovely woman to entertain myself with."

It was in that moment that she yelped out for help, slamming her purse against the man's face as she made a mad dash to get away.

Inko ran, running as fast as her little legs would carry her. Of all the things that she wished that she was blessed with, why couldn't it be longer legs for this?!

Breathing deeply, Inko looked around at her surrounding area, hoping that she could find some way to get out of this. That she would be able to escape, that she would find some way to make it home to her apartment before this man did whatever it was that he wanted. Dear god, she hoped that it wasn't what she thought it was! Gulping a little, the young woman looked around once again, her mind thinking of many scenarios on what it was that the man would do to her. Rape? Mug? Murder? So many things went through her mind but she couldn't think of what it was that she could do!

Soon, she took a sharp turn, causing her to curse as she found herself at a dead end. Gulping, she slowly turned around and saw the man slowly making his way towards her. His eyes seemed to glow in the light, causing her to shiver. Did he have a quirk? What was it? Would he use it to hurt her?

"Why did you run sweetheart? All I wanted was to have some fun is all." He chuckled a little, his fingers turning into sharp blades. Oh god he was going to kill her!

"Leave me alone… please." She whimpered out, body trembling as she tried to keep herself together. God, she had to do something! Anything! What could she do to stop this?! Her eyes widened in shock, in fear and she couldn't help but feel tears starting to stream down her face. All she could do, was yell out _"Please someone help me!"_

"Leave her alone."

Inko blinked her teary eyes as she looked over at the entryway of the alley and blinked in confusion. Standing there was a tall man, she could make out messy blonde locks with two long bangs framing the sides of his face. How was it that he could have such long bangs yet the rest of his hair barely brushed his shoulders?

He wore a long sleeved hoodie, a pair of black jeans and what appeared to be black boots. His hands from what she could see was hidden in his hoodie pockets. She couldn't tell much from his appearance though thanks to the darkened alleyway, but she could swear that she saw a pair of glowing red eyes. When she blinked, she couldn't see anything of the sort.

"What is it to you?" said the man who wanted to hurt her.

"I think it is my right, as a concerned citizen to help a woman in need." Answered the blonde man as he lifted his head, giving the man a clear view of his face. Inko blinked in shock as she stared at him. He had a handsome face that was for sure. Though his eyes were narrowed into slits as he glared at the villain who had wanted to do who knows what to her.

"Get lost blondie, I'm just here to have my fun. What can you do about it anyway?" mocked the man with a smirk on his face.

The blonde seemed to snarl in an unhuman like fashion before he rushed at the man. Inko called out for him to stay away, to keep himself safe. Yet he didn't seem to either hear her, or listen for that matter. Inko couldn't watch as she covered her eyes. Her body trembling as she heard the sound of blades hitting the walls, the ground, and for a second, she thought that she heard flesh tearing.

Screams were heard, causing her to want to look but again she was far too afraid to do so. What if the blonde man was hurt? What if he was wounded and the other was getting ready to take her out because she had called out for help in the first place? Oh god, so many things in her head yet she had no true answer for anything! Gulping, she risked opening her eyes as she looked up and saw that the men were still fighting. It seemed that the man only had a simple tear in his hoodie on his sleeve from what she could see. Though it didn't seem that it bothered him at all in the least.

The blonde threw a punch, causing the other man to gasp out in shock and pain as it rammed into his stomach. How was it that this blonde man was able to withstand a fight like this? He didn't even seem winded! Inko couldn't believe this, how could she believe this?

"Why do you care so much about this woman in the first place?!" shouted the raven haired man.

"That is none of your concern!" Shouted the blonde, which only made Inko frown a little in confusion.

She was sure that she didn't know this man. How could she? If she did, there would have been a reason for Inko not to forget a man like this. He was someone who you couldn't ever forget but here she was. Seeing a man that made it seem as if he knew her. He didn't… did he?

"You're a man aren't you, you should be wanting to have some fun with this woman wouldn't you?" He smirked a little, it was cruel and twisted. He whipped his hand out toward Inko and in a blink she felt a sting against her cheek.

Eyes widening, Inko reached up and touched her stinging cheek and it was then that she felt something hot and sticky clinging to her finger tips. The man had shot out one of his nail/claws at her and cut her cheek.

Turning her gaze back to the blonde, she saw his body tremble, gritting his teeth as if he was trying to fight something. Was it anger? Anger because the villain so to speak, had hurt her? "How dare you." He snarled before he went back to fighting with the man. The blonde threw another punch, wanting to hit the mugger, villain, whatever in the head but seemed to miss. The man whipped his hand outward and tried to scratch at the blonde once again.

Seeing this attack, the blonde pulled himself back and the claws only seemed to cut through his hoodie. "That won't work on me!" The blonde calmly said before spinning around on his heel and kicked the man in the stomach. Sending him into the wall. His head having slammed into the wall and Inko couldn't help but wonder if the man was knocked out or worse. Dead.

Gulping, she looked up and saw the man breathing deeply, as if he had finally realised that he needed to breathe. As if breathing itself never ever came to his mind. She noticed that his eyes sharply turned to her, causing her to wince a little thinking that maybe he really was going to attack her, her body started to shake a little as she heard his boots hitting the ground underneath.

 _'I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die!'_ she thought to herself as she tried to calm down her quickly beating heart. God, why did this have to happen to her? Not like it was good to happen to anyone but still, why did this have to happen in the first place?!

"Please, don't hurt me." Inko whimpered out, her arms hugging herself tightly as if trying to shield herself from any and all harm that was going to come upon her. Yet, instead all she could hear was…

"Are you alright miss? He didn't hurt you did he?"

His voice, it sounded so… sincere to her. Opening her eyes a bit, she looked up as she stared at the man in question. Eyes so blue that she thought that she saw them sparking with electricity yet she thought that was rather silly of itself. He tilted his head, blonde locks falling over his shoulders as he stared at her. "Oh, he cut your face after all." He winced a little seeing her cut, at least she was sure that was the case. "Sorry I didn't prevent him from hurting you." He whispered gently.

"It… it isn't your fault." Inko whispered.

"I still feel like it is." He whispered softly before holding out his hand to her. Giving her a gentle smile as he said "Here, let me help you up." Inko frowned a little, wondering if this was some kind of trick. Though, if that was the case he would have just tried to take her hostage or worse, killed her among other things much like the other man. Yet, he was willing to help her up to her feet even after saving her.

Shakily, the young woman gave the blonde her hand and he gave her a kind smile in return. He pulled her up as he said "Sorry that you had to go through such a scary experience. Is there anything I can do to help you?" He tilted his head a little once again at her. Why did he remind her so much like a lost puppy?

"I… I'm fine." Inko whispered softly before looking away with a blush on her face. God why did she feel like a school girl in the first place?

"Good, though you should get home. Do you live far?" asked the man, concern in his voice as he looked around. As if he was listening out for any kind of danger that would come out to hurt her.

"I live a few blocks away. I… I was on my way home when he just seemed to jump out at me." Inko whispered softly.

He frowned a little as he asked "Do you want me to walk you home? If you don't live far I have no problem walking you." He gave her another kind smile, Inko was about to speak up until she heard him scratch the back of his head. "Sorry, I bet you're still nervous around a stranger. Here, I'll make it a little easier for you, I'm Toshinori." Huh? He wasn't going to give her his last name?

"I… I'm Midoriya Inko."

"Alright Midoriya-san." Said Toshinori.

"No, please call me Inko. I mean, you only told me your first name if I am correct?"

"I… yes. Toshinori is my first name. I never use my surname." He calmly said before he gave her a soft smile once again. God, it was as if this man only gave those kinds of smiles when he saved people. "Now, would you like a walk home Inko?"

"I… please." Inko whispered softly, afraid to walk home this late. At this rate she'll have to get a ride or a cab in order to get home without this happening again. Maybe she should see if Hiashi will finally give her a ride again or if Mitsuki will.

"Alright." He smiled more before walking with the green haired woman out of the alley, leaving the mugger behind. Inko noticed the man pulling out a cellphone and sending a text. It made her nervous until he calmly said "Do not worry, I am merely sending a message to a friend of mine telling him I'm gonna be late." He even showed her a text to a man named… Shouta? Huh.

"I'm sorry for making you late for your friend." Whispered Inko.

"It's no problem. I'm normally out recusing people regardless if it derails me from my plans or not." He chuckled gently at her before looking away. Inko couldn't help but gaze up at him from the corner of her eyes, his skin looked so pale. Yet, it held on what she could best describe as a sickly tan maybe? As if he had tanned before but it had faded due to ill health.

Then his eyes, she knew for a moment that she had seen red before, but… had that really been something she saw or something that she just thought she saw? God, why did this have to be so confusing? "If I may ask, why are you out this late anyway?" asked Toshinori.

"Oh, I was out at my night classes. I'm trying to get my business license so I can open up a café." She gave him a small smile of her own before letting out a soft sigh. "It's just taking me a lot longer to get it but someday I'll have it then I can have my own business to make people happy!" Inko said with a smile, only to blush as she added "Sorry, I… I didn't mean to share so much."

"No, no it's alright. It warms my heart hearing such passion about something you are trying to achieve. It's hard to find someone so passionate anymore." Toshinori said with a big grin on his face as he chuckled a little at her. "Honestly, my dream was to be a big time hero but sadly time is restricted for me." He said with a sigh before looking up at the sky with a frown on his face. "I can only do so much, and even then I feel like it just isn't enough." He whispered gently.

Inko couldn't help but frown a little, she wanted to say more to him. Wanted to ask him what he had meant yet, she noticed his face twisting as if he was in pain. From her angle, it almost looked as if he had… longer teeth there? No, she could only make out one until he sealed his lips shut. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" asked Inko with a frown.

"I'm fine, he uh… must have cut me deeper than I thought." He gave her a weak smile before looking around. Inko couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. Did he have something in store for her? Was he trying to hurt her? "Which one is yours?" he asked with a frown on his face. Oh, he was trying to figure out which one was her building.

"It's okay to drop me here Toshinori, I should be fine."

"You sure?" he asked with a concerned frown.

"Yes." Inko said with a smile, he smiled in return before he bowed to her a little. "Um… If I may ask, will I ever see you again?" asked Inko.

"Maybe, maybe not. Though, I think it is best if… you never see me again. I'm sorry but only for tonight were you safe with me. Otherwise, you aren't safe around me. I'm sorry." He bowed to her before he ran off so fast that Inko didn't even have time to blink.

If there was one thing that she knew for sure, it was that Toshinori was a strange man, though it had her curious as to why he had saved her. Was he really just around the area or was he watching her from a distance? "I'm too tired for this." Inko whispered before walking into her building and tried to sleep. Yet, it seemed that sleep wanted to elude her tonight.


	2. Vampires Thoughts

"Toshi, why do you keep doing this to yourself?" asked a shaggy raven haired man. His tired eyes the only thing that you would make out from the man's hair. He wore a dark grey shirt with long black flannel pants as he stared at the blonde after he walked through the door. Toshinori looked up at the man before sighing and made his way over to the couch.

"Whatever do you mean my boy?" asked Toshinori with a small smile only for it to fade a little. It was hard for him to keep up emotions, how could he? When he couldn't truly feel anything in the first place? No, that was a lie, he had felt anger when that mugger… villain, whatever, had threatened Inko. That was the first time he had ever felt his own emotions in a long time.

"Don't 'my boy' me Toshinori. I'm close to your age for crying out loud!" shouted the man with a glare.

Toshinori gave him a small smile once again before leaning back on the couch with a soft sigh. His mind swirling with so many thoughts as he tried to process what it was that could happen in his life, or what had just happened. It was as if his thoughts were playing tug of war within him and it was a feeling that he couldn't stop.

Toshinori blinked his blue eyes as he saw Shouta leaning over the couch glaring down at him. "You saw her again didn't you?" He asked. When he got no answer, he sighed softly. "Toshi, you shouldn't do this. What if she finds out about you?"

"You were fine when you learned what I was." Toshinori retorted back.

"That was different. I was a child when you saved me after my parents were killed." The man grumbled.

"Still the same thing Shouta." Toshinori remarked.

Shouta sighed softly as he pulled himself back and ran his fingers through his hair. Trying to think on what he should say. Though it seemed that the man couldn't think on what he should say. At least for the time being, and Toshinori was grateful. He knew that Shouta meant well and everything, but he knew that he couldn't stay inside at all times of the day, or night for if he did he'd go rather insane. After all, he needed a different source other than what Shouta provided or else he would have killed the boy long ago.

"What happened to your hoodie?" asked Shouta with a frown.

"I was in a fight, he got a few hits in. Kinda upset about it, this was my favourite hoodie too." Toshinori said with a grin on his face, only to sigh and groan as he pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes.

"Toshi, you are horrible with keeping up with emotions." Remarked Shouta.

"I know, how can I even be close to human when I don't even remember what it is like to _be_ one in the first place?" Groaned Toshinori.

Shouta sighed as he looked over at Toshinori, causing the blonde to look back with an eyebrow raised. "Yes?" He said, trying to figure out what it was that the man was trying to do. Shouta let out a sigh before he reached out and pried the blonde's mouth open, causing him to say "Uh wha?" He tried to pry Shouta's hands away, but the man was searching for something, and it was starting to irk Toshinori a little.

Without thinking, he shoved the man by pressing his hand against Shouta's chest. Shouta yelped in shock and surprise as he hit the ground and glared as he looked at the blonde. Toshinori's eyes glowed a deep crimson, his teeth growing out into a pair of sharp fangs.

"I knew it, you're starving yourself again Toshi! Why do you keep doing this?!" Shouted Shouta.

"I don't know alright?! I just don't know, it's something that I can't seem to figure out!" Toshinori shouted back, his eyes still glowing before he closed them, taking a few deep breaths hoping that he could calm down his anger. It was a rare thing for him to lose his temper as he isn't capable of feeling anything anymore in the first place. Yet, he just couldn't help but let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know Shouta. I just know, from the moment I first saw her all those years ago I know that I had to know more about her."

"But she was a child back then Toshi." Shouta whispered softly.

"I know, and I know it should feel wrong doing this but I feel such a strong desire to protect her as well." Toshinori whispered softly. Reaching up, he grasped at his hoodie right over his heart where it once resided, beating in his chest with the life that he knew that he once had. Closing his eyes, he whispered "I'm hoping that maybe that she has an answer, but so far I've had no luck in figuring out what connection I have to her, or her to me."

"Which I don't think there is since you are what? A thousand years old?"

"No, I'm five hundred, give or take." Toshinori grumbled before he ran his fingers through his hair, only to wrap his arms around his stomach and groan a little.

"See, this is what I mean. You use up what strength you can give yourself by your consumption." Shouta pointed out before he made his way to a smaller secondary fridge that resided in the two bedroom apartment. Toshinori sighed as he knew that Shouta was right. Blood was the one thing that helped him withstand not just sunlight, but also to feed this strange power that he found himself possessing. He knew that it was a quirk, but what he didn't know was where it came from.

He just woke up, after he had turned and discovered its power by accident one day. It had to be a strength quirk, but what it was called he had no idea. Yet, a voice deep within him, one that would pop up now and again would speak to him. Though, he had trouble trying to hear it most of the time. The voice had so far, only been able to tell him the one thing that he had wanted to know when he awoken as a vampire.

 _'Yagi Toshinori'_

A name. Just a name, and nothing more. Otherwise, it merely pointed him in the right direction of what he was, and how to use his quirk but otherwise, all he would hear would be soft and gentle whispers that he couldn't understand or hear properly.

Right now, that voice was telling him to protect Inko. Why that was, he didn't know but he felt like it was a voice from his human life. Another thing that he didn't remember, he had no idea who he was back then. All he knew was that he woke up in the middle of the forest, covered in blood, he wasn't sure if it was his, his enemies or a mixture of both. It had been dried and void of all scent, though then again he didn't know how he smelled as a human anyway.

"Here." Shouta whispered softly, holding out a bag of dark red liquid. Toshinori knew what it was, and knew that he hated where it came from. "It isn't much but it should give you a few hours in the daylight."

Toshinori looked up at the man as he wished that he would stop doing this. Shouta could only give so much blood in such a short amount of time. If he kept doing this, it would only hurt Shouta in the long run. "Shouta, you'll need to find a better way to feed me. You'll kill yourself if you keep this up." Toshinori whispered before accepting the blood bag and stared at it, as if it was the vilest thing on the planet.

Yet, in a way it was, and it wasn't.

This was the life's essence in all humans and animals. Anything that has a heartbeat, things that he craved, and yearned to have. Yet, he knew that he could never have this himself anymore. Opening his mouth, Toshinori felt his canines enlarging before he sank them into the blood packet and drank. He felt Shouta's memories flooding his mind as he saw the grown man fighting villains. Capturing them with his scarf and taking them to the police station before he spent some time with his boyfriend, Yamada Hizashi and of course, making his way home.

Though, if there was one thing that he didn't like about this besides it being Shouta's blood, it was that it wasn't as fresh as it should be. He preferred fresh, living blood as he bit into the flesh of human beings and tasted the hot sweet nectar of life that he craved and- _'No! Stop thinking like that! I want to be human… I… I want to be anything that people can look up too, to be a hero and not… not…'_

A monster…

A vampire…

Sighing softly, the young man finished off the blood in the packet before tossing it in the trash and looked out the window. The sky was starting to lighten, and he knew that Shouta was going to be going to bed soon. The man would have another shift tomorrow night and knew that the man would need as much rest as he could.

Toshinori closed the curtains as he leaned back on the couch as he tried to think on something, anything to keep his mind off of everything that was going on. "I'm gonna go to bed, just try to behave Toshi." Shouta mumbled with a sigh.

"I'll try, I can't make promises." Toshinori said with a small smile before turning his attention to the TV and flipped a few channels. He thought that maybe if he watched some TV, it would distract him. Yet, he couldn't help but wonder, would Inko prefer his company? Even though he was nothing but a monster in the first place? Shaking his head, the young man knew that he shouldn't assume things. Yet, having lived like this for five hundred years, he couldn't help it. IT was how he had lived, Shouta, and Hizashi among one other was the only one that knew what he was.

"You gonna be okay?" asked Shouta.

"I'll be fine, maybe I'll walk around in the morning, and it'll give me something to do." Toshinori gave him a soft smile yet knew that it didn't reach his eyes. It was impossible for him to feel anything anyway. Ever since he woke up like this, he hadn't felt any true emotion in a long time. It had been, as if when he was turned, it wasn't just his heart that died, but his own emotions.

The only thing that he had ever felt before in his entire life, was anger, rage, thirst, desire and hunger. Other emotions that he'd feel while he was feeding would only become phantoms to him and he craved to feel it again. Yet, he couldn't stop himself from feeling such an emotion in the first place. His heart, he wondered if, should it have been beating in his chest again, would it respond to Inko in such a way if he thought it would have?

Shaking his head, the young appearing man, couldn't help but frown in confusion. Everything was rather confusing for him, his thoughts twisting and turning, going back and forth as he tried to think on what he should or could do. Maybe a nice walk would be in store for him after all. Though, he knew that he still had to be careful, even with Shouta's blood within his body, it only gave him so much time to withstand the sunlight, and he refused to test any theories of what would happen should he be out in the sunlight for far too long.

"I'll go in the afternoon." Grumbled Toshinori.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon, Toshinori sighed softly as he walked down the streets. Honestly, he wanted to leave earlier but given how much blood was in his system as it was, he wouldn't have as much time out and about in the sunlight, Shouta's blood only worked for so long with it not being so fresh and he couldn't stand taking more than needed.

Toshinori knew that if he took more that he could very well kill the boy by forcing him to give him more blood and the thought knew that it should worry him. Sighing softly, he looked up at the sky for a brief moment as he figured that, worry was another feeling that never really left him after all. Maybe he could still feel emotions but just not as strongly as before.

Shaking his head, the blonde just walked around. Looking at everyone as they walked by, living their lives. Some to the fullest, while others took it for granted.

Then again, no one knew that he even existed in the first place. Or, what he was for that matter, so they didn't know what they had was a gift. To live, to really truly live and all he can do was walk around during the day for such a short time that he thought that he couldn't live his life anymore.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man lowered his gaze as he fell to the ground. Why did this have to happen in the first place? It just felt like everything was against him, has been the moment he woke up like this. The only time he had ever been asleep in all of his five hundred years of existing.

 _'It's better this way, they won't know about vampires and they can live a normal happy life… right?'_ he thought to himself, it was another thing that had bothered him. If he was once a living person, did he have family? Did he have decedents at all or was it that he never had a family when he was human? What did he even do in the first place? The only thing he knew, was that he could use a sword, his body remembering much of it for him but that was about it besides his name.

"Toshinori?" came a voice, causing Toshinori to turn his head and blink as he stared at Inko. She was wearing a green blouse and a black skirt with matching black stockings and heels. He knew that if he had blood in his veins that even moved, he'd feel it moving to his cheeks as he blushed. Though sadly that was a comfort that he didn't have anymore. "It is you! I didn't think you'd be out with how late it was last night!"

Toshinori looked away, feeling a little bashful… was this what being bashful felt like? Why did he feel this in the first place? Was it Inko that did this to him? Made him feel something again truly for the first time in so long? "I um… well, it's just that it was such a nice day out." He mumbled, not really sure if that would come around. The sun for the most part was hidden behind clouds so he would have a little more time out and about in the sun, but otherwise, it was a far cry from 'perfect' for humans.

"You think this is perfect?" Inko asked with a tilt of her head. Of course she would think that he was a weirdo for thinking such a thing, but what could he do in the first place? What could he say in the first place? It wasn't like that Inko would ever think that he was a normal man even though- "Yeah, I like the rain. I'm hoping that it rains on my way home." She giggled a little at that.

Toshinori just blinked at that. Sure, he doesn't mind a nice stroll in the rain, it kept him from burning up but to hear her enjoying such a thing as well? Toshinori had thought that it was a dream come true. At least, if he could dream in the first place.

"Toshinori? You okay? You're looking at me kinda funny." Inko said with a small blush, shifting her stance a little, causing Toshinori to know that she was starting to get a little uncomfortable with his staring. He gave her a small smile before letting out a soft chuckle.

He gave her a small smile before saying "I'm sorry Inko, I didn't mean to worry you like that." He chuckled a bit before running a hand over the back of his neck, only to feel the fabric of his hoodie. "By the way, how did you know it was me? I mean, I'm wearing this and-"

"You're the only man I've ever seen that is this tall, not to mention, I noticed the tears in the hoodie. Is that all you wear?" asked Inko with a smile.

Oh, right. He was wearing the same thing from last night and hadn't bothered to change at all. Yet, to know that Inko didn't forget him like he had told her too made him smile a little. "I'm kinda surprised you didn't take my advice to forget me."

"I couldn't, you saved my life. I wanted to repay you for your kindness and well… so far I've had no way to thank you yet." Inko said with a soft smile, a faint blush on her face as she gazed up at him. Toshinori couldn't help but give her a soft smile in return. How was it that she could make him feel so many emotions all at once and yet while he was separated from her that he would forget it all in a moment without notice? It was strange, yet he knew that he couldn't help but smile at her.

He chuckled a little before placing a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to thank me at all. I only did what any other person would do." Toshinori pointed out before he chuckled a little more at Inko's reaction to his words. He just smiled a little more gently at her before adding "Really, anyone would have done it." At least, he was sure that would have been the case. Though, then again the only night hero he knew was Shouta, and he didn't work last night as he was waiting around the apartment for him last night.

"No, I want to thank you! Can you meet me tonight? After I'm done my shift?" She asked shyly.

Toshinori just blinked at her only to chuckle a little. What could it hurt right? What would it hurt to just walk with her at night? At least he wouldn't burn up but, he could also understand why Inko also wouldn't want to walk home alone right now after that attack. "Alright, where do you want me to meet you?" asked Toshinori.

"Here." She pulled out a pen and paper as she started to write down an address. Handing it to the tall blonde, the young woman just smiled up at him as she said "I'm done at ten."

"Alright, I'll see you then."


	3. Mysterious Emotions

To be honest, when he agreed to walk her home, he didn't think that he would think of anything other than keeping her safe. To protect her heart from shattering at the thought of being followed again or even attacked for that matter. Yet, he found himself feeling something deep in his heart. What was it? Excitement? Maybe, he couldn't be sure, not unless he could get a taste of it from someone's memories as he drank their blood.

Yet so far, the only source he had was Shouta and that man almost never felt excited about anything.

So here he was, waiting outside a little restaurant that he has heard Shouta complain about a few times years ago. He hadn't returned due to most of the servers were rather rude but they still had some good business for the most part. A good first job for anyone that was trying to find their way in the world but that was about it.

Toshinori looked up at the sky, seeing that it still hadn't rained yet but, he couldn't help but wonder if it would rain this week. He hoped it would, as it would make things so much easier for him. Letting out a soft sigh, the young looking man looked over as he wondered what was taking Inko so long to get out. Maybe they were counting everything that had been earned?

 _'Maybe I should go in there one of these days, check to see how it is for her in there. Can't be that bad right?'_ he thought to himself, though he knew that he would have to order something but damn. He couldn't help but wince at the thought, he couldn't really eat human food. It didn't taste good for him and it wouldn't digest at all. It would just sit around in his stomach and it was a terrible feeling at that. Not to mention, almost right after he'd have to feed again or risk losing control to blood lust.

Shaking his head, the young man knew that he had to think of something else. Though, then again why was he even thinking about it in the first place? Why was he thinking this in the first place? It wasn't like he had a right to be this protective of her in the first place?

 _"Are you okay mister? You seem sad…"_ came a soft girl's voice in his head. It had been years yet he could still recall that moment. He had been out and about in the rain one day, something that he did once in a while when he was feeling down on himself. Yet, on that day he had found a little girl staring at him with worry and concern in her green eyes. He wasn't sure what it was, or what was causing this feeling deep within him but he felt rather protective of her. Wanting to do everything within his power to make sure that she was safe at all times of the day.

Shaking his head, Toshinori knew that sounded creepy, that he was very well nothing but some kind of stalker as he did try to keep her safe at all times of the day. Rubbing his forehead, the young man knew that he had to think of something, he knew that it wasn't right of him to even be doing this. Shouta had told him many, many times that running out and about trying to be something that he wasn't, but knew that he couldn't do such a thing anymore in the first place. Even his strength, far stronger than one could ever hope to achieve was one thing, but knew that he still had to be careful with it in the long run.

"Shouta needs to get himself out of the apartment more than I do." Grumbled Toshinori with a sigh.

"Who's Shouta?" asked Inko.

Toshinori jumped and felt like he would have died if… well… he wasn't already in a sense, dead. Turning his blue eyes onto the short green haired woman, he saw that Inko was wearing the same clothes that he saw her in earlier, a small smile on her face as she gazed up at him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Inko said softly, a small frown on her face as she looked away.

"No, no I was deep in thought is all. You don't have to worry about me." Toshinori said with a smile on his face. "So, what did you want to do to thank me Inko?" asked Toshinori.

"I'm still not sure yet. But, I'm sure I'll figure it out soon enough." Inko said with a small smile. Toshinori couldn't help but smile back at her.

"You really don't have to do that Inko, I'm fine without you thanking me." Toshinori said softly, reaching out and gently placed a hand on her shoulder as she gazed back up at him. "Really, saving you is more than enough for me."

"No, I will thank you." Inko said with a pout on her face.

Toshinori just chuckled a little, looking away as he looked up at the sky and knew that they would have to start moving on. He knew that it would be best to get her home as soon as possible, after all. It was late, and the air was still chilly for humans. He saw how Inko shivered last night from his hiding spot on the roof.

 _'Okay, its official, I'm a stalker…'_ thought Toshinori in dismay.

"Toshi?" came Inko's voice, causing him to look at her and gave her a small bashful smile. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry." He calmly said before digging his hands into his pockets. Honestly, what was wrong with him, this was only him walking her home yet he felt like he was some child dealing with some kind of cruel and unusual punishment or something. So, why was he feeling like this in the first place?

Shaking his head, the young man turned to Inko as he asked "Shall we Inko?" Inko gave him a faint smile as she started to walk with Toshinori toward her apartment. "So, I'm rather curious why work here? I've heard some pretty terrible things about this place." Toshinori asked softly.

"It was the only place that would hire me in such short notice sadly. I wanted to earn my own keep and this was the only way to do so without relying on my family." Inko said with a sad sigh. Toshinori couldn't help but stare at her in confusion. As if sensing his confusion, she blushed a little and looked away. God, he could hear her heart beating in her chest, hear the sound of her blood rushing through her veins. His fangs started to lengthen, wanting to get a taste of her blood but had to restrain himself.

 _'I won't drink from her, I won't drink from another living person…'_ thought Toshinori with a wince, he didn't want to even think of such a thing in the first place. Drinking blood from humans was a no go for him, sure back when he first woke up he allowed it to happen, but even then he only drank from those who were already dying in the first place so he… he didn't kill them. Right?

At least, that was what he kept telling himself, he was only making it painless for them as they could feel one last bit of pleasure for themselves before they died.

"Toshi?"

"Oh, sorry Inko was lost in thought." Toshinori said with him scratching at his cheek. He had to stop that, he was losing himself to his thoughts far too often and knew that he couldn't keep doing that. Yet, it was so easy to lose himself like that and knew that it was a feeling that he felt the most comfortable in as it allowed him time to think back on what possibly did before becoming a vampire… "It happens a lot, I'm sorry Inko."

"It's okay, I do that too sometimes. When you are trapped in your own life, so caught up in the bad things that you just want to escape to your thoughts where you know that nothing can go wrong." Inko said with a small smile on her face, it made him wonder what kind of things she was going through. Besides a shitty job and of course living in such terrible apartments. What did she go through on a daily basis?

"Inko, may I ask what makes you hide away in your thoughts?" asked Toshinori with a frown on his face.

"Just… pretty much everything. It's hard to make time for my friends, my boyfriend." He winced at that. But why? "And sometimes it's hard for me to pay for my bills because they cut my hours once in a while. I only have to do this for another year or so of school then I can look for a better paying job so I can open up my own café."

"I love hearing the passion in your voice." He said with a smile on his face.

Inko blushed all the more as she said "I can't help it. My family have wanted me to follow in their footsteps by taking over as head of the family but, I wanted to do what I wanted to do. I want to make people happy but serving them tea and treats that I've learned over the years."

"Family business?" asked Toshinori with a frown on his face.

"Yeah, see, my family is a descendent from some royal line. I can't remember all the details, but my ancestor was a survivor from some kind of attack, she had lost everything in a single night. Her family, her best friend who also was her personal guard… everyone." Inko sighed softly as she looked up at the sky, it made Toshinori feel like he had seen that expression before on her, yet he couldn't help but feel the need to wrap her up in his arms and hold her close to his chest. "She managed to rebuild her home and her fortune, yet she didn't forget about those whom she lost all those years ago and kept a journal about her loss."

"Interesting, maybe one day you'll have to tell me the full story. If… if there is a full story that is. Right?" Toshinori rubbed the back of his head, he couldn't help but feel like he was intruding on a family story, a story that only her family had a right of knowing. Yet, he couldn't help but be rather curious, he was in a sense, living history yet he didn't recall anything like that over the years.

"Sure, it'll be nice to tell someone who is interested in something other than pro heroes." Inko said with a smile on her face, which of course only confused Toshinori a little as he tilted his head at her. "Oh, sorry, my boyfriend, Hisashi is a pro hero fan. He loves anything that involves pro heroes and it kind of gets rather boring and dull here and there." Inko said with a small frown on her face. Her green eyes shined with a hidden loneliness that he didn't think she would possess. If anything, she didn't need to feel such a thing, someone like her deserved to be loved and cherished above all else.

"Toshi, may I ask you something?" asked Inko with a tilt of her head.

"Uh… sure?"

"Who _is_ Shouta, you never told me." Oh right, he was talking to himself when she had all but jumped out at him with her voice.

"Shouta is a friend of mine." That is an understatement. Shouta was a boy that he saved years ago, his parents having been attacked by some villains and Toshinori hadn't just attacked those men, but he had also been starving around then and had drained those villains of their blood. No one had ever figured out what was going on around then, only that they had suspected that a killer was on the loose.

They never did find anyone and for that Toshinori was grateful. Shouta though, he had been a shut in since he lost his parents. Toshinori, not wanting to leave the poor boy alone had taken him to the apartment that the two of them now call home and lived there. IT had taken some time, and a lot of coaxing from Toshinori to get Shouta to open up to him again and it had broken his heart to see the boy like that.

Shouta though had for the most part healed now and lived a good life as a pro hero.

"Think I'll ever meet him?" asked Inko, causing Toshinori to whip his head to stare at her in shock and confusion. He couldn't help but stare at her with wide eyes, causing Inko to blink her eyes up at him and tilt her own head at the man. "I mean, we are friends aren't we?" She… she already thought of him as her friend? But, they've only known each other for a day at the least.

"You sure you want to be my friend? I'm a dangerous man." Toshinori said with a frown on his face as he looked away from her. A frown marking his face as he gazed up at the sky, the clouds were starting to come their way over to hide the moon from him. "You'd be safer if I wasn't around you."

He was about to turn away from the woman until he felt her hand wrap itself around his fingers, causing him to look down at her with wide eyes. "Why would you call yourself that Toshinori? You seem rather lonely to me, your eyes betray what you feel." What he feels? He… he is able to show emotions when he himself can't seem to feel it? Was he really lonely? He had Shouta, Hizashi and Naomasa right? He… he wasn't lonely, he knew that much but was that really enough for him?

"Am I lonely?" asked Toshinori, not really expecting any kind of answer from her, nor anyone. It was a question that he was asking himself and it seemed that Inko was listening for his answer. He didn't even really know if he could feel such a thing with few people in his lives. Yet, he knew that at some point he would lose them to the flow of time, and he would be alone once again. A feeling that he didn't want to go through which was why he tried with all his being that he avoided being close to humans yet…

Life had a funny way of throwing things in your path making you either avoid or accept it. He had accepted responsibility in taking care of Shouta, doing all he could for the boy even after he had grown up and now, Shouta was looking after him as if he was the adult and Toshinori was the child.

It was odd, having the roles reversed in a way, yet he knew that he still had to answer Inko. Closing his eyes, he whispered "I am. Yes, I am lonely." Opening his blue eyes, Toshinori turned to Inko and saw her eyes starting to tear up, causing him to stare in shock. "Ah! I'm sorry! Did I make you cry!? Oh god I'm so sorry!" He said in a panic, looking through his pockets looking for his handkerchief, until he remembered that he had switched out for his jacket to wear for tonight instead of his favourite hoodie so it could be repaired. "Damn it, I don't have it! Fuck!" He cursed.

"Toshi!" Inko said, causing him to look down at her with a frown on his face. She gave him a small smile before she giggled at him. "It's okay, I'm sorry. I'm just a crier is all. I didn't mean to make you panic."

Oh… okay, so he panicked for nothing.

"Sorry, people panic all the time when they just see me crying out of the blue like that and I apologise for you panicking." Inko said with a soft smile on her face, tears still in her eyes but he couldn't help but stare at her green eyes with a soft look in his blue eyes. To him, her eyes reminded him of emeralds, jewels that sparkled with the love and desires of the person who would give their heart to another. Yet, he knew that Inko was loved by someone, many people even. And knew that she would live a happy life even if he couldn't fully be a part of that.

At some point in time, he'd have to disappear from her life forever.

"It's okay, no worries." Toshinori gave her a small smile before he placed his hands in his jacket pockets and gazed at the moon once again. He turned his gaze back at her, his eyes almost having a bit of a spark to them though Toshinori didn't notice it of course, Inko did. She couldn't help but stare at him though it had only confused Toshinori. He licked his teeth thinking his fangs were poking out, though he hadn't felt anything. Nothing but normal human teeth. "Is there something on my face?" asked Toshinori.

"No, you're eyes, I swear it's like you have some kind of storm brewing in there." Inko said, causing Toshinori to blink in shock. Did his eyes really show something such as that? Interesting. He's never noticed, not like he ever bothered to look at his reflection, faint as it may be when he was hungry, though even when he was full he didn't ever really notice his reflection in the first place long enough to even care or notice.

Taking a deep breath, god still it felt weird breathing when he didn't have too. Toshinori calmly said "I never really understood why I have eyes that appear to have… storms in them." He leaned close to Inko, giving her a full view of his eyes as he whispered "But, if you want to see them like that more often, then maybe I should be around all the more." Gah! Why did he say that?!

Inko giggled as she said "I'd like that." Wait what? Blinking his blue eyes in confusion, Inko just smiled at the man as she reached up and cupped his face with her hands as she gave him a soft smile. "I find you interesting Toshinori. I don't know what it is, but I feel like I know you from somewhere, sometime so long ago." If only she could remember, she knew who he was. He was there, when she was a child, saving her from villains much like how he had last night.

But it seemed that it was a memory forgotten to time.

Just as he was about to open his mouth, in the hopes of protesting that they shouldn't meet again it seemed that Inko kissed his forehead, causing him to stammer a little. "I'd love it if you could walk me home again Toshi." Inko said with a smile on her face. He couldn't help but stare at her with wide eyes. "I find your presents calming." She found him calming? Normally people found him unnerving. At least people who had the sense of danger, Inko seemed to either be ignoring hers, or she didn't have it when it came to him.

"Inko, it isn't safe for you to be around me." Toshinori whispered.

"I think I'll be the judge of that. Don't you think I should be?" Inko said gently before letting go of his face. He looked up and saw that they had arrived at her apartment. It was rather amazing, that his own thoughts and chat with her had distracted him enough to keep his mind busy of everything that had been happening. How was it, that he could feel such a thing in the first place?

Shaking his head, the young man looked at Inko as he saw a smile on her face. He couldn't stop himself as he spoke. "I'll see you again my dear." He blinked, why did he say that part?! Fuck!

Inko blushed a little, it made him want to lick his lips and taste her blood. Oh god, why did he want to taste her blood so badly in the first place? There was no way that he should be able to do such a thing in the first place. No, he wouldn't allow himself to feel such a thing, he had to be human around her. Had to act like any normal human being and he had to make sure that he did around her!

Then, Inko smiled a little, her smile so gentle, so loving and kind that it made Toshinori swear that his heart had leapt within his chest. No, he knew that couldn't be, as he had no beat to his heart to begin with. Gulping a bit, he was about to speak until Inko held up her hand, silencing him. "I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe if you're lucky I'll even tell you the story." Toshinori blinked his blue eyes at her as he heard that. The possibility of hearing his tale, he couldn't help but smile a little at that.

"Alright then, I'll see you then." He whispered softly before grabbing onto her hand and kissed the back of it. A little old fashioned but well, he was old.

Inko giggled a little before giving him a faint wave and started to walk into her building.

He couldn't help but watch as Inko closed the door, he felt like the moment she was no longer within his line of sight, everything within him just then had faded with her. How that was, he had no idea, but he knew that it had something to do with his forgotten memories that he could never understand or remember in the first place. Letting out a soft sigh, the young man started to make the long trek home. He knew that Shouta would give him an ear full tonight, but at the moment he didn't give a damn.

Toshinori knew that he would meet with Inko again. Thinking about it made him feel something deep within his chest again, something that he hadn't thought possible again. He had felt as if his heart had given him a single beat, even for a moment he had thought that it was impossible. No, he know that it should still be impossible in the first place.

He was dead, not just dead but a vampire at that. So, how was he feeling such a feeling in the first place?

Taking a deep breath, the young man looked up at the sky as he said "Is she really connected to my past? If that is the case, how then? I was turned long before Inko was a thought, how is it possible?" And as expected, he got no answer. Of course, that was to be expected, it was something that he had experience in, no one held the answers for him.

Closing his eyes, the young man took a deep breath as he looked back to Inko's apartment. What did he feel for the green haired woman, what was it that drew him to her very presents and basked in the glow of life that she seemed to admit from her very being? He had no idea, but he knew that he wanted to find out what it was. Yet, that was easier said than done now wasn't it?

"I hope that I'll find the answers soon." Toshinori whispered before he grasped at his chest. Pain still lingered there, yet he couldn't be sure as to what he should be feeling there. All he knew, was that it felt tight, as if someone had grabbed onto his heart and squeezed until all the life that he regained had faded from him once again. "Who are you… Midoriya Inko?" whispered Toshinori before he made his way home.


	4. Work is Suffering

Inko sighed softly as she sat in her living room. Hisashi was dead asleep in the other room like usual having been up all night searching up on heroes and the like. Honestly, it was as if he was a brother at this point instead of her boyfriend. Though, she still loved him, just not the same way as she had before when they were in high school.

She knew that at some point she'd have to leave him. Yet, as of right now he was her only company and she was his for the most part when she wasn't busy with school or work.

Letting out a soft sigh, Inko couldn't help but look out the window as she thought about Toshinori. She felt like she met him before, but wasn't sure where that was. It had felt as if, a part of her knew, as did a spark of memory. Though it was rather faint, the only thing she could recall was the sound of cries, screams of pain and the smell of blood pooling in her senses.

That was the only thing that she could recall in her memories, yet there was something else that she felt. Feeling that she knew that weren't her own but she knew that at the same time they were hers.

Letting out a soft sigh, she reached for the end table and pulled out an old leather bound book. Faded with age, but Inko couldn't help but smile as she stared at this little book. It belonged to her ancestor, the princess who managed to escape death and made a name for herself. It was why her parents wanted to name her 'Inko' in the hopes that she would do the same as their ancestor.

Yet so far, she had yet to do such a thing.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman carefully flipped through the pages and stared at the hand writing that filled the book. She could faintly make out some of the words, for the most part yet, most of them having faded to time. Yet, this was merely the original. She had a copy of the tales that had been rewritten so many times in her family over the years as even the original would have faded with time.

"Inko?" came a voice, snapping her out of her trance. Turning her gaze upward, she saw a tall man, well nothing compared to Toshinori's height but tall compared to her anyway. He had brown hair with a few locks of his bangs hanging over his forehead. His bright brown eyes hidden behind a pair of black rimmed glasses as he tiredly stared at her. "Didn't think you'd be up. You came back late." He said with a chuckle before sitting down beside her and leaned against the back of the couch.

"I couldn't sleep." Inko whispered softly as she let out a soft sigh. Looking up at her boyfriend as she asked "Hisashi, I made a new friend, though I have conflicting feelings with him." Inko looked at the book in her hands, almost afraid to read more than she had already read, even though she had read it many times in the past.

"Conflicting how?" asked Hisashi, looking at her in concern.

"Honestly? I don't know, I feel as if I know him from somewhere, but at the same time I know I don't. I feel comfortable around him even though we just met." Inko said with a frown on her face.

Hisashi pulled her against his side, causing her to blink her green eyes up at her as he gazed down at her with a small smile on his face. "I know I haven't always been there for you Inko, yet it seems that we are indeed drifting apart but I want to still give us a try. But…" He trailed off for a moment, looking up at the ceiling as he seemed to be rather lost in thought before he let out a soft sigh. "But, if we aren't meant to be then I'll let you go without a fight." He really thought that she had fallen out of love? No, she did still love him but it just didn't feel like it had been before. Whatever it was, she had no idea, but she knew that she did indeed still love him.

"Hisashi I still-"

"Don't Inko, don't force yourself to speak of words that you yourself don't even know if they are the truth." Hisashi said with a small smile on his face before kissing her forehead. "I won't lie, I still love you as well, but even my own feelings are just as confusing. We've been together pretty much forever." Inko giggled a little at his enthusiasm but knew that it was a little forced it seems.

"Anyway, I have to get to work myself. I'll see you tonight? Maybe we can talk a little more okay? I'll take a break from my computer and from work itself." Inko smiled a little at him, knowing that he was trying to be a better boyfriend for her, she knew that she herself wanted to try but felt like there was something missing in her life but she couldn't be sure as to what it was.

"I'll like that." Inko whispered softly before getting up herself before she made her way to her bedroom and started to get dressed. It was another day, that was for sure though she knew that it was just another means to earning her keep in the hopes of keeping this place with Hisashi and of course, getting her license to get her dream café and hoped that she would be able to achieve her dream.

Once that was all settled, she knew that she could finally have her other dream. Having a family full of love and life. Though, as for who would be her husband, she had originally thought that it was to be Hisashi, now though she wasn't so sure as to who that position would belong too, though she just hoped that she would find out someday.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman looked at the time and knew that if she got dressed now, she'd have time to catch the bus and make it to work with some time to spare.

Smiling to herself, the young woman got ready and made her way over to work.

* * *

Once she got to work, of course her boss would yell at her. Sighing softly, the young woman clocked in for the day and started to get to work. Taking orders, bringing them to the back and of course making sure that everyone was happy even though she was miserable.

Being happy was one thing, at least you know you are happy and you had a good reason for it. Everyone around you could be happy and filled with so much life and joy yet, for her? While she was here, she had to wear a mask. A mask of someone who was happy at all times during her shift even though really she hated this place. She wanted to find a better paying job, but knew that she had to do this in order to live.

"You got my order wrong!" Shouted one of the customers. Inko winced as she tried to explain that what he had said wasn't what he had ordered before. He kept complaining and Inko bowed and made her way back to the kitchen and redid the order. Though the man of course had complained a few times before finally getting the food that he ordered, and of course wasting more time for Inko.

"I want a refill!" shouted one customer, causing Inko to rush as she used her quirk to attract the pot of coffee toward her before grabbing onto the handle and poured its contents into the cup. "Bout damn time."

Inko gave a smile in responds before making her way over to the register and started to ring up the orders with a sigh. Honestly, it felt like she was in some kind of rut. No wonder she felt so sad most of the time, with people like this around it made her wonder why she bothered staying if it wasn't for the fact this was how she was surviving on such low income.

Running around, the young woman tried to get herself through the day. This was the only thing that kept her through the day that was for sure. It also made her see how not to treat other people, though she knew she also knew that regardless if someone had a bad day that you shouldn't treat others this way.

After all, she was only human and this was no way to treat someone.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman looked at the time, she saw that she had already been here for a few hours. Why wasn't this day over with already? Shaking her head, the young woman ran a hand through a stray lock of her hair that had fallen out of her ponytail as she looked around the dining area. Every single table was filled, not a single empty seat, how that was she had no idea, though Inko knew that she had to do something.

Letting out yet another soft sigh, Inko looked up at the ceiling as a soft groan escaped her. How was it when this place had such a bad reputation that they were packed with people? It just didn't make a lick of sense to her unless the food was that good. Though she couldn't be sure as to what it was that made people come back.

Frowning, Inko couldn't help but think that she would need a break or something right now. Inko closed her eyes as she ran her fingers through the loose strands of hair as she looked over at the clock once again. Well, she figured that it was time for her to have her break soon, then she could have some time to relax and maybe have some tea. Though, Inko had a feeling that it wouldn't solve her problem today.

"I want my tea refill here!" Shouted a customer, causing Inko to groan. So many more people demanded refills or more treats and snacks among other things in the café, and it made Inko want to rip her hair out from the roots. Yet, she knew that she had to keep herself calm and collected before she lost herself to her own anger.

Inko felt trapped, felt as if everything was starting to close in on her to the point that she couldn't breathe. It even felt like something had wrapped itself around her heart and started to squeeze itself in the hopes of squeezing the life out of her.

"Oh my god, look at that man!" gushed one of the waitresses.

Inko blinked her eyes a little, her mind snapping back from her trance as she looked up and wondered what it was that the women were talking about.

"He's so tall, and handsome!" said another, causing Inko to blink a little in confusion.

"Look at the blonde hair that seems to fall from his hoodie!" called another.

Okay _that_ had caught her attention. Making her way over to the register, the young woman blinked her green eyes as she looked and saw that a tall man had indeed, entered the café. He was wearing a hoodie, it was a blue hoodie with red lining the hoodie and pockets making her smile a little.

His blue eyes were searching, she knew that from the way he was turning his head around as if he was trying to find the greatest treasure in the world. Soon, his blue eyes fell onto her, causing her to smile gently at him. He almost seemed to smile at her, though the women who were in his line of sight all seemed to squeal thinking that he was looking at them. Though Inko knew that he was staring right at her, his eyes still sparked with electricity much like they always did when she saw him.

"Inko, I hope I didn't come at a bad time." Toshinori said with a smile still on his face. He reached up and pulled his hood down and shook his hair a little, she noticed that some water had fallen off of his head. Had it started to rain outside?

"No Toshinori, you came at a perfect time. I should be going on my break now." Inko said with a smile on her face.

As she made her way to the back, Inko saw a few of the women glaring at her. She knew that they were angry that she was sitting with a handsome man on her break even though she had a boyfriend. Though, could she even call Hisashi her boyfriend when she wasn't even sure what it was that he was feeling as much as herself? It seemed as if they had at least understood the point that they needed to speak, but otherwise, she knew that maybe it was indeed over.

"Why would such a man want you?!" shouted one woman.

"You have a man! Save some man meat for us!" shouted another.

Inko narrowed her eyes at them. "I'm not dating him, he's my friend." Inko felt like she was lying when she said that part. Was he just a friend? Even though they hadn't known each other for very long? She couldn't help but wonder about that, though she hoped that she would learn the truth about what she felt at some point.

Shaking her head, the young woman calmly said "It's his choice on who he sees, not mine. Not yours, if he didn't find you interesting then you shouldn't get your hopes up." With that, the young woman left the back area and made her way over to the dining area and there stood Toshinori, his hands in his pockets as he shifted his body back and forth on his feet as he hummed a soft tune under his breath.

She couldn't help but smile as she saw Toshinori, he seemed as if he was in a world of his own before he noticed Inko and gave her a small wave, hm she noticed that he was wearing gloves. As if sensing her frown, Toshinori looked down and hid his hand once again. "I'm sensitive to sunlight." He calmly said, his eyes avoiding her in what she could suspect to be either a half-lie, or that he found the topic rather awkward.

Inko giggled a little at him as she said "If that's the case, then let's go to the back of the dining area. There isn't much light there." She smiled at him a little more before walking to the back. Toshinori following her as she added "Plus, I think this way the women will leave you alone. I think you've attracted their attention."

"Why?" He asked with confusion.

Inko rolled her eyes as she smiled up at Toshinori. "Because they think you are very handsome." Seeing him blink his eyes in shock and confusion, Inko wondered why he didn't seem flustered, or why his cheeks didn't turn red with the way he was just staring at her. It was rather strange, though she knew that it also wasn't any of her business if he blushed or not. Maybe it was part of his health problem such as his 'sun sensitivity' that he had mentioned earlier.

"Are you okay?" asked Toshinori, causing her to look up at him with a frown on her face. He seemed to sense her confusion as he looked away shyly. "You just seemed lost. As if everyone was trying to hurt you in some way. I can't really explain it." Toshinori frowned a little as he wrapped his hand around his chin, his index and middle fingers tapping against his lips as he seemed in deep thought. "As if the world had turned itself against you perhaps, and maybe a mixture of panic coursing through you."

Inko blinked a little as she stared at him with wide eyes. How was it that he could read her so well, she couldn't help but look away with a soft sigh. "I guess you aren't wrong in that aspect. Everyone here treats me terribly. I don't know what to do. If it isn't for the fact that I need this job, I'd leave but… I don't want to depend on my family either."

Toshinori nodded his head as he gave her a soft expression before grabbing onto her hand and smiled gently at her. "I'm sure that you'll find a good job Inko. I bet there is a better one for you, one that will treat you with the respect that you deserve." Inko just blinked at him and felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. How was it that he could act like this, as if it was the most natural to keep her calm, keep her happy and try to assure her in the first place?

He gave her another smile before he let go of her hand, she couldn't help but notice that he still wore the gloves, even while he was inside. Why was he still wearing those gloves when before he never wore them before so why did he have to wear them now of all times?

Looking up at the man, she saw that he seemed a little pale, a little tired really. IT was strange seeing such a thing, though she couldn't help but be rather curious as to what it was that made him look so sickly. "Toshi, are you okay?" asked Inko with a frown.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" he asked softly.

"You seem ill. Or at least look like you got a bad cold or something… here." She reached up before he could protest and stop her, Inko felt his forehead only to pull her hand back. "You feel rather cold, are you okay? Stay here." Inko took off before Toshinori could protest any further. She was determined to help him, maybe with him being out in the rain it had made his skin cold, and that was why he also still wore the gloves.

Rushing back, Inko held out a steaming cup of tea for Toshinori and smiled brightly at him. "Here, this should warm you up." Toshinori just stared with wide eyes before he looked away from her. "Something wrong?" she asked, her smile slowly starting to fade.

"I… I don't like hot drinks." He whispered.

"Please? I made it to help you warm up. Even if it can warm you up a little it'll make me happy." Inko said with a soft smile on her face. He looked up at her for a moment, as if trying to figure out what it was that he should or could do. The pros and cons about drinking the tea, and not drinking it. He let out a deep sigh before he held out a hand and wiggled his fingers in a gesture for her to hand him the tea.

A soft smile grew on his face as she handed it to the blonde man and watched as he drank at the tea. She was rather amazed that he drank it so well, his face though twisted in an expression that she's never seen before. He seemed as if he was in pain, though she couldn't really be sure.

Once Toshinori finished off the tea, he set it down and shuddered a little bit. Inko figured it was a sign that he was starting to warm up. Smiling a little, the young woman giggled a little as she said "I hope you like it, I made it myself." Inko giggled a little, though she saw that Toshinori seemed even worse for wear than she thought possible. "Toshi are you okay?" She asked gently.

"Fine, perfectly fine. Don't worry, it's just that it's because the tea was still hot is all. I'll be fine, I'll just need to warm up at home later is all." He said, waving off her concern with his hand before he smiled gently at her. Though, Inko couldn't be sure why he seemed so concerned about her own worries rather than his own health, though she just hoped that he would open up to her some more one day. For now, she was just happy that he was at least doing this for her.


	5. Blood Lust

Toshinori couldn't help but moan as he attempted to throw up the contents of his stomach. Even though it was just tea, he couldn't help but feel horrible. Inko had been so proud of the tea, she made it for him in the hopes of warming him up. Though, because of the weather, not to mention the fact that he hadn't fed again right away he was losing strength.

This, also didn't help matters much either.

He had discovered that when he had awoken all those years ago that he couldn't digest human food anymore. Any time he would eat any kind of human food, it would just sit there in his stomach making him feel worse and worse. Not wanting him to feed off of human blood until he had removed the contents of his stomach.

"Why did you drink that stupid tea?" asked Shouta, the man knew right away that something was off with Toshinori. The man was normally silent yes, but when he saw Toshinori walk back into their apartment groaning and had his arms around his stomach he made Toshinori go to the bathroom and remove the contents that resided within his stomach.

"Because she was… ugh…" Toshinori groaned as he threw up once again. His body trembling every time he threw up, or at least attempted too.

He had been there, kneeling in front of the toilet for the better course of an hour if not longer, dry heaving. He knew that if he didn't get rid of what was there, he wouldn't be able to get through an entire day with tea still in his stomach. It would only make him feel worse until he couldn't even move anymore.

"'ll be back, you just… stay there alright?" Toshinori just moaned as he nodded his head.

He knew that it was a stupid thing to do. To try to drink that tea but damn it, it made Inko happy to think that she was helping him. Why would he ruin such a thing for her? He knew the risks, the risks that after he finally removed it from his stomach that he would have to feed right afterwards to regain his lost strength. Yet, here he was, unable to remove it as easily as he thought he could.

Shuddering a little, Toshinori looked like he was about to fall over, his body was weak. Feeling as if he was about to black out, and that was something he feared. Fearing that if he blacked out he would… no, he had better control over himself right? Right? He had to have better control over himself by now after all, he was an old vampire. He didn't know if the older you were, the better the control over yourself since he was the only known vampire. He had yet to find the vampire that turned him… he was turned… he was sure that was the case. He had to have been a human at one point.

Frowning a little, forgetting about his own turmoil for a brief moment as the blonde thought, was he really a human? Was that why he didn't know how a human felt? How human emotions worked? Or was it something more to it than that? Shaking his head, Toshinori knew that at some point, he had to have been a human being, someone that people could… could… what?

Shaking his head, Toshinori gagged a little as he felt the tea starting to bubble more in his stomach. Eyes widening, Toshinori felt the tea starting to rise up his esophagus before he gagged, yet it had only gone back down. "Damn it!" He cursed, only to grab onto his head, everything was starting to spin. "Everything…" He tried to speak, yet his voice seemed to start to fail him.

Blinking slowly, Toshinori started to sway a little, everything within his line of sight started to darken at the edges. "Shouta… hurry…" Toshinori whispered, holding onto his head once again as he felt everything starting to settle. That didn't mean it was a good sign, at least he was sure that it wasn't a good sign.

His body trembled him a little more, his body going numb as he could no longer feel anything within his body. Soon, Toshinori fell over, laying on his side as he weakly looked at the doorway. He tried to push himself back up but his arm couldn't even support a single amount of weight. It was as if his body had lost all of its strength, was this what humans would call 'toxic shock' or something? He wasn't sure, though he hoped that he could have moved something at the very least.

Blinking slowly, Toshinori didn't know what was happening to him, this hadn't happened before. Then again, he's never had trouble emptying his stomach before either. Last time he had eaten something, it was at least a solid, not a liquid. Now that his stomach had something that wasn't blood in his stomach but just simple tea, he figured that it had something to do with his body thinking that it was blood, so it was rejecting the idea of removing it from his system.

Suddenly, he felt the tea shifting once again in his system. It was as if the tea was finally allowing itself to fall away from his stomach. And going through his esophagus once again before he finally coughed out the tea. Gagging all the while as he shuddered and shook.

Tightly shutting his eyes, he felt so much pain flowing through his body before he opened his bleary blue eyes once again. His stomach, empty, any remaining bits of blood and strength having left him. Toshinori knew that he had no more strength within his body, it was as if the tea itself had decided to eat its way at his energy instead of trying to help him, it only made himself worse.

Blinking slowly, Toshinori tried to move anything, his arms? Nothing. Legs? No go. Even his head, no it didn't even leave the ground. It even felt as if his long bangs weighed him down. Darkness started to consume his vision, Toshinori tried to fight it off, fearing what would happen should he give into it. Normally, he could never sleep, when he was forced to sleep something bad happened!

"Stay… awake…" He whispered before darkness consumed his vision.

* * *

Shouta grumbled as he looked around the apartment. He knew that Toshinori needed blood and fast, the moment that man would in a sense, vomit the tea out, he would also vomit the remaining blood that was in his stomach. He knew that the man was losing strength, and it was taking more blood to keep him healthy with how much he spends his nights protecting this 'Inko' woman from whatever harm he has in his head that she was in.

Sighing softly, the young man knew that Toshinori was just responding to something, most likely from his time as a human. Inko was a catalyst that much was for sure. Though, why?

Shaking his head, the young man ran a hand through his hair as he thought back to when he first started to do some digging around for information about Toshinori. He had tried to find any kind of living relatives of his, but found none. It was as if he was the only living… er… well, the only Yagi that was still out there.

Toshinori believed that he had to have some kind of history to him, that there had to be some kind of information about him yet he kept coming up empty handed.

It was as if any kind of information from the last five hundred years was all but wiped away. As if the very memory of Toshinori was far too painful for him to be remembered in the first place. There had to be some kind of story around him, a story about a missing warrior or something. From what he did know about Toshinori, it was that the man was a seasoned warrior, had reflexes that rivaled that of any true hero, a true warrior.

Yet still came up empty handed.

Only other thing that he had, was the sword that Toshinori had claimed that the sword was with him when he woke up and that he already knew how to use it. Strange.

"Explains how he could fight villains when… my parents…" Shouta cut himself off, honeslty he didn't even remember what they looked like anymore. At least, if it wasn't for the picture that was left over from his parents things. A wedding photo for sure, yet it did little for his own memory of his parents. The young man would never tell Toshinori this, but he was grateful for the blonde.

Toshinori saved him, didn't have to take him in and managed to look out for the boy. Even learned how to cook for Shouta so he wouldn't starve. Shouta learned to be a pro hero thanks to Toshinori's training and was an amazing underground hero. Though, he couldn't help but wonder if he was doing enough for Toshinori. Sure, he gave up his own blood to keep Toshinori fed, but Toshinori would starve himself just so he wouldn't kill Shouta by accident.

Sighing softly, Shouta knew that he'd have to make a phone call to Hizashi to see if he could give Toshinori some blood. It was the only way that Toshinori could survive like this, to be able to go out and about in the world and try to live a normal life.

 _'Or as normal of a life a five hundred year old vampire can have…'_ Shouta thought to himself with a tired sigh. Grabbing a packet of blood from the fridge, he started to make his way over to the bathroom and frowned as he no longer heard any dry heaving. Or normal heaving for that matter. "Did you finally get it out of your system?" asked Shouta, hoping to get some kind of responds from the man.

"Toshi?" He tried again, and like last time no answer. Odd, he hadn't blacked out before had he? Hm, not that he could recall.

Opening the door, the young man frowned as he stared at Toshinori who was unconscious on the floor. A puddle was around his head as if he had just managed to cough up the tea. Though it seemed that he had even coughed up the blood that had remained in his stomach. "Figures." He mumbled as he took in a step, only to stop as he heard Toshinori groan softly. "About time, wake up Toshi, time to eat."

Suddenly, Shouta had a bad feeling churning in the pit of his stomach. Almost as if something bad was happening, not just that, but he noticed that he felt a chill running up his spine. His mind was telling him that a dangerous creature was in the room with him, something that didn't happen very often thanks to his time as a pro hero. But when this feeling came, he knew that he should either fight, or flight.

Toshinori started to push himself up, and Shouta knew that he was screwed. The way he moved, it wasn't the usual clumsy man that would fumble after he had thrown up what little contents were in his stomach. Normally when he would throw up, he would groan, whine, and complain. This time, Toshinori was far too quiet for him to be well, him.

"Toshi?" called Shouta, hoping that he would be able to get the man to speak, to say something at the very least. Yet, he got no answer once again, and it was starting to make him panic. Had he lost himself? No, Toshinori had amazing control over himself, he knew better than anyone in the world that he could control himself. Right?

A snarl ripped its way out of the man's throat, causing Shouta to shiver slightly out of fear. Fear was one thing that he hasn't felt much over the years but when he did, he knew that it was for a good reason. Toshinori lifted his head and instead of the usual bright blue eyes, his eyes were a deep crimson and seemed to just _glow_ with his hunger. He was starving, and knew that he was within range of something that had blood rushing in their veins.

"Shit!" He cursed as he tried to escape the starved vampire.

Toshinori jumped and rushed for Shouta, grabbing onto the man and pinned him down to the ground. He snarled and snapped his jaws at the raven haired man as he tried to bite down on his neck. Shouta struggled of course, there was no way that he would make this easy for Toshinori. "For fuck sakes Toshi snap out of it!" Shouted Shouta as he managed to shove the blood bag in Toshinori's path.

The man blinked his crimson eyes and sucked on the blood. Only to spit out the bag and snarled a little. No, it wasn't enough, he wanted fresh blood, not blood that's been sitting in there for a week. Toshinori's eyes seemed to glow brighter, Shouta gulped as he stared at the man whom, for years he looked up to as a father and now was about to be bitten by him. By the gods he didn't want this! Sure he didn't mind biting but he preferred it to be Hizashi doing the biting! "Toshi, snap out of it, you're just hungry. Alright? You do not want to bite me, I know you don't." Shouta tried to coax the blonde to regain himself, to regain his sanity.

His responds? A vicious snarl. This was far from how Toshinori would normally be, he only ever gave himself into this form when he needed to fight without the fear of holding himself back, though at least he knew friend from foe. Now, he just knew that he was hungry and Shouta was the main course.

Fangs grew out from Toshinori's gums, causing Shouta to grow pale at the sight. He had seen the blonde's fangs many times in the past, but never had the blonde used them on him.

 _"Don't worry my boy! I don't ever plan on biting you because… I don't want you to look at me like I'm… like I'm some kind of monster."_ He could remember Toshinori's words from when Shouta learned what he was. The same words that Toshinori had said many times, he didn't want to bite Shouta, so the boy, now a young man, wouldn't think of his father figure as a monster.

"Toshi, please stop this. I know this isn't you, you do not want to do this. Come on! Snap out of it!" He tried again, hoping that his words would reach him. Yet, again it seemed to have failed.

Toshinori then took that moment to strike, and sank his fangs against Shouta's neck. The man cried out in pain and struggled to fight it, yet it seemed that his body started to disobey him. The saliva on Toshinori's fangs started to take effect, he had mentioned that the saliva could numb the pain from his fangs, until the one being bitten would only feel great and amazing pleasure like they've never felt before.

Honestly, Shouta knew that he should be enjoying this.

But he wasn't, far from it.

Toshinori drank, letting out moans as he felt the fresh taste of new blood, freshly new blood from a human being. It seemed that Toshinori's body yearned and craved this, instead of only drinking from blood bags. Blood bags just didn't cut it for him anymore, and it only made the man wish to have more as he drank more.

Shouta was starting to feel… tired…

"Toshi… nori…" Whispered Shouta.

It was in that moment, that Toshinori froze. The raven haired man wondered what had happened, what had caused the man to stop in his desire for blood. Toshinori pulled back, licking up the bite marks to stop the bleeding before he pulled back. There were thin lines at the corners of his mouth, Shouta's blood most likely. "My… My boy? I… I'm so sorry!" Toshinori cried out.

Shouta just gave him a small smile before he blacked out from the blood loss.

* * *

Toshinori paced back and forth as he made sure that Shouta was comfortable. He was thankful that the man had some equipment around the apartment for a transfusion. "Shouta came up with everything, that's for sure." He whispered. Only to cover his face in the hopes to hide his shame. He drank from his foster son's body. He drank the man's blood and had never felt more powerful before.

But it still made him sick to his stomach.

Lowering his hands, the blonde turned his blue gaze back to Shouta and watched as the man breathed, a sign that he was alive. He was thankful that he wouldn't turn into a vampire, he knew that if he had wanted to turn someone that he would have by now. At least, he was sure that was the case. He didn't really know _how_ someone was turned, but a part of him did.

Shouta though, he has voiced many times that he didn't want to be a vampire and Toshinori was happy with that choice. Mostly.

Sighing softly, the blonde sat down on the edge of Shouta's bed, elbows resting on his knees and his hands folding together as his chin rested atop of them. What would have happened if he hadn't snapped out of it when he did? Would Shouta have died if he hadn't? Worse yet, would he have turned the poor boy into a vampire without even knowing it until it was too late?

Letting out a soft sigh, he turned his gaze back to the man, and reached out gently ruffling his hair. He loved Shouta like any father would their child, he was sure that was what he felt for him. He knew that much, but he also knew that Shouta wouldn't blame him either. Toshinori had given him many chances to leave, to make a break for it when he was old enough to be on his own.

But he refused.

Letting out a soft sigh, Toshinori looked away and looked down at the floor. He knew that he'd be able to hear the man's heart from the other room should it stop, but he couldn't help but fear for him. Shouta lost a lot of blood due to Toshinori's hunger, and it was something that he never could handle for the most part. Made him wonder, though, what would he have done if it was Inko he drank from…

Shaking his head quickly, hoping to remove such thoughts from his head, the young man took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself. No, he wouldn't allow himself to have such thoughts. To even dare to think about drinking sweet Inko's blood made him sick. Even though he had without thinking, licked his lips at the thought. "I'm a monster."

"No… you're not…" whispered a weak voice, causing Toshinori to turn and stare at Shouta.

"My boy!" He said in shock.

"You're not a monster Toshi. Come on, only a monster would kill me, and not show remorse over his actions. You do, you are just as much of a human as any of us." Shouta smiled a little, it was rare for him to smile and Toshinori always felt happy to see his foster son have such an emotion. "Even though you are nothing but an old man."

Toshinori laughed at that, okay he had to give Shouta that one. Though, he still couldn't help but feel bad, terrible even. Letting out a soft sigh, Toshinori calmly said "I cannot help what I feel, even though they are merely phantoms of emotions, far from the true thing. I just cannot comprehend the true emotions myself, though I guess from drinking your blood for so long, some of the negative emotions had imprinted on me."

"Then you'll need someone with positive emotions." Toshinori blinked as he looked over at Shouta with a frown.

"What do you mean?" asked Toshinori.

"Do I really need to spell it out Toshi? I'm a negative person, only time I'm positive is when I'm with Hizashi. But he hates the sight of blood-"

"And insects."

"Yes, and insects, anyway, but I can only give you negative emotions. You need to find another source and even though you promised not to drink from another human being, you need to find another source once in a while." Toshinori frowned more, he couldn't do that. He couldn't allow himself to drink from another person. There was no telling what would happen after all. Even if he didn't kill them, they may end up telling the police of who he was, of _what_ he was and that would be the end of it.

"Toshi, if you are worried about remembering, then you don't have anything to worry about." Whispered Shouta. Toshinori could only blink his eyes in confusion as he stared at the raven haired man. "I only remember because I know you, really know you. It'd be sad if I didn't, and Hizashi, remember when you bit him the one time due to blood lust?" Toshinori wished that he could forget if he was honest. "He didn't remember the bite at all until I told him."

Wait, Hizashi didn't remember the bite at all? If that was the case, then why hadn't he known before? Shaking his head, the blonde vampire turned away from his friend, his foster son really, before saying "I still can't do that. Biting you was a mistake, and I almost killed you. If I had, I'd never forgive myself. Drinking from another person, is something that I'd never ever think of doing and I don't plan too any time soon." Toshinori promised before he pushed himself up. "Anyway, now that you're awake, I'm gonna go get you some snacks, you'll need it for your blood to increase again." With that, Toshinori made his way over to the kitchen, though he knew that he still had to meet with Inko that night.

Oh wait… no, she said her boyfriend was going to pick her up tonight instead. So, that gave him some time to keep an eye on Shouta while he recovered. He just hoped that he could help him and get Shouta back to one hundred percent.

Easier said than done though he was afraid.

Sighing softly, he rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to think on what he should, or could do. Maybe tomorrow he'll do some research, he had some time so maybe if he was lucky he'd find something that would give him some kind of idea of who he was before… _this_ happened to him. One of the greatest mysteries of his life, afterlife? Eternal life? Whatever you'd call it, he wanted an answer to his one and only real question as of right now.

Just who the hell is Yagi Toshinori, and why was he turned in the first place?

Then of course, who was the vampire who turned him… unless he had never been a human in the first place. If that was the case, why was he turned? Was he damned in some way, had someone cursed him or was it something else? Ugh, so many questions yet no answers for him to just appear out of thin air sadly.

Though, Toshinori hoped and prayed that he would find that answer, and soon. Because it was driving him nuts with not knowing who he was, with who he had been before this had happened to him and now he feared that he may be close to losing control over himself. For crying out loud he had attacked Shouta. What if that had been Inko? Now he had to make sure he was well fed before he went out with Inko on their walks from her work place or her schooling.

"She wouldn't care for a monster in her life but… I'm nothing but a selfish man." He whispered softly.


	6. News and a Job

Inko yawned softly, her and Hisashi had spoken as he had promised yet, she had felt that she hadn't gotten anywhere with it. Opening her eyes a little, the young woman frowned as she looked at the other side of the bed with a frown on her face. Hisashi and she had agreed that it was best that they slept separately, not like it was much of a difference.

Sighing softly, the young woman rolled over in bed and looked at the time. Normally, she was out and about getting ready for work but today she had a day off from everything that was happening in her life.

Toshinori, of course knew that she didn't work today so he knew that she wouldn't need a walk home from work or from her night classes. He of course understood, and was happy that she needed some time away from her job. Though, he seemed troubled, he wouldn't tell her what was bothering him but she knew for a fact that something was wrong with the man. He just waved off her concern as if nothing was ever wrong in the first place.

And that was days ago.

Sighing softly, the young woman pushed herself out of bed and made her way to her bathroom and showered before making herself something to eat. Looking out the window, the young woman couldn't help but wonder what would be in store for her today. Hisashi had gone out for some kind of convention for hero fans and she wasn't going to stop him. God, why did she have to make plans where she was alone? She preferred company and couldn't ask Mitsuki to hang out as the woman had a big case she was working on right now.

Sighing softly, Inko couldn't help but wonder what Toshinori was doing. He was a lonely man, even though he had his friend, she couldn't help but wonder what it was that he was doing. What could he be doing right now that would make him well, less lonely in the first place?

Shaking her head, the young woman couldn't help herself as she looked out the window, the sky was rather cloudy and knew that he may be out and about so maybe he was out for a walk. Hm, now that she thought about it, what did he do for a living in the first place? It was rather interesting, though she couldn't help but be rather curious as to what he did in order to survive.

Yawning against the back of her hand, the young woman sat down on the couch with a soft plop before turning on the TV and frowned at the news that showed.

 _"Breaking news. We have discovered another corpse, yet what we found to be rather strange is that the victim had been drained of all blood within their body."_ Inko blinked at that, was this due to a quirk being overused or was it something more? She had no idea, but felt like there was something more to it than that. _"The only thing we have to go on is that the victim, compared to the others all have the same method of death as we found two puncture holes in their neck."_ No, not a quirk.

It had to be something else, and she knew that but what could it be in the first place?

 _"We advise anyone to stay indoors at night if possible. Or, if you have to walk home please be advised to take a cab or have a ride at the ready. As during the investigation we have found that all the victims have all left their last locations in the dead of night."_ Inko paled at that, now she was grateful that Toshinori walked with her home though, was he himself strong enough to protect her from such a thing much like how he had the first time they met?

Sighing softly, Inko was about to turn the channel until the remote fell from her hands at what she saw on the screen. They showed photos of the victims, all of them with their eyes wide open, she couldn't tell if it was from pain or something else but, she knew that it couldn't be anything other than pain or fear that was in their expression.

Their skin was deathly pale, blood had dried around the puncture holes in their neck causing Inko to want to throw up from the images itself. Her body trembled, tears streaming down her face as she stared at the images. She couldn't help but let out a choked up sob as she stared at the TV. Why was she still watching this?!

 _"Please be advised, if you see anyone suspicious please report them immediately."_

Inko felt more tears streaming down her face, who was doing this in the first place? How many people have been killed? How many more people will have to be killed until this murder is captured at long last? Just how many more people have to be sacrificed until they managed to capture this person?

Sniffling, Inko felt her body tremble as she shut her eyes, more tears streaming down her face. What if Toshinori was captured next and then killed? She tried not to picture it, but the images were just too powerful. She could already picture Toshinori, on the ground in a pool of blood as he just laid there. All the colour, or at least what remaining colour, having been drained from his skin. His eyes having dulled from any sign of life.

Inko shook her head, wanting to shake the image from her mind yet she couldn't stop it. Sobs escaped her as she tried to get herself under control.

Soon, the sound of knocking had shocked her out of her shock. Blinking her green eyes, the young woman looked over and blinked as she heard the knocking once again. Sniffling, the young woman pushed herself up and made herself over to the door and opened it only to blink as she saw Toshinori standing there. "Toshi?" She whispered before her eyes widened. "Toshi!" She shouted before hugging him.

"Inko? Are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked with a frown on his face.

"Please don't die Toshi!" shouted Inko.

Toshinori just blinked at her in confusion. "What? Me? Die?" He sounded as if that was the last thing that could ever happen to him. "Inko, what happened?" asked Toshinori, his voice sounding rather soft and filled with concern.

Inko sniffled as she pulled herself back and gazed up at Toshinori, his blue eyes stared at her with concern yet there was a hidden emotion there. Something that she couldn't really figure out for the time being. Wiping at her eyes, she told him about the news forecast. It seemed that his eyes widened in shock at what was reported. Though it seemed as if the report had shocked him more than concerned him more than anything.

Toshinori wrapped Inko up in his arms, holding her close to his chest. She sighed softly, it was amazing just how tall he was compared to her. Inko's head rested just below his chest, yet she felt like there was something missing. There was something wrong with this, but the feeling of his arms around her felt so right to her. Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman looked up and stared at the blonde as she asked "I'm afraid of losing you." Toshinori frowned, his eyes softening their gaze at her.

"Inko, you'll never lose me." He whispered softly, reaching up with his hand, cupping her face against his cheek as she gazed up at the man, new tears streaming down her cheeks. He gave her a soft smile, leaning closer to her as he whispered "I won't leave you, so long as I can help it but…" He looked away, his eyes looking sad as she wondered what he would be thinking to make him think anything sad in the first place. "If anything, I'm afraid to lose you."

Huh?

He was afraid of losing her? But why? Why would he ever think such a thing in the first place? It just didn't make any kind of sense to her. "Toshi, you'll never lose me either." Inko said, grabbing onto his wrist, leaning more into his touch as she let out a soft sigh.

"No, at some point Inko, you'll leave me."

His eyes looked so sad, so alone. It was as if the fear itself of her leaving him bothered him a great deal. She would have to steer their conversation to something else, anything to get his mind off of his sadness. "Toshi," She began, causing him to stare at her in confusion. "What brought you here? And, how did you get by the front door?"

"Oh, the lock was broken so I walked in. I saw your name and apartment number on the buzzer system so came up here. You may have to contact your landlord about that by the way." Toshinori began only to reach into his pocket and pulled a piece of paper out. "As for why I came by, well I saw how you looked at work and knew that you don't need to be treated like that anymore. I asked Shouta if he knew of any café's that needed some new employees and well, his favourite café happens to have an opening."

Inko just blinked in shock, how was it that he would go so far out of his way for her like this? Tilting her head, she accepted the slip of paper as she looked it over and almost wanted to burst out laughing at the kind of café it was. "A cat café?" She asked with a small giggle. "Your friend loves a cat café?"

"He loves cats." Toshinori said with a chuckle.

Inko smiled gently, she found this gesture to be rather sweet, something that someone has never gone so far out of their way for her before. "Thank you." She said with a smile on her face as she looked up at Toshinori. "I'll go apply right away."

"I um… I kinda already did. They're expecting you in a couple hours so I thought I'd walk you there." Toshinori said with a scratch to his head as he looked at her with a bit of a bashful look to him. "I'm hoping you're not mad at me for that?"

"No! Far from it! I just find this rather surprising and… you're very sweet Toshi." Inko said with a smile on her face, and of course a giggle. Making her way to her bedroom, the young woman started to change into something that was best suited for an interview. Though, she couldn't help but wonder why would Toshinori go so far out of his way just to make sure that she was in a better work environment? It had her a little curious, but at the same time, she knew that he was doing this to help her get out of such a situation.

Pulling her hair back, half of her hair pulled up into a half bun, she wore a simple white blouse and a black skirt with pantyhose and matching black heels. Much like what she wore where she worked now but this looked a little more professional.

Smiling, the young woman walked out of her bedroom and stared at Toshinori as she asked "What do you think?" She spun a bit, before looking at him and saw that his eyes were rather wide, as if he was seeing a completely different person instead of the green haired woman. "Is there something wrong Toshi?" asked Inko with a frown on her face.

"You look amazing." He said, only to blink and gasp as he covered his mouth in shock. It seemed that he was trying to keep that in his head, rather than speak it out loud. The look in his eyes, showed that he was beyond mortified.

"Thank you Toshinori." Inko said with a bright and cheerful smile on her face before grabbing his hands and carefully pulled them away from his mouth and smiled at him. "Let's go shall we?"

* * *

After the interview, Inko couldn't believe the words. It had seemed as if they liked her and it wasn't just that, but Inko knew that she had gotten the job. She couldn't help but smile at the man that made this possible for her. All she would have to do was to tell her old job that she quit and was hanging in her uniform and earn a better pay for her job.

"I can't believe they loved me." Inko said in shock.

"Shouta may have put in a good word as a favor to me." Toshinori said with a chuckle.

"But why, he doesn't know me." Inko said with a frown on her face.

"True, but well, I guess it's because I'm interacting with someone new for a change." Toshinori said with a small chuckle escaping him. Inko smiled a little at the man before standing on her tippy toes and grabbed onto the man's shoulder and pulled him down. Toshinori blinked as he felt himself being pulled down. Inko smiled a little more before kissing his cheek. He started to stammer a little in confusion and shock.

"Thank you Toshi, so much. I don't know how I could ever thank you. I mean, you've done so much for me already yet I've yet to do anything to thank you." Inko whispered softly, her hands lingering a moment too long before she slowly started to remove her hands from his broad shoulders.

"You don't have to thank me at all Inko. I want to help you, I can't do much else other than to help you." Toshinori scratched at his cheek a little as he looked over at the green haired woman, only to look away. Inko couldn't help but smile at the man. He was adorable, made her think of a big cuddly teddy bear. Giggling, Inko looked up and saw that Toshinori was just staring at her in confusion. "What's funny?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"You're like a teddy bear." Inko giggled only to shake her head as she saw him staring at her in confusion. "No, not just a teddy bear." She answered before giving him a small gentle smile. Her eyes sparkled before she got a better look at the man who towered over her. She knew the answer, the way his hair seemed to all seem to sprawl behind him with the two locks of hair flowing in the breeze. In a way, his hair reminded her of… "You're like a giant sunflower." She whispered softly.

Toshinori blinked his eyes in confusion before he chuckled a little. "Well, if I'm a sunflower, then that should mean that you are a cinnamon bun." Inko blushed a little at that only to smile back at him.

The way he looked right now, she saw that he looked a little healthier. It was as if he had never been sickly in the first place and knew that he was starting to take care of himself a little more. Giving him a soft smile, the young woman gave him a small smile as she said "I am so happy you came into my life."

"As I am to be a part of your life." Toshinori whispered, leaning closer to her. Inko blushed, feeling her heart pound in her chest. Was he going to kiss her? Was she going to let him kiss her? Oh god, was she even ready for such a thing? No, she knew that she shouldn't let this happen, she was still with Hisashi! To kiss another man, it would betray the trust that she had with the man that she was with.

Though before she could respond, thunder cracked in the sky, causing Inko to blink as she, along with Toshinori looked up and saw that the clouds had started to darken until they were nearly black. Rain soon started to pour, causing Inko to pout a little as she tried to use her arms as a means to shield herself from the rain.

Only to blink as she felt a jacket that Toshinori had removed from his own shoulders and placed it on her. "Toshi?" She asked in shock and confusion.

"I'll be fine, I can tolerate the cold afterwards." He said with a chuckle only to give Inko a soft smile. "You though, I would feel better knowing that you are for the most part protected from the rain." The young woman let out a small giggle as she wrapped the jacket around her body as if to keep herself warm, yet she could also detect a scent from Toshinori's jacket. It smelled like pine trees, a faint trace of… vanilla? Odd. But, she found that it suited him so much better than musk among other manly scents, Toshinori didn't need a manly scent, just being him was all the manliness he needed.

"Thank you, seriously one of these days I'll thank you." Inko said with a giggle.

Toshinori chuckled a little more before he grabbed Inko's hand, causing her to blink in confusion. "Come on, I remember you saying you love the rain." Inko blinked before Toshinori brought her to the park, the rain pouring on the pair as he chuckled, a wide grin on his face as he happily started to dance with the woman.

Inko herself, just blinked before smiling happily at Toshinori. The two just seemed to dance around in the rain. She never knew that she could ever be this happy before in her entire life. It was as if the world had disappeared, leaving only the pair alone to themselves and their own thoughts. It seemed that all the stress and worries that Inko had in her mind and her heart had, for that moment washed away with the rain as it poured on the pair. Toshinori smiled and laughed, and if she was honest with herself it was the most beautiful thing that she had ever heard in her entire life. She just wished that it was something that could last forever.


	7. A Hearts Turmoil

Toshinori sighed softly as he looked at his reflection. Even though he had plenty of strength to spare, Toshinori knew that his reflection was a little faded, though it wasn't very noticeable. Giving a small smile to himself, the young man ran his fingers through his hair as he let out a soft sigh. What was he to do? He wasn't sure what was wrong with him.

He frowned a little more as he thought back to the park, it had only been two days since then but Toshinori knew that he was about to kiss her. He… he _wanted_ to kiss her.

But why? He shouldn't even want too yet, a part of him, a hidden part of him wanted to kiss her. Covering his face, the vampire groaned a little as he tried to think as to why he would do such a thing in the first place? It just didn't make sense, it felt like everything was against him to the point where he would go mad.

Letting out a soft sigh, Toshinori leaned against the counter in the bathroom, his hands resting on the sink as he gave his reflection a serious look. "What am I missing? Why did I want to kiss Inko? I shouldn't want such a thing, and yet it is the one thing I seem to yearn for more than anything in the entire world." Lowering his gaze sadly, he tried to think what it was that he was missing, what was it that he could do to stop such a feeling in his chest when he was around her. What was he missing damn it?

"What am I to do? Why do I feel such things with a woman I barely know yet I want to know everything about her? I want to keep her safe, to keep her happy and smiling at all times. It hurts me to see her sad, and I want to protect her heart at all costs so, what is wrong with me?" asked Toshinori with a frown on his face.

"Simple, you're in love." Said Shouta, causing Toshinori to help as he whipped himself around and stared at the man before fixing his towel as it hung around his hips.

"Fuck Shouta! Don't _do_ that damn it! I nearly had a heart attack!" shouted Toshinori.

"Can't have one if your heart doesn't even beat in the first place Toshi." Mumbled Shouta before he let out a soft sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "Anyway, hurry up in here. I need to shower too ya know. I have a date tonight."

"Wait, what do you mean I'm in love? Come on, I don't feel anything remember? Most of my emotions are nothing but phantoms that are from the blood consumption." Toshinori said with a frown on his face.

"Who the hell are you kidding Toshi? You go to her, every single night to walk her home. You even told me about how she reacted to losing you because of that serial killer." Toshinori narrowed his eyes at that, he knew that something was up about that. The way Inko stared at him like she had witnessed his own death before, it had him worried for her mentality and knew that he had to do something to assure her that he would never leave her like that.

If anything, she would be the first thing to leave him first.

Taking a deep breath, Toshinori looked at the raven haired man before he asked "Doesn't mean I love her."

"It does. Think about it, you go so far out of your way to make her happy. Doing everything within your power to make sure that she is happy and always smiling." Shouta pointed out.

"So? I did the same thing for you when you were a child." Toshinori argued.

"Isn't the same thing. I was a child back then Toshinori, Inko is a full grown woman and you, even though you are five hundred years old in the vampire sense, are an adult man and even you have needs." Toshinori knew that if he could, he'd be blushing madly right now. Looking away, he tried to find something to say, anything to say to get him out of this awkward situation but no matter what, he couldn't think of something to say. It had just seemed as if everything that he could say would only back fire on him and he would be left in a corner.

"I'm right aren't I? You are looking out for her yes, but you also have to remember that you are still a man deep down. You can still feel something and for some reason, you can feel things while you are around Inko. I don't know what it is, but I know for a fact that you and her are connected somehow, not just by saving her as a child."

Toshinori started to grit his teeth, he felt like he was stuck in a corner, feeling as if he was trapped like a caged animal. He knew that he wanted to be with her, but damn it all. He couldn't because he… he… he was…

"You want to be with her, more than anyone I have ever seen you want to be with Toshi. I want you happy, if anyone deserves to feel happiness, to feel _love_ it is you above all else! Why won't you give yourself this one little thing?!"

 _"Because she can never love a monster damn it!"_ shouted Toshinori as he slammed his fist against the mirror, shattering the glass, it imbedded itself in his hand yet Toshinori showed no signs of physical pain before he removed his fist from the shattered remains of the mirror. His bangs covering his eyes as his body trembled. "She could never love me Shouta. I'm a vampire, a fucking monster above all else. I shouldn't even _be_ here in the first place yet here I am! I'm the living dead here, and I need blood in order to survive and yet I fell in love with a human woman whom I could **_never_** have her love me back!"

Toshinori shuddered, his heart, should it have had a beat to it, it would have been going a mile a minute from everything that had happened. He had felt so many emotions in a span of a few minutes and yet he didn't know where it even came from in the first place. It had felt as if he was in another space and time, as if he was in another body. One that he knew that he hadn't or shouldn't have been a part of but he knew that a part of him was.

Closing his eyes, the vampire took a deep breath as if trying to calm his nerves. Toshinori knew that he felt something for Inko, but wasn't it love? Was that really what he really felt for the green haired woman? "Shouta, I can't love her… she has a boyfriend, someone who loves her and who she loves!" Toshinori cried out, he looked up and stared at Shouta only to frown as the man seemed to be staring at him in shock.

"What?" Toshinori frowned at the raven haired man.

"Toshi, you're crying."

What?

Reaching up, the vampire touched his cheeks, his eyes widened as he felt moisture falling down his cheeks. How was this possible? Tears were impossible for him, he shouldn't be able to feel anything like this and yet, here he was. Tears streaming down his cheeks in an endless river as he rubbed at his eyes, trying to get all of this to stop.

It wasn't though.

"Why can't I stop?" asked Toshinori with a frown on his face.

"Because your heart is in turmoil Toshinori. Though, even I find it strange that you are able to cry tears for a change. Or, well cry at all." Shouta pointed out before he rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe it has something to do with your human life?"

"Right a life that I don't remember." Toshinori pointed out with a sigh.

"Now get out, I need a shower." Shouta grumbled before shoving the vampire out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Letting out a groan, Toshinori rubbed at his face again as he felt the tears spilling down his cheeks. Why was it that his body decided to cry now of all times? It had felt as if everything was flowing through him at once, as if some kind of electric current was flowing through his body though it felt as if he was a human being again instead of a monster…

Frowning a little more, the young man reached up and touched his cheeks as he felt the tears streaming down his face still. When would this stop? Why was it happening and was it because he had gotten close to Inko? What next? He'll be able to sleep again? He highly doubted that part, it was amazing that he could even cry.

Closing his eyes, Toshinori knew that everything was happening too fast, at least in Inko's case. To him, it was happening at a slow pace for him, if that was correct. Time flowed differently for him after all, yet for Inko, it was happening too quickly for his liking and he wanted to spend as much time with her as much as he could. Yet, what could he do to stop such a thing? Not like Inko felt the same, he knew that much.

Taking a deep breath, the young man opened his eyes as he looked around and saw that the bathroom door was open again. It seemed that Shouta had finished his shower and was already in his bedroom. So that had to mean that the raven haired man was ready for his date with Hizashi, man that guy hasn't come by for a visit lately.

"Oh, Toshinori, if I were you I'd do some research on the attacks lately. I think you will be shocked at what it was that had been attacking humans lately." Shouta called out from his bedroom. Hm, he had a point in that, the attacks had concerned Inko to the point that she was worried about his own life. While she should have been more worried about her own instead. Taking a deep breath, the young man let out a groan as he reached up and rubbed at his eyes and found that his tears had finally stopped rolling down his cheeks.

Yet, he felt as if his eyes were still filled with tears but had refused to fall.

Hm, so his concern about Inko's safety and reassurance was what allowed the tears to stop. Putting on the TV, Toshinori saw that the news was talking about the murders once again. He saw that the news caster was talking about another victim though.

This time it was a woman that looked similar to Inko. Toshinori felt his body run cold, which he didn't think was possible.

No, he couldn't allow this to happen. The other victims all had something in common as they showed the images. A few of them were women, few were men. All of them all had one thing in common and he knew right away that he now had to protect Inko now more than ever before.

Gritting his teeth, Toshinori felt himself growing angry, the tears having long since forgotten as he snarled. Why? Why did this have to happen to a woman such as her?

Breathing deeply, the young man took a deep breath as he figured it out quicker than Shouta did. Though, that was because he was alive a lot longer than the boy. "Toshi?" called Shouta's voice.

"I know what the connection is. I know what we're facing here."

"But how? I mean I had an idea as to what was killing people but what is the reason for it?" asked Shouta.

"Someone is killing and draining people who have trademarks of Inko. See? Some of the women look like Inko, as do some of the men. While others have green hair or eyes. Inko is the target, and the killer is another vampire."

"So there is one out there."

"Yes. But, we've been lucky so far since Inko's been with me all this time."

"Right, you've been walking with her every night so she's been safe."

"Yes, but it is only a matter of time until the vampire feels brave enough to want to kill me. I'll have to prepare." Toshinori closed his eyes, he did have one weapon that could help him in the battle, though he knew that he still had to be careful with it as it could easily hurt him as well.

"You mean your sword? But that is so old fashioned."

"True, but it is the only thing that can hurt other vampires at our disposal right now. Silver is the only thing that can really hurt vampires besides the sun and we can't be sure the sun will work right now."

"Right."

"So, you keep doing some research on the vampire when you can and I'll protect Inko from any and all danger." Toshinori said with a snarl.

"Got it, just be careful."

"Always am my boy, always am."

* * *

Inko sighed softly as she looked at her reflection. Everything had been doing great so far with her and Toshinori, yet… with her and Hisashi. Not so much.

It had seemed as if the more time she spent with Toshinori, the less she felt for Hisashi. It wasn't that she didn't love him. Far from it in fact, yet it just felt as if she no longer loved him like a lover anymore and it upset her more than anything. How could she love a man that she barely knew in the first place? It felt as if everything was going against her heart and she felt like she was being torn in two. One half of her wanted to stay with Hisashi because she knew him longer. The other half, was telling her to stay with Toshinori because she loved him more than she had ever loved Hisashi.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman knew that she had to do something for the man at least. To make it a bit easier for him when she tells Hisashi that she was gonna have to break up with him. Yet, at the same time it still hurt her heart to do such a thing in the first place.

Groaning, she buried her face in her hands as she tried to get herself to calm down. Getting herself worked up like this wasn't going to solve anything that much was for sure. Yet, not going through with this as well was only going to hurt the two of them further down the road.

Sighing, Inko lifted her face from her hands as she gazed at her reflection. She knew what she had to do, and it was to tell Hisashi that it was over and done with. Oh if only she could talk to Mitsuki about this, she'd know what to do. Though at the same time she knew that she had to be careful as well, Hisashi was a gentle soul at the very least and knew that she had to be careful with her wording or she'd hurt him more than she ever wanted too.

Not that she did anyway.

Hisashi was home, so she would have to speak to him at the very least and knew that it was better to do it now before he left for the day… He didn't work so he wouldn't have such a hard time at work for the most part, though he would when he went to one of his conventions and that's what would hurt her.

"Hisashi?" asked Inko. Hoping that he was at least awake.

"Hmmm yes?" called Hisashi, still sounding half asleep. It seemed that he was still exhausted and knew that she would have to do this now while she had the nerve. Taking a deep breath, the young woman made her way over to the bedroom and saw the man sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes as he gazed up at her and gave her a sleepy smile. "Something wrong?" He asked with a yawn before he started to stretch his arms above his head.

"I… I have to say that I think… I'm not in love with you anymore." She whispered so softly, she was sure that the man wouldn't have heard her. Hisashi frowned a little before giving her a small smile. Inko was a little confused about that, why wasn't he upset? Why wasn't he crying or yelling at her like she had thought he would? "Hisashi?" She said with a whimper.

The man pushed himself up from the bed and made his way over to the confused green haired woman. "Inko, I know you don't love me anymore." Inko blinked and was about to open her mouth to ask but the man simply held up his hand to silence her. "I've known for a while, the way you talk about your friend, and the way you seem to gush about him as if you've known him forever. Inko, I know you have feelings for him and I want you to do one thing for me okay?"

"What?" asked Inko with a frown.

"I want you to focus on your own happiness, not mine nor is anyone else but yours and the man you have fallen for." Hisashi said with a chuckle, his smile soft yet gentle as he gazed at her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Hisashi, a man that she had known her entire life was giving her his blessing to date another. To be with another man who wasn't himself.

"Hisashi…" She whispered.

"Inko, I'm fine you don't have to worry okay? Even though we aren't together anymore, I'll always look out for you okay? If he hurts you in anyway, I'll personally kick his ass." He chuckled a little. Though Inko highly doubted that he'd be able to beat Toshinori. The man himself was a giant compared to the two of them. She knew that he meant his words though, Hisashi wanted her to be happy.

Smiling, Inko couldn't help but wrap her arms around Hisashi as she whispered "Thank you so much Hisashi." She felt him hug her back before releasing his hold on her. Looking down at her, he calmly told her to go read something, reading always helped her relax as she seemed to also love reading the story of her ancestor. Nodding her head, the young woman made her way over to the living room before she started to dig around for the book.

It had to be here somewhere, the original was too worn and faded for her to read properly, but the copy should be enough for her to read.

Once she found it, the young woman smiled all the more as she sat down and got comfortable. Though, she wondered what Toshinori was doing. What could he be doing today since she wouldn't be going to her job today, in fact she didn't even start her job until next week but she was okay with the wait. It would be enough for her to collect herself and get ready to start a new job and hopefully a better work environment.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman opened the book as she started to read a couple lines from where she left off.

 _"Today I got my own personal guard, I won't say anything bad about him other than the name he chose for himself. Honestly, I think it was better that he used his real name but I can't force him to do such a thing as it was his choice when he decided to choose this name. He chose the name 'All Might'."_


	8. Connecting the Dots

Toshinori sighed softly as he gazed up at the ceiling, what could he do? He was still sorting out his own feelings or at least what emotions that he could feel for Inko, while he was around her. It had seemed as if the moment she had completely entered his life, he could feel again. Yet, at first it had started only when she was around him but it seemed that her very presents touched him on another level that he himself couldn't understand.

Even Shouta was stumped, and figured that maybe he met someone in his human life that resembled Inko in some way. He just couldn't figure it out, but a part of him was telling him to go to Inko. That she was the only one for him but damn it. He couldn't do that. How could she love a vampire in the first place?

He was a monster, dark, evil and fed on human blood.

She was pure, innocent and a gentle soul that shouldn't be tarnished by his own darkness.

Covering his eyes, Toshinori knew that he had to be careful. He knew that even though he should avoid Inko at all costs, she was being targeted. But, why? Why would anyone, let alone another vampire want her dead? It just didn't make sense to him but he knew that he had to do something to protect her. He may have to return to the shadows in order to keep her safe at this rate.

Letting out a soft sigh, the vampire knew that he had to think of something. That he had to think of a plan so he could ensure Inko's safety yet, what could he do? If this vampire was indeed after her then he knew that he had to keep her safe yet what if she was only being targeted because he was around her? What if this vampire had seen him with her and had started killing humans that resembled her in some way or another because of him?

Ugh! This was driving him mad!

Shaking his blonde locks, Toshinori pushed himself up onto his feet as he gazed at the time. Everything was crumbling, he knew that much. He knew that he had to do something, but what could it be?

Everything he could think of would have a drawback, but he just couldn't think of what he should or could do.

If he left her, he may hurt not just himself, but her. She was scared of losing him, and he was afraid of losing her to time. She didn't even _know_ that he'd be fine from the attacks even if he was a human, as she was the target. _'No way in hell am I telling her that though…'_ thought Toshinori with a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair as he looked over at the time. Inko would be getting out of her classes in less than an hour, so maybe he should go and meet her.

Hm… now that he thought about it, she had seemed a little down. Not crying, which was rather surprising since she was a crier but, she just seemed… somber? Sad? He couldn't really tell, but he knew that she was far from being her usual happy-self and knew that he had to do something to cheer her up. Though, how could he do that?

So far, the only thing that she knew, was that he had some kind of strength quick with how he had defeated that mugger so easily.

Though, even though he highly doubted that it counted as a quirk, he was sure that he had one. He was far stronger than the average human, and was sure that this was a power that was far stronger than the average vampire. At least, he was sure that was the case since he hadn't really met another vampire but, he just felt like it was stronger. He would feel this power being called upon when he was in a dire situation much like when he was trying to protect Inko from that mugger. The man had been rather surprised by the attack and strength that Toshinori possessed, but knew that he had to do something.

Sighing softly, Toshinori felt as if he was over thinking things. If he had a quirk, what could it even do for him other than make him stronger? He felt like it had been connected to his human life, a life that he still couldn't remember. A life that he _wanted_ to remember yet he just couldn't no matter how hard he tried.

Sighing softly, the young man looked over and frowned as he saw the closet that held onto his most prized possession. A sword that he had awoken too seeing. It was with him the day he woke up a vampire, though he almost never used it. Mostly because he had to be very careful using it as the blade was made of pure silver. The very thing that can hurt him if he wasn't careful. The hilt though, was fine for him to hold, silver would burn his flesh until he could drink blood to speed up his healing process.

"Why did I have to be weak against silver? Man, film producers need to get their facts checked about silver. Idiots, works on vampires, not werewolves." He mumbled before grabbing his jacket and keys before making his way over to the door. Shouta was out again tonight, most likely on another patrol tonight. That boy could be up all night thanks to his job, but struggled during the day.

Toshinori frowned a little as he thought back to when he had… attacked Shouta. He knew that the man didn't blame him for anything, far from it. But, the memories that haunted his blood itself was enough to snap Toshinori out of his trance. It had made him sick to his stomach knowing that he had bitten the man he looked at as his son.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Toshinori took a deep breath hoping that would be enough to calm down his nerves.

Why did this have to hurt him so much? Why did he have to have so many human emotions in the first place? It was as if all of his buried human emotions had started to surface, but why was that anyway? Why did they decide to resurface after all this time now of all times? Was it really because of Inko? Because he cared about Shouta like a son or was it more than that?

Rubbing his forehead, the young man started to make his way to the door before leaving the apartment. Toshinori looked down the halls and saw that they were as empty as they usually were. It wasn't odd for the halls to be empty, in fact he wondered if he could hear their heart beats, sometimes it made it hard for him to relax at home because of his vampire hearing but he had learned over the years on how to tune them out.

Groaning as he rubbed his temple, the young-looking man walked down the hall before making his way out of the apartment. He couldn't help but wonder what he should do for Inko. He knew that she would most likely be working. So that gave him some time to wander around the city for a bit, plus some time to adjust to her new job.

Though, then again he couldn't help but be worried about her while at her new job. When he had asked Shouta to look up any kind of jobs at any local café's that he would visit, well he had found the job opening at the cat themed café from his last visit the day before Toshinori had gone over to Inko's apartment.

What could they do tonight? What could he do with her tonight? Ugh, he had so many things that he wanted to know, wanted to learn what he could about her but at the same time he knew that he had to be careful as well so he wouldn't seem so creepy or as if he was a stalker.

Turning his gaze over to the busy streets, Toshinori couldn't help but smile as he saw so many happy faces going through the streets. He couldn't help but think about Inko having days like this. Days where she could just be happy and be with someone she loved.

His smile slowly vanished as he thought about that. Where Inko would live a life where she could be with another human. A human that she could grow with, grow old with and even have children in her life. He knew that it was impossible for him to be with her in any way like that. Closing his eyes, the young man knew that this was something that he had come to accept for so long. Which was why he tried so hard not to love anyone and yet, here he was. In love with a woman whom he could never have.

Gripping at his shirt, the young man couldn't help but feel pain in his chest, a pain that he didn't think that he could ever feel before in his entire life. It had felt as if everything was crying in him. His heart, his soul, his very being. Everything that made him, him, and it was crying out in a deep emotional pain.

Looking over at the street, Toshinori saw a happy family, most likely trying to get on home from the late night, though he frowned a little as he thought about his own family. Did he ever have one? If he did, did they miss him? Or had they died before he became a vampire? Or even yet, were they all killed off sometime after he became a vampire?

So many conflicting emotions and he knew that they would keep building up within him until he could sort them all out. Sighing softly, the young man dug his hands into his hoodie pockets after he threw up his hood. He knew that for now, his emotions would have to wait, as he had some digging to look into. As he would have to look up on some information about the killings, the vampire attacks and there was only one man that he could meet about those.

Pulling out his cell real quick, Toshinori sent a message to his friend at the police station. He knew that if anyone would give him any details about the case, it would be Naomasa.

 _Sure, come on down Toshi. I had a feeling that you'd contact me the moment you saw the news, though a couple days late._

Toshinori chuckled a little before sending a message to Inko telling her that he may be a little late. That he had to do a quick erred before meeting her. That she would need to wait for him inside the building before he went to get her.

He wasn't sure if she would ever notice him, notice the message for that matter. Though he just hoped that would be the case that she would see the message and listen to him. Just as soon as he had sent the message, he saw her responds.

 _Of course Toshi, take your time, I have something to keep me busy until you show up._

Toshinori smiled a little, normally he only let friends call him Toshi, as his name was a bit of a mouthful sometimes. Yet, when Inko called him it, he knew that should his heart even have a beat that it would flutter in his chest. He couldn't help but smile at the message before putting his phone away and started to make a mad dash from the dark alley before jumping from roof to roof until he made his way over to the police station. Thank god he was a vampire and had amazing speed, yet he couldn't help but notice that he could also feel something flowing through him. As if it was some kind of rush as it seemed to pass right through him.

It almost felt like some kind of electrical current flowing through his body yet also like a never ending stream that would throw itself at him. A force that no one could ever really understand other than himself. Toshinori couldn't help but frown as he wondered where this power came from. He knew that it had to be a quirk, but how could it be? Quirks were for those who lived, he wasn't…

Shaking his head, the young man landed outside the station as he started make his way up the stairs. He didn't get far as a tall man with short black hair and matching black eyes waited for him outside. "Toshinori, about time you showed up." He said with a chuckle.

Toshinori rolled his blue eyes before laughing a little. "Wasn't that long, still faster than you." Toshinori said with a teasing tone. Soon, his expression went serious as he asked "So, are all the bodies here?"

"Yes, follow me. You're lucky I have such connections and that no one else is here to look at the bodies other than me." Toshinori nodded his head before following his friend into the back. The room itself was cold, which made sense as he was in a room full of dead bodies. "So, what did you figure out from what they showed on TV?" asked Naomasa.

"From what I have figured out, there is a connection to all the victims."

"Such as? No one could figure out what it was so, I'm curious as to what you think the connection is." Naomasa asked with a frown on his face.

"Pull out the drawers and I'll show you." Toshinori said with a sigh before he was handed the gloves to slip on so he could mess with the bodies so to speak.

Naomasa nodded his head before he pulled out the drawers of each and every victim that there's been thus far. Toshinori gave them all an emotionless glance before sighing. No one deserved such a fate, which was why he choose not to feed on humans in the first place. "So, what is the connection?" asked Naomasa.

"Look at some of them, they have green hair right?"

"Yeah, but the others don't." Naomasa answered with a frown.

"True, but look here." Toshinori said before he reached over and opened the eyes of one, then another and another. "Some of them have green eyes."

"So, some kind of problem with people who either have green hair or eyes? But what about the others?" asked Naomasa.

"Some of them resemble someone, someone who has green hair and green eyes."

"Who?"

"Midoriya Inko."

"Wait, Midoriya? The royal line who survived a slaughter five hundred years ago?" God, what was it with five hundred years lately? Toshinori though just nodded his head before he slid the eyes closed and shoved the drawers back in place. "So, we have someone after an heiress?" asked Naomasa.

"Indeed. I don't know why, don't know what reason there is but all of this is related to the family line. And for some reason, they are after Inko and I won't allow it." Toshinori said with a snarl, his fangs bared as his eyes flashed a deep crimson.

"Toshi, do you have feelings for this woman?" asked his friend.

"I… I do yes. I know I shouldn't but I can't help it. She makes me feel things that I've never felt before, or at least haven't for so long. I didn't think it would be possible for me but-"

"I understand Toshi. Just relax alright? You can't help who you love, that much is true but at the same time you cannot blame yourself for anything that happens in your life." Toshinori looked up and frowned a little at those words. "Look, if you want to even just be her friend, then take her out somewhere. You like history right?"

"I'm pretty much history at this point." Toshinori pointed out with a faint smile.

"Okay, they have an exhibit going on at the museum this week. I heard it is also about her family as well. Hell maybe you'll find something there." Naomasa said with a smile on his face, which only seemed to confuse Toshinori all the more. He couldn't help but look away, not sure what he was to do but what he did know was that he had to do something. He wanted more time with Inko before anything else happened.

"I'd have to feed, I'm running low on blood right now. Though I've lasted pretty well so far." Toshinori mumbled before he dug his hands into his pockets.

"Alright, if I hear anything else I'll let you know about it as soon as I can. I want you to do the same for me."

"I will, but I should warn you. If you do see the killer, you'll need silver. That is a for sure way to slow him or her down." Toshinori pointed out before he gave a small glare. "If you can capture him, alert me and I'll come down here so fast it'd give anyone whiplash. I want to hear their reasons for this desire to kill Inko, and I'll finish them off myself." Just to prove his point, the blonde made his eyes flash red before calming back to their usual blue.

"Are you sure? Revenge solves nothing Toshi."

"I'm more than sure. Inko is in danger, and I'll do whatever it takes to protect her. Even if she somehow learns about me being a vampire, I'll… I'll accept the burden." Toshinori whispered softly before he looked away. His sadness more evident than before.

"Toshi, why can't you think about your own happiness?"

"Because I don't deserve it my friend. I have lived long enough but I do not want to go out at all until I remember who I am. Somehow, it is connected to Inko I believe as I feel more when I am around her." Toshinori said with a soft yet sad sigh.

"Alright… but, promise me you'll be careful. Even though you have myself, Shouta and Hizashi on your side… others won't…"

"I know, they won't understand that I do not wish to hurt them. I've learned from my mistakes. Anyway, I have to go get Inko from her classes and walk her home. Let me know when you hear anything alright?"

"Of course." Naomasa said before handing Toshinori a flyer for the museum.

Toshinori didn't know what he was to expect, but what he did know was that his life was going to get a little more complicated from here on out. As he made his way over to Inko's classes, he looked over the flyer and something caught his eye. _The Tale of the Mysterious Warrior All Might._


	9. Song of the Past

Toshinori looked at the flyer a little longer as he frowned a little. Why did this name sound so familiar to him? Letting out a groan, the vampire didn't know what he was to think about. Honestly, he knew that Inko knew much about her ancestor, but did she know anything about her ancestor's friend? Maybe. Maybe not, it all depends on if her ancestor ever left any kind of records of it in the first place. Though, he couldn't help but be rather curious about it himself.

 _'If this exhibit has any kind of information about the warrior, maybe there is information about me as well?'_ he thought to himself before looking at the ceiling in his room. So far, there was nothing wrong with this plan other than the fact that it took place during the day.

 _'I need to feed sometime today before I even take Inko out. There is no telling what would happen to her should I end up feeding on her.'_ He shuddered at the thought.

Taking a deep breath in the hopes of calming himself, the young man pushed himself up from the bed that laid in his room, not sure why he even bothered to have a bed in the first place since he never slept. Maybe just so he had something to lay on when Shouta and Hizashi needed the living for themselves during their movie nights.

He had walked out of the room a few times after their movie nights to find the pair snuggled up on the couch asleep. All cozy and Hizashi wrapping his arms around Shouta as they laid on the couch together snoozing away.

Sighing softly, the blonde pushed himself up from the bed before he carefully walked out of his bedroom and looked around. He saw Shouta snoozing on the couch and of course his boyfriend once again. When did Hizashi get here? _'Must have been in my own thoughts at the time I guess…'_ Toshinori thought to himself as he gazed at the pair on the couch. Hizashi was a tall man, long blonde hair that he normally had gelled back though it seemed that the man showered after his shift as his blonde locks, darker than Toshinori's hair, hung over the edge of the couch.

He wore a black t-shirt with his hero name 'Present Mic' painted on in different neon colours. Next Toshinori could make out a pair of black jeans and matching black socks. On his face were a pair of yellow tinged glasses that normally hid a pair of green eyes though now his eyes were closed.

"When will you two learn to have a blanket over the two of you?" Toshinori said with a shake of his head before walking over to the couch and draped a blanket over the couple before walking over to the fridge made for him. Hm, maybe he'll need to do some research about the mysterious hero. There had to be something about the guy, a picture, an image, anything really.

As he grabbed a packet, Toshinori sighed. He knew that it should sicken him to want to drink Shouta's blood again but he knew that he couldn't stop his choice in blood as Shouta was the only one to provide for him right now until he could break into the blood bank.

Turning his gaze back to the couch, Toshinori couldn't help but picture him and Inko in their place. Toshinori, able to finally sleep and hold onto the woman of his dreams, his every waking moment and yet he knew that he couldn't have her.

Sighing, Toshinori was about to walk off until he heard a voice.

"You okay Toshi?"

Turning his head, he saw that Hizashi had woken up and followed him. Had he been awake the whole time? Blinking in shock, the vampire shifted his gaze away from him as he said "As fine as I can be being a vampire and all."

"Shouta told me you are still beating yourself up over biting him among your other problems." Hizashi said. Toshinori cursed under his breath. "Toshi, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself." Toshinori didn't look the man in the eye, in fact he was doing all he could to avoid eye contact with him at all costs. "He doesn't blame you at all. He knew that you were hungry." Toshinori's hands clenched into fists as his body trembled in self-loathing. "So stop beating yourself up."

"Do you really think it's that easy Hizashi? I saw his memories, I felt his emotions while I drank his blood and it affected me in a way that you could never understand. He couldn't even understand how it affects me. I _raised_ Shouta as a child. I had promised him that I would never bite him and yet I did!" Toshinori wanted to yell, wanted to cry out in pain and turmoil but he knew that he couldn't do that, should he awake his son in any shape or form. He stared at Hizashi with tears streaming down his face, which seemed to have surprised the blonde hero. "I promised him when he was a child, a child who had just lost his parents in a blood path and I had told him that I'd never bite him."

"Toshi."

"I told him, Hizashi, I promised him. I felt how scared he was, how horrified he felt when he saw my red eyes, when he saw how hungry I was even after I drank from a blood pack… I… I was so hungry and it scared him. I know he can't look at me the same. He'll just look at me in fear."

"He doesn't."

"What?"

"He doesn't fear you Toshi." Hizashi said with a soft sigh, causing Toshinori about to protest until the blonde hero held up his hand silencing him. "He told me everything that had happened. Told me what he had felt and it was nothing but fear of you, but fear _for_ you."

"You're just saying that Hizashi."

"No, I'm not. Do you want proof? Because I'll gladly give you that proof if you so want it." Toshinori was a little confused on that part, how would he prove that Shouta was anything but afraid of him? There was no way that he could unless he drank Hizashi's-

"No, I'm not drinking your blood."

"Not mine, Shouta's."

"I'm not biting him-"

"I didn't say you'd have to bite him."

Huh?

Hizashi sighed softly as he walked over to the fridge that Shouta used and pulled out a blood packet that Toshinori didn't even know why it was in there of all places. The blonde turned to the vampire as he calmly said "Shouta made this for you, he wanted to make sure that you could feel what he was feeling. Shouta may not show his emotions very well but he can very well express them through the blood that is within his body, something that he has told me that you react too." How was he even holding the blood in the first place? Hizashi was terrified of blood, it was why Toshinori knew that Hizashi was grateful for the fact that his quirk was 'voice' and only loud when he chose it to be.

Hizashi saw Toshinori's silence and of course his confusion. "I'm only holding this out to you, because I know that Shouta couldn't give it to you himself. He was afraid, ashamed to show you what he really felt thinking that you'd think differently of him. Because even though he is a grown man, he still looks at you as his father, and I know for a fact that you look at him as your son."

Toshinori nodded his head slowly before he turned to the blood packet in Hizashi's hand before putting the one he grabbed back in the fridge. Carefully he made his way back to the man and slowly reached out for the blood packet as if it was glass, fearing that the moment that he would hear it that he would break its casing and all the blood would spill onto the floor. It was something that he himself feared really, as he had no idea what the blood would hold for him in memories or emotions.

Gulping, Toshinori carefully grabbed the bag and held it within his reach of his fangs, wondering what he would see. He knew, of course that he'd never know unless he bit down and drank. Yet, he was still nervous. Turning his blue eyes back to the blonde, he saw Hizashi giving him a calm yet encouraging expression before Toshinori nodded his head.

Opening his mouth, he felt his fangs growing in before biting down on the bag. It was through that first gulp, that he almost felt himself choke on the blood in shock. Hizashi stared with wide eyes and went to help Toshinori only for the vampire to hold his hand up stopping him in his tracks. Toshinori inhaled through his nose before he continued draining the packet and he started to get what one would call a backlash of emotions.

Concern.

Worry.

Troubled.

Then of course fear, though Toshinori detected the difference in the fear. It wasn't fear _of_ him but _fear for_ him. His eyes slowly opened as he looked up at Hizashi, tears falling from pools of blue as he gazed at the other blonde man in the room. "I told you, he wasn't scared of you Toshi. He's been worried sick about your mental health. He was worried about your heart Toshi."

"But…" Toshinori whispered softly, removing his fangs from the packet before he wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"No buts. He cares about you, even though you try not to get too attached much like he does you both care about each other as much as any other father and son would be." Toshinori looked toward the living room as he stared at where Shouta resided. The boy, no, the young man, was more concerned than he could ever give him credit for. How could he have been so blind that Shouta had never blamed him for anything that had happened in the first place?

"How could I not notice?"

"Because you were trapped in your own sadness." Hizashi said with a small smile on his face. "You are both rather stubborn when it comes to your own emotions. You try to forget about them, try to forget that you even feel them in the first place. You yourself, may no longer be a human Toshi, but you can still feel something and from what I've been told it has something to do with a certain woman?"

"Uh…"

"Shouta told me as to how you got him to look up for any café's that she could work at."

"Well…"

"Though, I'm rather surprised that you'd go after a Midoriya. They are elite after all, though maybe you didn't know?" asked Hizashi.

"I didn't until Inko had brought up her family and I was rather curious."

"Ah." Hizashi said with a smile before patting the vampire on the shoulder as he gazed at him. "Why don't you go see her? It isn't that late in the night, it's only about five."

Wait, it was only five? "Wait, in the morning or evening?"

"Evening."

He could still go to Inko, he could still go see her. That would make things rather interesting for him and plus, he could ask her formally at last if she would like to go with him to the museum. Thinking about it a little more, Toshinori nodded his head as he looked at Hizashi and saw the man giving him a thumbs up. As if telling him that he was behind Toshinori all the way on this one.

Though, Toshinori couldn't help but frown at the blonde before rolling his eye a little. He knew that Hizashi was rather silly, excitable but can be serious when he wanted to be. He was Shouta's total opposite, and honestly, they almost seemed perfect for each other.

"Be back before sunrise." Hizashi said with a chuckle before he walked off to the living room.

Toshinori just blinked at the man before shaking his head and starting to make his way out of the building. He had a feeling that he didn't want to be in here when they did… whatever it was they would do.

* * *

Toshinori walked through the darkened streets. Rather surprised that he hadn't noticed what time it was in the first place. Had he been so distracted that he just hadn't realised what time it was or how much little time had even past him in the first place. Looking up at the sky, he saw that the stars were starting to come on out of their hiding spot under the blanket of the brightened sky.

He gave a small smile before he looked over and saw Inko's building and gave a small smile. It always seemed to warm his heart a bit when he saw her building and knew that he was so much closer to the woman than he thought would have been possible. Letting out a soft sigh, the young man knew that Inko was special. Knew that she deserved to be with someone that could love her completely and who was better yet, _human_ of all things.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man looked up at the sky once more as he let out a deep sigh before crossing the street rather quickly as he made his way over to her building and frowned as he checked to see if the door was open. "Of course they haven't fixed it yet." He mumbled softly before he let out a soft sigh and walked inside before making his way up the few flights of stairs.

He couldn't help but frown as he heard a gentle humming. He couldn't tell who's it was, but knew that it had belonged to someone who lived in this building. Tilting his head, Toshinori let out a soft yawn as he stretched his arms above his head, feeling a stiff joint in his back crack and loosen up. Even though he was the living dead so to speak, he could still feel sore and stiff.

Once he made his way onto Inko's floor, he blinked as he heard the humming a little more loudly. Tilting his head, the young man knocked on Inko's door and that was when he heard the humming stop. So, it was from her apartment though was it from her TV?

Tilting his head a little more, he tried to hear more of that melody, he knew that he heard it somewhere before but wasn't sure where it was that he had heard it before. It was so familiar to him, but he couldn't help but wonder where it was that he had heard it before.

Soon, the door opened and Inko looked up with wide eyes. "Toshi?" she asked in shock.

"Hey, I know it's kinda late and all but I thought I'd drop in. I uh, wanted to ask you something. Mind if I come in?" asked Toshinori.

"Sure!" Inko said with a smile on her face before inviting the blonde in her apartment. Toshinori smiled a little shyly before he walked into the apartment and looked around. He saw that it wasn't as furnished as he thought it'd be, though then again he knew that Inko couldn't afford as much as she would like because of that job.

Now though, he knew that she would be able to afford everything that she wanted in her life.

"So, what brought you by tonight Toshinori?" asked Inko with a smile on her face.

"Well, a friend told me about this exhibit that they got going on at the museum and it seemed interesting. I mean, I know it has something to do with your family so if you don't wanna go I understand completely, but, I thought, you know. What could it hurt?" Toshinori rubbed at the back of his head as he took a deep breath, looking away from the green haired woman. Far too afraid to stare at her thinking that she would give him a bored expression or even just point out that it was a stupid thing to even suggest to her.

"I think it sounds interesting, what's it about?" asked Inko.

"Oh…" Toshinori blinked as he stared at the green haired woman and gave her a small smile. "Some warrior known as 'All Might'. Honestly, I've never heard of him so I wasn't sure if you knew about him so, would you like to go? With me? Unless your boyfriend wouldn't mind you going with me anyway."

"I'd love too. To be honest, I wouldn't mind seeing what they have. My ancestor only wrote so much about her friend, well she wrote a lot about him in the beginning but after a while most of it had seemed to have stopped. I don't know why though…" Inko said with a frown on her face before letting out a soft sigh. "It makes me wonder why she would stop writing about him…"

Toshinori frowned a little, he felt a little bit of pain in his chest when Inko mentioned her ancestor's lack of information. He couldn't help but wonder about it himself. Why would a princess not mention her friend anymore? Did he leave? Did he die? Was he killed off? If that was the reason, why didn't she ever mention about that in the journal? It had him rather curious, though he knew that he couldn't bother Inko about it now. Maybe she would mention it during their time at the museum.

"I'll go, Hisashi won't mind, he'd most likely just want me to be careful even though we're not together anymore."

Wait what? "Huh?"

"Yeah, we just… grew apart. Learned to love each other as friends more than anything really. Maybe it's better this way, I won't lie it was a little saddening to part like that but we left on good terms." Inko said with a soft smile on her face. Before looking up and frowning as she saw Toshinori's expression on his face. Though that was an understatement. Toshinori was rather shocked, surprised even. Though at the same time he felt some kind of hope in his chest for the first time in a while.

Though why was that? Why would he feel such a thing in the first place? Gulping a bit, Toshinori scratched at the back of his head as he said "I… uh… I don't really know what to say about that. I'm… sorry I guess?"

"No need to be sorry at all Toshi! After all, not like it's your fault." Inko said with a smile on her face before giggling a little before sitting down. "Join me Toshi?" He blinked a little before making his way over to the couch and sat down with her. Though, he couldn't help but feel rather nervous as he sat next to her.

Turning his gaze to the green haired woman, he frowned a little as he asked "Um… Inko, may I ask you something?"

"You just did."

Chuckling a little, Toshinori gave her a fond smile before asking "What were you humming? I swear I've heard it before."

"I don't think you would. It's a song that sticks to my family in all honesty, though I… I wouldn't mind sharing it with you."

He blinked a little in shock at that. What was he to say to that? Toshinori tilted his head before he just nodded his head, bangs flying around as he did so. "Then lay your head here." Inko patted her lap, causing him to stare with wide eyes. The young woman just giggled a little as she added "It's mostly a song we sing when we're sad, lonely or have trouble sleeping. I think you should be comfortable listening to it and well, you look rather tired."

Strange that she would think such a thing about him. Though he wasn't going to deny this chance even though he knew that he shouldn't. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, the young man turned himself around and laid down, resting his head on Inko's lap and looked up at her in confusion. "So, now what?" He asked softly, feeling rather comfortable laying here. It felt, safe… comforting and oh so familiar to him. Though he wasn't sure why that was in the first place.

"Just get comfy." She said before starting to run her fingers through his blonde bangs, causing him to sigh as he closed his eyes. Feeling rather comfortable at her gentle touch.

 _Four scenes of love and laughter  
I'll be alright being alone  
Four scenes of love and laughter  
I'll be alright being alone  
Four scenes of love and laughter  
I'll be alright being alone  
Four scenes of love and laughter  
I will be okay_

Toshinori took a deep breath, he knew this song that was for sure. How was it that this song was only in her family? That only those in her family know of the song and the lyrics? He couldn't help but opened his eyes a crack as he saw that Inko's eyes, her smile on her face was so fond, filled with love and joy. A feeling that made his heart blossom in warmth, something that he had never felt before.

 _Our meetings, though fleeting, are close to my heart  
You're with me, then swiftly, it seems we have to part  
Searching longingly throughout all my memories  
For just one glimpse of that shadow I have loved_

He closed his eyes again, giving into the feeling of Inko's touch. He could picture himself having a future in this life. If he was human, he would have been married to the woman of his dreams and knew that he loved her more than anything in this lifetime. Yet, he knew that he couldn't be with her in this life but maybe, some other kind of life that he would have a chance with her.

 _I can taste the sweetness of the past  
All of my time spent with you that never seems to last  
I'll be alright  
Every time I close my eyes and dream  
Love is the only thing I see, I believe _

Soon, images started to appear in his head, causing him to frown a little. He found himself in this position before. Resting his head on a lap that he knew better than anyone. The feel of grass could be felt under his hand as well as the fallen cherry blossoms that had fallen from the tree above. Toshinori opened his eyes, at least he was sure heh ad but felt like it was only in his mind as his 'dream self' had opened his eyes and gazed up at a beautiful woman that was a dead ringer for Inko. The shape of the eyes were a little different, a little rounder, softer and filled with love that he knew was just for him.

 _Under the warm shining light of the sun  
Bloom the flowers of spring  
When your eyes shimmer beneath the summer moon  
You will find me  
As your hands tremble against the autumn wind  
Warm the air with your sighs  
When the snow melts as winter ends  
Four seasons with your love, will come once again_

He saw that her hair was longer than Inko's, it was pulled back into a little bun that had a little crown piece attached. He saw that it had ornaments attached that made him think of cherry blossoms and flowers. He couldn't help but stare up at the woman with a love in his gaze that he knew would only belong to this woman. Toshinori couldn't help but stare at this woman, his heart filled with love, hope and joy as he stayed with her yet, it was filled with a hidden sadness and hopelessness as he gazed at her. As if he knew, that no matter what they could never be together.

 _We promised to each other that we'd both be  
Forever, but time is crueler than it seems  
Can you feel me underneath the skin?  
As long as we share these feelings, as it's always been  
We'll be alright  
Just as long as both of us believe  
No matter the distance in between, stay with me_

 _"Toshi, I want us to be together… but I don't know what we can do. I fear that my father may give into the lord's hands and make me be his bride."_ the dream Inko said with a soft frown on her face. His hands, at least his dreams hands, went up and gently stroked her cheeks, wiping away any and all of her tears.

 _"He'll never have you my dear. I'll make sure that you'll live for the one you love and be happy. We'll escape this place and I'll find you a new place to be. To be free, to love, and love who you love without any kind of sneer from those who deem him unworthy."_ Dream Toshinori said with a smile on his face.

 _"You silly man, I love you."_

 _"And I love you, my dear sweet Inko."_

Who were these people? Were they nothing but images brought onto him by Inko's song? Was it something else? He didn't know, but what he did know was that he felt the emotions in his heart. As if they were truly his own and he felt as if he could never get away from such a feeling. That it was a part of him for some reason.

 _Under the sweet gentle moonlight of the spring  
There, the flowers all sleep  
Write me a message against the summer sand  
One I can't keep  
And when the cold autumn rain begins to fall  
Warm the air with your love  
As the tears fall in winter's gleam  
Four seasons with your love, live on in my dreams _

_"Toshi, can we ever be free though? Free from such a fate?"_

 _"I don't know, but I will try, I am the great warrior after all!"_ a chuckle echoed in his head, making Toshinori frown a little. Who was laughing? Who was this that he saw as himself and Inko? There was no way that these were normal images. There had to be something else, something that he couldn't really understand, but knew that he wanted to figure out more than anything. Yet how?

 _Holding on tightly to all the time that's passed  
We'll never be apart  
Every day that we had together lives on in my heart  
All of the love and the dreams we used to have  
Fade into a memory  
Remember the way things used to be  
Four seasons with your love, will stay within me_

Taking a deep breath, Toshinori felt his dream self lifting himself from Inko's lap and gazed at her with a soft smile on his face. _"I promise, on my very life that I will get you out of here. That no matter what, we will live that life that we've always dreamed of. Where we can get away, and love."_

 _"But what if we can't?"_

 _"Then I'll die trying. I won't live without you, I can't live without you there for me… you are my heart, my life… my very reason for existing."_ He found those words to be rather dramatic, but knew that in a way, that the man spoke the truth, as there was so much emotion flowing through his entire body that it almost seemed to effect Toshinori more than it should have.

 _Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me..._

 _"But Toshi…_

 _Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me..._

 _"I speak nothing but the truth my dear. I love you, it's why I became your guard, not just to protect you, but to make sure you know that you are loved by someone who isn't told to by your father. I don't need to be told, to love you for I am in love with you my princess…"_

 _Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me..._

 _"Please Toshi, take me away from this place. I want to live away from here, with you as my husband."_

 _Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me..._

Toshinori felt tears streaming down his face, he opened his eyes as he saw Inko staring down at him with concern in her eyes as she gazed at him. "Toshi, are you okay?" asked Inko with a frown.

"I… I don't really know to be honest." He whispered before wiping at his eyes, trying to get the tears to stop before he looked up at the green haired woman. "I felt as if I had seen her memories… your ancestors."

"I guess, it is said that those in my family who sing the song can get flashes that it was part of a quirk that was in a sense, passed down in the family but at the same time it isn't seen as a quirk as it only affects us mostly, as for you I can't be sure." He gave her a small smile before he wiped at his eyes, trying to get the tears to stop.

"I pictured your ancestor as you and me as her guard or something. It was rather strange, don't you think?" He said with a chuckle.

"Not really, from the drawing that resides in my family home I do look a lot alike the princess. As for her guard there aren't any pictures of him, drawings or paintings of any kind. Though if they now have an exhibit of him, maybe they found an old painting that even my family never found." Inko said with a shrug before looking away, still running her fingers through Toshinori's hair. "Though they were more concerned about her story than his so I guess my family wanted to erase him from the picture in some way, one reason or another."

"Rather sad really. He was her friend wasn't he? So why erase him at all?" asked Toshinori.

"Not sure, but, the only information I could gather myself was that he was her friend, her guard though it's hard to get any other kind of information from the real journal as the print had faded a lot over the years."

"If you'd like, I could ask a friend of mine to take a look at it. He is bound to have some kind of system at the station that could read the ink through the pages." Toshinori suggested with a small smile on his face.

"I'd like that." Inko said with a soft smile on her face. Yeah, things were going to be okay, though what he didn't get was the weird images that flashed through his mind… were they just that? Images? Or something more?

* * *

 **if you want the song, look up Four Seasons by LIzz Robinett, she's really good**


	10. The Legendary Guard All Might

Toshinori knew that he shouldn't have stayed at Inko's longer than he should have, though he couldn't help but just couldn't stop himself. Those images that appeared in his head had bothered him. Why would he have such images about himself and Inko in the first place? What was it about those images that bothered him so much? It pained him, as if those were the last of a happy memory that he had ever had but, was it that?

Could he have had such a thing?

Did he have such memories that had another woman who just so happened to have looked like Inko in the first place? Not just her appearance was the same but also her name.

Toshinori remembered Inko telling him once that she was named after her ancestor, but that couldn't be the same person could it? After all, what would the chances be that he was a guard for a princess? Let alone her lover as that? Someone that the princess was willing to leave so they could be wed? It just didn't make any kind of sense yet, at the same time a part of him was screaming at him that it did make sense.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man checked himself over in the mirror, he could see his reflection clearly so he was well fed for the most part. Though, he felt like he was a teenager going on their first date. And he hadn't been a teen in who knows how long.

Shaking his head, the vampire combed his hair as he tried to think on what they would find there. He knew that Inko was excited since it was about the mysterious warrior All Might, who happened to have been the guard for her ancestor.

Letting out a groan, Toshinori finished combing his hair before walking out of the bathroom, he double checked himself as he decided on a blue muscle shirt with a leather jacket and a pair of blue jeans with his usual boots. He knew that this wasn't the most usual thing to wear to a museum but he at least wanted to look… somewhat nice for Inko. This was nice right?

Looking over at the other bedroom, he knew that Shouta and Hizashi were asleep to the world, both having been up rather late watching movies when Shouta woke back up again. It was nice to see the raven haired man having some kind of fun while he was home. Even though it was the simplest of things. Yet, he couldn't help but be worried for the man as well, knowing that if anything they should be going out and enjoying life.

Even though he put his life on the line every time he stepped out those doors as a hero.

Shaking his head, Toshinori looked over at the fridge, he knew that he shouldn't but he wanted to make sure that he was well fed so he wouldn't be thinking of biting her. It sickened him just even knowing that he wanted to bite her for her blood even if it was in his nature to feed in the first place.

Taking a deep breath, he made his way over to the fridge and frowned as he saw that there wasn't a lot left in there. Then again that made sense, he had bitten Shouta so the man was gonna be a little slow when it came to the blood packets but he couldn't blame him for that. It was Toshinori's fault for drinking his blood in the first place.

Rubbing his forehead a little, Toshinori knew that he would have to be careful from here on out. He knew that he would have to find another source, though from what? He could hunt down animals for sure though, they weren't very filling plus, it felt wrong for him to want to hunt in the first place. He had survived this long without any kind of blood and yet here he was, trying to make sure that he didn't hunt or attack the green haired beauty that seemed to captivate him like no other.

He knew that there was a connection between the two, but what was it? What could it be that made him so protective of her in the first place? It just didn't make sense to him, though he knew that it had something to do with that song. Even though it was just a simple song, it was rather fleeting and short lived but he had felt… human again. Not for long, but he knew then what it was like to be a human again and he wanted it back yet, Inko… Just being around her was enough to make him feel like a normal human again and for that he was thankful.

Yet, she still hadn't thanked him but in a way she had already thanked him in ways that she could never think of. Inko said that she hadn't thanked him enough but heh, if only she knew. She had, by making him feel alive again. By making him feel as if he was a human instead of a monster who had to drink the blood of the living in order to survive.

It was a feeling that, if he was alive, he must have taken for granted all those years ago. When he was living the life as a human, he had to have taken it for granted, why else would he crave for a life now that he could no longer live it?

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man double checked everything, making sure that he had his wallet before he started to make his way out the door. May as well go and get Inko so they could make their way over to the museum. Yet, he felt a little hint of fear swelling within him. Why though? What could be there that he would be afraid of in the first place?

Tilting his head a little to the side, Toshinori knew that he shouldn't be afraid of anything in the first place. That there was nothing there that he should be afraid of in the first place. "Maybe I'm just nervous about Inko leaving me and finding me rather boring." He mumbled a little to the empty apartment before he let out a sigh of relief.

He knew Inko wouldn't just leave him like that. She was so kind, so gentle and loving. He knew that she would mother him if he allowed it when really, he should be the one looking out for her. If he could, he would have thrown his life away in order to keep her safe. He knew, that no matter what the cost would he, he would do all he could to make sure that she as safe from any and all that would harm her.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot up his arm, causing him to gasp out as he held onto his left shoulder and fell to his knees. He knew that as a vampire, he had for the most part, some resistance to pain but right now it felt as if this was a pain that he's never felt before. Yet, at the same time it was a pain that he had felt once before, in a long forgotten memory.

But what could that spark of memory be?

Pulling down at the shoulder of his shirt, Toshinori looked at his shoulder only to frown. He didn't see anything different. Just the same smooth skin as he always saw… Other than those little dots that spotted his shoulder. He shrugged it off, taking a deep breath through clenched teeth before he started to make his way out of his apartment. He knew that the only thing that he should care about was to meet up with Inko at the museum and that was what he would do damn it.

Nothing would stop him from making Inko happy, that was his mission. To always keep her smiling and that was what he would always do no matter what.

* * *

Toshinori looked up at the museum. It was a bit away from the main floor as you had to climb white stone steps in order to get to the entrance. Yet, he wasn't going to complain about that as he was easily able to get up there. Inko though, he couldn't help but look down at her. She let out a sigh at all the stairs. Mumbling that she 'should have worked out more' but, he just chuckled.

"Don't like stairs huh?" Toshinori said with a chuckle.

"Not really no. They're evil, thanks to my short legs." Inko said with a sigh as she gazed up at the museum with a sad look on her face.

Toshinori frowned a little as he looked at her. He had an idea, though she may slap him a little for it but, he wanted her to be comfortable and if this was the only way for her to be comfortable then so be it. "Hold on." He said.

"Hold onto what?" Asked Inko. Only to squeal as Toshinori quickly wrapped his arms around her and lifted the green haired woman from the ground and held her in his arms princess style. "Toshi what are you doing?!" Inko squealed before wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing herself to his chest as she shook.

"I'm gonna carry you of course. You said you didn't like stairs, so I'll just have to carry you." He said with a chuckle escaping his chest. She peeked up at him, her face tinting pink as she gazed up at him. God, her eyes almost seemed to sparkle like emeralds and it made him wish that his heart would beat to show him what he was really feeling. But, he knew that he wanted to kiss her right now. Turning his gaze away, Toshinori started to walk up the steps, ignoring everyone that was staring at the pair.

"Toshi, they're staring." Inko whimpered with a soft tremble.

"Let them stare, they do not matter to me Inko. Only you do." He said with a soft smile on his face. Inko blinked as she gazed at Toshinori's soft blue eyes, the sparks that would pass by in his orbs seemed to have for the most part relaxed the green haired woman. She just smiled at him in return and leaned her head against his chest, though she frowned a little in confusion.

"Odd…"

"What is it?" asked Toshinori.

"Why don't I hear your heart?"

Fuck!

"I uh… I have a heart condition. My heart beats really slowly, I've had to readjust to my life as it was as there isn't really anything that they could do for that." Toshinori lied, god why did she have to find out about such a thing in the first place? Damn it! "I'll be fine, you don't need to worry about me."

"But…"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me Inko." Toshinori said with a soft smile on his face before he looked up. There were a few more people there, all of them of course were staring at them. Yet, it seemed that they weren't expecting people to come around and he thought that he could see them mumbling under their breaths to each other. Though, because of all the sounds that were surrounding him, he couldn't fully understand them in the first place.

"Toshi, you okay?" Inko asked with a frown, causing him to look down at the woman in his arms. "You look like you're about to fall over." Oh, he figured that with all of these voices ringing in his ears from those around him it was starting to become a little overwhelming.

Giving her a gentle smile, Toshinori calmly answered her. "I'm fine, just excited really." Which, in a way he was rather excited. He had hoped that maybe with this exhibit that he'll learn something about a past that he couldn't remember. "So, do you know anything about this All Might guy?" God, why did that name sound so familiar to him?

"Not much, he was a guard for my ancestor years ago, during the attack he had just kind of vanished. No one ever found his body nor his sword which, from what I've been told my ancestor had it made especially for him to go with his quirk that he had developed later on in life." Inko said with a shrug before looking up at Toshinori and saw as the man's expression was confused.

All of that sounded so damn familiar. Was he at least there, was he a worker in that place? No, he had to have been a warrior with this All Might guy, right? He had a sword, and was wearing a kimono of a warrior under a royal line but there had been no real records of a 'Yagi Toshinori' and it made him wonder if there was anyone there. God, he felt like he was so close yet at the same time that he was so far away from learning anything of his past. This was going to drive him mad. "So, what do you know about this guard?" asked Toshinori.

"From what I've read in the copies, it seemed that they were the best of friends and cared a great deal about each other. Yet, after the attack, it seemed that she refused to speak about him or even write about him." Inko said with a frown on her face. Odd, if they were friends, why would she just stop talking about him in there? Unless, the journal had been cut down a few pages and edited for the copies, so if that was the case, then what was written in the original?

They would have to keep the original the way it was or risk it losing its value both in the family and in the terms of it being priceless. Though, Toshinori knew that at some point he'd have to look at this book, a part of him was needing to read it, and he would do so at some point. For now, his main focus was to see what this place held for the two of them.

Once they got to the doors, Toshinori carefully set Inko down onto her feet as he said "Hope you didn't mind the ride. I tried to be careful with you with… well, with how tiny you are." He gave her a soft smile, he couldn't help but chuckle when he saw the blush creeping up Inko's cheeks. How could it be that just a simple change in her blood's flow to her cheeks could make her so cute? So adorable? He wasn't sure if it was due to his vampire senses or if it was the remaining human emotions that seemed to surface in him while he was around her.

"I didn't mind, you were rather gentle carrying me." Inko said with a soft smile on her face.

He rubbed the back of his neck in a bashful manor before he held out his arm saying "Shall we go in my lady?" Inko giggled a little before wrapping her arms around his forearm and walked with him into the museum. It didn't take them long to find the exhibit, as there were signs that lead them to their destination.

"At least we know where to go." Inko said with a smile on her face, Toshinori nodded in agreement. The area was already surrounded by people who all were gazing at the items that made up this exhibit. Tilting his head, Toshinori looked around and frowned a little as he walked with Inko over to a man as he started to begin a tour.

"As many of you all know, this is the exhibit to show off the great guard of the royal Midoriya line, All Might." Toshinori felt a twinge in his stomach at such a title. "As many of you all know, the Midoriya's are famous around Japan as the royal line who had been wiped out in a single night but the princess. It was said that the princess and her guard had made a daring escape, leaving her family behind as they tried to fend off the threat that had attacked them." Toshinori felt something trigger in his head. No, it wasn't what the man had said. There was more to it than that, but how would he know that in the first place?

Shaking his head, Toshinori followed the man as he started to go on with his tale. Toshinori couldn't help but notice a few flaws in the tales. Such as the guard being a quirkless human being who had been able to fight off any and all threats that had been against the princess. He felt like that was only half of the truth.

"Toshi, you okay?" asked Inko.

"I'm fine, I'm just… finding these facts hard to believe." Toshinori whispered softly.

"Why?"

"I don't know, just feels like everything he's saying are lies that he just concluded more than actual facts." Toshinori said with a frown.

"It is said though, that All Might came from a very poor village, having been orphaned at a young age due to sickness and war. He was saved by the Midoriya's to be a guard in exchange for food, water and a roof." No, that was wrong. So very wrong, yet there was also a hint of the truth there as well.

Shaking his head, the young man knew that he couldn't voice his problems, couldn't say what were all lies in the first place. It just didn't make sense to him at all, he knew that much for a fact but he couldn't help but just stand back and let this all go on. Letting out a groan, Toshinori looked on as they made their way over to a case that had an old and torn kimono that was, for the most part well preserved after all the passing years. "We believed from what evidence that we found, All Might was a rather tall man and very well built. Yet, the material is rather odd as it seemed that it is made out of stretchable fabric."

Toshinori's ears perked up at that part. He frowned a little before he tilted his head a little in confusion. Looking at the kimono, it was indeed, a strange kimono. Just like the one he woke up in… no that was just a coincidence. Nothing more. Yet, getting a closer look, he could see that most of the sleeve was gone on the left arm, the colours were of dark blue with red lining around the remaining sleeve, the bottom of the kimono and around the collar. How was it that anyone would wear such a thing?

Tilting his head, the young man looked over as the man made his way over to a weapon's case. "Now, I should warn you this is not the real sword."

"Why not?" asked someone from the crowd.

"Well, during our dig, we thought that we had found everything about this man. Yet, even the Midoriya's didn't have any kind of information about the location, but the sword has been missing for about five hundred years give or take." Toshinori blinked a little at that. "All we know, is that the sword was made out of a very durable type of stone that could handle the force of his quirk when he would use it." Toshinori started to tremble before he took a deep breath, hoping to calm himself.

"But what happened to it?" asked another.

"We believe that it was lost during the attack. The great guard, and hero, All Might had not just taken the princess away and to safety, but it is speculated that he had also died during the attack. The sword and his body were never found. No trace of his body was left behind when the princess went back to look for him." The princess had gone to look for her guard? But why? Why would she go back for her guard? Wouldn't a royal just look for another person to do the job for her?

"But why wasn't the body found?" asked woman in the back.

"We suspect that an animal took away his body though there was no blood left behind according to our discoveries." The man explained before turning his attention to the display case. "This is as close to the original sword that we could get based off of a painting that we found in the buried remains of the original castle of the Midoriya's home." Wait, no one bought the plot and tried to build on top of it? Strange.

"Why didn't anyone buy the land and just, build something on top of it?" asked Toshinori.

"Good question sir. You see, the reason is because the land itself is a historical land mark. It is full of history that no one had discovered yet so it has been left alone to the Midoriya's hand as it is still their land. We were given permission to go looking through the remains in the hopes of finding something." Answered the man with a smile.

Oh, that made sense.

The man walked away from the display case as he calmly said "Now, as for what we have discovered about All Might, was that he was indeed a very powerful man. No one could defeat him, he had amazing control over this strange and mysterious quirk of his."

"What was it?" asked someone in the crowd.

"That is the thing, no one ever learned what it was. The only thing that they know is that it seemed to have only belonged to the guards that would protect the family. We suspect that it is a quirk that is within anyone but only someone who has an understanding of this quirk would be able to help anyone release it." Calmly said the man with a small sad smile.

Toshinori knew that was wrong. It wasn't like that at all, but how would he know any of this in the first place. He looked down and saw Inko giving him a concerned look on her face. He smiled back at her, gently patting her hand that had tightened around him. "I'm okay." He whispered softly.

"Now, follow me and I shall show you a picture of the princess." The man said before everyone started to follow him.

"Why is a picture of the princess here?"

"Ah, even though this exhibit is all about All Might, the princess herself, was the one he was to protect and thus is also part of the exhibit." Toshinori frowned a little at that. "Do not worry, we will keep going on with our tour." The man said with a chuckle as he walked with everyone to the painting. "This, is Princess Inko, princess of the Midoriya royal line." Toshinori looked up and couldn't help but stare at her with wide eyes.

It was the woman he saw when Inko was singing to him.

Her kimono, it was elegant, keeping most of her body out from view which was normal back then. Yet, the colours, emerald, purple, blue, and red all covered the fabric in flower petals that almost seemed to dance in the wind as they all but danced by a gentle and caring breeze. Toshinori couldn't help but stare at her, her green eyes even though in a painting were filled with love, caring, compassion, kindness yet with a hint of sadness that made his heart ache.

"Toshi?" Came Inko's voice, causing him to look down at her with confusion. "You're crying." Blinking in confusion, the vampire reached up and gently touched his cheek and indeed, tears were spilling down his cheeks. What was going on?!

Shaking his head, the young man rubbed at his face, releasing his hold on Inko for a moment as he tried to get all of these tears to leave him alone. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" asked Inko.

"I… I don't know, I just felt as if my chest was being squeezed at. I don't understand it at all…" Toshinori whispered as he gazed down at Inko, wondering if tears were still rolling down his face, though it seemed that wasn't the case as she just gave him a concerned frown and just hugged him. "I'm okay…" He whispered, not really believing his own words at this rate.

"From what we gathered about the princess, she was to wed a lord who wanted her hand in marriage and her father was more than willing to do so." God, why did this sound like his dream… vision? Whatever it was at this point, he knew that it couldn't be anything else. Shaking his head, Toshinori held onto his head with his free hand, wondering why he had all of these problems with the man's theories. Why he kept thinking that they were wrong, or why only a few facts were indeed true.

It just didn't make any kind of sense to him at all.

"Toshi, do you wanna sit down?" asked Inko.

"No, I'm fine." Toshinori lied, giving her a calm yet gentle smile on his face.

Inko frowned a little, thinking that it was best for the man to sit down because of what he had told her about his 'health' condition. Though it seemed that she was going to let it drop for the time being. Turning back to the man who was giving a speech about the Midoriya's and the guard who was known as 'All Might'. Though, Toshinori knew that most of what this man said was nothing but spewed out lies that didn't make sense to him in the least.

Images would flash here and there before he shook the thoughts from his mind. He didn't know why they did, why he was feeling all of this in the first place, but knew that he wanted all of these images out of his head. They only hurt him in ways that he could never understand and felt like he would never ever fully understand in the first place. Taking a deep breath, Toshinori saw the group starting to walk on yet he didn't move. He just kept his gaze up on the image of the princess.

Her beauty frozen in time that showed him that she was, for the moment timeless to him. Yet, why did his heart feel pain when he gazed up at her? Feeling as if this was something that could have been but knew, that no matter what that this was something that could never be. She was a princess, and he would have been some kind of peasant at the time wouldn't he?

Frowning a little, Toshinori couldn't help but stare at the princess. Images once more popped into his head, causing him to frown a little. Images of her smiling at him, images of her crying out of deep emotional pain or even just physical pain. Her calling out a name, her giggling and filled with smiles and laughter.

"Toshi?" He blinked as he looked down and saw Inko as he saw that she stared at him with concern. He gave her a soft smile before patting her hand against his arm gently. "You gonna be okay?" she asked gently, almost afraid of his answer.

"To be honest? I don't know. I don't know what I should feel but I know that I am rather confused."

"Why?" asked Inko.

"It… it's something no one can really understand." He answered her honestly before he followed the group. Only to look back at the princess with a pained expression before ripping his eyes away from the painting and started to walk on ahead, wanting to catch up with the group once again. Though it seemed that Inko saw him took one last gaze at the picture before following him to catch up with the rest of the group.

"Now, we may not know what he had looked like after all those years of questions and theories as to what the man himself looked like, but what we didn't expect was to find an intact tapestry that has the man painted on with a picture of the princess." The man said with a big grin on his face. Toshinori of course couldn't help but roll his eyes with a small smile on his face as he followed them to stare up at the tapestry.

"When we had started our dig, we had found a secret tunnel which we believed to have been a hiding spot for the guard and his secret lover. We don't know who it was, or if he just used the tunnel to keep his personal possessions so no one would ever find them." The man began, making Toshinori frown a little in confusion. "There were many things, mostly other kimono's a few other weapons, a training ground among other things. And of course, an image of himself with the princess herself, the only one known to man."

Toshinori just sighed as he wondered why they were taking so long to just show it already. He was rather curious as to what this man looked like. Hell, maybe he had even seen the man in passing, or had even had drank from the man. Though, now that he thought about it he didn't remember drinking blood from anyone that had seen a woman that looked anything like Inko in the first place. Not even this princess woman for that matter.

So, what could have happened to this great warrior in the first place? If he was as powerful as he made himself out to be, then what happened to him? Letting out a groan, Toshinori felt like he was going to go crazy at the thought of this, that this whole thing would just drive him mad and maybe rather insane at the idea of waiting.

Inko pulled Toshinori down a bit before kissing his cheek. He blinked his eyes as he looked down and just stared at her in shock. Honestly, if he had a heartbeat, it would be beating rather quickly in his chest right about now. He gulped a little as he was about to ask why she had done such a thing until her smile had stopped him in his tracks. "You looked tense, you need to relax. They are just trying to draw this out to make it more interesting when it's revealed."

So she knew what they were doing. Giving her a soft smile, he knew that she was trying to help him relax, that he was being rather tensed. Though he couldn't help bit, he was tensed the moment he walked in here. He felt like everything here was sparking something deep within him, and he couldn't help but be rather confused about the whole feeling in the first place. It just felt as if everything was coming onto him rather strong and fast. As if a dam in his mind was cracking and this place was what was causing all of the damage in his minds dam. Oh man, this was going to be a strange day that was for sure.

"Now, behold the mighty hero, and guard of the Midoriya family, All Might!" called the man in some kind of grand gesture with his arms as a curtain fell away and Toshinori blinked a moment before his eyes slowly widened in shock and confusion.

"This is the great hero in all his former glory!" shouted the man with an excited smile on his face.

Inko gasped as she stared at the tapestry before turning to the blonde. "Toshi, he looks just like you!" Inko said with a smile, only for that smile to fade. "Toshi?" she called out to him yet it seemed that her words didn't reach him.

Toshinori just stared at the picture in shock, his eyes never leaving. Images flashing through his mind, it was no wonder why he had never learned who he was. It was no wonder why he could never remember anything about him as he tried to search for himself.

All this time, he was searching for a name that he wasn't even using at the time.

The image that stared down at him, was of the princess indeed, a soft yet loving smile on her beautiful face as she gazed upward at her guard.

As for All Might, he was the splitting image of Toshinori.

His posture was that of a warrior who had years of training under his belt, years of discipline built into him as he fought for life and death. Toshinori saw the look in his eyes, love was in the eyes of the man in the painting as he stared at the princess. How could this be? How could it be that he didn't remember such a thing? He had gone all this time… wondering, thinking where he came from and yet he didn't even have far to go?!

Lowering his head, Toshinori felt his body trembling, images flashing in his mind so quickly that he felt like he was getting some kind of whiplash. He wasn't sure if it would count as emotional whiplash or something else. All he knew was that he felt like this mind was being torn apart from all of these memories flashing through his head.

"Toshi?"

He held onto his head, breathing deeply as he tried to get himself to calm down, tried to get himself to relax yet no matter what it seemed that his mind wanted to work against him this time around. Breathing deeply, Toshinori backed up a few steps, causing Inko to stare at him in concern before she tried to grab onto him again. He shook his head, telling her to stay back as he tried to sort out his own mind.

Yet, it seemed that everything wanted to work against him.

Breathing deeper and quicker, it almost made it seem as if he was about to have some kind of panic attack at the way he was breathing so deeply and heavily. Inko wanted to reach out to him again, humming that song under her breath again. "Stop it!" he all but shouted, everyone staring at him for a moment before going back on with their business. Inko though just frowned a little, afraid for the blonde man as she tried to comfort him.

"I… I have to get out of here." Toshinori said before he started to run out of the museum. Inko of course, tried to follow but thanks to his vampire speed he was out of the building before she could even catch up to him. Toshinori took a deep breath, trying to get himself to calm down, tried to get himself to relax. What was he to do? What was he to think for that matter? He was getting images of a life that he felt like that they didn't belong to him in the first place.

Were these his memories his? Or were they someone else's? Were they his memories as a human? If so, how was he turned? When was he turned and why for that matter? Toshinori looked up at the sky and saw that it wanted to match his mood as the sky started to darken until rain started to fall. Toshinori clenched his teeth tightly feeling as if everything was ripping him apart. "Who am I!?" He all but cried out to the sky, no one was thankfully around him when he did such a thing.

"Toshi!" Shouted Inko, he turned his head and gazed at Inko, the rain pouring down his face as he gazed at the green haired woman. Yet, as he stared at her, he also saw the faded image of the princess behind her. It was as if her very ghost wanted to haunt him in the meantime. "Toshi, are you okay?" asked Inko.

"I… I don't know… I really don't know."


	11. Attack And Truth

It had only been a few hours since Toshinori and Inko left the museum. Toshinori felt like his mind was going to blow with all of this information was flooding his mind. After leaving the museum, Inko suggested that they take a seat on a bench which, Toshinori was thankful for. Even though it was down pouring. He looked toward Inko and frowned a little seeing as how she was starting to shiver. Removing his jacket, the young man held it out to her.

Even though he was going through his own turmoil, he wouldn't get sick from this weather. She would.

"Toshi, you don't have to." Inko whispered.

"Please humor me." Toshinori whispered softly.

Inko frowned a little before accepting his jacket and slipped it on. Toshinori gave her a small weak smile before he winced from the pain in his head. HIs head, and his heart, why did it have to overload him like this? Sure, he knew that he had to learn of his past but damn it all, did it have to overload him like this?

"Are you okay?" asked Inko.

"I'm fine… mostly." Toshinori whispered before he shook his head. His head hurt, making him feel as if the dam that was in his head had just blown up, and the rivers that the dam was blocking was crashing around in his head. He held his head as he took a deep breath. "My head just hurts is all… Let's get you some food and I'll take you home."

"You should focus more on getting yourself home. You look so ill…" Inko whispered softly.

"Don't worry about me, I think I'll just need to get home and relax." And by that, he meant feeding on some blood, it may help him feel better or even help him sort out his emotions. Not to mention, all the images that kept flashing through his mind to the point that he felt like he was starting to get whiplash. Taking a deep breath, the young man looked over at Inko and gave her a soft smile as he pushed himself up and started to walk with her.

Though, maybe it was best to just take her home, it was getting late as the tour of the exhibit had taken up quite a lot of time, not to mention how long he had sat on the bench trying to collect himself. God, why was it that he felt as if he was going crazy? Shaking his head, the young man closed his eyes as he held onto his head as he felt the pain getting worse. What was wrong with him? Everything felt as though it was building up within him until he would just burst.

"Toshi, are you sure you're okay?" asked Inko with a frown.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He calmly said before giving her a gentle smile hoping that it would ease her troubles. All he could see were images of him running through the forest with the princess, a woman whom he knew that he knew back then now but damn it all. What were they doing? All of the images were appearing too fast for him to fully sort them out properly. All he could make out were flashes of rain, blood, cries of pain, fear and… sadness.

Shaking his head, the young man took a deep breath as he whispered "IT was raining back then too."

"What?" Asked Inko.

"Nothing, nothing important." Toshinori said with a soft smile before he started to make his way over to the bus shelter hoping that it would give them some kind of protection from the rain. "Let's wait out the rain a little bit before we keep going. If it doesn't seem like it'll let up I'll just take you hope so you can warm up."

"Okay." Inko said with a soft smile.

Toshinori couldn't help but smile at her before he looked out as he watched the rain pouring out before them. It almost seemed rather impossible for them to get anywhere at this point without getting themselves soaked more through their clothing. Though thankfully, Toshinori couldn't feel the cold but Inko could. Yet, he knew that he still had to keep her safe but, now it made him curious. Did he protect her, because she was pretty much a dead ringer for her ancestor, or was it because he did love her? No… he did love her… _'I loved her before I even knew any of this.'_ thought Toshinori as he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply as he could smell the damp air as it surrounded them.

"Toshi? Can I ask you something?" asked Inko.

"Sure?"

"Why don't you ever talk about yourself? You go around, trying to make sure that I'm happy yet I don't know anything about you." Inko whispered softly as she looked up at the man with a soft yet gentle smile on her face.

Toshinori gave her a small smile in return before taking a deep breath. "I don't really talk much about myself because I have no memory of my past." Which, had been the truth, now he was trying to figure out what was right in his memories as he had no idea which order they even came in in the first place. Turning his gaze back to the rain, he calmly said "My past was always a mystery to me but I guess it's starting to come back to me."

"You mean because you saw All Might's painting?" asked Inko.

"Yeah…"

"Maybe he was one of your ancestors." Inko suggested.

Oh if only she knew the truth about this. He wasn't an ancestor to Toshinori, Toshinori was All Might, or at least had been. Turning his blue orbs onto the green haired woman, the vampire calmly said "Anything is possible, but I know for a fact that he isn't an ancestor." He said with a small smile on his face.

"What makes you think that though? You look so much like him, it's as if you two could pass off for twins." Inko said with a frown.

"That is true, but I just know we aren't related." Toshinori said with a soft smile on his face.

Inko pouted a little, it was rather cute on her though, and he knew that he was going to win this match. He couldn't help but chuckle at her a little before looking over and frowned a little. He saw a couple of men staring at him, whispering among themselves as he wondered what it was that they were talking about. It seemed as if they were talking about the two of them, Toshinori narrowed his eyes a little as he opened his hearing so he could listen in on what it was that they were saying.

Though, what he found was what made his blood go cold. At least, if that was even possible for him in the first place.

He could hear their voices, no doubt and they were indeed talking about the two of them but more along the lines of Inko. But what he _didn't_ hear was what scared him.

They had no heart beats.

"Inko, we need to move." Toshinori whispered softly, causing the green haired woman to look up at him with a frown on her face. Just as she was about to ask the reason why, Toshinori grabbed her hand and started to walk away from the bus shelter in the hopes that he could get her away from their sights.

Yet, it seemed that they were more than aware of everything that he was planning. Damn it. Toshinori didn't need to look behind him as he heard their footsteps following them. "Inko, we're being followed." He whispered low enough even she had trouble hearing him.

"How can you be sure?" asked Inko.

"Trust me on this." He whispered before he looked around, only to snarl a little causing Inko to gasp a little. "I have to get you out of here before they catch up. I think they are new-" He cut himself off, not wanting to give out too much information. No, she doesn't know anything about vampires, didn't know anything about the monsters of the night or that she was even with one in the first place.

"Toshi, what's going on?" asked Inko with a frown on her face.

"I can't explain it, just trust me on this alright?" He said, hoping that would be enough to get Inko to trust him on this. He knew what it was that was following them. Yet, Inko didn't, he wanted her to remain ignorant about the world of vampires. He knew for a fact that he had to get her out of here that he had to get this woman out of here before she would be tarnished by the world that she didn't even know anything about in the first place.

Looking around, he saw another alley that they could go in. The vampires most likely didn't know that he himself was one so they would just have been turned not that long ago. They were young fletching's more than anything else. Or new burns, either way, he knew that he had to get Inko out of here.

They must have thought that the two of them would be easy targets as there was only Toshinori and Inko, while there were about three of them. It made him wonder though, would they really kill Inko or would they just try to rape her then… oh god why did he even think such a thing in the first place?! Shaking his head, the young man quickly made a mad dash to the alley, quickly scooping Inko up in his arms as she let out an 'eep' of shock and confusion before Toshinori leapt to the top of the roof.

"Toshi is this your quirk?"

"I don't even know if I have one." Toshinori said as he landed on the next roof. Looking around, he looked down and saw that they were confused. "Okay, it'll take them a minute to know where we are." He whispered before running off along the roofs, jumping to get to the next roof top to the next. He looked around, his eyes glowing a soft red as he used his night vision to help him locate the next roof.

It was hard for him to see in the night without them but the rain? Made it harder, made it almost seemed like it was night for him. Inko stared at him with a soft gasp, most likely due to his eyes slight change of colour. "Just hold on, don't say anything." Toshinori whispered before he jumped a few more roof tops. Looking around, he tried to find a place that they could land and be safe. He knew that they were still a ways away from either of their apartments and his phone was in his pocket.

He had to hold onto Inko before it got too late.

"Inko, do me a favor, my cell should be in my jacket pocket, fish it out, text 'Shouta' and tell him 'under attack from night'." Inko frowned a little at that weird message, sensing her confusion, he calmly said "He'll know what it is." It was something that they had discovered long ago, should the need arise if they did ever run into vampires, such as the one that had turned him, then he'd have to give Shouta a simple message should someone ever discover his phone and be either shocked at the term 'vampires' or just laugh it off as if it was nothing.

There was no way of knowing what would happen after all. Watching as Inko sent the text to Shouta, he calmly pointed out to get her to turn on the phone's locator. Shouta would easily track that without any kind of problem. Though, he also hoped that Shouta would bring the sword, as it was the only thing that could easily kill them.

Though he also wanted to know who it was that had turned them, for if it was the same man that he was sure that turned himself, then Toshinori will want to kill the bastard for stealing his life from him.

Once he was sure that they were far away enough from the vampires, Toshinori landed in the alley. He knew this place, it was the same place that he had met Inko from that villain attack. Frowning a little, he shook his head as his eyes returned to their true blue colour as he turned to Inko and saw that she was trembling a little. He couldn't tell if it was a combination of the cold, the shock, the attack or whatever.

"Toshi, what is going on?!" Asked Inko with wide eyes, eyes that were filling with tears.

Toshinori stared at her with wide eyes before he looked away. "You couldn't understand Inko. If you knew the truth, you may never want to talk to me again, worse yet you'll look at me with different eyes." He let out a soft sigh as he gazed at her, tears rolling down his own cheeks causing Inko to stare at him with a frown. "If you knew the truth about me, about what I really am, you'll see me as a monster."

"What makes you think I'd ever look at you in such a way Toshi?" asked Inko.

"It's hard to explain, but it starts a long time ago." He let out a soft sigh as he looked up at the sky, not really sure how he was to explain this to the woman he loved. He never wanted to lose her, never wanted to ever think of the chance that this may be the last time that she looked at him with any kind of kindness or love in the first place.

"Inko I'm a v-"

Before he could say anything, a gunshot was heard, causing Toshinori to yell out in pain as he held his shoulder. Turning to look at what had shot him, he couldn't help but stare in shock. It was the three men from before, how had they been able to track him so easily? Staring at him with wide eyes, the young man was about to say more until another gunshot rang out, hitting Toshinori in the chest. He could hear Inko's screams and cries as she called out his name, trying to reach out to him.

Shaking on his legs, Toshinori looked at the men with a glare, his one eye shut as the bullet grazed his temple as the blood started to pour down his face. Heh, even as a vampire he can still shed blood from wounds until he could feed properly. He was going to be hungry after this, that's for sure. "That all you got fuckers?" asked Toshinori, causing the man to smirk a little before he shot another bullet, it hitting Toshinori in the chest causing him to hit the wall and slid down. Inko cried out his name once again though he didn't see what was going on around him.

If anything, his mind had just shut down on him. Nothing going through his mind other than the sounds that surrounded him. All he could hear was Inko screaming his name, begging him not to die, begging him not to leave her. Trying to get him to stay with her and the sounds of footsteps coming closer and closer.

"No wonder why our master wants her, she is a looker." Said one of the men with a snicker.

"Indeed, though I wonder what her blood tastes like." Said another with a laugh.

Toshinori knew that he couldn't let this happen, he had to stop this. Had to stop them from trying to take away Inko.

 _"I promise you princess, no matter what comes my way, no matter what tries to stop me, I'll always fight to protect you. I don't care what the price is… I'll gladly pay it so long as I know you are safe."_ Right, that was the promise that he had given to the princess all those years ago. A promise that he would always protect her, no matter what the price was. No matter if he had to give up his own life just to make sure that she lived to smile another day and to show the world how much of a loving woman she really was.

That was the price he had paid all those years ago wasn't it? The price was his life… his human life. The life, and memories along with it, that was what he paid for the princess all those years ago. Now, he had to lose something else now of all times. If this was going to be the price to make sure Inko herself, can have a happy life just like her ancestor, then so be it.

He'll gladly lose any chance he had with Inko if it means that she can be happy and loved even if it isn't by him.

 ** _"Toshi! Help me please!"_** shouted Inko.

It was then that Toshinori charged, he rushed at them with such speed that no one had seen such a thing.

"What?! But you should be dead!" shouted one of the men as he dropped his gun.

Toshinori smirked, his fangs growing in length as he let himself be consumed by his vampirism senses. "That so? Did your master ever mentioned about that there was already another one running around? Now, tell me why does he want Inko so damn badly?" asked Toshinori with a snarl echoing in the alley.

"We don't know! Honestly, we don't! We didn't even know another vampire was running around!" So it seemed that they had no idea about other vampires. That was rather tricky, though that had to mean something in his corner as well.

Yelling out in pain, Toshinori snarled as he turned his crimson gaze at one of the other vampires and saw them holding a stake. "It seems that you also believe the old tale of stakes killing vampires? Oh you sad, sad young vampire." Taunted Toshinori before he rushed at the man, hand grabbing onto his head before slamming it to the ground. There was no way that he would let either one of these three escape. He would make sure that they all got what they deserved for hurting his Inko.

One of the other vampires had started to sneak off to Inko, he could hear her scream out. Toshinori quickly turned his head as he rushed forward and slammed his fist into the monster's ribs as he snarled out _"You will not touch her!"_ He turned his crimson orbs onto her and saw the fear reflecting in her gaze. It almost broke his heart but at the moment he had a task at hand. That was to make sure that Inko was safe.

Standing in front of her, acting as a shield he narrowed his eyes at the other three vampires. "Now, I want to know who your master is. What is his name?"

"He just goes by some title, Lord. We never learned his name, all he wanted was for us to capture that woman!" shouted one of the vampires.

So Inko was indeed a target, though he wouldn't allow that to happen. "I see, if that is all you can give me, then I'll have to kill you." Toshinori snarled out, he had hoped to get more information but he knew for a fact that what they had told him wasn't enough to go by. Gripping his stomach, he growled a little, god he was starving. All of this blood leaving his body was also taking up what strength he had in himself in order to fight. At this rate he'll end up going into bloodlust and attack Inko as she was the only one here with a pulse.

He turned to stare at Inko for a moment, her green eyes filled with tears as her body all but trembled in fear. He knew that he had to hurry, she was so scared, oh so very scared and it broke his heart to see her in such a state. "You'll be safe Inko, I promise nothing will hurt you." He whispered softly before turning back, just as one of the vampires landed a hit. Slamming their fist against his cheek.

Toshinori growled before he grabbed the vampire's wrist and threw him into a wall. "You all may be vampires, but I've got five hundred years of practice compared to you!" He yelled out before his body all but seemed to puff up in size. Gaining muscles that no one would ever have thought that he had. It had seemed as if he had grown twice his usual size, maybe almost three times his size. His long bangs swept back and pointed upward almost like that of a V.

"Fear not," He began, his voice changing, growing deeper before he slammed his foot on the ground. All but knocking the vampires off of their feet. "For I am here, to kick your ass!" Shouted Toshinori before he sped up, appearing in front of the man in a blink of an eye. "Boo." He said before slamming his fist into the vampire's face.

They yelped in shock before Toshinori quickly turned over and slammed his arm against the charging vampire's stomach before slamming him into the wall.

He really wished that he had some silver on him, but without his sword, he knew that he had to rely on brute strength.

The other vampires snarled as they crowded Toshinori. Tilting their heads as they stared at them for a brief moment before rushing at him and bared their fangs. Toshinori bared his fangs right back before grabbing onto one of them by their shirt, lifting them off of the ground as he tried let out an animalistic growl at the vampire. "You won't hurt her!" He shouted, the other two had managed to sink their fangs into his flesh. One had Toshinori's shoulder, one that he had felt pain in once before, and the other got his leg.

"Gah!" He shouted before ripping the one from his shoulder and tossed him aside. Before throwing the one in his other hand and tossed him as if the vampire was nothing but a sack of potatoes. The third one, Toshinori gripped his neck so tightly that the vampire had no choice but to unhinge his fangs from Toshinori's leg. "Nice try." He growled before throwing him as well.

The vampires snarled as they jumped from wall to wall, landing on the ground either in front of Toshinori or behind him. The blonde kept his crimson eyes on their every movement, to the normal human eye they would be moving far too quickly. Yet, for the blonde vampire, he was able to keep up without any issue.

The first vampire leapt at him from the left, Toshinori managed to step back and let the vampire fall over and slam into the ground.

The second tried from the right, Toshinori moved his left arm and punched the vampire in the face, and a crack was heard as the man's jaw seemed to break. Toshinori just glared down at the vampire as he knew that they were getting desperate right now. Though, he knew that this was still far from over. His energy was draining, and he knew that he had to finish this off before he had no strength left to fight off. Inko's life was on the line.

As for the final vampire, he landed in front of Toshinori, as if expecting him to dodge. Toshinori lifted his leg and slammed it into the vampire's chest. Causing him to yelp as he rolled over after landing on the ground. Toshinori took a deep breath, he was starting to get hungry, his vision blurred and all he could hear was Inko's heart beating so quickly that he was sure that it would have leapt from her chest.

"Aw, looks like he's hungry fellas. Let's let him have his first real meal from the human." One of the vampires said with a smirk.

Toshinori narrowed his eyes, there was no way that he would ever feed from her so long as he could help it. "I won't feed from her." He snarled.

"Oh, big bad vampire too good to feed from humans?" asked one of the vampires.

Toshinori was about to speak, until someone jumped down from the top of the building, all he could make out was a flash of silver before one of the vampires burned to ash. Standing there, was Shouta in his hero attire. Which was a long black sweatshirt, black pants and matching black boots. Along with a scarf that worked to capture his targets.

Yet, in his hand was the sword that Toshinori always kept locked up. "So you got my message." Said Toshinori before he shrunk down, breathing deeply as he felt as if all of his energy was draining from his body. God, why did this have to be so hard on him, he wanted to feed, even his fangs felt like they grew longer out of his hunger.

"Took a while to locate you. More so since we almost never use that code in the first place." Shouta mumbled before he lowered the gold googles from his eyes. "Anyway, here you go, hope you have enough energy to use it."

Toshinori nodded his head before catching the sword with ease. "Look after Inko for me." He whispered, his voice sounding rather raspy due to his hunger. Shouta looked at him in concern before making his way over to the trembling green haired woman. Toshinori looked over at the remaining two vampires and gave them a smirk. "Oh, didn't your master tell you this little tidbit? All vampires hate silver." Toshinori whispered before rushing at them in a blink of an eye.

He slashed one in half at his stomach, the man screamed out in pain as his body disintegrated into ash before blowing away by the wind. The third vampire stared with wide eyes, lowering himself onto his hands and knees as he was blubbering to be spared. Toshinori narrowed his eyes at the man, wondering if he meant his words. Yet, he was also a merciful man at that should the need arrive.

"Go and tell your master that if he ever tries to come after this woman again. I'll personally go and find him, and kill him myself. I won't let her fall into his hands, I won't let him kill her. She is under my protection and nothing he says will change anything." Toshinori said before turning away, he heard the man running off like the coward he was and just ran.

Turning to Inko, he frowned a little at her as he saw how frightened she was. Her body still trembled, thinking that Toshinori was going to hurt her. Shouta was rubbing her back, as if hoping that would relax her. Making his way over to the green haired woman, Toshinori carefully said "Inko? You okay?"

Inko just stared at the blonde, her eyes were wide and tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched him. "Toshi, your eyes they're still red." Shouta whispered low enough where only the vampire could hear him. Toshinori nodded his head to Shouta as his eyes returned to their electric blue once again. He stared at the woman he had fallen in love with, and it broke his heart to see that she was now afraid of him.

She knew what he was now, and knew that he drank blood in order to survive.

But, did she know that he would never hurt her? That he only wanted to protect her no matter what happened to him?

Frowning, Toshinori took another careful step toward her as he asked "Are you okay? Inko, please say something, anything." Honestly, he didn't know what was to happen, he just felt as if the longer she was silent, the more it broke his heart thinking that she was scared of him. "Please, I beg of you Inko to say something."

"You're a vampire…" Inko whispered.

Toshinori lowered his head as he nodded his head. The young man peeked at Inko through his lashes as he whispered "I am a vampire, I won't lie to you Inko." He took another step, yet what she said next only shattered him.

"Stay away from me! Don't bite me!"

Toshinori stared at her with wide eyes, tears building up within his own eyes before streaming down his face. She… she hated him. She was afraid of him. Lowering his eyes, Toshinori whispered "Shouta, do the thing, please. We'll need to get Inko home." Shouta nodded his head, pressing a point at the base of Inko's neck causing her to faint.

"Toshi I-"

"Just take her home." Toshinori whispered softly, his voice sounded like that of a broken man. Shouta frowned as he went to speak more, but Toshinori had left in the blink of an eye. Toshinori couldn't stay near Inko, couldn't stay around her. The woman was terrified of him now. Now she knew what he was and it scared her beyond belief and he knew better than anyone in the whole world that he couldn't be with her.

After all, he was nothing but a monster, and a monster had no right to be happy. Had no right to be in love. Yet, he had never felt so much heartache more than he had in both lives, both the life as a human, and as a vampire.

What could he do?

Honestly, he didn't care if he was hungry anymore, because there was nothing that would ever fill him anymore. Not blood, not love, not anything. He was nothing but an empty shell of who he was and now he knew that this was something that he would have to deal with for the rest of his immortal life.

Or, he'd die a broken man.

How that would come to pass, he had no idea, but he knew that it would never come to pass as he couldn't die, unless he used his sword. Yet, even then he wouldn't be able to do it, he may not want to admit it, but he was a coward. He was nothing but a frightened man, and now he knew that he had lost everything that he had ever wanted in his life.

 _'I don't know what to do anymore…'_


	12. Shouta Takes Charge

Shouta frowned as he looked over at Toshinori's bedroom door, the man hadn't left it once in over a week. It was as if Inko's fear had caused the blonde man to shut down. She told him to stay away, and so he has. Though, Shouta himself, had taken it upon himself to look out for the green woman in Toshinori's stead. Yet, he felt as if Toshinori had just given up all hope, all hope to ever feel as if he had no chance to feel like a human being again.

Yet, he knew that he had to do something to help his father-figure. As for what that was, he had no idea what it was.

Letting out a soft sigh, Shouta made his way over to the door and gently knocked on the door. "Toshi? Come on, you need to feed or else you'll just starve yourself." Shouta said, hoping to encourage the man to feed on something, even if it was small.

"Go away." Toshinori groaned. His hunger was getting the better of him but he refused to leave his bedroom in order to feed. It had Shouta concerned, worried for the man as he tried to think on what he should do for him. Yet, it seemed that no matter what he just couldn't help himself but to give up on his own life, regardless if it was the life of a human, or as a vampire.

"You need to feed Toshi. Come on, let me in." Shouta said, worry reaching his voice again.

"Not hungry."

"Bull shit, you're starving yourself Toshi. Is this what Inko would want?"

 _"Inko is terrified of me! She wants **nothing** to do with me Shouta!"_ shouted Toshinori, only to groan in pain and discomfort from his own hunger. Shouta sighed softly, he knew that the man was hurting. He had no idea if it was different for a vampire compared to a human about losing their loved ones, but he knew that it still hurt regardless.

It made Shouta wonder, if he would feel this kind of pain if it was him in Toshinori's place, and Hizashi's in Inko's place. Frowning a little in confusion, Shouta knew that he had to do something. Though he wasn't sure what it was that he could do to help Toshinori at this point. He felt as if no matter what he did, nothing would be done to get the man to change his mind.

"Toshi, please will you just feed on a little bit of blood?" asked Shouta, hoping that even just a little would help the poor man from everything that was wrong with him.

"No."

Ugh! He was nothing but a child throwing some kind of temper tantrum at this point. It seemed that if he couldn't have Inko, that he couldn't have her in his life than his life was worthless to the blonde. "I saw Inko today." He thought that he heard Toshinori shift from his sheets. God, why did he even have sheets in the first place? He didn't even need sleep! "She was fine, safe at the very least. The murders had for the most part stopped for now. I think your threat had reached their leader but I still can't protect her at all times of the day like you can Toshi."

Toshinori seemed to have made it to the door, as it opened a crack and what Shouta saw almost made him want to cry.

The man's hair was frazzled, pretty much flying everywhere but where it should be. His cheeks were sunken in, cheeks hallow and even his eyes seemed hidden under shadows of darkness. His blue eyes though, dull and void of all feeling but emptiness. Shouta looked at Toshinori's frame and frowned as he saw that Toshinori had all but lost his muscles and was nothing more than a stick with arms and legs.

"What are you doing to yourself?" asked Shouta with a frown on his face.

"I'm just not hungry Shouta. I've done everything I can to keep her safe, no matter what, it was all in vain. Inko won't love me after all, just like I thought she wouldn't." He whispered, his eyes full of deep emotional pain that Shouta knew that no human could ever possess. It was a pain that would have easily killed any man should he have to go through such a thing, yet here was Toshinori, still around and kicking so to speak. Though, he was already dead in the first place and may as well die again at the rate he was going.

He was slowly killing himself. All he had to do was step out into the sunlight at this rate and he would burn and most likely get himself killed.

Seeing Toshinori in this state made his eyes water at the sight of the man that he had called his father. Clenching his teeth tightly, Shouta said "Come on Toshi! Stop doing this to yourself! I've already lost one father, I won't lose you too!" Shouta felt his body shake and tremble, he didn't think that he could feel something so overwhelming and powerful in his entire life. To see the man that he had looked up to as his father all this time, something that he had come to terms with that at some point in his life, that he would have to leave his father but not the other way around. "I can't lose you Toshinori, I won't lose you!"

"There is nothing you can do Shouta, you should know that better than anyone. People won't understand what they fear the most. Inko, fears me, she will have nothing to do with me. So long as she is safe, and happy then I will be happy for her. That's all I want." He whispered softly before closing the door. Shouta of course, slammed his hands on the door, digging his fingernails into the wood until he slid down onto the floor.

"Toshi…" Shouta whispered before narrowing his eyes into slits. He knew what he had to do, it may be crazy, but this was the only thing that he could do to save Toshinori. If that meant doing something stupid, then so be it.

* * *

Shouta looked up at the café with a soft sigh. He loved this place, no doubt about that as he did love cats. But he knew that today he wasn't here just to enjoy the coffee, but he knew that he had to talk to Inko. He just hoped that she was working today as he figured seeing him at her doorstep would just cause her to slam the door in his face.

Taking a deep calming breath, Shouta made his way into the building and looked around. As usual, all the girls wore the usual outfit as a waitress, but the only difference was that they had cat ears perched atop of their head. If it wasn't for the fact that he already had a boyfriend, he would try to pick up on one of these girls but nope. Hizashi was the one for him, that much he knew.

Walking up to the counter, Shouta saw the locks of the green haired woman and knew that it was her. Making his way over to the counter, he calmly said "I'd like to place an order." Plus, he'd love to have a chat with her.

"Of course sir, what can I get for you today?" asked the woman as she turned around and stared with wide eyes. Just as she was about to scream, he held his hand up and silenced her.

"I'm not here to cause a scene, but I must speak to you." Seeing her confused green eyes staring at him, he calmly said "It's about Toshi, please… I do need to speak to you about him." Inko was about to reject the offer, he knew that much, but he had to do this. This had to be done. Closing his eyes, Shouta bowed his head a little as he whispered "Please, I'm afraid if I don't do something he'll die."

Lifting his head, he saw her eyes widened in shock and tears pooling in her eyes. "I'll be on my break soon, we can talk but that's it." It seemed that she was still scared of Toshinori, that was a given, but her heart was far too kind for her to leave the man alone it seemed.

Yet, for that Shouta was grateful.

Placing his order, he went and sat down in the dining area where no one would bother the two of them, he hoped that his speech to Inko would reach her. To get him to see Toshinori and convince him to feed again. If this kept up, he had no idea what would happen to the blonde vampire. Would he merely starve until he was dust like those vampires they had killed over a week ago or would he just starve until he ended up as a mindless blood drinking machine?

He had no idea, and he didn't want to find out.

Looking up, Shouta couldn't help but wonder what he should say to her really. He knew that he had much to tell her, so much so that he wondered if she would even listen to it all.

"I'm sorry I took so long." Inko whispered, sitting in front of the raven haired man with a cup of tea in her hands. Most likely to keep herself calm. "What is wrong with Toshinori that you had to come to me? How can he die? He's a vampire… he… he's immortal right?"

"He is starving himself." Shouta whispered, Inko seemed to frown and was about to speak until he held up his hand to silence her. "He feels guilt for scaring you, he is sad that you rejected him because of what he was." Inko was about to speak until he shook his head. "He knew you would reject him, he knew that you would hate him once you found out what he was." Shouta said before he sipped at his coffee. The only thing that was keeping him awake right about now. He needed all of this energy in order to survive the daylight hours with how long he worked at night. "Answer me this, did you care for him at all? Or did you just use him as a means of protection because he's saved you three times?"

"Three? But… he only saved me twice."

"Answer my question first Miss Midoriya." Shouta glared at her slightly. So it seemed that Toshinori also never mentioned that he had saved her once before as a child, then again she would think that the man that had saved her was an old man or dead.

"I wasn't using him, I did and still do care but… I… I guess I was scared of him attacking me or drinking from me." Inko whispered, her body trembled at the thought. She had only been scared of him attacking her in the end. Understandable but, at the same time rather stupid.

Shouta took another sip of his coffee before leaning over on the table, his hands folded together on the table top. His eyes narrowed into a serious stare as he asked his question. "Answer me this, has he ever once gone for your neck? Have you once seen his fangs until that night? Or his eyes changing colour for that matter?"

Inko winced at his tone of voice and shook her head. It seemed that Toshinori had made sure that he was properly fed before he went to her, or at the very least had a lot of control around her. Shouta could understand that at least, the man was rather attached to this woman, and didn't want to mess things up until that night. But, that was for a different reason, he was trying to protect Inko, to make sure that she was safe from the vampires that would have captured her and took her to their master, whoever that was anyway.

"Because he doesn't feed from humans at all." Shouta whispered. Inko blinked in confusion. "Toshinori made a promise to himself years ago, long before you and I were even born, that he would never feed from humans. He drank from animals until blood could be stored much like it is now, now he just drinks my blood that I keep stored up from him unless I can't provide him the blood nessacary for him to live off of so he feeds off of animals or starves himself."

"He… he doesn't feed from humans? At all?" Inko whispered in shock.

"He only has once during his promise and that was due to him drinking tea."

"What?"

"He can't ingest food like we can, for us, it would digest and go into our systems to give us energy, for him, it just sits in his stomach and does nothing but makes him sick. He has to throw it up then feed again. But liquids is harder for him to remove from his stomach so when he threw it up, he went into a bloodlust and bit me."

Inko winced and shuddered a little. "It doesn't hurt as much as you think, really when a vampire bites a human they feel pleasure." Shouta muttered before sipping at his tea before looking over at Inko. Giving her a bland stare as he let out a soft sigh and ran a hand through his shaggy bangs. "Toshinori knew that revealing himself to you would have caused you to fear him, but he did it in order to keep you safe." Shouta said as he stared at Inko.

"But why? Why keep me safe? He didn't have to…"

"Of course he does, he's always felt the need to protect you ever since you were a little girl."

"Huh?"

"You really don't remember that? How about this, do you remember me at all?"

"I remember you giving Toshi a sword but-"

"No, from before that."

"No, I don't remember you…"

Shouta shook his head as he said "Must have been the shock from back then." Letting out a soft sigh, the young man looked at Inko as he calmly went on. "Years ago, you befriended a little boy, you saw that he was lonely and his father was there as well. Someone tried to kidnap you as no one was really looking but myself." Shouta sighed softly as he scratched the back of his head as he tried to think his words carefully. "Before they could get far, a tall blonde man came in and rescued you. He was badly injuried physically but he just smiled down at you and made sure that you were okay. As did the little boy, they took you back to your parents who were searching for you and that was the last you saw of them, am I wrong?"

"You were the little boy…" Inko whispered with wide eyes. She looked down for a moment with a frown on her face as she whispered "The man… that… that couldn't have been Toshi could it?"

"He was, he's five hundred years old, it is possible for him to be that man that saved you all those years ago." Shouta said with a soft sigh before he leaned back on his seat as he stared at the woman with a blank look on his face. "Think of it like this, every moment in your life where you were either almost kidnapped, almost attacked even it never happened right? You are from a royal family but you haven't been attacked again…"

"Yeah but, that's because no one bothered to try again right?" Inko said with a frown.

"No, because Toshi has been protecting you your whole life. The attack in the alley was just him having to reveal himself in order to stop that attacker. After that, he couldn't stay out of your life and he had grown to care for you a great deal." Shouta mumbled before draining the last of his coffee. Yawning, he looked at the green haired woman as he looked down at her for a moment. "I want you to think about what you feel for Toshi. If you know that you care for him as much as he does for you, come to the apartment, I will only wait for you a couple days and then I'll know that you don't care for him at all." With that Shouta pushed himself up and was about to leave until Inko stopped him.

"Wait."

"Hm?"

"How will I know where you live?"

Right… she's never been to the apartment yet. Sighing softly, Shouta grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the address and handed it to her before he gave her a bland stare. "Just walk in, no one ever comes to the building with where it was, but I suggest that you take a cab." With that, Shouta walked out of the café, he hoped that his words would have reached Inko.

That was all he wanted to do, he just wanted to make sure that she would think of his words carefully, that she would listen to him and see Toshinori. Dear lord, he hoped that she did indeed have feelings for him, why else would she want to thank the man so much for saving her. Why else would she have been concerned for his health to the point that she would make him drink tea even though Toshinori knew that he couldn't consume human food.

Shouta let out a soft yet sad sigh at the thought of losing his father figure. Toshinori was a stubborn man, but he knew that should something happen to the blonde looking after Inko and keeping her safe would fall on Shouta.

He let out a soft sigh as he looked at the sky, it was a bright and sunny day, and he'll have to get back to the apartment before Toshinori got the idea to open up the curtains and burn in the sunlight. He was thankful that he had his capture gear on him so he could hurry up and make a mad dash home. Narrowing his eyes, the young man quickly made his way home.


	13. Inko's Decision

Inko didn't know what she should do. Her mind told her to avoid Toshinori, but her heart told her to go to him. It had felt like she was being torn in half, and her heart was stronger. Even though knowing that Toshinori was a vampire scared her, she still knew that her heart yearned for him more than anything in the world.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman looked over at her phone and knew that there was one person that she could trust with her turmoil's. Sighing, she dialed up her best friend Mitsuki and frowned as she heard the phone just keep ringing.

 _"Hello?"_ came a tired voice.

"Mitsuki? Can you help me with something? I just need your opinion on something."

 _"Alright, you have my full attention, what's wrong?"_ asked Mitsuki.

"You see, I broke up with Hisashi as I'm sure you know."

 _"Yes, I remember seeing that on social media from Hisashi's page. Though you also don't sound very upset, anyway what about it?"_

"Well, I started to fall for someone else. But, there is one problem about him." God, how was she to say this in the first place? It wasn't like she could tell her friend that Toshinori was a vampire, her friend wouldn't believe her in the first place. It was just crazy, and she knew that better than anyone that crazy people were locked up and it would only prove that she was crazy for loving a vampire. "He's dangerous, I mean he hasn't tried to attack me but…"

 _"He just scared you right?"_

"Yeah, and I guess I hurt him by rejecting him after he saved me from a mugging." Well, that was putting it lightly before she let out a soft sigh. "I know it sounds silly but, he should be a villain but he is the sweetest man I've ever met and-"

 _"Inko, relax for a moment here. It sounds like you do truly love the man, so I don't get the problem here. You sound like you want to find a reason not to be with him but you can't because he's done nothing but make you happy am I right?"_ Inko let out a soft sigh as she tried to think of a way to tell her friend that Toshinori was nothing but a vampire yet, at the same time she hadn't thought of him as a bad man until she learned he was a vampire…

Then of course there was what Shouta had told her of course.

Toshinori never drank from another person, he had mostly drank from animals or blood packets. Having only drank from Shouta because he had gone into bloodlust, and she blamed herself for that. Mostly because it was her fault for that happening in the first place.

Inko knew that her heart wanted Toshinori, knew that no matter what she said, her words would be empty as to why she couldn't be with him. Letting out a soft sigh, Inko whispered "I guess Toshinori is also having a tough time now though. I had hurt him so badly that his friend had to talk to me, it seems that Toshinori had stopped eating."

 _"Wow, he must really love you Inko to just stop eating like this. How long ago was it?"_ asked Mitsuki.

"Over a week. I'll have to go over there to talk to Toshinori but… I don't know if I can. I'm afraid that he is just trying to get my trust to get something but, at the same time a part of me tells me otherwise." Inko let out a soft sigh as she seemed to feel her heart sink within her chest. Her heart thudded when she thought about the blonde man, his blue eyes sparking in her mental image of the man. She couldn't help but sigh softly as she thought about him.

 _"Inko, just go to him. I can tell that you easily love him regardless of his flaws. If he was perfect then he'd be boring! Besides, it can't be that bad to just go and see how he's doing. If he's starving himself like you told me he was then you need to see him now."_ Mitsuki said with a soft sigh. Her voice sounding serious yet, Inko knew that she was trying to push the woman over to the blonde to help him. _"If you don't go to him now, you may be too late and you'll regret it for the rest of your life."_ Mitsuki said with a soft tone to her voice.

Inko frowned as she listened to Mitsuki, she knew that the woman was right. Toshinori was hurting, she had to talk to him. Had to go and see him or she could lose him forever. Taking a deep breath, the young woman nodded before saying "Alright, I'll go and talk to him. I want to ask him a few questions anyway." Inko just hoped that Toshinori was willing to talk to her anyway, she had been almost out of time and of course she waits at the last day to talk to him in the first place.

 _"Good, now you go girl and get your man!"_ Mitsuki said with a giggle on her end.

Inko smiled a little, happy to know that she had a friend that was in a way, on her side. Or at the very least the voice of reason. Though she couldn't help but wonder what she was to expect there. What she could do in order to help Toshinori to overcome his own depression or worse yet think that he was trapped in some kind of dream-wait did he even sleep?

Shaking her head, the young woman calmly said "Thanks Mitsuki, I'll call you later…" After that, Inko hung up her phone and looked at the time. It was late but if she knew anything thus far, Toshinori was normally always up at this time anyway thanks to him walking her home from school. Though, she couldn't say the same about Shouta as he seemed rather tired at the café the other day. "I'll figure it out later, now I have to leave." She told herself before grabbing her things and left.

* * *

Inko looked up and blinked as she looked at the tall building. It was in an empty part of the city if that was what they could call it. Abandoned? Maybe that works better. Shaking her head, the young woman looked at the slip of paper that Shouta had given her and saw that they lived on one of the upper levels and that just made Inko groan a little. She really hated stairs but this was for Toshinori.

Walking up the stairs, the young woman wondered what it was that Toshinori did to himself to make Shouta go to such lengths to reach out to her in order to help the blonde vampire.

Sighing softly, Inko reached up and touched her chest, right over her heart as she couldn't help but wonder what she could do. No, what she _should_ do in order to help him.

Looking up at the stairs, the young woman couldn't help but frown a little as she wondered what would happen once she reached the apartment. So many things went through her mind, so many thoughts about what would happen once she saw Shouta, or even Toshinori. What was she to do? Would Toshinori even want to talk to her in the first place? How did he look? Was he okay?

Shaking her head, the young woman let out a soft sigh as she ran a hand through her green locks as she tried to think on what she should do. How did a vampire deal with pain in the first place? Did they just starve themselves in order to not feel anything other than pain and suffering or was it something more? Tilting her head, the young woman frowned as she looked up at the door then back at the piece of paper. Yeah, this was the place for sure.

Knocking on the door, Inko wondered if anyone would even answer the door for her in the first place. Yet, when she went to knock again, the door just seemed to open on its own. Frowning a little, the young woman gulped as she slowly opened the door and looked around. "Hello? Is anyone here?" There was no answer, it made her wonder if Toshinori ran out and went to burn in the sun. Wait, was that also a true thing?

Shaking her head, the young woman slowly walked into the room and looked around. It was rather dark in here, the only furniture in the area was a couch, a chair, coffee table, a dining area and black carpet. Not to mention, she noticed two fridges in the kitchen. _'Two of them? But why?'_ thought Inko with a frown on her face as she started to look around a little more. Looking on ahead, she noticed a bathroom, of course they'd need that. Shouta was still human.

Yet, she also noticed two other doors, most likely bedrooms. The one was open for the world but she saw no one in there. The other, was still closed off from the world, so it made her wonder if Toshinori was still in there.

Frowning a little more, Inko made her way over to the kitchen as she wondered what kind of things were within one. One had to have food, that much for sure but at the same time she couldn't help but wonder what was in the other. It almost frightened her what it was that was within that fridge and what if it was something that she didn't want to see in the first place?

Gulping, she went to open the fridge, until something slammed into the fridge, keeping it closed. Inko yelped and quickly turned around and stared at the tall towering figure above her. All she could make out was a thin boney figure. Inko's eyes were wide with shock. The man trembled, hidden in the shadows as he seemed to be using up all of his strength to hold himself up by leaning all of his weight onto the fridge.

Looking at his arm, Inko saw that it was so thin, almost like that of a stick rather than the pure muscle that she thought he would have had. Slowly, her eyes traveled along his arm until she saw his oversized shirt, even now it hung so very loosely on his frame.

Slowly, her gaze lifted until she saw the shadowy blue eyes that had her heart pumping with a flutter only to stare at him in concern. His cheeks had sunken in, much like his eyes had. Even his teeth were more easily seen. She couldn't help but stare at him in shock, what was going on? How was it that not feeding for only a little over a week caused such a drastic change in the man? No, not just his usual appearance but in his eyes as well.

Even without him speaking, she knew right away who it was… his eyes gave away all.

"Toshi?"

"Why are you here?" He whispered with a raspy voice.

Inko frowned a little as she stared at the man with pain in her eyes. It hurt her just to see him like this, no, more like it hurt her heart. Frowning all the more, tears filled her eyes as she felt her pain started to overflow her soul and her heart. "Shouta told me… about your state and I… I couldn't… Toshi why are you like this?" Inko said.

"Of course… he went and got you." Toshinori whispered before removing his arm from the fridge. Yet, the moment he did, he stumbled. Inko, acting quickly wrapped her arms around the man and in the process fall backwards with a yelp.

"Toshi?!" Inko shouted out in alarm and fear.

Her only answer from him was a weak whine. Inko could hear his stomach all but growl and knew that he was hungry. Knew that he was starving and yet he was refusing to bite her. This made her frown a little, honestly she had thought that the moment that he was near her, that he would bite her. Yet, then she remembered, Shouta had told her that he made a promise not to bite a human to feed. Looking around, Inko wondered if there was anything that she could do to help him. Anything that would get him to feed on but wasn't sure what she could do!

"Toshi, can you get up?" Inko said with a frown.

"No…" He whispered.

Okay, so he couldn't move, but she had to get him off of her somehow. Tilting her head a little, Inko wondered what she could do to help the man. He was starving, and it must have taken up a lot of his strength in order to move out of the room he was in to her. Turning her gaze to the man, she saw that his eyes were closed, he was nuzzling his face against her neck as he let out a shuddering moan.

It seemed that he was feeling her up so to speak. Or at least, feeling for a vein to bite her but at the same time he was refusing to do so. Gulping a bit, Inko looked up as she whispered "Toshi, what can I do to help you? You're starting to crush me."

"Fridge… blood packs…" He whispered against her neck. Okay, that was something, she could easily use her quirk to open the door and pull the… blood packet out for her. Gulping a little, the young woman held up her free hand and her hand ignited in a pink aura. Along with that, she saw the handle for the fridge open. The power faded from her hand as she groaned a little. God, Toshinori was so heavy!

"Sorry…" He whispered softly, his voice sounding so weak and frail. It was a far cry from the strong man that he was over a week ago.

"It's okay, it's my fault Toshi." Inko whispered softly, rubbing his back. God, he was so thin that she could feel his spine. Reaching up once again, the young woman allowed her quirk to come back to her, the pink aura to engulf her hand as she allowed herself to pull on a blood packet from the fridge. She felt it wobble in her quirks grip and it made her want to gag, but she knew that she had to keep a strong grip on the bag or else it would splatter all over the ground and herself.

Toshinori groaned, and Inko knew that he was starving. This was the solution for the most part. Sighing softly, the young woman managed to pull the packet to her hand and gripped onto the edge. "Toshi? I have the blood packet, can you move your arm to grab it? Or even just roll over?"

"I… I'll try…" He whispered.

Inko frowned a little, he sounded so weak that she wasn't sure if he would even be able to move at all in the first place. Toshinori groaned as he weakly pushed at the ground, Inko frowned as she saw that he was struggling. His breathing was quick and raspy, as if it was using up the rest of his strength just to do this much. Staring at him with tearful eyes, Inko carefully put the bag aside before helping the blonde push himself up and carefully laid him onto his back.

He carefully looked at Inko, his eyes looking so weak and tired that it almost broke her heart. No, it did break her heart to see him in such a state. "Toshi, I'm so sorry."

"I… I tried to tell you." He whispered.

Inko's eyes widened. She remembered him trying to tell her, before he was shot at.

 _"Inko I'm a v-"_

Staring at him with wide tearful eyes, the young woman couldn't believe this. He tried to tell her, tried to tell her what he was. He was willing to tell her through his own words until he was shot. That he had to _show_ her instead and scaring her more than anything. Inko felt tears rushing down her cheeks as she cried. "I'm so sorry Toshi, I'm so sorry. You're only like this because of me."

"Inko…"

"No! You tried to tell me, you were going to tell me and then we were attacked! Look at what I've done to you Toshi! I'm so, so sorry! I never wanted to do this to someone I love and yet look at what I've done to you!" Inko cried out, her body shook with sobs and hiccups as she stared at the man that she loved. Yet, what she saw made her frown. Toshinori was staring at her with wide eyes, and it had confused her as to why he was staring at her like that.

"You… you love me?" Toshinori whispered in shock.

Inko blushed deeply, but nodded her head slowly. Toshinori smiled a little at her, though it was a far cry from his usual smiles that he would shine down upon her. It made her want to cry again. More tears streamed down her cheeks before she felt a soft thumb rubbing under her eyes. Looking down at Toshinori, she saw him giving her a soft smile before he looked over at the blood packet. He grunted a little, trying to reach it but sighed softly. He couldn't reach it and it made him whine a little.

Inko smiled a little before she reached over and grabbed the packet and handed it to Toshinori. The man let out a soft sigh as he accepted the packet and frowned a little. He shyly turned to Inko as he whispered "Help me up? Please?"

Inko smiled a little and helped Toshinori to sit up, leaning him against the fridge. He of course had to push himself up to help before he let out a soft sigh. Turning to Inko, he gave the green haired woman a soft smile before holding the packet up once again. Yet, he didn't bite into it right away. In fact, it seemed as if he was afraid to do such a thing.

"Toshi?" Inko asked with a frown.

"Um…" He seemed a little nervous, honestly she wasn't sure if she should even say to him. Though it seemed that he wanted to say something to her at the very least but wasn't sure what he should say to her. "Can you, look away? I mean, this is kinda gross for a human to witness. It's not very pleasant."

Inko blushed a little, knowing what it was that he was talking about. He was going to feed and thought that it would turn her away. Did Shouta ever watch him do this? Did he ever look away or had the man gotten used to such a thing? Inko opened and closed her mouth a few times, wondering what she should say to the man. Though, it seemed that the words wouldn't want to come out so, she settled for shaking her head.

"Are you sure?" asked Toshinori.

Inko quickly nodded her head again, her hair flying everywhere from the motion. Toshinori gave her a small smile as he said "Alright, but remember, I warned you."

Toshinori made his fangs grow out, it made the green haired woman stare at them in fascination as she tilted her head a little at the blonde. Of course, the blonde seemed a little shy about feeding in front of Inko and was shyer when she seemed to scoot a little closer to him. "Uh…" Toshinori said with a gulp before he looked away shyly. "Why so interested in how I feed now? I mean… I did scare you." He whispered.

"I guess… I just didn't understand what was going on and reacted. Instead of remembering the kind of man you really are." Inko whispered softly, her green eyes soft as she gazed at Toshinori, causing the blonde to stare in shock. "I want to understand Toshi, if you'll let me." He gulped a little before nodding his head a little toward her.

Gulping a bit, the vampire took a deep calming breath before he sank his fangs into the bag and shuddered at the taste. Inko turned a little pale but kept her gaze locked on Toshinori. Yes, she thought that this was rather disgusting, but she was going to follow her words. She wanted to understand Toshinori more, and this would be the first step to do so.

He gulped down the blood gulp after gulp. Inko could see his Adams apple moving as he swallowed mouthful after mouthful of blood. Yet, as she saw him feed, she saw some of his strength seeming to return as he started to fill out a bit. Yet, it wasn't much but he looked healthier than he had before at the very least. Inko couldn't help but wonder what it felt like to be bitten by a vampire…

Blinking her eyes quickly, the young woman felt the blood rushing to her cheeks as she held onto her face hoping to hide the blush that stained her cheeks. Oh god, why did she think such a thing?!

Shaking her head quickly, Toshinori seemed to have caught sight of her and stopped his feeding. He licked his lips as he stared at her in confusion. "Are you… disgusted?" he asked shyly.

"No!" Inko shouted only to blink and feel herself shrink a little. "No." She said a little softer before gazing up at the vampire through her lashes. "It isn't that at all. I promise you, it… um… it just makes me remember something that Shouta said."

"What was that?" asked Toshinori as he went back to finishing the packet.

"He um… said that when you bite someone that they feel pleasure?"

He almost coughed at what Inko had said. Slamming his hand against his chest, he stared at the woman with wide blue eyes as she wondered if he would be blushing at her words. "He said _what?!"_

"I was scared about the chance of you biting me and then he brought that up!" Inko cried out waving her hands around quickly as if to protect herself from any kind of whiplash from her words.

Toshinori cursed under his breath as he covered his face in his hands. Inko noticed that he did indeed look a little healthier though still a little too thin to be considered 'normal' for him. "Of all the things he had to say… it had to be that?!" He lowered his hands as he gazed at Inko and saw that she was blushing as well. Inko wondered what he was thinking. "Well, he wasn't wrong. I remember the few times I have bitten humans in this era that they would feel a great deal of pleasure. I don't know when it started to come around, but I know that it never affected Shouta or Hizashi."

"Hizashi?"

"Shouta's boyfriend. I've bitten him once before."

"But, Shouta said you've only bitten him…"

"He may have not wanted to bring him into this." Toshinori whispered before he pushed himself up with a grunt before he looked down at Inko. Giving her a soft smile, he reached his hand out and pulled her up to him only to turn away and toss the bag in the trash. "Inko, I won't force you to stay… I know you may have said that you love me but, I know that you couldn't mean those words. Come on, you told me to stay away after all. No matter how much I love you, I can never be with you-"

"You love me?"

"Damn I… I didn't… I mean, I do but…"

Before he could stop himself, Inko threw her arms up around him as she pressed her lips against his. Toshinori seemed to shudder before wrapping his arms around her to hold the green haired woman to his chest. "I love you Toshi, I love you, I love you, I love you." She whispered between kisses. Toshinori couldn't help but moan a little between each kiss that Inko couldn't help but notice. She smiled a little, pulling back as she pressed her hand against his cheek and noticed that he seemed almost starved for touch. His face had turned and kissed at her palm as he used his one hand to press her hand a little closer to him.

She could even feel his fangs pressing against her flesh and it made her shudder at the feeling. God, why was she even feeling the thrill of this in the first place? It just didn't seem natural, yet here she was almost wishing that the man would bite her.

Toshinori turned and stared at her, for a moment she thought that she saw an electric storm passing through his blue orbs as he gazed at her hungrily. It seemed that he was hungry for more than just blood alone. Tightly shutting his eyes, he whispered "We… we can't. We shouldn't."

"Why?" asked Inko.

"Because… I'm still hungry, I'm still so very hungry and wanting more blood. You are like a piece of meat and I'm a hungry lion wanting to eat but can't. You are a tease to me Inko, yet I still crave more of you and I can't stop myself from thinking such things." Toshinori whispered against her palm.

"Then have me." Inko whispered softly, pressing her lips against his neck causing him to shudder a little. "Have me, holy and completely, I am yours and yours alone Toshinori. You are the only man I'd ever want to have my body and my soul." Inko whispered before kissing the man once again. Toshinori took a deep breath before he moved his face from her palm. "Toshi?"

"Inko, are you sure?"

"Yes, of course I am." Inko gave him a soft smile.

"What if I bite you? What if I can't stop?" He asked softly.

"If you bite, me, then you bite me. As for stopping, I know you'll have the strength to do so." Inko whispered gently.

Toshinori blinked a little at Inko before he held her closer before carrying her to his bedroom. Though he froze a little before turning to her once again. "Are you sure? There is no turning back after this." Toshinori said with a frown.

"I don't want to turn back." Inko whispered softly, a blush on her face.

He gave her a soft smile before he brought her to his bed and laid her down. He seemed nervous, Inko smiled a little as she said "Why don't you try biting me first?" He shuddered a little, Inko knew that he was scared of hurting her more than he had with scaring her or, killing her. Toshinori leaned down before he took a deep breath. It made the woman shiver a little at the feeling before she felt the man sank his fangs into her throat.

Her eyes widened before shuddering under the man. Toshinori held onto Inko as he drank from her. The woman could feel her life's blood leaving her body. Yet that wasn't the only thing that she felt from the bite, but it was indeed the pleasure that Shouta had mentioned once before.

Inko knew that she would always enjoy this feeling and knew that this feeling would never be topped.

Toshinori held her shoulder, as if he hated that the young woman moved made feeding harder for him. Yet, after a bit, Toshinori pulled his fangs back and licked at the wound until he closed. He breathed deeply before he looked down at the green haired woman and gave her a small smile before licking his lips clean of her blood. "I won't lie, compared to other's blood I've had, yours was sweeter." He whispered before kissing her gently.

"I love you Toshi… my tall handsome sunflower." Inko whispered.

"I love you my sweet cinnamon bun." He whispered before removing his shirt. Inko indeed saw the improvement, he already looked healthier. Though figured maybe it was because he got fresh blood? Hard for her to say. Blushing a little, Inko knew that tonight was going to be a night she'd never forget.


	14. A Tale of Two Lovers Part 1

Toshinori had his arm wrapped his arm around Inko as he gazed up at the ceiling of his bedroom. He couldn't believe that he and Inko… God, he swore that if he had a heartbeat, that it would be trying to leap out of his chest right about now.

Turning his blue eyes onto the green haired woman, he saw that her eyes were closed as she slept peacefully. He couldn't help but allow his gaze to soften as he stared at her. Inko sighed softly in her sleep as she nuzzled against his side. Reaching over with his free hand, the man brushed a stray strand of her hair behind her ear before kissing her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered softly before he turned his eyes back up at the ceiling. What was he to expect now? Inko and he were… together right? After that kind of night, he had expected that she would have cried out in pain for him to stop…

Not the other way around.

Shaking his head, Toshinori got a good look at his arm and saw that his body had pretty much filled out to its proper healthy state and for that he was thankful. Yet, he never knew that drinking Inko's blood would have made him feel whole again. Letting out a soft sigh, he turned his eyes to her and smiled gently once again. He knew that this was something that he could never take for granted. There was no way that he would never lose that feeling, a feeling that there was someone in this world that loved him.

Yet, he knew that there had been another and for that, he felt as if he had taken it for granted even though he had done all he could to make their future a possibility. Yet, it was all in vain as he had failed and was turned with no memory of who he was.

"Toshi?"

"Oh, did I wake you Inko?"

"No, I don't know but I felt as if you were… sad." Toshinori frowned a little at that. That was the first time he's ever said anything such as that before. So that was new for him, then again everyone that he's ever fed from in the past never knew what happened so he never suspected a thing. Maybe because he had drank from Inko, and the fact that they uh… had feelings for each other, she could sense him and he could… sense her maybe? He had no idea, and it confused him.

"I'm fine my dear." Toshinori said with a soft sigh before kissing her forehead.

"May I ask you something? I mean, if you don't mind me asking questions regarding to you being a vampire?" Inko asked with a frown on her face.

"Go ahead, I had a feeling that you'd want to ask me something."

"Soooo, do vampires sparkle in the sunlight? Like in that movie?"

Toshinori slapped his forehead and groaned. Inko just blinked innocently at him before he turned his gaze to the ceiling. "That movie brought nothing but shame to vampires. No, we don't 'sparkle' in the sunlight. I don't know why such a thing was created in the first place. I just burn in the sunlight unless I've fed. Feeding brings up my strength to tolerate the sun. Less blood, less resistance to it."

"Do you sleep?"

"No, we don't need sleep. Can easily keep going all day every day."

"Can you turn into a bat?"

"No."

"What about a stake to the heart?"

"That'd kill anyone."

"Oh, what about entering with the owner's permission?"

"Nope. Remember, I was able to go into your building without permission and you didn't own the building remember?"

"True, um what about any magical powers? Such as hypnotising people?"

"False, no idea how that was brought up either. Vampires don't have any kind of special powers."

"What about that transformation you did?"

"That was part of my quirk, I had it before I was turned."

"Turned…" Inko whispered softly, causing Toshinori to look at her with confusion reflecting in his blue eyes. He was rather confused as to what could be going on in her head. There had to be something troubling her about his turning that much he could figure out even without the emotions that they could share between the other.

"Inko?" He asked in a whisper.

"What happened to you? All those years ago? What happened to you to have made you turn in the first place? Is it all connected to the museum and why you acted the way you did?" asked Inko.

He sighed softly, knowing very well that she was going to want to know the story, and he knew that this was going to be a long story for sure. One that he knew would take all of his emotional will power to get by. "Well, it does yes. I was your ancestors guard. Assigned to her by the last guard who had retired." Toshinori explained which only made Inko frown a little more.

"Toshi, is there something else that you aren't telling me?"

He looked down at her for a moment, her eyes shining with confusion yet also curiosity. He let out a soft sigh, he knew those eyes better than anyone in the world. It was the same look that her ancestor would give him when she wanted something from him and of course, it would always work. Thinking about her made his heart hurt and it seemed to show on Inko's face before he let out a soft sigh. There was really no use in hiding this from her right now was there? He didn't want any kind of secrets to be hidden from her. Not about him and what was between himself and _her_ of all people.

"I was in love with your ancestor, as she was with me. We were so madly, deeply in love that it was a crime in and of itself." Toshinori whispered, causing her to gasp as she stared at him in shock and a little bit of hurt reflected on her face. "Before you ask, I am not with you because you resemble her so. No, far from it Inko. I had no idea what she _looked_ like when I met you, for I had no memory of who I was as a human after I was turned. The song you sang, was the trigger for me, and then seeing everything at the exhibit reminded me of who I was, and who I had loved but it didn't bring on what I had already felt Inko. I already loved you."

"Toshi."

"No, I'm serious Inko, I already loved you even before I remembered." He sighed softly before he gently rubbed her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "No matter what, my love for you is true. If I have to spend the rest of eternity to prove it to you then so be it." He whispered softly.

Inko nodded her head before letting out a soft sigh. "How did you two meet Toshi? And… how were you turned? Will you tell me?" asked Inko with a frown.

"Alright, it began when I was fourteen years old…"

 _A young boy sat by the outskirts of the village. His blonde hair covered in mud and dirt, body terribly thin and frail looking. His blue eyes, once full of life had dulled from hunger and thirst. Having just lost his family to an attack while he was out collecting firewood to warm their home for the upcoming cold season._

 _He had wondered, why he was spared. Why had he been spared by such a fate? He should have been joining his mother, his father, and his twin sister and yet, here he was. Still alive and just barely living at this point. Blinking slowly, he groaned as he curled up around himself. Fourteen years of age and yet he was going to die of starvation before he could truly do anything with his life._

 _Whimpering, the young boy wrapped his arms around his stomach hoping that would dull the ache. He had wanted to do so much in his life, yet he wasn't able to do so. Looking up, he wondered if he would die here, or if he would find something to do with his life before he starved to death._

 _Shaking his head, blonde locks flying away as he managed to push himself up until he heard a soft screaming echoing through the forest. Tilting his head, the young boy squinted his eyes as he saw a young girl running out from the trees. Her dress was torn and ripped it seemed. Yet what the young boy saw was what made his blood freeze in his veins._

 _The young girl was being chased by two thugs. Narrowing his eyes, he grabbed his axe and rushed forward. "Get behind me!" shouted the blonde boy as he rushed forward with speed that he shouldn't have with his weakened body. The girl managed to get past him, and the blonde boy swung his axe managing to hit one in the leg. Yet, the other kicked him in the head causing the boy to yelp out in shock and pain._

 _Rolling on the ground, he groaned before lifting his head and glared at them with so much hate in his blue eyes. "Look at this, a quirkless boy." One of the thugs said as he made his nails grow and sharpen. Toshinori snarled before pushing himself up and went to swing again. Only for the thug with long nails to slash at his chest._

 _Screaming out in pain he rolled on the ground as he held onto his bleeding chest._

 _"Don't die!" The girl cried out, he saw her looking down at him from above and he couldn't help but blink as he thought that he saw an angel. Shaking his head, the boy pushed himself back up, lifting the axe as he narrowed his eyes at the men. Finding renewed strength within himself as he pushed himself forward with purpose._

 _The thugs stared at the boy with wide eyes yet didn't back off. "I won't let you hurt her." Snarled the boy as he rushed forward with a battle cry. Swinging the axe at the one man, who tried to dodge but he saw that coming. Twisting his body around, the boy swung the axe again and managed to land a hit to his back._

 _The man cried out in pain as he tried to push himself back up, but the boy just slammed his foot down on the wound as he shouted "Stay down!" Turning his head, he went to attack the other man, only to yelp as something shot out of the ground, causing the boy to look down only to scream as he was thrown away from him by powerful thick vines._

 _Hitting a tree, the boy groaned as he tried to focus on his surroundings yet it seemed that nothing was coming into focus. The girl, she cried out for him and tried to rush to him but couldn't get past. No! Looking around, he saw his father's metal boomerang. He remembered his father practicing this to make it easier for hunting. He had taught the boy how to use it so it may come in handy. At least, he hoped that he would manage a good hit in._

 _Swinging it, the young boy watched as the steel weapon flew into the air, spinning around as it seemed to glide and cut through the air. Before the vines could even reach the girl, they had managed to slice through the vines causing the man to cry out in pain. The young boy couldn't help but smirk a little, knowing that he landed a good hit in. Yet, he knew that he didn't have much strength remaining but, he couldn't let the girl be captured or worse, killed._

 _The thug glared at the blonde boy as he said "You little brat! I'll have to settle for killing you!" He snarled as he started to walk on toward the boy. Yet, the girl threw herself at the thug, trying to get him to stop in his tracks but, was easily tossed aside. "You stay there girlie, you still are of use to us." He said with a smirk before making his way over to the blonde boy. "How should I kill a quirkless brat like you?" He mumbled, still walking toward the blonde._

 _He had nothing to defend himself with. His body wouldn't move, he couldn't get away! Couldn't fight anymore and now he was going to die! He failed himself, he failed the honor of his family but most importantly, he failed the girl above all else._

 _The thug smirked as he got ready to give the killing blow, until something zipped by punching the thug square in the jaw._

 _Blue eyes widening, the blonde couldn't help but look up and saw a tall muscular woman with black hair that reached her shoulders. She had two locks pulled back in what would be assumed as a spiky bun for the most part. Her skin was pale, and from what he could make out of her, she had dark eyes and a beauty spot at the corner of her mouth._

 _Who was she?_

 _"Don't worry, everything will be okay." The woman said with a big smile on her face. Toshinori wasn't sure why, but, he felt a little better seeing such a happy smile. Before he knew what else happened, everything went dark._

 _Groaning, the boy opened his eyes as he looked around. He frowned as he saw that he wasn't in his hut, or even outside for that matter. In fact, he was in a room that was far too fancy to be his home. He tried to sit up only to gasp out in pain and lay back down, tears of pain appeared at the edges of his eyes. "Where am I?" He asked, not really expecting an answer of any kind._

 _"You are in the Manor of the Midoriya Clan." Said a voice, he knew that voice._

 _Turning his blue eyes over, he saw the woman who had come and saved him. Eyes widening, he tried to get up but the woman held up a gloved hand to stop him. She wore a simple sleeveless kimono that was opened around her legs to give her free movement. She had a sword that rested at her side and he couldn't help but wonder why she didn't use it. Unless she had while he had blacked out. "The princess told me how you tried to save her and, well, when we brought you back here for treatment I was rather surprised that you fought while so malnourished and weak."_

 _He looked away, feeling blood rushing to his face as he tried to think on what he could say- wait! Princess?! "Princess?!"_

 _"Ah you didn't know?" asked the woman with a tilt of her head._

 _Shaking his head, the woman laughed a little awkwardly as she said "Oh, a few of the other guards thought you did it because she was the princess." The boy shook his head again at that. "Anyway, we have treated your injuries but we could only do so much since you didn't have much energy in your body. Anyway, I have been rude, I haven't introduced myself at all! I'm Shimura Nana. What about you?"_

 _"I'm Yagi Toshinori."_

 _"Interesting name for sure kid. Where are your parents? We didn't find anyone at that hut other than you…"_

 _"They… they died over a year ago. It's just been me, I've been fine for the most part but then, I've had no luck in getting food." Toshinori answered honestly, a frown marring the other woman's face. "I honestly thought I was gonna die from starvation. Um… may I ask, is the princess okay?"_

 _"She's fine. Has a few minor scrapes and cuts but alright. She's been wanting to see you for a while now but we told her that she couldn't come in until you woke up." Getting up, Nana looked at the boy as she said "After your visit with the princess, I want to ask you a very important question alright?" Toshinori nodded at that before he watched the raven haired woman walk out._

 _Toshinori sighed softly as he gazed at the ceiling, rather curious as to what had happened after he had blacked out. It had him rather curious as to what had happened to him all that time ago, but he also wondered how long he had been asleep for._

 _Sighing softly, the young boy groaned as he lifted his arm and placed it onto the wrappings around his chest. He knew that this would most likely scar but that was a small price to pay for saving someone. Though, he also wondered if maybe he could repay the princess in some way but, what could he do?_

 _"Hello?" came a soft voice, causing Toshinori to turn his head and blink as he stared at the princess. She wore an elegant kimono that was a white background with a black branch that had pink cherry blossoms dancing in the breeze. Looking up at her, he saw long green hair with two locks pulled back in a bun that had a hair piece clipped into it. Showing her royal status. Her green eyes found his blue ones and just seemed to stare at the other._

 _Toshinori felt his heart flutter in his heart as he gazed at the princess. Thinking that she was the most beautiful person he has ever laid eyes on. Gulping a bit, he said "Uh… hello! I'm a princess and your Yagi Toshinori… I mean!"_

 _The princess giggled a little as she walked over to the mat and knelt next to the man and gave him a soft smile. "Thank you for saving me. I wished I could have thanked you sooner but you were out when Nana was able to stop the thug from killing you." She whispered, reaching out and ran her fingers through his hair before pulling her hand back. "I'm sorry, that is rather improper." She looked away, a soft blush growing on her face as she said "I should introduce myself. I am Midoriya Inko. I'm the princess of these lands and… um… I want to thank you."_

 _"You're welcome Midoriya-Hime." Toshinori whispered softly._

 _"No, no formalities. Please, call me Inko." She said with a smile on her face._

 _"Then you can call me Toshinori." He said with a smile on his face._

 _Inko smiled a little before looking away, a frown appearing on her face. "I'm sorry that I couldn't get them to heal you properly, but you should know that our healer made sure that they won't scar." She said, a faint blush was on her face as she looked at the boy, her eyes filling with tears as she gazed at the blonde's blue eyes._

 _"I… I didn't mean to make you cry."_

 _"It's okay, I'm a rather sensitive girl." Inko said with a small smile before wiping at her eyes with her sleeve. "Anyway, I'll let you rest. I think Nana wanted to ask you something important." Inko said before pushing herself up and started to walk out of the door, only to pause a little as she looked back. "I… I hope to see you again. Your special, I know you are." Inko said with a smile before walking out of the room before shutting the sliding door on her way out._

 _Toshinori couldn't help but frown as he looked back at the princess. He wanted to see her again. His heart beating so quickly within his chest that he never knew what he was to feel, what he felt for the princess but he knew… that he wanted to be around her. Wanted to be near her and be around her warm happy personality._

 _A soft blush crept its way up his neck and into his cheeks once again before he looked up at the ceiling in confusion. "What am I to do?" He asked._

 _"You could be a guard." Came a voice, causing Toshinori to yelp and look over in shock. "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you." Nana said with a laugh before walking into the room, shutting the door. God, how many people were gonna keep coming in his room? It was rather annoying but, he let it slide for Inko for the most part. "Anyway, I know what you did out there for the princess."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I was watching, I knew when to jump in before it got out of hand." Nana said with a soft sigh._

 _"Why didn't you come out sooner?!" shouted Toshinori._

 _"Because, I saw something special in you. You were willing to risk your life for someone you didn't know. Even while you were so weak from lack of food, I was rather impressed with your resourcefulness in order to keep fighting to protect the princess." Nana said with a soft smile on her face. Toshinori frowned as he tilted his head at her a little bit confused as to where she was going with this. "You have nowhere to go, right?" Toshinori nodded at that. "Then stay, allow me to train you to be a proper guard for the princess. I want you to succeed me when it is time for me to retire as the guard."_

 _"But, how can I fight? I have no quirk."_

 _"I can give you mine."_

 _"What?" Toshinori said with shock filling his eyes as he gazed at the raven haired woman. "How can you give me a quirk?" He asked in shock._

 _"My quirk, it is a special one at that. It is something that can be passed onto one user to the next. It is a quirk that gets stronger and stronger as it is passed on. It has only been given to the guards as the guards protect the royal line of the Midoriya line and now, it is time that I give it onto the next user." Nana explained as he stared at the woman with wide eyes. It was possible for him to have a quirk? Possible for him to even have such a thing as his entire family were seen as outcasts because they had no quirk._

 _No kind of power to even speak from. Seen as people who had no purpose, no honor just because they had no quirk. Now, here he was. Being given a chance to have a meaning in his life and now, he was going to make sure that he'll never let this woman down. "I'll do it." He said with a smile on his face._

 _"Good, we'll begin once you've healed. But remember, it won't be easy, we'll have to train your body first before I give it to you or else you'll be torn to pieces by the sheer raw power of it." Nana said with a smile on her face._

 _"May I ask, what is the quirk called?"_

 _"It is called, One For All."_


	15. A Tale of Two Lovers Part 2

_Toshinori trained hard day in and day out. Of course, the princess would fret over his injuries and he would try to shrug off her concerns but, seeing her eyes fill with tears, he couldn't help but give in. As he sat down on the floor gazing out at the gardens, he couldn't help but sigh as the princess treated the newest injuries that he received from his training. Of course, she had no idea that the quirk was not his as of yet._

 _He was asked never to reveal such a thing to her and so, he had to keep it to himself no matter how much it hurts him so._

 _"Toshinori, why do you keep allowing yourself to get hurt like this? You don't have a quirk remember, you need to be careful." Inko said as she finished wrapping up his arm._

 _"I do have a quirk, my body is just far too weak to handle it right now. Nana is training me, getting my body ready for it." Toshinori explained as he let out a soft sigh. Yet, he couldn't help but stare at the princess with a soft gaze. It had only been a few years since he had started to live here, training to be the next personal guard for the family. He couldn't help but stare at her, his heart pounded in his chest as he stared at her._

 _He didn't know why he felt such a thing, but he knew that he had to ask Nana about such a feeling. To be honest, he wasn't sure why his heart would beat around Inko so often while he was around her, but it made him feel happy. It was a nice feeling honestly, and it was one that he wanted to have around him at all times of the day. But knew that his time with the princess was rather limited as she still had to be protected while she was out and about, and his only time with her was either tending to his wounds, before or after she left the manor with Nana to go to the other villages to see if there was anything that she could do to help them._

 _Sighing softly, Toshinori turned his gaze back to the garden as he asked "Princess, may I ask what your quirk is?" He tilted his head to the woman, not sure what she was to expect from her._

 _"I'm able to attract or repel objects so long as it is within my own strength limits. Sadly, I don't do a lot of lifting around so my quirk is rather useless."_

 _"No, it could come in handy. You can easily bring things you need in a moment's notice to you just by focusing your quirk on it." Toshinori said with a smile on his face._

 _Inko blushed a little before she looked away and had a soft smile on her face. "You're the first to think such a thing." Inko whispered gently._

 _"Oh?"_

 _"Yes, no one even wants me to do much for them. Thinking that I shouldn't sully my hands with such trivial tasks such as this. Thank you for allowing me to help you." Inko said with a soft giggle. Heat rushed to his face causing the young man to turn his head away as he tried to think of something else that he could do. God, what was he to do from such a thing in the first place? It was as if everything he did that made her happy, and of course when she was happy it made him happy._

 _What was he feeling right now?_

 _Reaching up, he placed a hand over his chest as he felt his heart thudding within his chest quickly and rather loudly to the point that he could easily hear it within his ears. "Toshinori, are you okay?" asked Inko with a concern look on her face._

 _Nodding his head, he calmly said "Yeah, nothing hurts I promise you that. So, what did you see today?" The young man hoped that distracting the princess would keep her from wondering what he was feeling. He wasn't sure what it was that was wrong with him, only that when he saw the bright smile, a smile that was so bright, so radiant and so beautiful that he felt like his life was rather complete._

 _Yet, at the same time it was still rather empty and quiet._

 _What was wrong with him? Why did he feel such emotions within him in the first place? It just didn't make sense to him, and he knew that everything that was happening around in his life that it would only get more complicated. Much like his training with Nana, as with each and every training session, it did get easier. He was starting to shed the skin of the weak quirkless boy and started to grow up into a man with muscles that he never knew that he himself would ever have in the first place._

 _It was as if he had gained twice the weight in nothing but pure muscle mass. The strange feeling was one thing, and it was another to see the difference in his body but knew that this was what he was training for in the first place._

 _Closing his eyes for a brief moment, the young man couldn't help but stare at the princess as she spoke of all the exciting things that she had seen and experienced in the other villages. He couldn't help but give her a soft yet dreamy smile. How was it that he could easily listen to her at all times of the day? Sighing softly in content, the young man couldn't help but just stare at her as she seemed to speak about him so easily._

 _"I feel happy knowing that I can do something to help people but… I wished that I could have done something to help you back then." Inko said as she looked at her friend. Toshinori frowned a little as he reached out and gently took a hold of her hand. "Toshinori?" She said with a frown on her face._

 _"Inko, what happened to my family isn't your fault." He whispered softly._

 _"But-"_

 _"No, no buts. What happened to them isn't your fault. The villagers didn't tolerate the fact that my mother and I didn't look like we were Japanese." He sighed softly only to give a small smile. "Okay, mother wasn't, she was from overseas and was lost here. Father found her washed up on the beach years before they had my sister and I." He sighed softly before shaking his head. Toshinori knew that he was making this story rather sad before he looked over at the green haired woman. "But, they despised my family not just because we were quirkless, but because of my mixed heritage. My sister could get away with it, as she had our father's colouring."_

 _Inko frowned a little as she held onto his hand, giving him a soft yet teary gaze. "Toshinori, you shouldn't have had to live like that."_

 _"Inko, it's fine."_

 _"No, it's not fine! No one should live that life just because they are of mixed heritage! You should be happy and shouldn't have had to live like that. If you lived in the village with the others then you wouldn't have had to worry about losing them. The villagers could have done something to help them, I could have done something! Because of me you lost-"_

 _Inko stopped talking as Toshinori covered her mouth with the palm of his hand. She just looked up at him, her eyes still full of tears and blinked widely at him. Toshinori felt his heart thud painfully in his chest before he slid his hand away until it rested on her cheek. He couldn't help but feel the blood rushing to his cheeks as he gazed at her. "Inko." He whispered softly, his thumb gently stroking her cheek as he gazed into her green eyes. "Their fate isn't your fault, you couldn't have known what would have happened to them, just as much as I would. No one knew that they would have been attacked that day." He sighed softly before he gazed down at the green haired woman and gave her a soft smile. "As for why I was spared that day, I don't know but in a way I am grateful for still being alive. Because of you, I can do something to make a difference in the world. Can do so by helping you, to keep you safe." He whispered the last part, leaning closer to the green haired woman._

 _"To protect your heart from anyone or anything that would hurt it and to protect you from anyone who would dare harm you." Toshinori whispered softly as he looked deeply into Inko's eyes. Inko stared widely at the blonde as he seemed to pull himself closer to Inko, bringing his lips mere inches away from her until he saw what he was doing._

 _Eyes widening, the young man pulled himself back before staring at the princess with wide eyes. "Toshinori?" She whispered softly. The blonde pulled himself back before backing up away from her. "Are… are you okay?" She asked._

 _"I have to go." He said before rushing off to the training hall._

 _"Toshinori!" Cried out the princess, yet Toshinori only seemed to run faster before he could stop himself. Oh god what was he about to do!? He was about to kiss the princess! Someone that he had tried to learn how to protect, not learn how to… to… oh god what was he feeling?!_

* * *

 _Toshinori sighed softly as he sat in the training hall with Nana. He was not ready to accept his new responsibilities. Yet, his mind kept going back to that day a couple years ago. He had tried to kiss the princess yet he couldn't stop himself from thinking such things. Why was he thinking such things in the first place? It felt wrong to even want to do anything like that but at the same time, he felt that it was right._

 _"Yagi Toshinori, you have trained long and hard to receive my power." Nana said as she stood before the warrior. The man bowed his head as he listened to the woman speak, Nana was starting to get up there in age so to speak, but he still found it rather amazing that they had allowed a woman to be a guard but then again… Inko wasn't against anything like that. "You have trained long and hard for the past six years and look at where it has gotten you." The man took a good look at himself and nodded before he lifted his eyes and looked at Nana who had a soft smile on her face._

 _A smile that showed how proud she was of him._

 _She pulled out a lock of her hair and held it in front of herself as she gazed at Toshinori. "There is a difference between being lucky and deserving. One's an accident, the other a reward. Never get the two confused for the other." Nana said with a smile on her face. Toshinori nodded his head as she held out the hand that had the single black strand of hair, causing him to frown a little in confusion. "Eat this."_

 _Toshinori could only blink at the tall woman. For a moment, he could have sworn that he heard her say to… eat this? This? The hair? What the hell? "Uh… excuse me?"_

 _"You'll need to ingest some of mine, such as my hair for example, in order to get my power." Nana said with a big smile on her face only to see Toshinori's bland stare. "I've had to do this too Toshinori, now eat up." She pulled the man by the collar of his kimono and shoved the hair down his throat. He gagged a little from the taste only to end up swallowing. Oh god, this was so nasty!_

 _Coughing as he was on his hands and knees, Toshinori groaned a little before looking up at the woman who was just grinning at him widely. "Was really shoving the hair down my throat necessary?" He asked with a small glare._

 _"You were hesitating and you looked like you didn't believe me. Anyway, once you've digested the hair, you'll gain my power. Now, I must tell you the other purpose about my power." Toshinori frowned a little in confusion. He couldn't help but tilt his head at the woman as she started to explain her power. That it was created by a man who was thought to be quirkless but really, had a worthless quirk. His brother, had the power to steal and give quirks. He had given his younger brother a quirk that would stock pile power, but with his own quirk, that could pass on his quirk to other people, and the one his brother gave him fused into one._

 _The quirk, is to be used in the hopes that it could defeat the older brother but so far, the man had gone into hiding. So, all the users had used their power to protect a royal family and by doing so, they would learn who the man was, where he was, and hopefully defeat him. Yet, so far nothing._

 _"You are the eighth user Toshinori. I'm hoping that you don't have to fight him, but to only make this power grow until you yourself need to pass it on. Until then, you must keep the royal family safe. Such as I had protected the lord in his youth, you too must protect the princess until she is to be wed and have children of her own." Nana said with a smile on her face._

 _Yet, hearing about Inko getting married only hurt him._

 _"Toshinori, may I ask you something?" asked Nana, which only made the man sigh._

 _"You won't give up until I tell you anyway right?"_

 _"Pretty much."_

 _"Fine." Toshinori said with a sigh before running a hand through his hair and looked at the older woman as she sat down on the floor and gave him a gesture to go on. "A few years ago, no…" Toshinori said as he shook his head and looked up at the woman through his lashes. "I have felt strange with the princess, at least ever since I met her." He reached up and wrapped his hand around his chest and winced a little as if it hurt him just to think about the princess._

 _"So, what have you felt?" asked Nana with a tilt of her head._

 _"Well, I feel rather happy around her. It hurts to see her sad, scary when she is mad but it is rather rare when that happens. I want to keep her happy, I want to keep her heart safe at all times. The princess needs to always be happy and shining yet, I feel as if I want to be closer to her. I mean I had tried to kiss her- uh…"_

 _"Oh? Has young Toshinori tried to kiss the princess?" Nana said with a smile on her face. The blonde blushed madly as he covered his face and groaned. "Toshinori, from what you have explained to me it sounds like what your feeling is natural for a young man."_

 _"How so?"_

 _"Before I answer that, answer me this. How many times have you tried to kiss her?" asked Nana with a tilt of her head._

 _"Uh… I've lost count." Toshinori mumbled with a deeper blush on his face. Nana seemed to chuckle a bit at that before patting the blonde's shoulder and gave him a small encouraging smile on her face. Toshinori frowned a little as he stared at his teacher and tilted his head a little in confusion. "What?"_

 _"It's easy, you're in love is all."_

 _"What?!" Toshinori all but shouted, jumping to his feet as he stared down at his teacher with wide eyes. God he was shorter than her… he forgot. "No, I can't be in love with her! I mean, she's a princess, I'm a lowly peasant! I have nothing!"_

 _"You care about her and she cares about you."_

 _"But I shouldn't love her, she is a royal woman. I'm not of a royal line." Toshinori tried to argue back._

 _"That is true, but I know for a fact that the princess cares about you. Do you not hear her singing at night outside in the gardens?" Toshinori frowned a little at that. He had heard her sing a few times. It was always so sad though, and it made him wonder if she was really singing out of sad romance that could… never… be…_

 _"Wait…"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Nana, has Inko told you anything about… who she loves?"_

 _"She has yes."_

 _"And!?"_

 _"I was asked not to reveal it to anyone. Everyone knows that she loves someone but it is her choice to tell, not mine nor anyone else's." Nana said with a sad look on her face before patting the man's face a little. "In life, there are risks, if you don't take them then you aren't really living." Nana said before walking off, causing Toshinori to frown as he looked over at his teacher. "Now, the lord wants you to meet in the meeting room, where all the lords across the land will be learning of your new position and you'll need a name to go by."_

 _Toshinori nodded his head before he watched as the door slid shut. He knew that he would have to confront this at some point in his life. Yet, what was he to do? He was only one man, a man that was in love with a princess it seemed. Yet, could it be that he could be with her? Could he be with Inko and could they even yet, live happily together without any problem?_

 _Sighing as he groaned, Toshinori laid on the floor as he gazed up at the ceiling, not sure what it was that he could do. It just seemed as if it would be a dream come true should he even get a chance to confess to the princess about what he felt. Could he do such a thing in the first place? Shaking his head, the young man looked over and blinked as he saw the door sliding open. "Nana did you forget something?" asked Toshinori._

 _"Toshinori, I'm not Nana." The woman said, when the door slid open, Toshinori couldn't help but stare with wide eyes as his heart started to beat quickly as he sat up and looked at anywhere but her. "It's me, Inko… Toshinori you've been avoiding me lately why?" asked the princess with a frown on her face._

 _"Um…" He let out a soft sigh as he turned his blue eyes onto her. She looked just as lovely as ever, and it made his heart throb at the sight of her. Frowning a little at the young woman, he wondered what was going on in her head. "I've been busy with training and um… I've been distracted and uh… um…" He sighed softly, it was harder and harder to hide things from her. Not to mention with what Nana wasn't telling him. He knew that there was something that he had to do, had to tell her._

 _But could he handle it if she rejected him?_

 _"I'll tell you everything tonight in the gardens. I have to meet with your father in the meeting room as the other lords will learn that I have now taken place as your new personal guard." Toshinori whispered softly before he gave her a soft smile. "I promise, I'll tell you everything if you promise to let me speak before you say anything."_

 _"What could I say that would make you stop before explaining everything?" asked Inko with a tilt of her head._

 _"Something that could either make me happy, or destroy me." He gave her a small smile before walking past her and toward his destination._

 _God, what was he gonna do?! He was gonna tell Inko the truth and it may very well destroy him in the process! Covering his face, the young man let out a groan before he looked back at the room, he saw that she was still looking at him and he couldn't help but give her a small smile and waved at her. Sighing softly, Toshinori knew that this was going to be rather strange but he knew what must be done. Inko was the only person that meant the world to him now._

 _Looking outside, he knew that it was going to be a long day that was for sure._

 _Sighing, as he made his way over to the meeting room, Toshinori blinked as he reached up and knocked on the door. "Enter." Came the voice of the lord._

 _Toshinori took a deep breath as he slid open and blinked. Standing in two lines on each side, each and every single one of the lords had bland looks on their faces as they seemed to sneer at the blonde. "You brought in a foreigner in here Lord Midoriya?" snarled one of the lords._

 _"I assure you, he is no foreigner." Lord Midoriya said from the end of the room. Toshinori blinked as he saw the lord, he was rather young looking but figured it was because he was young when he had Inko. The man was tall, still short compared to Toshinori but tall compared to Inko herself. The lord had long green hair pulled back at the nape of his neck. He wore a simple robe similar to what Inko wore but his were a plain green in colour._

 _His matching green eyes shined though were dull compared to Inko's own brilliant gaze. "He is the young man that saved my daughter years ago. Who has been training day in and day out in order to keep my only daughter safe." Toshinori took a deep breath as the lord smiled kindly to Toshinori as he said "Please kneel Toshinori and we shall begin." He chuckled a little._

 _Nodding his head, the young man knelt down as he gazed up at the lord through his bangs. Lord Midoriya turned his head and nodded to someone. Toshinori followed the lord's gaze and blinked as he saw Nana who was handing over the sword that Toshinori had always seen her use. He knew that it was made out of a special kind of silver alloy, something that would allow her to use her quirk with it so it would never break from the sheer power of it._

 _Yet, why was Nana giving the lord her sword? Was it because she had given him her power and now, was she also giving him her sword? "Yagi Toshinori, as we all stand by here today. I hereby appoint you as Guard to the Princess of the Midoriya line. Do you accept this responsibility?" asked the Lord._

 _"I do."_

 _"Will you take this sword, and use it as a means to protect the princess at all costs, even if that price shall be your life?" asked the lord._

 _Honestly, he hoped that he could not lose his life, but stay around so he could always protect Inko and always be around her, but he knew that he couldn't leave her. Yet, if he had to fight to the death, if it meant that she would live to see another day than so be it. "I do Lord Midoriya."_

 _"Then I appoint you as the royal guard, what name do you choose for yourself?"_

 _"I shall choose the name, All Might, my lord." Toshinori said with a smile on his face._

 _"All stand, and behold the new guard All Might." Declared the Lord Hisashi as he threw his arms up, then looked back down to Toshinori. "Rise All Might, and accept your sword."_

 _Toshinori did so as he slowly pushed himself back up onto his feet and looked at the blade. The sheath was at the moment, a dark purple. It made Toshinori wonder why it was such a colour, but he knew that he had to grab a hold of it. Taking a deep breath, the young man grabbed a hold of the sword and watched with wide eyes as the sheath went from dark purple, to a dark blue lined in red. He couldn't help but stare in shock as he looked up at the lord and his teacher. "How?"_

 _"It reacts to your quirk. When Nana told me that you had a quirk like hers, and started to train you I knew you'd be a good man, and a better guard. The sword reacts to your quirk when it has for the most part matured within you. Now, the sword will be known as your sword until you decide to pass it on." Toshinori couldn't help but stare with shock before he looked down at the sword in his hand. The sheath was beautiful, that much was for sure._

 _But he knew that he would have to make sure to be worthy of such a thing each and every day and every time he uses it._

 _"Of course." He whispered softly._

 _Now, he was a guard, but… would he be something more than that? Or would he live the rest of his days as just that? He didn't know, but he wanted to find out._

* * *

 _Toshinori frowned a little as he wandered around the garden. He could hear a lovely voice singing in the gardens and couldn't help but feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. He took a deep breath hoping it would be enough to calm his nerves. God, he wanted to make sure that his confession was enough to make some kind of impression on her. Though, he also knew that it was rather high hopes for her to ever love him._

 _Looking around, the young man blinked as he followed the sound of her voice to the koi pond, surrounded by sakura trees as the blossoms seemed to have fallen and almost seem to dance around the pond, and around the princess as she sang there._

 _Her body aglow by the full moons rays as it seemed to illuminate her beauty beyond compare. He couldn't help but stare at her with so much love in his eyes as he stared at her. Inko was to him, the definition of beauty, both inside and out. Taking a deep breath, the young man started to walk toward her, his walk slow and quiet until a twig snapped under his foot._

 _Inko quickly turned around, her eyes wide as if she was rather surprised that she had been caught by the man. Toshinori gave her a soft smile before he took the last few steps toward her until he stood in front of her. "Inko, there is so much I want to tell you and… I thank you for taking your time to meet with me tonight."_

 _"Toshinori…"_

 _"I'm your guard, I shall be called 'All Might' while we are out and about but, while we are together, just you and me, and you may call me anything you wish." Toshinori began before he let out a soft sigh. Turning his blue eyes looking into oceans of green before he took a deep breath. Hoping that it would be enough to calm his nerves. God, why must this be so difficult for him? "Inko… what I shall say, I want this to remain between you and I. No one else must know what I say tonight."_

 _"Toshinori you don't-"_

 _"Just… just promise me… please. I beg you."_

 _"I… okay." Inko whispered._

 _Looking up at the sky, Toshinori tried to think of the words that he could say. Honestly, he felt as if this would take all of his emotional energy, which it may as well. Turning his gaze to the woman who held his heart he couldn't help but turn his gaze away. As if he was undeserving of her beauty. "Inko, we have known each other a long time."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"And, I will not lie, before you stumbled onto my home, scared out of your mind and trying to get away from thugs I had thought my life would have no meaning." He began, turning is gaze to her as she seemed rather confused as to what he was trying to say. "I will not lie, the moment I saw you I knew that I had to help you. I had no idea who you were, all I saw was a girl who needed my help, and I was willing to give it even though my body was weakened."_

 _"Toshi…" His heart skipped when she called him that. Why Inko called him that, he would never understand but at the moment he didn't care. The only thing that he cared about, was that the woman of his dreams gave him some kind of nickname and it made him rather joyous, or full of happiness._

 _Inhaling deeply, he looked at her once again as he went on. "When I did get a full look at you, even knowing you were a princess I felt a connection to you. Something that I had never felt before in my entire life. For years, I was just responding to this feeling, not even knowing what it was until it had been pointed out to me what it was that I was feeling."_

 _"What is it?" asked Inko, tears filling her eyes as she stared at him. He stared at her with wide eyes before blue orbs softened. Reaching up, he gently placed his palm against her cheek as he felt her lean into his touch. It made his heart soar and knew that he had to tell her._

 _"I had learned, that I was in love… with you."_

 _Inko stared at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Gently, he wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb before pressing his forehead against hers. "I know you could never love me in return, but I want you to know. That I love you, I would gladly throw my life away to keep you safe. To keep you happy, I would do everything so long as it was within my power to do so. I won't ever, let anyone hurt you. I promise you this Inko."_

 _"Toshi."_

 _"I know, I could never have your love in return but… I couldn't keep this to myself. I knew that I had to tell you and I am sorry for pushing this onto you. I am a selfish man, and I am so sorry Inko." Toshinori whispered. His eyes closed with shame as he tried to pull his head away from the woman he loved until her arms were now wrapped around him, her hands pressing against his neck as he frowned at her in confusion, staring at her in confusion. "Inko?"_

 _"I love you."_

 _Eyes widening, Toshinori felt tears building up in his eyes. Unsure if he had heard her right. Had she… had she just? "Inko, what… what did you just say?"_

 _"I love you, you silly, silly man. I love you Yagi Toshinori, and I will only love you." Inko said with a smile on her face. Toshinori couldn't help but stare at her in shock. She… she loved him!_

 _Lifting her into his arms, Toshinori couldn't stop the smile as it broke onto his face. Bringing the princess to his chest, he couldn't help but kiss her. And he felt her kiss back!_

 _He knew, that his life would be wonderful. As he would always have his princess, his friend, his lover, by his side forever._


	16. A Tale of Two Lovers Part 3

_Toshinori groaned softly. He sat on the floor of his room as Inko insisted on patching him up. He looked over at the green haired woman as he gave her a soft smile. He knew that he couldn't really be mad at her. After all, she was only looking out for him much like how he looked out for her. To think, they've been in love for seven years and yet, he knew that he still couldn't let her father know that they loved each other._

 _But as time had gone on, it was only getting harder and harder for them to be together._

 _The young man knew that things have been rather hectic lately. It seemed that the attacks that have been going on for a few years now only seemed to have gotten worse. He could still recall the one attack where there was a shadowy figure standing off into the distance. The only thing that Toshinori could make out were a pair of glowing crimson eyes._

 _He shuddered thinking about it._

 _"Toshi? Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" asked Inko._

 _"No my dear far from it." Toshinori answered with his signature smile on his face. Yet, seeing her frown he let out a soft sigh. Turning himself around, the young man reached up and gently cupped the side of Inko's face. "Honestly, I'm fine. I'm just thinking back to the mission that I just came back from." He answered her._

 _"What happened?" asked Inko._

 _Scratching the back of his head, the young man calmly said "Well, the enemy was rather strange that was for sure. It seemed that normal weapons can't hurt them. They just bleed and even that doesn't seem to faze them. Yet, when I use my sword they seem to…"_

 _"To what?" asked Inko._

 _"Turn to dust. Even if I just punch them, it isn't enough to take them down. Something is odd about them, they aren't human, and they don't seem to appear as anything other than humans." Toshinori said with a frown on his face. Trying to think on what they could be, but it seemed that nothing came to mind. It was as if he just couldn't think as to what it was that had caused them to only be destroyed by anything other than his sword._

 _"That is rather strange." Inko whispered._

 _"Yes. But I know for a fact that we will need to be careful still. We cannot allow this to keep going on, whatever they want it is here. It could even be you that they are after." Toshinori said with a sigh. It was the only reason why the lord would send him out and about to stop these creatures. They only seemed to attack during the night, and only seemed to be targeting the manor._

 _Why that was, he didn't know. But it still put the princess at risk and thus, he had no choice but to go out and fight them as he was the more powerful among them._

 _Turning his gaze back to his lover, he couldn't help but stare at her with a frown on his face. "No matter what, I will keep fighting Inko. I'll make sure that I'll fight for a future that we can be together." Toshinori promised._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes." He said with a gentle smile before kissing her forehead. Grunting a bit, the young man pushed himself up and pulled his robe back over his wounded back and chest before he turned to stare at the woman he held deep in his heart. "Inko, I don't know how much time we'll have. But I will do everything in my power to make sure that we can be together. I don't know when that will be, or even how but I will find a way. I don't care how long it'll take me. We will be together." Reaching out, he gave the woman a hand to pull her up onto her feet._

 _Inko smiled gently before sliding her hand into his as the tall man pulled her up onto her feet. Yet, he had pulled a little too roughly as Inko slammed into his chest. He winced a little but gave her a soft smile. "Toshi, did you do that so I would be held by you and… were you looking for a kiss?" asked Inko._

 _"Maybe. Did it work?"_

 _"Yes, come down here you silly man." Inko said with a smile before kissing the blonde after he had bent down low enough for her to reach him._

 _Toshinori let out a soft sigh as he held onto her. He loved her, but feared that with her not being married, that her father would start to push things along himself. At this rate, he may have to push everything along on his own. Yet, he had no idea as to how that would be…_

 _Pulling back, Toshinori whispered "We should go. Your father wanted to speak to us along with a few of the other lords about the attacks." Inko nodded before she along with Toshinori walked back toward the meeting hall. The blonde knew that he himself, would have to give his reports about the attacks, but wondered what it was that he would have to do. What he was to do in the first place. Letting out a soft sigh, the young man gazed outside, it was still daylight so they would be safe. As the creatures only seemed to prefer attacking at night._

 _Yet, it had him curious as to why that was._

 _Tearing his gaze away, the young man took a deep breath as he tried to make himself look professional. One thing that he hated to do around Inko, but while in the presents of her father, he would have to ignore his own feelings… and, along with hers. It was one thing that he hated more than anything but knew that this was the way things had to be for the time being. It was sad, and it hurt him but sadly, it was the way things had to be for the time being._

 _Once they entered the meeting hall, Toshinori saw the lords in their usual spots at the sides of the room with Lord Midoriya standing at the end. He gave them a calm stare before he stood next to the man as did Inko. Toshinori wondered what the lords would do in order to prevent the attacks, or if they could do anything in the first place. It had him rather worried about everything that was going on around him._

 _"As many of you all know, we have been having attacks by strange creatures." Lord Midoriya said with a sigh as he looked at the many lords in the room. Many of them let out murmurs of agreement before nodding to the green haired lord. "I have with me today, my daughter and her guard All Might." Toshinori straightened himself up when he heard that name. "All Might here, has fought those creatures and has learned a few things."_

 _"Such as?" asked one of the lords._

 _Toshinori took a step forward as he gazed at all of the lords in the room. His gaze calm yet calculating as he looked at each and every one of them. "I have learned that they only seem to attack at night." Toshinori began before looking around and saw that they rolled their eyes. "They also seem to be targeting the manor. I do not know what they are after but what I have learned, is that they cannot be defeated by usual means."_

 _"What do you mean by usual means?" asked a lord._

 _"If you hit them, they feel no pain. If you stab them they don't seem to flinch at all, or they simply have a high pain tolerance. They bleed, but they show now concern about it. But, when I used my sword on them, it seemed that should they be stabbed in the heart or slashed in half they turn to dust. Only a stab and they seem to cry out in pain as if they were any other human, or at the very least, their tolerance to pain is no more." Toshinori said with a serious expression. The lords chatted among themselves as Toshinori walked around, standing before the lord as he turned his attention, as if asking if he may demonstrate how they could defeat them._

 _Lord Midoriya nodded his head._

 _Toshinori turned his attention back to the men as he asked "Now answer me this, what are your normal swords made from?"_

 _"Steel."_

 _"Correct, what do you think is different between my weapon of choice, along with the usual weapons?" asked Toshinori._

 _"What is it?" asked a lord._

 _"Allow me to show you." Toshinori calmly said before he removed his sword from its sheath. Normally, people wouldn't see much of a difference between his sword among the many others. But the blade itself, it sparkled in a way that a normal sword wouldn't. It seemed that it started to dawn on them but, not Inko nor her father. "They seem to not be able to tolerate silver. But, with silver being a rare source itself, only my sword is capable of defeating them." Toshinori said with a sigh._

 _Turning to Lord Midoriya, he calmly said "I don't expect you to waste your resources to get all the silver we can find. That may take up more time than we have my lord. I fear that with how often these attacks come, we may never be able to stop them in time."_

 _Lord Midoriya nodded his head at this, knowing that Toshinori was right about this. It would take up far too much time to get around. Taking a deep breath, Lord Midoriya looked to his daughter before wrapping an arm around her and started to whisper to her about something. Toshinori wasn't sure what it was, but knew that it had to be something between father and daughter. Something that he, himself could never understand._

 _Once that was done, Inko looked rather sad and concerned. It made Toshinori wonder what it was that her father had said to her, but knew that he couldn't pry. Even though he wanted too so badly but couldn't. "What do you suggest Lord Midoriya?" asked Toshinori._

 _"We will have to have you in the front lines unless it is too dangerous. I may not like it, but should the time come, I would want you to take their target and my daughter out of harms way and escape." Toshinori stared with wide eyes. There was no way that he could allow this to happen. He was supposed to abandon his lord? Yes, he knew that he was to protect the princess, but… to let the lord die? Toshinori didn't know if he could do that._

 _"But, my lord."_

 _"No All Might that is my order to you as your lord." Hisashi said with a sigh._

 _All Might clenched his hand into a tight fist, not liking this one bit but damn it, he knew he had to follow the rules of his lord. Or at the very least, his orders to a degree._

 _"What else can you tell us?" asked Lord Midoriya._

 _"I saw something during one of the attacks. A strange shadowy figure with red eyes. I don't know if that is their leader, or their creator or what it is that they are or what that was but I had a bad feeling from it. It almost seemed as if something deep within me was telling me to run or fight. I don't really know how to explain it my lord." Toshinori explained with a frown on his face._

 _"That could have been their leader. He must have been taunting you perhaps as you haven't been able to capture him." Toshinori glared at the lord that said that. He wanted to go over there and smack him, that lord never liked him just because of his mixed heritage and his appearance not being 'Japanese' but knew that he couldn't do such a thing or else he could be executed for such an act._

 _"I don't know, like I have said I do not even know if that was their leader or creator. I don't even know what it was." Toshinori began before bowing to his lord and going back to stand next to Inko._

 _"Thank you All Might." Lord Midoriya said with a soft sigh before he looked at his daughter and gave her a small smile before looking back at the lords. "Now, as many of you know my daughter has yet to choose a husband for herself." What? No, no, no, no, no! "Recently, there was a request sent to me by a new lord who wishes to make our bond stronger by marrying my daughter."_

 _Inko, along with Toshinori's eyes widened in shock as they stared at the man. There was no way that this was going to happen. This couldn't happen! "Even though I wish for my daughter to choose her own husband, she has a duty to her lands and her people by marrying and producing an heir to the throne." No, this can't be happening!_

 _"So, the lord shall be here in four days' time to claim my daughter as his bride and then we shall commence the wedding." Lord Midoriya said with a sad smile on his face._

 _Toshinori stared with wide eyes. The rest of the meeting was a blur for him, he had no idea what had happened, only that afterwards, he found himself standing in the hall. Inko staring at him with concern on her face. "Toshi?"_

 _"I can't allow this. I have to speak to your father." Toshinori said while gritting his teeth together. Inko shook her head at him. "But-"_

 _"No, he will not change his mind." Inko said with a frown. Tears filling in her eyes before she let out a soft sigh at her lover._

 _Toshinori grabbed her hands, cupping them between his large ones as he gazed deeply into her eyes. "I promise you princess, no matter what comes my way, no matter what tries to stop me, I'll always fight to protect you. I don't care what the price is… I'll gladly pay it so long as I know you are safe."_

 _"Toshi, this isn't a fight we can win."_

 _"I will do whatever it takes Inko. I won't let them win!"_

 _"Let's just… sit in the gardens and clear our minds." Inko suggested, a soft smile on her face as she looked up at him. Toshinori couldn't help but sigh at that. He knew that he couldn't say no to her._

 _"Of course." Though, he also hoped that maybe, he could convince her to run away with him. Then, they could be together._

* * *

 _It had been two days, Toshinori knew that today he would have to leave with Inko. Yet, how was that to be? He knew that they only had two more days until the lord would come for Inko and most likely take her away so she could be his bride. Just thinking about it made his heart hurt, and Toshinori knew that he couldn't live without the princess in his life._

 _Looking around, the young man looked left and right in the hall before he made his way to the Lord's room and knocked. He frowned as he got no answer. This was rather strange before he carefully opened the door and what he saw made his eyes widened in shock and terror. "My Lord!" Shouted Toshinori as he rushed to the lord and saw that he had two puncture holes in his neck. Yet, he was still a little warm, he hadn't been dead long._

 _"Toshi… nori…" The lord whispered. Eyes widening, Toshinori looked at the lord._

 _"My lord, what happened?!"_

 _"No… time… Inko is… in danger." He whispered weakly. "Inko knows… a way out. I had been storing items away for her to use later in her life but…" Lord Midoriya coughed a little and groaned. "The lord, he sent another letter… please, take my daughter away from here and make sure that she is safe."_

 _"I… I will my lord. But, what is going on?" asked Toshinori asked._

 _"I don't… really know myself. But, just know if my daughter was to wed anyone… I had hoped that it would have been you." Toshinori stared with wide eyes, as he was about to ask what was going on the lord took his last breath before his eyes closed. Toshinori stared in shock before trembling. Looking over at the man's pile of letters, he rummaged through them in the hopes of learning what it was that the letter had sent. He knew that he had to learn what he was dealing with!_

 _Shifting through letters, the young man wondered how much time he had, but with the lord dead, Inko was in danger. "There!" He said before quickly grabbing it and looked through the letter._

 _Dear Lord Midoriya,_

 _I wish to wed your daughter. All the attacks and killings shall stop if you hand over your daughter to me in four days' time. But, you should be careful. I have men watching everywhere, if I learn that you do not mean to give me her hand then I shall take matters into my own hands._

 _From Lord Yuugure._

 _Toshinori stared with wide eyes before tucking the letter in his kimono and ran off as quickly as he could. "Inko!" Shouted Toshinori, and not a moment too soon did he start to hear the cries and screams of those in the manor. The attack already begun!_

 _"Fuck!" He shouted before running more, using his quirk to increase his speed._

 _"Toshi!" shouted Inko, causing him to turn the corner and stare in relief as he saw Inko rushing to him. "Toshi, we have to go and get my father! We need to get out of here!" shouted Inko._

 _"He's already gone, I just checked on him. He was alive for a moment, long enough to tell me to get you out of here." Toshinori said with pain in his eyes. God, of all the things that had to happen, it had to be this. Looking around, he saw that the manor was starting to smoke. Cursing under his breath, the young man looked over at Inko as he said "We need to hurry and escape from here as quickly as we can."_

 _"Father told me a way out of here." Inko said with a nod before grabbing Toshinori's hand and started to run with him. Shaking his head, Toshinori lifted the princess in his arms as he held onto her as tightly as he could. "Toshi?!"_

 _"Just tell me where to go!" He said to her, his voice sounding a mixture of panic and worry as he tried to hurry up and get the hell out of here._

 _"The meeting hall, the entrance is under the mat behind my father's throne." Inko said softly so only Toshinori would hear. Though, he couldn't help but wonder if the attackers could even hear her in the first place. Running as quickly as he could, Toshinori made his way over to the meeting hall, closing the door behind him as quickly as he could before setting Inko down. "I'll go get it opened for us if you can keep them out of here."_

 _Nodding his head, Toshinori grabbed his sword as he got himself ready for any kind of attack. Yet, he couldn't help but be curious as to why they would attack now. If it hadn't even been four days, then why attack unless… 'He wanted Lord Midoriya to be unprepared for such a thing…' thought Toshinori with a curse under his breath. Damn it, he should have seen this coming but if only Nana was still around to tell him what was going on. But, after he had fully mastered One for All, she had left to be with her family._

 _Tightly shutting his eyes, the young man breathed quickly as he tried to get himself to relax. If there was one thing that he hadn't been prepared for, it was this. He was far from being prepared for an attack such as this. "Got it!" Inko said with a smile, causing Toshinori to whip his head around and stared with wide eyes as he smirked. Inko's smile was so bright and radiant that it was amazing that she could show such a smile during a time like this._

 _"Let's go." He said before looking around and grabbed a stray steel sword to slide into the handles of the door before using his strength to bend it to keep the door from sliding open. It wasn't strong, but it would do for now against whatever it was that was attacking._

 _Rushing to Inko, he grabbed her hand before running into the tunnel and watched as she hit a button in the wall that closed the door above them. "What next?" Asked Toshinori as he lifted Inko into his arms and ran as fast as his legs would carry them._

 _"We just have to keep running down this tunnel and it'll take us outside." Inko said with a serious look on her face._

 _"Got it."_

 _Toshinori ran, he ran and he ran not seeing an ounce of light in this darkness. He wondered if there was even any kind of light in this wretched tunnel. All he could make out was little gleams of items such as jewels and once his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, he saw a few scrolls of paintings and the like as he ran. He couldn't help but wonder what it was that Lord Midoriya had stored here._

 _"Inko, what were you doing before he managed to find me?" asked Toshinori._

 _"My journal."_

 _"Inko…"_

 _"I know but, I want to keep it. It has so many memories written into it. So many stories I want to pass onto the next generation. Our next generation." Inko whispered._

 _Hearing such a thing made him blush before he gave her a small smile. Even though she couldn't see it thanks to how dark it was in here, he knew that he had to keep running. If he wanted her dream to come true, as well as his own then they would have to get out of here alive._

 _"Look, I see the door!" Inko shouted which caused Toshinori to look ahead, squinting his eyes a bit to adjust. There was indeed a doorway, there were little rays of light coming in through it. He couldn't help but wonder what would await them on the other side or even how far they had ran._

 _Setting Inko down, he allowed her to open the door as she was the only one that could as her father had most likely told her during the meeting. That must have been what he was telling her._

 _Watching as Inko pressed a few slabs of stone, he couldn't help but wonder how old this place was. Or even how such a thing was even possible in the first place. It must have been created using some kind of quirk. It was created, but at the same time remained. Puzzling that's for sure._

 _Tilting his head a little, Toshinori took a deep breath as he carefully walked with Inko out of the tunnel, seeing as how the sky had darkened. The creatures would be out soon if they stayed around. "Let's go, this way." Toshinori whispered as he lifted Inko into his arms once again and ran. The clouds were dark, darker than usual. He had a feeling that it was going to rain. That would make it harder for them to be tracked should they have someone that specialized in such a thing._

 _Breathing deeply, Toshinori knew that he couldn't stop. He had to get them far, as far away as possible. Far away enough so that they could live in peace. Yet, he knew that Inko would have to rebuild her kingdom by scratch so to speak, but he would do everything within his power to do so._

 _The sound thunder echoed in the air, causing Toshinori to run faster. Thunder was dangerous, that much was for sure but he wondered if it would even hit them. Or if those vampires even had quirks at that. If so, what would happen if they had a quirk that allowed them to use thunder around them?_

 _"Toshi?" Inko said with a whimper._

 _"Don't worry my dear, nothing will stop me. I will make sure that we are safe no matter what!" He declared as he looked at her, his smile was a little strained as he tried to use his quirk to make them go faster. Yet, his lungs could only hold so much air._

 _Suddenly, he felt something sharp and painful in his left shoulder. He yelled out in pain as he was whipped away, Inko falling out of his arms as she hit the ground with a cry of pain. Rolling onto the ground, Toshinori looked up and saw the tall figure of a man, his cloak almost made out of the very shadows as he sneered down at Toshinori. "Thought you could escape with my bride? Too bad…" He whispered before he revealed his sharp fangs and licked the blood off._

 _Eyes widening, Toshinori looked over at Inko as she saw trying to rush to him. Toshinori shook his head, jumping to his feet, using his sword to slap the man across the face as he shouted "Go!" Before he could get further, the man sank his fangs in Toshinori's shoulder, right back into the puncture holes and all but seemed to drag Toshinori back. "Go Inko! Run! Don't look back, just keep running I'll catch up!" He shouted, not really sure if he could get to her. Not sure if he would even live through this._

 _Inko looked like she wanted to just run to him anyway, wanted to be near him regardless of the consequences. He tightly shut his eyes, gritting his teeth in pain as he shouted "Just run Inko! Please, do this one thing for me because I don't want you to get hurt! I don't want you killed!" Tears streamed down his face, yet the rain that poured down washed his tears away. She stared at him with wide eyes before running as quickly as she could._

 _"Looks like I have a little bunny to chase." The man said after ripping his fangs from Toshinori's shoulder. He hissed in pain, punching the man with all the strength he could muster before glaring the man down. Blocking his path from getting to Inko. "Oh? You think you can stop me boy? I am far older than you are, you could never hope to stop me with your power." He said with a smirk on his face._

 _Toshinori pulled out his sword, narrowing his eyes at the man as he said "I don't think I could ever beat you. I will stop you, I'll give her all the time she needs to escape even if I have to throw away my life to do so!"_

 _"My, such passion from a fool." Mocked the man with a smirk._

 _"Answer me this, did you kill Lord Midoriya?"_

 _"Oh him? Yes, he dared to step in my way from having the girl. I do not know what it is about her but she seems to draw in vampires and I wish to have her."_

 _Vampires? That's what they were?_

 _Shaking his head, Toshinori glared as he said "I won't let you hurt her. I don't care what you want from her, but you will never hurt her so long as I am around!" With that, he rushed forward. Swinging his sword at the man who only seemed to dodge. Then threw a punch at Toshinori._

 _The blonde dodged and swung his leg at the shadowy figure and managed to hit him in the ribs. He snarled at Toshinori before he japed his hand through the blonde's wounded shoulder. Toshinori screamed out in pain only to glare with so much hate that he never knew that he could feel this. Screaming, the blonde rushed forward and swing his sword, only knicking the flesh of this vampire's arm. He only hissed in pain before turning to Toshinori and smirked._

 _"Silver, interesting that it can hurt us, kill us… who would have thought that this sword along with your quirk is the one thing that can defeat me."_

 _Huh?_

 _"You, you're the one I am destined to fight." Toshinori said with wide eyes._

 _"Indeed. Didn't think you'd be a chosen one again."_

 _Huh? Again?_

 _Shaking his head, the young man rushed forward once again. Throwing punch after punch, only for them to either be blocked or dodged. "You think you can defeat me like this? Take another few hundred years and you may be able to give me a punch." He said with a chuckle. Throwing a punch that caused Toshinori to fly into a tree and land on the ground with a groan. Shaking his head, his sight was starting to spin around him._

 _He must have hit his head pretty hard but he wasn't going to give up. There was just too much riding on this fight to give up!_

 _Breathing deeply, Toshinori looked over and saw the man walking toward him. He had to think of something quickly. Yet, his focus was giving out on him from that blow to his head._

 _Shaking his head, the young man took a deep breath before pushing himself up onto his feet, only to fall to his knees. "Damn it." He cursed to himself before looking up and saw the man smirking at him. "Do you really think you can stop me?" Toshinori knew that he couldn't. He knew that this man was not a mortal man. That he had to find a way to stop this man but what more could he do? It would be hours before the sun rose, that is if the sun even effected them in anyway._

 _"No answer? Amazing." He mocked before sending a kick to Toshinori's rips, sending the man rolling onto the ground rolling in the mud. Groaning, Toshinori pushed himself up slowly, using his sheath as a stand. He groaned and let out coughed up gasps as he stared his tumbling vision on the man as he approached. "I won't lie though, you are a rather interesting man. Maybe I should have you join me, I could use a fighter like you on my team and you can have your precious princess and drink from her to your hearts content."_

 _"Fuck… you." He bit out before swinging his sword at the man, slashing at his chest as blood spilled everywhere. Toshinori knew that he only had so much time before his own body gave out on him. He felt like his head would implode at this point. Yet, everything was already starting to fade on him. Fuck!_

 _Charging once again, the young man jumped and swung his sword at the man in the hopes that he could defeat him. Yet, it seemed that the man had prepared for such a thing as he grabbed Toshinori by his throat and pinned him to the tree. "I think I'll keep you around. You will come and join me eventually. All of my creations usually do. Once I have you join me, then you will have your princess again." He smirked, Toshinori groaned as he saw the man digging his own nails into the palm of his hand as he whispered "Time for a change isn't it?" He chuckled before forcing the bleeding palm to Toshinori's lips, covering his nose in the process so the man would have to drink this man's disgusting blood._

 _Tightly shutting his eyes, Toshinori hoped and prayed with all of his heart and soul that he would see the princess. That he would survive this and see that she was alive and well. That she had managed to get away and find a place to shelter in for the night._

 _'Inko, I'm sorry, please forgive me for leaving you alone like this.' Toshinori thought as his mind started to shut down. The last thing he saw, was the man's grinning face as he lost consciousness._

"When I woke up, I had no memory of who I was. The only thing I could recall was a name, _my_ name. 'Yagi Toshinori'. I wandered around and hoped that I would find any idea as to who I was." He let out a soft sigh as he turned and stared at Inko with a frown on his face. "During my five hundred years of just existing, I have been fighting, protecting those who can't defend themselves and making my own power grow in the process. I never once heard a call to join the man, though I think that was due to forgetting everything."

"You were forced to leave everything behind." Inko whispered.

"Yes." Toshinori whispered before kissing Inko's forehead. "Because of that, I never knew what I was missing, what it was that I needed in my life and when I first met you as a child, I felt that connection again. It was something that I couldn't fully explain but knew that I had to protect you."

"You looked after me all these years."

"I did, I couldn't leave you alone. You haunted me even while I was away and Shouta of course kept telling me even as a child that I shouldn't be doing such a thing but I did anyway." Toshinori chuckled a bit.

"He cares about you…"

"Of course, I raised the boy myself. I see him as my son, and he looks at me like his father." Toshinori said with a smile before he let out a soft sigh. Pressing his forehead against hers. "Now, you should rest my dear. You've had a long night and I know for a fact that you need your rest much more than I do."

"Toshi…"

"I'm fine, speaking about my past doesn't hurt me. I mean, it does, but now I know who I was. Who I used to be, and still am. I am a man, who is in love with a very loving woman whom I would do everything in my power to make sure that she is safe, and loved." He kissed her gently before slowly reaching over, rubbing her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Do not worry about my own troubles. You make my life, my immortal life, worth living now." He kissed her again. "Now, sleep Inko." He whispered gently.

Inko gave him one last smile before she drifted off. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her, though he couldn't help but wonder if Shouta was gonna give him a lecture when he got back. Before he knew what was happening, Toshinori closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	17. Changes in Toshinori

_Inko found herself walking around a forest, she had no idea where it was as she's never been to this part of the woods before. Yet, a part of her told her that she knew this place. Frowning a little, the young woman tilted her head a little as she wandered around. There was a voice, sounded as if it were weeping. Inko looked ahead and rushed as quickly as her legs would carry her._

 _She wished that she had Toshinori's speed but soon had found herself where the voice was._

 _There, was an older woman. Her hair green much like her own but had a few streaks of grey here and there. Her face was wrinkled with age, her whole aura itself was filled with nothing but sadness. "Toshi…" the woman whispered, tears streamed down her face as she sobbed into her hands. "I shouldn't have ran like I did. I should have stayed with you, I should have done something to be with you and yet… I am alive while you're not. I'm so sorry."_

 _Inko felt her heart reach out for the woman, she lost someone- wait did she say Toshi? As in Toshinori? Inko looked a little closer at the woman and frowned as she saw that this was… her ancestor._

 _The woman looked up at the sky as she let out a soft sigh as she started to sing._

 _All I know, all I've ever known  
Is I stand alone, I stand all alone  
I am here on my own _

_Inko frowned, the song sounded so sad. Hearing it, she couldn't help but feel her own sadness starting to bubble up deep within her. A feeling that she didn't think she could ever feel like this. It was as if, this woman's pain was becoming her own and it confused her a great deal._

 _With this weight upon my chest...how can I keep breathing?  
Just let the darkening rain wash away the pain...please _

_The woman reached up and grasped at her chest, tears streaming down her face as she thought about the man that she had loved. Loved and lost to a battle that shouldn't have taken place. Inko felt as if this woman was indeed, the same woman that had truly learned what it was to have loved and lost all the same._

 _While I am trapped here, with shadows closing in on me  
Is there still beauty in this world that could comfort me?  
Though I yearn to believe  
There's no way it could be_

 _The woman fell to her knees, her voice cracking as she sang the words that resided within her heart. Pain, loss, grief among many other emotions that seemed that seemed to circle around her every living moment. It seemed as if she couldn't let go of her grief to live a life that she could have. Yet, Inko knew that in a way, her ancestor had moved on, why else would she be here today? Why else would she have learned about Toshinori and… be happy._

 _All that I am, broken and a worthless mistake  
Wondering just how many tears will this world take?  
Ringing out through the void  
Is a voice that's calling me_

 _Her ancestor looked up at the sky, her green eyes filled with so many tears Inko found it rather amazing that she could even see. Wait could she see in the first place? The woman sobbed all the more as she fell to her hands as her tears seemed to stain the grass with grief and loss. Inko wanted to walk over to hold her but she couldn't do such a thing. There was no way that she could do anything to help this woman even if she wanted do. It seemed as if she couldn't partake in this dream. She was nothing but an observer._

 _Even if I wanted to die, nothing would change  
No one would be waiting for me, always the same  
All I know, all I've ever known  
Is I stand alone, I stand all alone  
I am here on my own_

 _The song ended on a sad note, Inko felt tears streaming down her face as she saw her ancestor wipe at her eyes, only to frown as she pulled something out of her kimono. It was rather old, a few rips here and there and almost seemed to have worn down from the elements yet Inko wondered what was written on it._

 _Inko saw her ancestor stare at the letter with sad watery eyes as she stared at the letter. At least, she assumed that it was a letter. "Toshi, why didn't you tell me back then? Were you scared of how I would have reacted?" She whispered sadly before looking up at the sky. "Are you even still alive, are you still out there looking for me? I'm here Toshi, I never left so why haven't you returned?" Her ancestor asked, yet getting no true answer._

 _"Mom!" shouted a new voice, causing Inko and the princess to look over to see a young man rushing to Inko's ancestor. "Mom, are you okay?" asked the young man with a tilt of his head. He had green eyes and hair much like her ancestor, but he also had sterner features._

 _"I'm fine Toshinori. You don't need to worry about me sweetie."_

 _"Okay, dad and I haven't heard from you and its getting late. We should head home." Toshinori said with a smile, looking like he was about to take her hand, much like he would have had as a child._

 _"You go on ahead sweetie, I'll be there in a moment."_

 _Toshinori frowned a little before nodding his head and starting to run on ahead. It was strange, to see a man with the same name as her Toshi but, at the same time it just made Inko wonder if her ancestor ever gave up the hope even for a moment that her Toshinori would return to her. IF he had, what would she have done?_

 _Inko turned her gaze to the retreating back of the young man, a little curious as she watched him leave, so that was her ancestor as well. So, the princess named her first son after Toshi, unable to really forget about him._

 _"Toshi, I wished he was your son. I miss you so much." Soon, Inko saw the princess turn her head and look straight at her. "Don't take life for granted. Treasure your time with the man you love, and never let go like I had." Inko just stared in shock. What the heck was this?!_

 _"How-"_

 _"Never forget to love him. Always love him and treasure what time you have with him and make sure he knows you love him."_

 _Inko rushed to reach out to her ancestor to ask more questions, only for everything to fade._

Inko groaned a little as she woke up, odd she hadn't had a dream like that since she was a kid… though she didn't remember them very well. Blinking her green eyes slowly, she looked around and saw that she was in Toshinori's room and blinked as she stared at him. The man was… sleeping? Wait, didn't he say vampires don't need sleep? Frowning a little, the young woman shook her head as she snuggled a little more against Toshinori's sleeping form as she sighed in content. How was it that she could feel so safe with him?

It was as if he was the missing piece to her heart and it made her wonder… if her ancestor had been so in love with him how had she moved on? Had she kept waiting for Toshinori and of course how long had she waited for him?

Her dream came back at her. It made her wonder, if she had ever really moved on. She would have to look at the journal, have to get the original copy and get someone to get the journal looked through. It had to give her some kind of idea as to what it was that her ancestor went through. Along with why Toshinori was almost never mentioned after the attack. It had seemed that since the attack her ancestor had tried to remove any trace of him, but had she really?

Looking up at Toshinori, the young woman couldn't help but wonder what Toshinori was dreaming about. Did he dream?

So many questions yet she had no real answers to this. Maybe she should call her parents for the journal to be sent to her. With her promise that she wouldn't let anything happen to it. Though that would be wishful thinking on her part.

Sighing softly, Inko blinked as she gazed back up at Toshinori, she couldn't help but reach up to his lips and pull them back a little. No fangs? But, she was sure that he had bitten her, unless he could pull his fangs back at will or they only appeared in battle or if he was hungry. Blushing a little, the young woman couldn't help but wonder about if he would bite her again. Covering her face with her hands, Inko couldn't help but wonder what she was even thinking. Oh god, she had some kind of bite kink?

"Inko?" Groaned Toshinori as he rubbed at his eyes, only to yawn. "What are you doing?" He mumbled as he sleepily stared at her.

"I… I was curious if your fangs were always there."

"Oh." He chuckled a little before yawning against the back of his hand. "No, they only appear if I'm hungry or if I decide to give into my vampirism for battle." Then, Toshinori's eyes widened a little before he sat up quickly. All but throwing the blankets off of the two of them. Inko had to wrap her arms around her breasts mostly out of habit. "I was asleep… how… I… I don't…"

"So you really never slept since you've been turned?" asked Inko with a frown.

"Not once." He confirmed, not sure what it was that allowed him to sleep. It seemed that he was just as confused as she was.

Toshinori shook his head before he pulled the blankets over Inko to cover herself up while he went to grab his pants and threw them on. Inko blushed before she looked away to allow the man to change. She was about to ask him if he had a dream, until the door slammed open.

"Toshinori so help me you will feed or I will force this blood… down… your… what the hell is going on?" asked Shouta with confusion in his dark eyes.

Inko meeped and hid under the blankets while Toshinori just stared with wide eyes. "I can explain." Toshinori said with a nervous tinge to his voice. Inko couldn't believe that Shouta walked in on them. Did he think that she never showed up and that Toshinori was still starving himself at the rate that he was going? Oh god, of all the things that had to happen it had to be this of all things? Oh boy, this was going to be a long day. Peeking out from behind the sheets, Inko saw that Shouta was staring at her with confusion before his gaze seemed to shift over to Toshinori.

"She showed up?" He whispered before shaking his head and looked over at Toshinori. "You're not a twig anymore… she got you to feed and… oh god." He grumbled before walking backward out of the room and closing the door in the process. "Tell me what the hell happened when you come out of here." Shouta muttered before the door clicked shut.

Inko felt all of her blood go to her face as she whined a little.

"He didn't see anything thank god. I may love the boy as my son but I may have to slap him if he had seen anything." Toshinori said with a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck before he turned to Inko and chuckled. "Even after everything that happened last night, you still seem shy and nervous. It's cute!"

"Toshi!" Inko hissed.

"What? What'd I say?"

He just blinked in confusion, it seemed that he had no idea what it was that made her so embarrassed in the first place. Shaking her head, Inko said "Just… turn around? Please?" Seeing him nod, the blonde turned around, his bare back facing her which made her grateful. Grabbing her discarded clothes, the young woman changed as quickly as she could before saying "Okay, you can look now."

Toshinori turned his head and smiled at Inko before he grabbed his shirt that had somehow remained on the bed before he slid it on. "Inko, I wanna tell you something."

"What is it?" asked Inko.

"I… I know I'm immortal, that won't change for me. I want you to know, that I will make sure that you live your life without any kind of regrets so… I… uh…"

"You don't want me to change do you?" asked Inko.

"No, this is a life that I myself never wanted. I didn't choose this life, but it was chosen for me. I won't ask you to live this life…" Toshinori whispered before he let out a soft sigh.

"You say that now but I think you'll change your mind. You've been alone for long enough." Inko said with a soft smile.

"I'm not alone, I have you, Shouta, Hizashi, and Naomasa."

"But they are humans too Toshi…" Inko whispered.

"I know."

Sighing softly, the young woman walked out of the bedroom with Toshinori and like she had thought, Shouta was sitting on the couch avoiding eye contact. What could someone say in such a situation as this? It wasn't normal that was for sure.

Inko gulped a bit before watching as Toshinori sat in the arm chair, she was about to sit on the couch until Toshinori pulled her to sit on his lap. Wrapping his arms around her as he let out a soft sigh, pressing his nose against her neck. Inko blushed deeply and shuddered a little before Shouta cleared his throat as he gazed at the couple. Toshinori snarled a little only to cough and shake his head a little at his 'son' and mumble a "Sorry" at the man.

"So, I'm gonna guess that things have been patched up?" Shouta mumbled as he blankly stared at them. Seeing their nods, he sighed softly, leaning back with a hand covering his face as he sighed softly. "I'm happy about that but… really? Did you two have too… ugh."

"It's common."

"I've never heard of a vampire having sex Toshi." Shouta pointed out.

"True." Toshinori mumbled before nuzzling Inko again. She couldn't help but blush as she felt the man nuzzling her, god it was as if he couldn't have enough of her and it made her rather curious as to why. "Shouta, there are other things I need to tell you…"

"Such as?"

"Uh… I got my memories back?"

Shouta was quiet for a moment, Inko wondered if the man had even heard Toshinori in the first place. She was about to open her mouth to voice her concerns until Shouta's voice seemed to echo through the apartment.

 _"What?!"_

Inko blinked, she had thought that Toshinori would have told the man the moment he got home unless… he was so upset and lost that it had slipped his mind until he had fed properly and of course when he knew that Inko did, indeed care about him. Love him even and for that she was happy to know that Toshinori was going to take care of himself but wondered what it was that made Toshinori act the way he was.

"So, tell me, who were you in your past Toshinori, is that your name?"

"It was, but the reason why we never found any kind of records of me was because back then, I was using the name 'All Might' for Inko's ancestor who… uh… was my lover." Toshinori mumbled, Inko wondered if he would be blushing right now if he could.

"Hm…"

"What?"

"I'm thinking, I think I have an idea as to why you are so connected but I'll have to do some more research on this." Shouta mumbled before he let out a soft sigh and gazed at the blonde and the green haired woman who sat on his lap. "Though, tell me the whole story." Toshinori groaned a little, Inko slapped his shoulder causing him to pout at her. Inko gave him a stare as if telling him to just tell Shouta the story, it wouldn't kill him to do so again.

Sighing, Toshinori went on with his tale. Telling Shouta the moment he met the princess, to training to become her guard. Gaining his quirk One for All, learning that he loved the princess, being appointed as her guard as well as gaining his sword to his confess. Even to the night of the attacks of vampires and Toshinori trying to escape with the princess as her father's last request had been. To the fight that Toshinori had with the lord who wanted to take Inko away as his bride, to the point that he was turned.

"Hmmm…"

"What?" asked Toshinori with a frown.

"I think, the reason why you lost your memory was indeed because of the blow to your head. If the man hadn't turned you when he had, you would have died most likely with what you have described to me." Shouta mumbled in deep thought. Inko blinked, she didn't think that was a possibility. "As for the call, maybe something blocked it out but what concerns me is that he acted as if he's met you before."

"I know for a fact that I've never met him before. Or even had One for All before in my life as a human so I don't know what the man was talking about." Toshinori said with a sigh.

"This all seems weird, as if it was a never ending cycle." Shouta mumbled before he pushed himself up and made his way over to the computer as he started to punch in some key codes as he looked over. "What did you say the lord's name was again?" asked Shouta.

"Uh… Yuugure."

"Hm…" Shouta mumbled before he started to look up any kind of information about the man. Though, he honestly doubted that he would find any kind of information. "Wait, what about the first person with your quirk? Did he give any kind of information about that?"

"No, Nana didn't tell me their names either." Toshinori said with a sigh.

"But, they have all been guards for the Midoriya line right?"

"Yes."

"That gives me a theory." Shouta mumbled before he started to type away. Going through the entire history of the Midoriya line. Inko looked at Toshinori and saw that he also stared at her. They both shrugged their shoulders before turning back and staring at the raven haired man as he seemed to type away. It made Inko wonder what kind of theory the man could have about this all in the first place. What could there be that would give him an idea as to what the man had said in the first place?

"Shouta?" Toshinori called, but it seemed that the man was too engrossed in what it was that he was looking for. The blonde sighed softly before he looked over at Inko and gave her a small smile. "He'll be at that for hours I believe, so I think that will give us time for you to eat." Setting her down, the young woman watched as Toshinori made his way to the kitchen and seemed to be cooking.

"He can cook?" Inko whispered to herself.

"He learned to cook when he took me in." Shouta answered her, causing the green haired woman to jump out of her skin as she gazed at the man's back with confusion. "How else do you think I survived as long as I had with a vampire? Had to eat somehow." He mumbled before he seemed to be distracted again. The only sound that she could make out were the sounds of pots and pans echoing in the kitchen, and Shouta's typing.

Inko knew that her life wasn't going to be the same again but, she felt like everything was the way it should be. Yet, what bothered her the most was what her dream had been about. Reaching into her pocket, the young woman saw that her phone had some charge left to it, but hoped that she would be able to charge her phone here at the very least. Sending a text to her parents, she asked if she could have the original journal. Because she wanted to learn the real story of her ancestor, not just what was redone over and over again.

Inko sighed softly, she knew her parents would fight her about the journal. As it was never meant to leave the house, no one was to know about the journal other than the next head of the clan, or the head of the clan's children. She knew that if it got down to it, she would have to get Toshinori to come with her so she could look at the book and hopefully have someone that could read the book out for her.

It was going to be a difficult task, but she knew that this was something that had to be done for her but what could she do about such a thing otherwise? It had her curious, was there anything written in the journal that could be related to the dream that she had? Hm… maybe she should ask Shouta if he could look that up as well but, was that pushing too much on him?

"Inko." Called a voice, causing her to look up and blink in confusion. "I need to ask you something."

"Um… sure?"

"Have you experienced anything odd since you've been with Toshi? At all? Anything odd, weird images in your head or even in dreams?"

Inko frowned a little at that. Since Toshinori was in her life? "I had a strange dream really, I was in a place that I didn't know but it seemed familiar to me if that made sense." Inko answered him. She frowned a little as she peeked up at Toshinori as she looked away and frowned a little in deep thought.

"Anything else? You seem rather distracted."

"I have noticed something odd when Toshinori bit me… I just figured it was because it was my first time being bitten but it felt like… something other than blood was taken." If that made any kind of sense, she hadn't really been that aware of anything other than the feel of his fangs in her neck and drinking her blood. To feel anything else was the furthest thing from her mind but it was strange to her, but at the same time she didn't complain about it as she… rather enjoyed the feeling.

"Interesting…" whispered Shouta before he went back to his typing.

Inko shook her head, the man could easily get lost in his 'research' if he wanted too she believed. Though, she couldn't help but wonder what it was that he would discover. What would they find about the man that had forced Toshinori to turn? What did the blood of a vampire do to a human after they had ingested it in the first place? Inko knew that it was being fed a vampire's blood that turned a human, but it had her curious as to what else was needed. That seemed… far too simple for a human to turn?

"Did you ever find anything Shouta?"

"The only thing I have discovered that it isn't a bite that turns a person, but at the same time it seems rather strange that it is also the blood that does it. Vampires can bleed, yes but at the same time they do not seem all that concerned about it. I know Toshinori was never worried about it." Shouta mumbled before he sighed and leaned back in his chair. It seemed that it was taking a lot of his mental energy to even look at anything.

It was a puzzling thing, they seemed so close yet at the same time so far from the truth. It was something that seemed to bother Shouta but he kept up on his search no matter what may come at him. Inko knew that he was doing this to help his father-figure out in a very difficult time in his life. Plus, even with all of the information being online compared to back then when Toshinori was still a freshly turned vampire, they were bound to find more information.

"Do you think you'll find anything?" asked Inko.

"I'm sure I can, I just need more information is all. Inko, have you noticed any kind of change with Toshinori at all lately?"

"He… he was sleeping when I woke up."

"…"

"What?"

"…"

"Shouta?"

"…"

"Say something please!"

"Sorry, I went into shock, but I could have sworn that you said he was asleep."

"I did… he was sound asleep when I woke up." Inko said with a blush on her face.

"That… that's impossible. How is that possible? There should be no way that he could have been asleep but you said… I have to search. I don't know what it is, but something had happened to him. I don't know what it was but… he drank from you right?"

"Yes?"

"Hm, so that has to mean something. What made it more different compared to you and everyone else? There has to be something that was different compared to when he bit myself-"

"And your boyfriend."

"Toshi told you about him didn't he?"

"He did."

"Damn it."

"I think he did because you told me about what a bite can do."

"Damn it Toshi." Muttered Shouta as he went back to work on the computer. "Whatever caused him to be able to sleep, I feel like it is connected to you somehow. I don't know what it is, but he has told me that when around you he feels like a human again but I don't know how such a thing is even possible. What next? He has a heartbeat? That would be a laugh."

Suddenly, a scream is heard in the kitchen, causing Inko and Shouta to stare at each other before rushing into the kitchen. They saw Toshinori sitting on the ground, trembling with his hand held just above his chest without making any kind of contact. It was as if the thought of reaching for his chest would have harmed him but it still confused the two humans in the room. Inko and Shouta looked at each other before turning to stare at Toshinori.

"Toshi?" said Shouta with a frown on his face.

Inko carefully made her way over to Toshinori and knelt next to him. "What's wrong?" She asked with concern in her green eyes. Toshinori just stared at her with wide blue eyes, his body trembling like a leaf as she wondered what had scared him so much. "Toshi?" She asked with a frown on her face. Toshinori quickly reached out and grabbed a hold of Inko's hand and placed it over his chest.

She was about to shake her head and pull her hand away from the man until something caught her attention. Inko blinked as she felt something under her hand. Looking back up at Toshinori as if to ask if she had really felt what she had thought that she felt. Removing her hand, Inko placed her ear against his chest as she closed her eyes to get a better idea if she had really heard…

 _Thump…_

Eyes widening, Inko pulled her head away as she stared at Toshinori and blinked in shock. "Toshi… you have a heart beat…"


	18. Adjusting

"What do you mean he has a heartbeat?!" shouted Shouta with wide eyes.

Inko lifted her head from the blonde's chest as she just shrugged her shoulders in confusion. It seemed that even she didn't believe her own words. "I don't know, but he has one, even though it is very faint at that."

Toshinori didn't know what was going on. It just seemed like he was having a god morning even though… he did wake up from a sleep that shouldn't have been possible for him in the first place. It seemed that ever since biting Inko that he was starting to be like a human again but… was he? It just didn't seem possible and yet here he was. A vampire, at least he was sure that was still the case, with a heartbeat that could also seem to sleep now!

"Toshi?"

"Huh?" Toshinori looked up, his body still trembling as he saw Shouta kneeling in front of him. "Open your mouth and show me your fangs." Huh? But why would he want to see his-oh…

Gulping a little, Toshinori pulled back his lips and forced his fangs to come out. Though they weren't long, but Toshinori knew that was because he wasn't hungry. "You still have fangs, so that shows you are indeed for the most part still a vampire. But what caused this change?" Shouta whispered before he stood back up and crossed his arms as he stood there deep in thought. "Ugh, you make things so complicated Toshinori. I'll have myself busy with all of this research I'll be doing." He sighed softly, only for his eyes to soften at his father-figure before patting his shoulder. "Just relax for now." Toshinori just nodded as he watched Shouta walk out of the kitchen.

Inko wrapped her arms around Toshinori, holding onto him as she hummed a soft tune under her breath as she nuzzled his head. "Toshi, talk to me. What happened?" She whispered gently. It was as if she was afraid of scaring him more than he already had been.

"I was… just cooking." Whispered Toshinori as he felt a clench in his chest. God, why did his heart have to start back up again? It scared the shit outta him. This wasn't normal, he hadn't had a heartbeat for five hundred years and now it starts up all of a sudden? No, he had felt it here and there, maybe once in a blue moon so to speak around Inko but… otherwise it never returned.

Yet, now it seems that he had a heartbeat for the first time in a long time. But it was still far too slow for a human but still something that shouldn't be for a vampire.

"Then what happened?" asked Inko gently.

"I was just… thinking about how lucky I was to have you, Shouta, Hizashi, and Naomasa in my life and then all of a sudden my heart just… skipped a beat or something and it freaked me out." Toshinori answered her honestly. God, why was this happening? Why couldn't he calm down?! "I'm sorry…"

"Why are you sorry?" asked Inko with a frown on her face. Toshinori peeked up at her, his blue eyes blinking sadly at her. "Toshi, you have no reason to be sorry. You are just scared is all. This is a feeling that you haven't felt in a long time so it just startled you. When something happens to you that you are not used too of course it would scare you." She smiled at him gently before kissing his forehead.

"I hadn't been this freaked out since… um…" Toshinori peeked back up at Inko before he let out a soft sigh. "Since you told me to leave you alone. I was alone to my thoughts which in a way allowed me to put all of my memories in order." He sighed softly before nuzzling Inko a little in the hopes of bringing himself some kind of comfort. Though he wasn't really sure if it would even help him in the first place.

Running her fingers through his blonde locks, Inko let out a soft sigh, her cheek pressing against the top of his head as she whispered "I'm still so sorry about that Toshinori, but I promise that I won't ever do that again. I won't ever say that to you. Even while we were apart, I was sad, and I missed you greatly."

"You did?"

"Yes, it took a little push from both Shouta and my friend Mitsuki." She said with a small smile, her could almost feel her happiness as it almost seemed to swell up within him. It was a strange feeling, but it was also one that he rather enjoyed at the same time. A small smile grew on his face as he started to nuzzle Inko's stomach, the only thing that he could at the moment with the way she was holding onto him. "Feeling better?"

"Yes… I love you." He whispered softly.

"I love you too silly man." Inko said with a smile before she loosened her hold as she felt Toshinori peek up at her. A small smile still on his face as he reached up and pulled on Inko's arm until she landed on his lap. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around her as he kissed her deeply yet, gently.

Inko sighed softly against his lips before pulling back as she lovingly stared at the blonde man. "I don't know what I was doing before you came into my life." Inko whispered softly before laying her head against his chest. Toshinori smiled at her softly as he wrapped her up in his arms, laying his cheek against the top of her head much like how she had done for him not long before. "Toshi, just know I'll always be here for you." She whispered softly.

His grip tightened around her a little. Knowing that his time with Inko was limited. At some point, one way or another he would lose her to time itself. He would have nothing to remind him of her but the love they had shared. Yet, he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him to have him… be more like a human but not? It was unheard of.

"How about _we_ finish breakfast. I think you need to relax but knowing you, you won't stop the task you started until you finished." Inko said with a smile on her face. He chuckled at that, yeah that sounded nice. Now he just had to think on what he should do or, at the very least he hoped that Shouta came up with something that he could do.

* * *

It had been a week since Toshinori had gained a heartbeat. He knew that he shouldn't be that surprised by it now, but it was still a little jarring for the most part. So far, he knew that he did, indeed, have a heart that would thump in his chest maybe once a minute and he had some warmth to him but, he still couldn't consume any kind of human food.

He groaned at the reminder of when they had decided to test that theory out from Shouta to see if he could even eat now. So far, he still needed blood to survive and he was still a little sensitive to the sun. But, he just couldn't help but wonder what would be down the road for him from here on out now. It all was so overwhelming for him but he knew that he still had to be careful.

Looking over, he saw the café that Inko worked at and wondered if she was free right now. Frowning a little, he couldn't help but think to how he had been feeling around the woman lately. It had seemed as if he was… possessive of her now.

He knew that Inko wasn't something to own, that she wasn't any kind of possession but he felt even more protective of her than before. Such as when Shouta had kicked in his door trying to get him to drink blood until he saw that Toshinori, had indeed finally fed but also that the blonde was half naked, and that Inko was hiding behind the covers completely naked even though she was far out of his view.

Covering his face with his hands, the young man wasn't sure what he was to do. It just seemed as if everything was being turned upside down on him now. It confused him, baffled him beyond believe right now. It made him a little confused, concerned almost for Inko with him in her life. Yet, at the same time he feared that he couldn't let her out of his sight so to speak.

Reaching up, he grasped at his chest as he thought back to the lord before he was turned. He knew about One for All, he knew for a fact that he was the man that he had to fight. That he had been destined to fight much like past users that held this quirk. This power, it a sacred torch, he knew that much but at the same time he wondered if it was worth it. He lost the love of his life once before and now he feared that he would lose Inko as well because of this.

He would have to make sure that Inko is safe, he knew that much. Yet, it started to puzzle him more and more lately about the attacks.

They started after he started to spend time around Inko again. All the victims were, in a sense, similar to the woman herself in some aspects. Such as their hair, eyes, or even just their appearance. Someone was after Inko for some reason but why that was, he didn't know but he knew that it had to be something but what could it be? That was something that he himself never figured out in the past before he was turned so… what was it about Inko and her family that allowed such a thing to happen in the first place?

Wait…

Frowning, Toshinori tilted his head a little in confusion. Did it have anything to do with her blood? Her fortune? Anything like that? If that was the case why hadn't he just kidnapped Inko right then and there? _'Unless he couldn't…'_ Toshinori thought to himself with a deep breath. Of course he couldn't, the man was gathering strength, gathering minions to do his dirty work because he was trying to find a moment of weakness just like he had all those years ago.

 _'It has to be him, he's the only one I know that was after the princess, and he was a vampire and what would the odds be that it was a different vampire that would be after Inko in the first place?'_ thought Toshinori with a glare.

He felt a snarl ripping its way out of his throat as he thought about the man trying to take Inko away from him. There was no way that would happen, not even if he lived to be a thousand years old, he would never allow Inko to be taken away. She would always be safe, regardless of what would happen to the man he had to make sure that the woman he loved would always smile and never have fear in her eyes again.

A flash of her fear filled eyes flashed before him in his mind. A fear that had been at him for a moment that had nearly destroyed him yet, he was saved in the end. He could never thank Inko enough for that but he could, by keeping her safe no matter what happened.

The blonde knew that her life was far too precious than his own. After all, he had been alive for over five hundred years. He was long overdue at this point.

Inhaling deeply, the blonde knew that he had to keep calm. If he allowed himself to be overwhelmed like this it would either make him sick or he would rush to Inko, hold onto her and hiss at anyone that got far too close for his liking.

Shouta never let him lived that down when it happened the other day.

Sighing, the young man made his way into the café and looked around as he wondered where Inko could be right now. It had him rather curious as to where the green haired woman was until he got a whiff of her scent and it made him smile. Making a line for the counter, Toshinori smiled as he saw the woman he loved at the counter just wiping away all the spilled liquids from the rush hour. "Inko!" He said with a cheery smile on his face.

"Oh Toshi!" Inko said with a bright smile. "I'll meet you in a moment, let me go clock out for break and I'll meet you at our usual table?"

"Of course." He said with a chuckle before making his way over to the back area of the dining area. A place that kept most of the light out of view which made him more than happy to enjoy.

Honestly, Toshinori was happy that he could even spent as much time with her knowing that they were together. It brought a deep joy within his heart to the point that he felt it thump a couple times. He nearly jumped out of his seat at the feeling, still not used to such a thing. God, what was wrong with him? How did this happen in the first place? It wasn't like this when he drank Shouta's blood, or even Hizashi's blood so what was so different from that and Inko?

Frowning a little, the young man sighed softly as he ran a hand through his long bangs. What was he missing?

"Toshi?" came a voice, causing the man to look up and smiled at Inko. "You okay? You seem troubled."

Giving her a small smile, the young man let out a soft sigh before gesturing for Inko to sit down. Once she did, Toshinori couldn't help but give her another smile before he sinks back in his seat. "Honestly, I don't know what is wrong with me lately Inko. You know how… uh… protective I've been lately." Hearing Inko giggle at his choice of words, he couldn't help but give her a warm smile. "But, with the whole heart beat thing, it still makes me jump slightly." He sighed softly before scratching his head in confusion before staring at the green haired woman with a small smile.

"I'm sure everything will be okay Toshi." Inko said with a smile on her face before frowning at the blonde a little. "What about Shouta? He was still looking up on the lord and what could possibly have happened to you."

"He's still looking. It is after all hard to find any kind of research, even giving his status as a pro hero but he also has to look other theories and myths as well to see if he could find anything. Something like this could take a while." Toshinori said with a soft sigh before he gave her a soft loving smile.

"It may help to know that I'm going to my parents' home tonight to get the journal. Maybe there is something in there that can help with the research." Toshinori blinked as he stared at her. "Think about it, this is a story that is old, older than I am and it involves my family. There may even be something in there that my ancestor never told you in there as she talked about her entire life in that book." Toshinori frowned a little at that. It would make sense, after all everyone did have their secrets.

Much like how he never told the princess about his quirk. It was a secret that had been eating him for years after he was chosen to be the guard. But, it had never accoutred to him that the princess would have a secret that even she would never tell him.

What could these secrets be in the first place?

"Do you want me to go with you Inko?" Asked Toshinori with a frown on his face.

"That would be nice, but I should warn you… my family are a little odd when it comes to historical events. They may talk your ear off and um… what if they know that you are really the legendary guard?" asked Inko with a frown on her face.

"Inko, before you knew who I really was what did you suspect?"

"That you were his… descendent."

"Right, so if anything your family will think the same. What else could go wrong with this? Besides, I just have to make sure that I am well fed before we go so at least my reflection will appear normal." He chuckled a little before leaning over and gave Inko a soft loving smile. "Also, wouldn't they want to know that their daughter is officially taken now?"

Inko blushed at his choice of words before giggling. She couldn't help but smile fondly at Toshinori as he did the same at her. Really, he knew that their lives would be perfect, or at least as perfect as a vampire loving a human could be. Though he couldn't help but be curious as to what the princess had written all those years ago. There had to be something that he was missing, something that would give him a hint as to what it was that the princess would have hidden from him and… how she lived her life after she was able to escape from his sights all those years ago.

"Inko, are you okay? You seem… a little pale? No, a pale green?" asked Toshinori with a frown on his face.

"I'm fine, just been a little sick lately." Inko said with a soft smile before scooting the chair a little closer until she was sitting next to Toshinori. He jumped a bit but smiled as he wrapped his arm around the green haired woman and sighed softly as he nuzzled his cheek atop of her head. Sighing softly, the young man knew that this was going to be something that should always be remembered. The time that he would always have with Inko, they would be pieces in his heart that he would never forget but, he couldn't help but be worried about how much time he would have with her.

In a blink of an eye, she could easily fade away from him forever.

His hand clenched at her shoulder, causing the green eyed woman to look up at him with a frown. "Toshi, you won't lose me." She whispered.

"How did you-?"

"I don't know, I can still feel what you seem to be feeling but only when they are strong like they are now." Inko whispered softly, nuzzling herself against his side as she sighed in content. "You won't lose me, not so long as I have a say about it."

"Inko-"

"Toshi, I want you to turn me at some point. I don't want you to be left alone. The thought of that breaks my heart. I don't expect it now, knowing you you'd want to make sure I won't regret my choice but… I know deep in my heart that I won't."

"Inko." Toshinori whispered, his eyes softens as he stared at her. He knew that this was a fate that he wouldn't wish on anyone, but at the same time he knew what it was like to be lonely. Having been alone for so long that it was a life that he thought would be the kind he would always see for himself. Knowing that he wouldn't miss what he never had.

Yet, when Shouta came into his life… when he saved the boy from villains who claimed the lives of his parents he couldn't let the boy be alone could he? He raised Shouta, knew what it was like to have someone depend on him and knew what loving someone else was like. Then of course Hizashi came into the picture, then Naomasa when the man first started out he was attacked and of course, Toshinori saved him in the end.

Toshinori knew that he had touched so few lives but they were people he cared about more than anything in the world.

But could he turn Inko into a vampire?

Shaking his head, the young man looked down at the woman he held dear. Wondering if he could even do such a thing in the first place. Yes, he'd have her by his side forever but, could he bear the burden knowing that at some point, Inko would grow to resent him for it?

"I wish to wait…" He calmly said at last. Turning to stare at her, he whispered "I want to be sure that you are sure. This is a life that I wouldn't wish on anyone but I know that nothing I say will change your mind so I want you to be sure that you are indeed, sure that this is what you really want."

"Alright, but I know for sure that I won't regret my choice." Inko said with a soft smile before standing up and kissing his forehead. "I love you Toshi, I'll see you tonight then we can go to my family's estate."

"Alright- wait family estate?"


	19. Spirit of the Past

Toshinori blinked as he looked up at the giant house… no, _estate_ really. He couldn't find it in himself to see Inko growing up here. All the man could do was stare at the sight, the walls were white, three stories and looked as if it could hold maybe about three hundred rooms give or take on the size of the rooms. He turned to Inko as he wondered how the hell her family could afford such a place when it was only a legacy that their family was living in.

"I know it's a bit much." Inko said with a soft sigh.

"A bit? Inko it's like your family is freaking loaded here!" Toshinori all but screamed in shock.

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you ahead of time but, see… with the money my family earned from my ancestor, plus the land being government property because of its history along with the job my father has with owning a company and my mother's job as a historian well…" Okay, so he can understand how she would be able to live in such a place though he just hoped that this money had never gone to her parent's heads.

"Am I even _dressed_ right?" asked Toshinori, gesturing to the black jeans, the white muscle shirt and the leather jacket, along with his favourite pair of black boots.

"You'll be fine Toshi. It isn't like you're asking my parents for their blessing to marry me."

Toshinori eeped at that. It wasn't that he hadn't thought about marrying her but it was just that it was the one thing on his mind that he hadn't ever thought about before. Now here he was, thinking about it now. To see Inko all in white one day, her walking down the aisle toward him and of course saying their vows, kissing then the honeymoon…

He slapped himself to stop those thoughts. Now was _not_ the time!

Scratching the back of his head, the young man looked at the green haired woman once again as he said "So, is there anything that I should be aware of?" He wanted to be sure that there was something that he had to be aware of. Or at the very least be prepared for anything that her parents would throw at them, and by them he means him.

"Well, they may ask if you have a job and of course how well you know history." Inko said with a soft sigh before looking up at him. "Just be relax, if they know you are nervous they know you think you aren't good enough for me and try to make you want to leave me as quickly as possible." Okay, so that was something to go by. In a sense, he did have money, he lived off of his own life insurance and the few times he's helped out in tasks for the police among other things that he's done over the years. So in other words, he had plenty of money to spare.

As for history, well he was living… well, if you count his way of living anyway as being alive, well he was history in itself. He looked at the woman and gave her a smile as he said "Then I guess we have both things covered."

Inko giggled a little at that. God she had such a nice laugh. It was something that made him rather happy to listen to all day though he just hoped her parents liked him.

Inhaling deeply, the young man looked at her once again before saying "Well, let's get this started. I just hope that we can find something that can help Shouta." Inko nodded to him before hitting a button to the intercom.

 _"Hello?"_

"Daddy, it's me." Inko said with a smile on her face.

 _"Ah, Inko my sweet little girl! Come on in!"_

A loud buzzing was heard, causing Toshinori and Inko to look up as the gates started to move. He couldn't help but feel nervous, thinking that maybe he was going over his head on this. Why did he feel like he was like Shouta when he and Hizashi started to date? He could still remember how the boy was when he first realised that he was in love with his best friend and Toshinori had to coax him out of the closet, literally, so he could go out on his date with the blonde.

Taking a deep breath, Toshinori looked down at Inko and watched as the woman hummed softly as they walked up the long driveway. The closer they got to the mansion, estate, Toshinori felt all the more nervous. It just seemed strange that he was feeling this way but in a way, he almost thought that he could feel his soul itself crying. A shudder escaped him as he thought that he felt a chill running through him. It was a strange feeling, something that he had never felt before. He had no idea what it was, if it was caused by the new feelings that he had going on in his body or if it was something else. But he knew that this feeling was just so alien to him and unreal.

"You okay?" asked Inko with a frown on her face.

"Yeah, just had a strange feeling is all. Don't worry about it, I'm sure it's nothing." He whispered softly, trying to assure her that there was nothing wrong. Even though he wasn't sure if there was anything wrong in the first place. It was just so strange, and he felt like there was something here calling to him. He just wasn't sure what it was and just felt like he had to just ignore it for the time being. The only thing that he had to focus on was the feeling that he had for Inko and just hope that her parents would like him and of course, still allow him to be with their only daughter.

At least, he hoped that would happen for the most part.

Toshinori gulped as he and Inko soon found themselves at the door and Inko was about to knock until the door threw themselves open and a man rushed out hugging Inko. A part of Toshinori wanted to steal her from the man, and he had to stop himself from snarling. After all, this man wasn't trying to steal Inko away, this was her father for crying out loud.

The man was a few inches taller than Inko with a big smile on his face. He had short green hair, a thin mustache. His green eyes were hidden behind a pair of square wire framed glasses, his eyes almost seemed to shine the moment he got a good look at Inko and smiled happily.

The man wore a light grey business suit, most likely he was either just getting home or this was his usual state of attire. It made him wonder what her mother dressed up as.

Soon the man's voice snapped Toshinori out of his thoughts. "Who is this man?" asked her father.

Toshinori blinked as he stared at the man, Inko looked like she was about to introduce him but he just gave her a small smile that seemed to silence him. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Midoriya, I am Yagi Toshinori." The green haired man seemed to stare at Toshinori with wide eyes for a moment before regaining his composure.

"I see, is this the man that you have mentioned in texts Inko?" asked Mr. Midoriya.

"Yes daddy. I hope this isn't gonna be a problem? I thought that while I'm picking up the journal you and mother could meet him."

"I see, well your mother is in the study. She already has the journal ready but promise me that you'll bring it back in one piece." Mr. Midoriya said with a frown on his face.

"Of course daddy." Inko said with a smile before looking up at Toshinori and grabbed his hand and walked with him inside. Though Toshinori felt another chill run through him. It was strange, but it had felt as if he had passed by something or someone. It was rather strange, as he knew that couldn't be possible. Right?

Shaking his head, the young man looked around and saw that the entrance was rather large, filled with a large simple rug that was a green that seemed to match Inko's and her father's hair. He couldn't help but frown a little in confusion, he had almost thought that the place would have a lot of expensive items lying about but, it almost kept the homey feel to it while still having some expensive items laying around. A few, he remembered from when he trained with Nana, even though they had faded with age.

"I welcome you Yagi-san." Inko's father said with a smile on his face.

"Oh, no please call me Toshinori Mr. Midoriya." Toshinori said with a smile on his face.

"Then I must insist you call me Kenta."

"Oh, if that is alright with you Mr- I mean Kenta?"

"Of course it is!" Kenta said with a smile on his face before he looked at his daughter as he said "So, what is the story with you two, you never did tell me."

"Oh um… uh…" Inko said, a little nervous before looking at Toshinori with a little look of help on her face.

It seemed that she was scared about what she could tell her parents. Toshinori knew that it wasn't good to lie, but this was something that they must never know about him. After all, what he was, was still rather unknown to everyone but the selective few. "I'm her boyfriend, we um… just stared dating sir."

Kenta looked at Toshinori with a critical eye. As if he was examining him for any kind of lie. Though, it wasn't a lie, just wasn't telling him that Toshinori was a five hundred year old vampire who happened to have been in love with his daughter for a long while now. Nope, there was no way that he would tell the man such a thing. It would be odd and rather improper so to speak since he uh… was rather old to be dating his daughter in a way.

"So, Toshinori, what do you do for a living?" asked Kenta, it seemed that Kenta had gone into father-mode or something. It was something that Toshinori had feared about dealing with himself one of these days. At least when Inko first appeared in his life.

"I do many different jobs sir. I help out with the police and other pro-heroes but I'm not one myself." Toshinori said with a small smile on his face. "They come to me for help and honestly, I'm on a case right now." Which wasn't really a lie, he was on a case, about the murders. He just hoped that Inko didn't ask about that. He didn't want her to be scared for her own safety knowing that she was a target for that case.

"Interesting. Are you, maybe a history buff at all?"

"Oh, I pretty much live and breathe history." Toshinori said with a big grin on his face. It was something that wasn't a lie either.

"Interesting." Kenta said with a smile before he looked over at Inko as he said "I'll go and fetch your mother. Please take our guest to the dining hall will you Inko?"

"Sure daddy." Inko said with a smile before looking up at Toshinori. "Come on Toshi." Inko giggled a little as she gently grabbed his hand and started to walk on toward a long hallway. Really, Toshinori couldn't help but stare at this place. This was something even grander than what Lord Midoriya had so long ago. Then again, back then you could only have so much, not to mention what you would have in storage as well.

Tilting his head a little, the young man wondered what else was here. Yet, there was something here, tugging at him and it made him curious as to what it was.

Soon, he found something pulling at the sleeve of his jacket. He turned his gaze thinking that maybe it was a little kid until his eyes went wide at what it really was.

Standing there, was a figure that he hadn't thought he'd see ever again. If he could, Toshinori knew that he would have gone pale at the sight for standing there was the ghostly body of the princess. "I… I… I…!"

 _"Toshi…"_

 ** _"GAH!"_**

Toshinori suddenly threw himself to the wall, staring at the ghostly figure of the princess, his eyes wide, heart pounding in his ribs and his breathing quicken and laboured as he stared at the body of the princess. Inko stared at him in concern before rushing to his side. "Toshi what's wrong?"

"Don't you see her?!" Toshinori called out as he glanced at Inko. Only to see her confused stare before he looked back and saw that the princess wasn't there anymore. What the hell?

"See what Toshi? You just started stammering then you screamed. You okay?" Inko said with a frown on her face.

If he was honest with himself? He had no freaking idea, but what he saw he knew for a fact wasn't normal. There was something going on here and he had to figure that out… somehow.

"Come on silly man, let's keep going. We're not far from the dining hall now." Inko said with a smile before walking with her boyfriend to their destination. Though, Toshinori couldn't help but wonder what it was that he had seen. Was it a ghost? A spirit? If that was the case then why hasn't Inko seen it? Could she see it? Was he only able to see it? If that was the case than why was it?

Shaking his head, his mind thinking of a million things a minute, but he couldn't be sure as to what it was. What could it have been that he had seen? Was it because he was for the most part, a human again but still a vampire? Damn it, what were they called again? No, he knew that he was still a vampire for sure. He couldn't eat after all.

Rubbing his face, the young man was trying to regain his composure, not really sure what it was that he had just witness but knew that he couldn't allow himself to be lost in such a thing. He had to focus on making sure that he made a good impression with Inko's family, along with getting the journal.

Taking a deep breath, the young man knew that he shouldn't allow himself to be so frazzled. Things like this shouldn't bother him even… even… even… _'Even with the possibility of ghosts!'_ He wanted to scream at that, but knew that he couldn't. Let along Inko finding out that he may be losing his mind. Was it possible for a vampire to lose their mind in the first place?

Shaking his head, the young man looked over at the young woman next to him and gave her a soft smile as she walked on ahead. When Inko turned around, she smiled at him yet in that moment, a ghostly figure seemed to overlap the green haired woman. _"Toshi, you must… follow me…"_ said the ghost, causing him to stare with wide eyes and all but fall onto his back as he jumped back in shock.

"Toshi?!"

"I… I… I… I…"

He started to think that maybe he was going crazy. What the hell was happening?!

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know!" He wanted to cry. This was starting to frustrate him, why was he seeing a ghost? More so, the princess's ghost of all things? It shouldn't be possible, after all if that was the case why couldn't he have seen her before? Was it because he finally remembered? No, he would have seen her sooner right? That had to be the case… right?

"Just breathe okay?" Inko whispered as she helped Toshinori lean against the wall. "Maybe it's your nerves making you see things? That can happen for vampire's right?"

"I don't know." He answered her with a frown before shaking his head. This was getting a little out of hand, he knew that much but knew that he couldn't allow himself to be lost in this… problem. Breathing deeply a few times, hoping that would be enough to calm himself before pushing himself back up. "Let… Let's just get to the dining hall." Toshinori whispered as he walked with Inko. He just hoped that it didn't happen again, he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Inko's parents.

Once they reached their destination, Toshinori saw a long table with enough chairs to seat maybe a dozen or so people. Maybe more than that. It looked like it was made out of oak and it made him tilt his head a little. "Daddy sometimes has meetings here." Inko said, which made him nod a little in understanding. If that was the case then you'd need all the room that you could get.

Looking around, he sat down and tried to make himself comfortable, yet he seemed a little on edge. It was as if the moment he came in here there was something after him and it had him rather edgy.

Turning his blue eyes left and right, he thought that he would find some kind of trace of the spirit, but so far nothing came to mind. IT made him hum in confusion before letting out a soft sigh. Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him. Looking over, he saw Kenta walking into the room with a woman maybe around Inko's height. A rather lovely woman that was for sure, the woman looked like Inko though it seemed that Inko got more of her other features from her father.

Her mother had long dark green hair, it made Toshinori think that her hair was almost black with how dark it was. Her eyes were a soft blue that made anyone think of the ocean itself. He could see why Kenta had fallen for this woman, she was lovely yes. Yet, Toshinori only had eyes for Inko and her alone. "I see you have made yourselves comfortable." Kenta said with a smile.

"It is so lovely to meet you, I am Inko's mother. My name is Kazumi." She said with a smile.

"It's a pleasure meeting you… I'm Toshinori." The blonde said with a nervous smile on his face. Okay, maybe not nervous but rather frazzled. Both of Inko's parents seemed rather concerned and even looked at the other. As if sharing some kind of secret conversation before nodding to the other.

Kenta and Kazumi took their seats as they smiled at their daughter and of course, her new boyfriend. "So, Kenta told me that you help with the police hm?" asked Kazumi with a tilt of her head. Her long hair falling over her shoulder.

"Yes ma'am. I have an insight that they struggle to have so I'm able to figure things out a little differently and, it helps when you have a s-I mean a friend who is a pro hero." Toshinori almost wanted to wince when he almost called Shouta his son. How would that look to them? They would know that he was much older than he appeared. It wasn't his fault that he was frozen at the age of twenty-seven.

"Interesting. What do you know about history?" asked Kazumi with a smile.

"Oh, I mostly know the history of the legendary guard All Might." Toshinori said, again not really a lie as he gave a nervous smile. "I guess you could say that the story was something that I loved learning about." Oh if only that had been the truth as he hadn't even known about that story for a month yet! "It made me curious as to what had happened to the man."

"Ah yes, the guard." Kenta said with a bit of a frown on his face.

Toshinori was rather confused as to what that look was about. What had happened to have mad the man seem so sad in the first place? Just as Toshinori was about to ask, he saw the ghostly figure appear again. His blue eyes widened in shock as the princess waved her hand, telling him to follow her before she ran down the hall. "Um… please excuse me I have a phone call. I am so sorry, I thought I had this thing on silent. Not vibrate." Toshinori politely excused himself before rushing out of the room.

"Toshi!" Inko called out after him, but he couldn't look back. There was something wrong here, he knew that this couldn't be normal. Whatever it was, he knew that he had to do something to end this but why was it only affecting him?

Toshinori saw the spirit of the princess running down the halls. He couldn't help but wonder where it was that this spirit was leading him. But he knew that he had to follow her. That she had to be leading him somewhere for a reason. Whatever that reason is, he had no idea but he just felt like this was something that he had to witness himself.

The spirit looked back at him over her shoulder and seemed to smile before turning away from him and seemed to make a sharp turn.

Toshinori almost ran into the wall, if it wasn't for his reflexes as he used his hand to brace himself against the wall before running on down. Whatever this really was, Toshinori couldn't help but be curious as to who this woman really was. Was this really the princess? Was it even her spirit that was leading him or some kind of trick?

 _'No, it couldn't have been her parent's idea to try to scare me. They didn't even know they were coming in the first place. Unless this was a trap they set up for anyone that Inko dates. But wait, why use the princess?'_ He frowned a little in confusion. This was rather confusing, and it made him want to scream and shout at all of this that was happening.

Shaking his head, the young man pushed more of his power into his legs trying to keep up with the spirit. Where was it that they were going? Looking at his surroundings, all he saw was that walls were lined with normal lights. Yet, he felt like he was going somewhere, he couldn't locate many scents around here.

Tilting his head, Toshinori saw the spirit seemed to giggle before turning another hall. Where was she leading him?

Frowning, Toshinori whispered "Where are you taking me? Are you just taunting me because I didn't keep my promise to you back then?" He narrowed his eyes before shaking his head and almost found himself smacking into the wall again. Damn it, what was this spirit trying to do in the first place?

Turning his head, he wondered where the princess had gone, he frowned when he couldn't find any kind of idea where she could have gone. "Princess?" He asked with a frown on his face. God, was he acting like this because a part of him was still obsessed with her? That can't be true, he had moved on. No longer trying to learn from his past but to try to live for his future.

A future that he saw for himself and for Inko.

 _"Toshi, this way…"_ said the princess with a frown on her face.

Toshinori narrowed his eyes before he all but snarled at her. Was she taunting him? "What do you want from me? Is this because I failed you? Because I didn't keep my promise to go back for you after the fight? Is that it? You haunting me just because of all those years ago? If I recall you had moved on as you were able to marry and have children or else Inko wouldn't be here!"

The princess frowned a little at him, her green eyes filling with tears as she shook her head at him. _"No, I want you to see something. We must be quick."_ She whispered before rushing down the halls again. Blinking his blue eyes in confusion, Toshinori ran after her down the hall.

The further he went down the hall, the darker it started to get. It made him wonder where it was the princess was leading to him. If it wasn't out of some kind of revenge, then what was it? He couldn't figure out what it was but knew that at the end of this hall he would learn something out of this. He was sure of that.

Soon, he found himself at a door and frowned. It was rather old, but still well taken care of. What was behind here? Looking down at the door, he saw that there was no lock on it. "Guess they never expected anyone to go through other than the family." Toshinori whispered as he opened the door and blinked as he saw a beautiful garden here.

It was full of flowers, all the kinds of flowers that reminded him of the gardens at the manor. A pond, and from what he could see it even had koi fish in it. There were even sakura trees here and it made him have a nostalgia feeling sweep over him. Tilting his head a little, Toshinori walked further and further into the gardens wondering where the spirit was trying to lead him. "Princess?" He called out softly, before carefully making his way through the gardens, being mindful that he didn't ruin this place. It was beautiful here, how long had the Midoriya's been growing such a place like this?

 _"Here… over here…"_ whispered the princess as he soon found himself staring at a gravestone.

His eyes widened as he looked at the name and felt his eyes water at the sight.

 _Midoriya Inko, Princess of the Midoriya Clan._

This was her grave. Looking around, he was rather confused as to why he didn't see anyone else here. No grave of her husband, or of her children. SO what was wrong with this picture? It just didn't make any kind of sense to him. Then again, does anything ever make sense in the first place? His life itself was nothing but an endless spiral of confusion.

"Why bring me here?" He whispered. Not really expecting any kind of answer before he looked over to his left and saw her spirit looking up at him. "Why did you bring me here? Of all the things that you could have done, haunted me throughout my entire immortal life you had to stay here and haunt me just for this one moment?" He whispered softly. Her only answer to him was a kiss to his cheek before fading away into nothing.

"So, you really are the guard…"

Toshinori whipped himself around and came face to face with Kenta who stared at him with a rather knowing smile on his face. Yet, it wasn't unkind, no it seemed he was more curious than anything else. "I… I don't know what you mean. The guard would be long dead after all, he disappeared five hundred years ago there is no way that he could be alive."

"Don't play coy with me boy. I know for a fact that you are the same man that my ancestor had written about so many times in her journals." Kenta said, causing Toshinori to flinch at the harshness of his tone. He couldn't help but stare at the man, rather confused as to how he would have known who Toshinori was at all in the first place.

"How do you know that I am, indeed the guard? There is almost no stories about him around anymore."

"Yes, because of how much it hurt her."

Huh? What was he talking about? As if sensing the confusion from the blonde, Kenta walked over and looked at the grave before setting his hand atop of the stone. "Inko doesn't even know about this place. I never wanted her to know about this place. Which is why her brother once he is done with college will be the sole care giver of this place."

"I thought you wanted Inko to take on the family legacy." Toshinori said with a frown on his face.

"I did, but seeing how excited she was about opening her own café and wanting to provide for people well, I knew she wouldn't have the heart for this place." Kenta said with a soft sigh before turning his calculating gaze onto the man before him. Toshinori almost gulped before he took a step back as if trying to find the right question to ask. "Now tell me, how are you still alive? Not to mention, how do you look the way you do?"

"I… I…" Toshinori stammered, trying to find the right answer for this. There was no way that he would be able to lie his way out of this one. Let alone being able to tell the truth. What would happen if he told the man the truth? He may never allow Inko to be near him anymore and the thought of it almost made him snarl. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said simply.

"I see." Kenta said before looking back at the grave. "Ever hear the tale of the Midoriya estate?" asked Kenta.

"No I haven't."

"They say, that her spirit haunts the place. No one knows why, or had ever seen her. Inko once claimed that she once saw her growing up. Yet, it seemed that you had also seen her. Why that is, I am rather puzzled but I have a theory to that myself." Kenta mumbled, causing Toshinori to brace himself. He didn't know if the man had a powerful quirk before looking away. What was it that Kenta was trying to do? What was he trying to pull here? "I know for a fact that it isn't the true spirit of the princess that haunts this place, but a fragment."

"A fragment?"

"Her spirit had for the most part passed on. But a part of her that cannot move on from this place remained in the hope of seeing you again and it has. Yes, I know for a fact about the family curse. Something that is a terrible burden for us to bare but I know that it is now my daughters turn."

"Curse? What curse?" Toshinori was now rather confused about this. Why was Kenta even revealing anything like this to him of all people? He was nothing but a stranger, and yet here the older man was revealing something that even Inko doesn't know about in the first place. Ugh, this was getting more and more complicated the longer he was here. "What does any of this have to do with the princess or myself?"

"You do not know?"

"No, of course not!"

"Interesting… I thought during your timeless life you would have an idea as to what the curse was or even what had happened to the princess after you two parted ways."

Toshinori looked away with pain in his eyes. It seemed that Kenta was able to read him a little as he seemed to soften his pose a little. "Unless, you never knew what happened?"

"No, I had… lost my memories of her until recently. It was around the time Inko and I started to date. Some places are still a little fuzzy for me but I have almost all of my memories back. I just don't know what happened to her, I mean… she told me that she loved me but, it seemed that she had moved on." Toshinori sighed softly as he looked at the grave. He could almost feel the tears filling his eyes once again but he refused to let them fall.

There was no point in shedding tears for someone who seemed to have forgotten all about him. She had moved on, as had he so what more could he do?

"I want to know though, how long until she forgot about me…?" asked Toshinori.

"She never did."

"What?"

He stared with wide eyes, not sure what it was that he was even hearing. The princess… never forgot about him? But, how? She had to have moved on, had to have been able to move on as she was able to get married and live a life that anyone would have been able to do back then. Letting out a soft sigh, Kenta looked at Toshinori as he looked back at the grave once again. "She never got over you. From what I have read of the journal myself, she always went back to where she last saw you, once a year in the hopes of seeing you again. She did indeed marry yes, but a man that looked similar to you but at the same time different. Even her first born son, had your name." Toshinori stared with wide eyes. No, that can't be right, that couldn't be right!

"But… I've been forgotten to time so, why would she still claim to love me, if she wanted to remove any traces of me?"

Kenta shook his head as he said "That wasn't by her choice. Her son, Toshinori, removed any and all traces of you later on in his life, after his mother had passed away. In order to protect any descendants he tried to remove any trace of you in the hopes that no one knows how heartbroken the princess really was after you seemed to have disappeared. As she also seemed to blame herself for what happened to you."

"So, he rewrote from the original as a means to erasing me." Toshinori whispered.

"Yes, you may have the journal for whatever it is you and Inko need it for. But you will find in that journal what I had told you, even before the new journals were created in the hopes of erasing you, but before you leave I must know. How did you survive all this time? If you do not tell me, I will find a way to keep my daughter away from you." Kenta narrowed his green eyes at Toshinori, making it a promise should anything such as that arrive.

"But…"

"Tell… me… now, and I may even give you a hint about the curse."

Fuck it!

"I'm a vampire, I was turned during the attack."

"A vampire?"

Toshinori groaned as he rubbed at his forehead, he knew that this whole thing was going to be rather farfetched. There was no way that he would understand. Inko barely understood and it almost ruined everything between the two of them. Just as Toshinori was about to open his mouth to speak, Kenta chuckled a little. "Of course, that had to be the thing that was written in the journals as well." Wait journals?

"Journals? But the princess only kept one." Toshinori whispered in confusion.

"True, but I never claimed that was the only journal in the family." What? "There have been many journals, all containing research that the family have been doing over the years and it was then that we discovered the curse and it involves two odd quirks."

Toshinori didn't know what it was, but in a way he felt like he knew just what those quirks were about. Gulping a little, his hands clenching and unclenching as he tried to control himself. He tried to control the feelings that seemed to swirl around in his stomach wondering what it was that they were going to tell him. "What are these quirks?" Asked Toshinori.

"You know don't you?"

"I want to hear it to be sure." Toshinori snarled softly.

Kenta nodded before walking over to Toshinori. The man couldn't help but stare at Kenta with a serious expression trying to think on how he would tell the blonde about this curse. About what he could even mention about this curse and how it connected him to Inko, or even the princess in the first place. All of this was killing him or at least like a fatal stab to his chest. "The quirks, the two quirks that seem to circle around Inko's quirk are called 'All for One' and 'One for All'."

Toshinori couldn't help but stare with wide eyes as he stared at the man in shock. This, this couldn't be. But the two quirks were old, very, very old for that to have any kind of connection to Inko. But, if that was the case, then how they all were connected in the first place? There had to be something else, something more. "How are you sure?" asked Toshinori.

"Because every guard that was ever in the family, seemed to have had that one quirk, along with the sword as the sword is as old as the legend itself." Kenta said with a sigh before starting to walk on ahead. "I will allow you to protect my daughter, no matter what you have to do in order to do so. But I will allow you to use the journal so you can learn about the curse yourself. Because hearing it from me, you would think I'm lying. The journal is the key… use it, and protect my daughter and any possible descendants to the family. I'll give you every journal, every bit of research that we have collected over the years, use it to keep her safe."

As soon as those words were in the air, Toshinori was left alone in the garden to his thoughts. Was that in a way for Kenta's way of… giving his consent? To allow him to be with Inko? Even, if he would have to turn her someday if that day ever came?


	20. Inko Might Be

_"Inko, what is the matter?" asked a man with blonde hair and sea green eyes. He tilted his head at the woman in question._

 _"Nothing my dear Yu." Inko said with a small smile before looking back out the window. A soft sigh escaping her as she whispered "Just another dream."_

 _"You have been having them more often than not." Said Yu with a frown on his face before shaking his head. "Should I ask Toshinori to go through those dreams again?" asked Yu with concerned frown on his face._

 _"No, I'll be alright. It's nothing, really." She whispered, as if the dreams were an everyday occurrence. It seemed rather odd for the bystander who was just watching. As the green haired Inko, or more like the current age Inko just watched on in confusion._

 _Inko couldn't help but watch as the princess just seemed lost, afraid and scared. Did the dreams frighten her so much to the point that she refused to speak of them at all to anyone? Had her son be the only one to ever truly see the dreams in the first place? This was all rather puzzling and confusing that it made Inko just sigh._

 _"Inko, you shouldn't be having these dreams. Come on, dreams of being another person with someone else? I wonder if you even love me still." Yu said with a frown on his face._

 _Inko couldn't help but stare at the man in confusion. He resembled Toshinori to a certain degree, but still had his own features. So, it puzzled her if she mostly married this man because he resembled him so much in the first place? "Mom!" shouted a new voice, causing Inko to look over and saw Toshinori, or at least the princess's son rush into their hut with a frown on his face. "Are you having more nightmares? Allow me to remove them quickly."_

 _"No, no, they aren't bad dreams at all Toshinori. They are rather happy memories I've experienced with your grandfather and…" The princess's voice trailed off as if part of the memory itself was enough to hurt her. Inko couldn't help but feel bad for the princess, it made her sad for her really. As if the very thought of Toshinori, the current Toshinori was enough to bring pain to her chest. His name, along wasn't enough to hurt her as she was able to name her son after him but refused to call him 'Toshi' as it seemed that she preferred using his full name._

 _"But mom…"_

 _"I'll be fine, you don't need to worry about me." The princess said with a soft smile and looked back out the window._

 _"Fine, I'll leave it alone for now. But really mom, if you want me to use my quirk for your dreams please let me do something." He sighed softly before making his way out of the hut, grabbing what appeared to be some kind of cutting tool for crops on his way out. Inko wondered what kind of dreams the princess had, it was rather puzzling for her but she knew that this was something that she herself, couldn't experience as it seemed that she was only going through memories of the princess._

 _As for why that was, she had no idea._

 _Reaching out, Inko wondered if she could comfort the princess, but knew that even if she wanted too, there was no way that she could comfort the princess as she had now. Inko blinked as she watched the princess push herself up and make her way out of the room and making her way outside, her face a soft smile yet there within her eyes almost seemed rather sad._

 _A soft yet sad hum was escaping the princess and Inko knew right away what that song was. It was the song that was passed down in the family for years. Did she sing it that much as if hoping that Toshinori would hear it, hoping that he would have followed the melody back to her? But why? What kind of meaning did this song have for the princess in the first place?_

 _Or, was it that the song also had many happy memories for her too, that the song itself was the only thing that brought her any kind of happiness in her marriage?_

 _Following the princess, Inko couldn't help but wonder where it was the princess was even going. Or if she was even a princess now? She knew that it had taken a while for them to regain their lost fortune but Inko knew that it still took a lot of work for the princess with her husband and child. Sighing softly, the young woman tilted her head as she kept hearing the princess hum under her breath. "Toshi, what would our lives be like if I hadn't left? Would I have joined you where you are? Would you still even be alive if I had?" asked the princess, her thoughts wandering as she gazed at the forest._

 _Wait, that's the forest from the last dream. It had to be the same forest where Toshinori was turned and just… walked off. "If you are alive, do you remember me? If you remember me, if you are even alive why haven't you returned to me?" Inko watched as silent tears rolled down the princess's face as she gazed at the forest. Everything that had happened over the years seemed to have taken its own toll on the princess, yet she still held hope in her heart that she would find Toshinori one day._

 _That, he would return to her someday._

 _Yet, Inko knew the truth that he would never return to her. That Toshinori wouldn't return because he had no memory of who he was and won't for many, many years to come._

 _Sighing softly, the young woman watched as the princess went on with her walk. It just seemed rather strange, but seemed that the princess would keep with her wait, no matter how long it would take her. Even if it took her all the time in the world…_

Inko blinked as she slowly opened her eyes and frowned at the dream that she had. It was strange, dreams like that have been happening more often lately, they had stopped when she was younger, thanks to her parents sending her to a therapist, but now? They seemed to have returned. She wasn't sure what it was, but knew that there was something wrong with her. Maybe she should talk to Shouta about it. He was doing research on the journal trying to get it figured out. After all, what else could be causing them to come back?

Her parents gave her and Toshinori the journal without much of a fight. Yet, she couldn't help but wonder what her father and Toshinori talked about. It seemed that after Toshinori had ran off, her father had gone after him and… when they got back Toshinori had some kind of somber expression about him and… some kind of inner peace if that was the right word for it.

Yet, there almost seemed as if there was even more secrets within the man than usual. Though at the same time it seemed as if he was trying to sort out his own feelings for this whole thing but knew that he couldn't do anything about it yet. The emotions that she could feel swirling within her heart, she knew that they were not her own.

His heart was swimming in different emotions right now that she had trouble trying to figure out what it was that he was feeling was a struggle.

Sighing, the young woman pushed herself up onto her feet and started to make her way to the bathroom to get herself ready for the day. It was her day off and she thought that she should get herself ready for the day. Yet, everything that had happened lately, the young woman couldn't help but wonder what kind of life she would have had if Toshinori hadn't been in it.

Maybe rather dull and boring.

Grabbing her brush the young woman started to brush her long green locks as she let out a soft sigh of content. "I wonder, what should Toshi and I do today?" She asked herself, rather curious as to what they could do. Maybe Shouta had managed to crash on some things that they could do together. Though, she just hoped that they could still enjoy a whole day together since Toshinori's resistance to the sun had increased.

Hm, now if only they could get some kind of food that they could enjoy together. Though it seemed that no matter what, he just couldn't eat anything other than blood. Though… _'I don't mind the bites much though…'_ Inko thought to herself with a deep blush on her face before shaking her head a little.

Humming softly, the young woman turned on the water as she decided that maybe a shower will make her feel better, and hopefully make time pass by a little quicker for her. Once the water was running, Inko smiled as she stripped down and stepped into the shower as she kept humming the tune under her breath.

"Toshi, I wonder what you and daddy spoke about. I just hope that you'll tell me someday." She said softly before running a hand through her hair before grabbing her shampoo and conditioner and started to lather up her hair as she thought about Toshinori. What could she do? There had to be something that the two of them could do together but, what? What could they do?

Oh wait… "They have that nice diner here. I think Mitsuki said there is even a dance floor for couples." Inko said with a smile on her face as she giggled a little and started to let the subs rinse out of her hair before grabbing her body wash and went to scrub at her body. Though what she found was what confused her all the more. Looking down, she frowned as she found a small bump on her. Had she… gained weight?

Frowning a little, she poked at it and frowned as it sure didn't feel like fat. Odd, what could this be? Tilting her head, the young woman tried to think on what it could be. Going over her options and choices and then something came into her head. Eyes widening, she held up her hand and started to count off when was her last cycle.

It… it'd been a while.

"That can't be possible… can it?" Inko whispered softly. "We've only… and he's…" Her eyes were wide, no, this is just a fluke. That's all it is. Nothing more and nothing less, she would be fine. She was sure that this will go away in due time. Nothing to worry about!

A small smile appeared on her face, though it looked a little nervous and rather, scared. Grabbing her conditioner, she knew that this was going to be hard to explain to Toshinori but maybe he won't even notice? It's hardly noticeable. Yeah… _'Then again Toshinori has really good eyesight compared to a human's.'_ She thought to herself with a frown.

 _'He'll notice…'_ Inko wanted to cry out. She wanted to scream, shout and cry thinking that he'll hate her, reject her and maybe never want to see her again thinking that she was letting herself go but… then again she frowned a little. "Unless I'm being rather silly. He's not shallow." Though then again, even he would go into shock if he ever found out about this. Well, assuming that this is even what was going on. If she was indeed… "Pregnant…" She whispered softly.

"I'm gonna have my work cut out for me." Inko whispered softly as she tried to keep herself calm and collected before rubbing her face. Once she was done in the shower, the young woman walked out, wrapping a towel around herself before making her way to her bedroom and threw on a nice little sun dress for the weather. It wasn't that chilly out but it made her a little happy to see such a thing. But, at the same time it still had her a little worried. Would he notice?

Looking at the full length mirror, Inko turned to her side and saw that it wasn't noticeable. She was thankful for that at the very least. Though, what was she to do?

"Ugh, my mind is over thinking this…" Inko groaned to herself before leaving the apartment.

* * *

Inko let out a soft sigh as she looked up at the apartment complex that Toshinori and Shouta lived in. She wondered what they were doing right now. Tilting her head, the young woman made her way up into the building and toward the shared apartment of Toshinori and Shouta. The young woman was rather curious, had Toshinori or even Shouta learned anything from the journal since they've had it? Hm, it had been a couple weeks, so they had to have learned something at the very least.

Groaning a little, Inko managed to push herself up the stairs. Ugh, she hated stairs, why couldn't this place have an elevator?

Checking the time, the young woman saw that it was still rather early in the day, even with the wait for the cab and the ride itself. She wondered if anyone was even awake, though with Toshinori, it was rather hard to say. Since he started to sleep, it was as if he could sleep at any time he so desired. He could still stay awake still as long as he wanted at any time he wanted. Though, it still puzzled her as to how it happened that way in the first place.

Once she reached the apartment, she could hear chatting from within, it had her curious as to who it was. She could make out Toshinori's voice at least, and… Shouta? Shaking her head, the young woman knocked on the door and the chattering stopped. The only sound she could hear was the quick footsteps coming to the door and it was then that it opened with a smiling Toshinori. "Inko!" He said with a gleeful smile before pulling her in his arms and spun her around as he backed up in the apartment.

"Toshi!" Inko said in shock, not sure if he even felt her stomach and she didn't want to find out what his reaction to such a thing would have been. "Please put me down I'm getting dizzy." Which… in a way wasn't a lie. He frowned a little before carefully putting the green haired woman down and tilted her head to the side as he wondered if she was okay. "I'll be okay but… I… I…" She groaned before covering her mouth and rushed to the bathroom.

"Inko?!" Toshinori called out in shock and surprise.

It had seemed that with how much Toshinori had spun her around had upset her stomach in some way, though she knew that she still couldn't tell him about the possibility of the… dear god she couldn't even say it.

Soon, she felt someone rubbing her back, the hand felt too small to be Toshinori's but knew that it was still a man's hand at the very least. Looking over, she saw Shouta rubbed her back as she was about to ask where Toshinori was until he shrugged. "I think he rushed down to the pharmacy to get something to settle your stomach. It seemed rather odd that you were ill before when he would spin you around…" He was giving her a calculated glance before tilting his head at her a little before shaking his head. "Anyway, I've looked through the journals and it seems that your ancestor had indeed kept a few things from Toshinori." She did? Odd.

"Like what?" asked Inko with a frown before her skin went pale again and she turned her head throwing up. She couldn't help but groan a little, this wasn't normal!

"Inko, tell me this… what is wrong with you?" asked Shouta with a calm, calculated gaze. In a way it reminded her of her father's gaze during the meetings that she sometimes stumbled upon as a child.

"Nothing, I mean, this all started today so I don't really know." Which wasn't a lie, until now it never hit her but maybe it was the stress of everything that was going on. Turning her gaze to Shouta, she saw that he was looking down at her with a bit of a harsh gaze at her. "What's wrong?" asked Inko with a frown on her face.

"Inko, tell me what is wrong. You can trust me with this, is it something that I should alert Toshinori about?" Shouta said with a small glare, his hair flying upward into the air as if the wind was blowing the air around in the room. Though Inko knew that this had to be the quirk he had at his disposal. The young woman knew that she had to confide in someone, but what she could do? She didn't feel safe knowing that she could be but…

"Shouta, please promise me you won't tell him? Because even I don't know what is wrong. I don't even know how it's possible for I just feel so confused and freaked out by this whole thing and I just noticed it today and-"

"Whoa there, Inko what's going on?" asked Shouta with a frown on his face.

Inko looked at the raven haired boy with a frown on her face. Tears filled her eyes before she looked away from the man as she tried so hard not to cry from this whole thing. Everything was spinning out of control and it scared her more than anything in the world. "I… I think…"

"Think what?" asked Shouta with a frown on his face.

"I don't even know how but I… I think I'm pregnant…"

Shouta hit the floor causing Inko to panic and scream his name, asking if he was alright, he waved off her concern before pushing himself up onto the floor, kneeling in front of her before he took a deep breath. As if to calm his nerves before looking at Inko with wide eyes. "I'm fine, but I think I heard you wrong here. But, did you say that you think you're pregnant…"

Inko looked down, a faint blush on her face as she gazed up at the man before looking away again. "I… I noticed it while showering today. I saw a small bump there and I… I don't know if it's true or not but… I think I'm having Toshinori's baby. He's the only man I've ever been with!"

"Wait, not even when you were with that guy? Hisashi or whatever?"

"No- wait how do you know about Hisashi?"

"Uh… don't blame either of us on this but Toshinori but… he would sometimes have me spy… on… you uh… Inko what are you doing? What are you doing with that bottle of shampoo? Why are you holding it in your hand and giving me that dirty look? Wait! Why are you looking like you're gonna hit me?! Fuck!" He shouted at last when Inko slammed the bottle of shampoo at his head. "Damn it!" He shouted before holding his head and groaned a little.

"That's for spying on me!" Inko shouted at him only to rub her head. "I don't even know if it's true though anyway. I mean, how can it be possible? He's the undead right? He shouldn't be able to… to… um…"

"Be able to impregnate you? Well, since he does have blood in a sense, flowing through his veins even before the heartbeat, it makes sense that he could do something." Shouta said with a frown on his face as he crossed his arms in confusion. "It is still pretty likely, after all we know there are records of what a child born from a human and vampire is called, but to see some kind of evidence itself? Hard to say, but if you already noticed a bump and of course if you are late then well there is a chance of that too."

Inko blushed red at that.

"Though Toshinori also hasn't complained about fresh scent lately, so maybe you are late. Have you had it lately?" Inko just glared at him. "Uh… why are you giving me another dirty look? Um, why are you holding onto that straightening brush? Wait, why do I even have a straightening brush? I don't recall buying one in the first place! Inko don't! Don't you dare hit me with that! Fucking damn it all to bloody hell!" shouted Shouta as Inko hit him on the back of the head though not as hard as she wanted too, wanting to make sure that she kept the man alive.

He glared at Inko for a moment before letting out a soft sigh and rubbed the back of his head. "Okay, best thing I can suggest for you is to get a test done."

"I… I'm scared Shouta." Inko whispered softly.

Sighing softly, Shouta calmly said "I'll go with you, and if you want I'll wait with you as well." He let out a soft sigh before looking at her as he calmly said "Just relax is all alright?"

"Just don't tell Toshi yet please, I want to tell him myself."

"Fine, fine I won't tell him. Just be careful alright? He's been very possessive of you so if he thinks that something is gonna hurt you he will act." Shouta whispered with a soft sigh.

"Alright… I promise I won't tell Toshi…"

"Thank you Shouta."

Yet, unknown to the two, a certain blonde vampire was listening, his blue eyes stared in shock before turning a bright red with crimson.


	21. Theories

Toshinori frowned as he walked back into the apartment. He knew that Inko would still be in the bathroom, he could smell the scent of her stomach's contents lingering in the air. He wanted to gag a little at the scent but what bothered him was what Shouta and Inko were talking about. He wanted to snarl, his eyes glowing red as he tried to think what it was that they were hiding from him.

Shaking his head, Toshinori knew that he shouldn't be upset. Shouta was madly, deeply, in love with Hizashi. There was no reason for them to be swinging around with the other. Shouta wouldn't cheat on Hizashi and he knew for a fact that the boy wasn't into women.

Looking at the bottle of ginger ale in his hand, he knew that this could help settle her stomach, but he was rather curious as to what it was that they were hiding from him. He knew that he had to find out what it was that they're hiding from him. But how?

Not like they were going to come up and tell him now.

Taking a deep breath, Toshinori made his way over to the door and gently knocked on it. "Inko, I brought you something, I hope it helps your stomach." He said softly, yet he still felt a little sad knowing that they were hiding something from him. Whatever it was, he didn't like it and he could feel that protective/possessive instinct within him telling him to rip Inko away from Shouta. Though at the same part, he knew that Inko wouldn't forgive him if he did such a thing.

"Thank you Toshi." Inko said with a smile before accepting the bottle and sipped at it slowly. He couldn't help but be curious as to what it was that she was trying to hide from him, but knew that he couldn't force it.

"Your welcome my dear." Toshinori said, frowning a little as he gazed at her before making a way toward his chair and sat down. Turning his blue eyes onto Shouta, he calmly said "So, what did you learn about… this…" He gestured to his chest, to the way his heart would still beat within him. Though, by now Toshinori had grown used to such a feeling.

"From what research I have gathered, both from the journals and from online and based on what you told me I do have an idea. But, the journal sadly didn't tell me about your condition but it did shed some light on what Mr. Midoriya told you."

Toshinori looked over and saw that Inko was staring at him with wide eyes in confusion. He gestured for Inko to sit with him, he felt his possessiveness taking its hold on him, and he wanted to hold her for as long as he could. Inko seemed a little nervous but gave him a faint smile before joining him on the chair, only for him to wrap his arms around her chest and nuzzled his nose at the back of her neck.

He dragged his lips across the bare skin of her neck which made Inko shiver. The young man stopped himself before he bit her. Right now was not the time to think of feeding from her. "So, what did you learn?" asked Toshinori.

"Well, the only difference about your heart beating again, is that well, compared to the other people you have bitten you bit them by force so to speak. You never wanted anything from them but your blood. With Inko, it seemed that maybe you could have taken something other than her blood. Whatever that thing was, it allowed you to gain a heartbeat, to allow you to sleep, to almost allow you to be human again."

Toshinori couldn't help but frown a little at that. It did make a little bit of sense, but at the same time it just made him wonder what it was that allowed him to change like this in the first place. It all just seemed so, surreal and odd to him. "What about the princess? Did she write anything strange or odd?"

"Well, based on what the princess wrote, she's had dreams about a different person and a man that was with her. At least if you count that as strange." Toshinori frowned a bit at that. What did that mean in the first place? "When she met you, long after she started to have these dreams she saw that you looked so much like the man in her dream. The thing that attracted her attention the most was your eyes."

"My eyes?" asked Toshinori with a frown.

"Yes, it seemed that you and the man had the same eyes… she kept talking about how they seemed like a storm was brewing within their depths." Toshinori looked at Shouta in shock at this. "When she saw you, she saw the same thing as she had mentioned in her journal many times. God, I found it amazing that she only had one journal." Shouta muttered the last part as he rubbed at the back of his head with a sigh.

"But, what does that mean?" asked Inko.

"It depends, have you ever had dreams before? Any kind of dreams that you can recall before ever meeting Toshinori?" asked Shouta.

The blonde turned his gaze onto Inko as he was rather curious himself. Did she ever have dreams like this before with him in it?

"I had dreams, but I guess after seeing a therapist, I blocked out most of the images from my mind. Now all I see are dreams of my ancestor with some man named Yu and another named Toshinori…"

"It wasn't me was it?" asked Toshinori.

"No, her son. In one dream, where she was singing at some forest…"

"Was it the song that you sang to me?" asked Toshinori.

"No, this one was different, sadder…"

"Did it look like this?" asked Shouta as he showed Inko the lyrics that he had written down. Toshinori remembered the lyrics that Shouta was writing down about, thinking that maybe Inko's family had said something about it long ago. Inko though, he felt surprise fluttering its way into his chest as he saw her hands trembling as she held the sheet of paper. "Inko?" called Shouta, not sure what it was that was wrong with her.

"This was in my dream. She sang it, feeling pain, loneliness, loss, regret…" Sniffing the air, Toshinori smelled tears and sat himself upright more as he carefully shifted himself to get a better look at Inko. She was crying.

"Inko!" Toshinori looked concerned as he rubbed at her back. "What do you mean you saw this in a dream?" He asked in confusion.

"She was in a forest, holding some kind of letter wondering why you never told her about it… and… and… she was crying so hard that she fell to her hands and knees crying." Inko said sobbing loudly. Toshinori pulled her into his arms, forgetting about his own problems for now as he just held onto her hoping that he could get her to stop crying. "She blamed herself for you disappearing. Thinking that if she had stayed that you would have still been around! That you and she would always be together and was still waiting for you to come back to her!"

"Shouta?! What's wrong with her?!" shouted Toshinori.

"I don't know!" Shouted said in confusion and concern.

Toshinori wrapped Inko up in his arms as he rubbed her back. She tightly gripped at his shirt as her body shook with sobs as she cried out whatever pent up emotions she had in her heart just flow out. He had no idea that such a thing could have effected Inko like this. Was she already feeling her ancestor's emotions? Or was it just the build up from all the dreams leading to this break down.

"Toshi, you're crying too!" Shouta cried out.

Frowning, he reached up and touched at his cheek and frowned a little. He felt the tears streaming down his cheeks. Yet, he knew that these weren't his tears alone. These were Inko's tears showing upon him. "I'll be fine, go make some tea." Toshinori commanded.

Though Shouta seemed to be rather… hesitant about getting tea. It made Toshinori rather curious as to why that would be. There had to be a reason for this, but now was not the time to figure this out! "Shouta just get her something that will calm her! Please!" He pleaded to the raven haired man. Shouta sighed and pushed himself up as he went to the kitchen. It made Toshinori wonder what was causing all of this. "Shouta, what do you think made Inko break down like this?"

"I can only give a theory." Shouta grumbled as he came back with some… milk? Toshinori gave him a bland look. "Hey, this is the quickest thing I could get, give me a break here." Toshinori let out a soft sigh as he tried to let out a soft sigh. "Anyway, the theory is that while Inko is comfortable in a dream, as the emotions that are floating around there do not belong to her. But when revealed to her at face value, the emotions seem to overwhelm her until they pass."

"But…"

"She will relax. Just give her time is all Toshi." Shouta whispered.

"Fine."

It had taken the better part of an hour until Inko was finally able to calm down. Yet, tears still streamed down her face, as well as Toshinori's due to their bond. He couldn't help but wonder what it was that was causing this but he knew for a fact that he couldn't stop what happened to Inko but he knew one thing for sure. He would always feel what Inko felt even if they weren't his own. If Inko cried, tears would show.

If she was angry he would look feel it and would easily snap at anyone that was near him. If she was happy, her usual self of course, he would feel rather bubbly. It was a lot of trial and error when it started but Toshinori felt like he was starting to get the idea on when something was wrong. Though he knew that something was wrong. These feelings that he had felt through her seemed wrong.

They were hers, but at the same time not. As if they belonged to another but someone who was still connected to Inko regardless.

"Inko, are you okay?"

All she could muster was a nod. Letting out a soft sigh, Toshinori turned to Shouta and nodded to him to continue where he had left off. "Okay, it seems that both Inko and the princess were experiencing dreams. From what I have found, I believe they are called 'Spirit Dreams'." Seeing their confused expression, Shouta rubbed the back of his head as he let out a soft sigh. "I guess you can say that uh… 'Spirit Dreams' are like visions of a past life. So far it seems that only Inko has had these dreams, as for Toshinori since he hadn't been able to sleep until recently, we have no idea."

"Why do you suspect Toshinori would have these dreams?" asked Inko.

"Because according to the journal of the princess and you, you both had dreams of a different version of yourselves with a man that always have the same eyes as Toshi, the only difference with you Inko is that you really did see Toshinori as he isn't a reincarnation like you are."

"Wait what?" Toshinori said with a frown on his face.

"Oh, I didn't get to that part yet." Shouta muttered before yawning. "Inko is a reincarnation of the princess. Much like how the princess herself is also a reincarnation. I guess that's why Mr. Midoriya said something about a family curse. This has been going on for years it seems."

"What do you mean?!" Shouted Toshinori, who seemed to snarl as his eyes glowed a deep crimson.

"Ah right." Shouta sighed softly before looking at them. "Whatever this is, whatever these vampires want… the sword, you, Inko, the princess, your turning and even your quirks like what Mr. Midoriya said, they are all connected to the curse."

"But, he only mentioned about the curse connecting One for All and All for One." Toshinori whispered in confusion.

"Yes, which are old am I right?"

"Uh… yeah?"

"Think about it… you mentioned to me that no one ever knew about the quirks themselves but past users am I right?"

"Yeah, that's what Nana told me." Toshinori said with a frown.

"Hm, perhaps part of that truth was left out after all."

"What?"

"The Midoriya line goes really far back, didn't you find it weird how all the users of One for All, only seemed to be in the work for the Midoriya's until you?" asked Shouta with a frown.

"I… I have but…"

"But what?" asked Shouta.

"I just never questioned it." He muttered with a frown.

Toshinori turned his gaze to Inko with a frown as he tried to think on what Nana had told him all those years ago. He remembered her telling him that past users never fought All for One. Though, he wondered if that was all she really knew, if that was all she had ever been told in the past. If there had been past users, what could it mean for him? There had to be more but he wasn't sure, there just had to be something that he was forgetting but what could it be!?

Tightly shutting his eyes, the young man felt like he was so close to remembering something but he just had no idea what it was that was causing all of this. Covering his eyes in his hand, Toshinori knew that he was so close to learning what it was that he was missing yet, he was still so far from grasping it.

"Toshi, don't force this. If you do it'll only hurt you more." Shouta whispered gently.

He looked up with a frown on his face as he let out a soft sigh. He knew that there had to be something that he could do. Yet, he just wasn't sure what it was, but knew that there was something there. Wait a minute… "He spoke to me once, saying something like he was surprised that I was chosen again."

"He must have met your past life, or one of them." Shouta whispered.

"But, that's the thing… Nana said that she never heard of the past users face him but the original…"

"Hm…" Shouta hummed softly before crossing his arms in deep thought. "That makes me wonder… give me a second." He whispered before making his way to his laptop, causing both the blonde and green haired people in the apartment to stare at him in confusion. It was as if they themselves couldn't understand what it was that was going on here. Inko herself found it rather confusing before tilting her head up at Toshinori.

"I think I have a theory, the lord that turned you, he had a younger brother yes? The one that in a way helped to create One for All right?"

"Yeah, but never learned what happened to him." Toshinori pointed out with a frown.

"Interesting." Shouta muttered before letting out a soft sigh as he typed away. Inko herself was a little confused. Toshinori didn't even understand what it was that was going on with this, but somehow reincarnation was involved with this. Yet, he couldn't help but wonder what more there was to it. "I found some old stories that seem to involve the lord himself." The blonde frowned a little at that. What would that mean, he knew that there was nothing about the lord and his brother when he was getting the power, but otherwise the only thing he knew was that the younger brother created the quirk, that he had hoped to stop his brother but from what?

What was the older brother trying to do? That was the one question was starting to spiral around in his head.

"I think I found something else." Shouta mumbled before causing the others to look up at him in confusion. "I found an old painting that was found years ago, kind of odd that it wasn't ever named or anything but it seemed that the founder of painting wanted to keep this a secret but there have been leaks about it everywhere."

"But why keep it a secret? Not to mention this is really convenient here." asked Toshinori.

"They say looking at the original painting itself is cursed. Whoever looked upon it, would always disappear to never be seen again." Shouta whispered softly before looking and saw Toshinori's bland expression. "Plus, I'm finding it rather odd as well…"

"How do you find all of this stuff?"

"I have connections."

Toshinori just gave him a bland stare.

"What? You don't know what kind of connections I have, for all you know I could be part of an underground mob that is really a secret hero faction." Toshinori just stared at the raven haired man some more. "Just trust me on this Toshi, come on!"

Sighing loudly, Toshinori pushed himself up, Inko though refused to let go of him. He gave her a soft smile before kissing her forehead as he whispered to her that everything would be okay. Carefully, he made his way over to Shouta after setting Inko on the chair with a smile before making his way over to the computer and saw the picture and he frowned a little at that. "Shouta, I can see the man that turned me but who is that guy next to him?" asked the blonde in confusion.

"That must be his brother, he does appear rather sick and frail." Shouta whispered.

The man had pale hair, almost white. Or was it a faded blonde? He had no idea, though as he gazed at the painting he frowned a little as he saw the man a little more. He was indeed sickly looking, looking so weak and frail. As if a simple gust of wind would blow him away. His white hair brushing against his shoulders and even his eyes looked a little sunken in, and his cheeks for that matter but not overly so.

"Wait a minute…" Shouta whispered, causing Toshinori to look down at him in confusion. "I have an idea, Inko come here for a second."

Inko pushed herself up from the chair before making her way over to the two men who was standing there by the computer. The young woman tilted her head as she poked her head between the two men as she stared at the image itself. It was rather strange to have Inko looking at the pictures, but she knew for a fact that there was something wrong with this image. "He… kinda reminded me of Toshi when he was so weak and frail."

He blinked in shock before getting a closer look at the image. Toshinori narrowed his eyes in to focus on the image and couldn't help but stare in shock. "It… look he has fangs, just like Yuugure." Muttered Toshinori with a gasp.

"They were both vampires, the original vampires." Shouta whispered in shock before looking up at Toshinori and Inko with shock on their faces. "But…" Shouta began, causing the two to stare at him in confusion. "If that is the case, then how did he die? If he's a vampire he should be immortal so not be able to die."

Toshinori wanted to punch at the wall, they were so close to answers yet no matter what he just couldn't figure it out. It seemed that there was always something that seemed to get in their way. So far, the only thing that connected to him was that the man and him seemed to be similar, and Inko was a reincarnation and that had been happening for a while but why that family only?

He turned his gaze back to the image and frowned as he stared at the sickly man who had to have been the original owner of One for All. So what did that leave for him? What did that mean in the first place? Shaking his head, the young man had to think on what he was to do, what he had to do? There had to be something that they were missing here but what could it be?

"Toshi?" Inko whispered, causing him to look down at her with a stare of concern.

"Yes?" Toshinori said with a frown on his face as he tilted his head at her. Why was she looking like she had seen a ghost or something? That couldn't be right, he himself had seen a ghost, and that was something that was the most concerning besides this whole situation. "What's the matter?" He asked with a frown.

"The man looks so much like you. I think, you're a reincarnation of him." Inko whispered in shock, causing the man to stare with wide eyes. Was that why Lord Yuugure said that he had met the man before? Did that mean that they had met in another life? Rubbing at his head, Toshinori tried to think, if that was the case why didn't he remember anything from a life? Any kind of life really? There had to be a connection to this as well, a reason for his not remembering a past life.

"That's what I was thinking." Shouta whispered before looking at the man with a frown on his face. "If I have anything to go by, I suspect that whoever saw this painting, they weren't just taken, but the lord took them so no one learned the truth of who he was until special events, such as the manor burning down." That did make sense, so was that how he had an army at his disposal? Did that mean that he was working on another army again? If so, then when will the attack be?

Shaking his head, the blonde was thinking that he was looking at a puzzle than a simple picture. A puzzle that was so far from being solved. Groaning, the vampire mumbled "I think we are overlooking this stuff. We seem so close to answers but so far away at the same time." He sighed softly before looking at Inko as he tried to think on what more they could do.

"Look, just leave the research to me alright? You two need to enjoy your lives instead of trying to figure this out with me. All I can figure out is that both of you are reincarnations. As for how many times I'm not sure but I think this has been going on for a while." Shouta whispered before letting out a soft sigh as he looked at Inko for a brief moment as he whispered "You need to relax alright?"

"But." Both went to say, only for Shouta to hold his hand upward to silence them.

"No, but what I will promise you is that if I can find anything else I will alert you, either of you." He whispered the last part before letting out a soft sigh. Toshinori couldn't help but frown a little in confusion, he knew that there was something else that he had to do. There was something else but he just couldn't figure out what more he could do at this rate. It just seemed that no matter what, there was always something blocking their path.

Sighing softly, the young man turned to Inko as he saw that she still trembled at the memories, at the emotions that were flowing down from her very soul. A soul that had been reborn a few times but Toshinori knew, that he had to enjoy the time that he had with his girlfriend, the love of his life. If he kept obsessing over all of this then he may end up with nothing. Groaning once again, the young man turned his eyes to Shouta as he said "If you find anything else, such as how I was turned please let me know?"

"Actually, I have a theory on that as well. Though I don't if it's solid evidence." Shouta muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said that at first you thought it was a bite that turned humans into vampires. But it wasn't the only thing. You were bitten and then were given blood in return." Shouta muttered, causing Inko and Toshinori to blink at him in confusion. "What if the transformation is a mixture of give and take? He takes blood, then gives it, though why he had chosen you to be turned and not be under his power is rather strange. All the other vampires are under his control, so why not you?" That was a good question, though he couldn't help but be rather curious about the whole thing. Why wasn't he controlled? Was it because he had no memory, because he was immune to mind control or was it something more?

"Ugh this is killing me." Toshinori mumbled.

"Toshi, maybe he's right. We can't think about this at all times of the day." Inko whispered, causing him to groan at that. He knew that she was right, and knew that he had did have to live his life with Inko but what could he do? Turning his eyes to her, he knew that he had one other question for her at some point, and that was to figure out what she was hiding from him. For now, he'll leave that alone he just wanted to enjoy a nice day with Inko.


	22. How it Began

Toshinori knew that Inko was still keeping secrets from him, whatever it was it had her feeling… frightened. Nervous? Concerned? Scared? He didn't sense much guilt so whatever it was, she did feel guilty about it but, why? Running a hand through his hair, the young man tried to think on what it could be that Inko was hiding from him. Was it bad? Was her health in decline?

He'd have to figure that out by biting her though but knew that he wasn't a hundred percent sure if it was the right time to bite her now. He didn't want to keep feeding from her, knowing that if he fed from her far too often, that she would die from blood loss.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath as he tried to think on what he could do. God, it was even more confusing than the times he would go out on missions away from the manor and he could sweat that he heard the princess singing to him. No, not in his head but rather his heart and soul.

Running a hand through his hair, the young man knew that he was in a way still living in the past. But at the same time it seemed that the past was coming back up a lot lately, and it seemed to involve Inko and him in some way or another. It just seemed so strange, but at the same time he knew that this was something that was most likely gonna keep happening unless they can put a stop to it once and for all.

Looking up at the sky, the young man couldn't help but wonder what he was to do. He just felt so lost and confused.

Shouta had an idea that both Inko and Toshinori were reincarnations, but there had to be more than that. Just how long had this cycle been going on? Was it a never ending cycle that just had… never ended? Never finished?

Sitting on his bed, Toshinori had his elbows resting on his knees and his hands folded atop of the other with them resting against his lips. If the princess had dreams like that before, did that mean that he too had dreams like that growing up? That he had such a thing and could he even experience such a thing now that he was a vampire now? Closing his eyes, the young man tried to figure this out. There was something that he was missing, and it involved the lord somehow and his younger brother who created One for All. Whatever it was, he knew that he himself was the key to it somehow.

How was he to get into contact with any of it in the first place? He knew that he had to do something but what could he do? IT just seemed rather impossible, and it was getting harder and harder for him to focus.

Groaning as he covered his face, the young man leaned back as he laid on the bed and just seemed to stare up at his ceiling. Maybe he heard something that could help him with this, something about contacting your past lives? God, what did he learn about it? "Why can't things in my life be that easy for me?" Groaned Toshinori as he let out a soft sigh.

"Maybe Shouta has an idea…" He muttered as he looked at the clock resting on his nightstand and saw that it was rather late in the night. There was no way that Toshinori would be able to get any kind of answer out of the man, he was either out and about being a pro hero or he was dead asleep to the world.

Sighing, the young man pushed himself up from his bed and made his way over to the living room. He was hungry plus Inko was coming over in two days. He may as well be well fed before she comes over so they could have their dinner date. Though, it'd be weird that it'll just be her eating. He chuckled a little at that before making his way to the kitchen as he hummed softly under his breath as he tried to plan out his date with Inko.

He knew that he wanted to make sure that she had fun, that she would enjoy her night yet there was a part of him that still feared for her safety. It had felt as if it had happened… before… What? Shaking his head, the young man was starting to think he was going crazy. "Maybe it is possible for vampires to go mad." He muttered before walking to the fridge and pulled t open as he pulled out a blood packet and drained it dry.

Though he had been rather agitated as his fangs all but tore through the bag, almost to the point that blood had spilled onto the floor. "Damn it!" He cursed to himself before he grabbed a red washcloth from the counter and started to wipe away at the floor only to blink as strange images started to appear in his head, causing him to shake his head. "Yup, I've lost my mind or what Shouta said is getting to me. Reincarnation… that can't be possible could it? It just seems too odd."

Then again, he was a vampire, what is odder than that?

"A vampire in love." He whispered to himself before pushing himself up and went toward the hamper to toss the blood stained cloth along with his shirt. Curse him for wearing white today, he hates it that a good portion of his clothes were indeed white but he only picked them because they made him feel like he was… "There is no right answer." He whispered before looking at his reflection and frowned a little as he tilted his head.

Was his… reflection changing on him?

Blinking his blue eyes in confusion, he was trying to figure out what was going on. The image changed, his hair no longer blonde but a near white in colour. Hanging down to his shoulders as the face itself almost seemed to change. Going pale, a little sunken in though not as much as it had been when he hadn't fed for so long. Staring with wide eyes, he saw that his reflection, was of a different man. The only thing that hadn't changed was his eyes. "What… the?" He whispered.

 _"You don't know anything yet."_ spoke the man in the mirror.

Yelping in shock, Toshinori backed up and stared at the mirror in shock and fear. What the hell is he doing? What the hell is this? There is no way that this should be possible! Shaking his head, the young man gulped as he pushed himself away from the wall as he made his way over to the mirror and gulped a little in fear. God, the one thing that scared him it was his uh… does this count as his reflection?

"What do you want from me?" asked Toshinori.

 _"I don't want anything but for you to keep her safe."_ The man said softly, his eyes downcast as he let out a soft sigh. It was as if he was rather sad. Toshinori could feel it, but why? Why could he feel this man's emotions when before all he could feel was Inko's emotions? _"It has always been that way, for as long as it all started, it was how it was meant to be until it can be stopped."_ the man said with a sigh before turning back to Toshinori.

"What do you mean 'as it's always' been'?" asked Toshinori.

The man gave Toshinori a sad smile before he looked away, a faraway look in his eyes. _"Let me answer your question with another. Haven't you found it odd, how you were able to feel a deep connection with the princess? With Inko? How you just seemed to know that you had this special connection to the princess? To Inko for that matter? Even to the point that you just feel the need to always protect her?"_

Toshinori looked away at that. He knew that much, but that was just how he was wasn't it? Always wanting to protect people, wanting to help those in need and Inko was just like anyone else but, she was special at the same time. Having a special place in his heart. Reaching up, he placed a hand over his chest as he let out a soft sigh. Yeah, Inko, along with the princess he had a special connection with them, he just felt it and knew that it was something that could never be broken.

Looking up, the blonde was about to answer him until he saw the man giving Toshinori a soft smile. _"You feel it, just like how I felt when I was around her all those years ago."_ His smile turned sad, as if the memory itself was enough to burden him and weigh him down. Toshinori couldn't help but wonder what it was that this man had gone through. _"It all started because of an arranged marriage."_ he whispered softly, making him sad but at the same time angry.

"Arranged marriage?" Toshinori repeated in confusion. But that couldn't be, the lord tried to marry the princess and had killed her father in the process. The end result was her still being alive but at the same time, his turning into a vampire. "But, the princess escaped that fate. He didn't know Inko, didn't even have a reason other than her blood so I don't know what you are talking about- why are you laughing?"

 _"You really are a fool if you think the things my brother said that night was true. He knew your Inko, in many different lives. She was always reborn within the Midoriya line because of her quirk's lingering presents within the bloodline."_ laughed the man, and it was starting to piss the blonde off. The man seemed to calm down before staring at Toshinori with a calmed expression. _"I created One for All and the sword you carry as a means to protect my princess. My love, the only woman I would ever love. Yet, given my weakened body I could never keep her safe."_

"Protect? But why? Why would you need to protect her from your brother in the first place?" asked Toshinori with a frown.

The man sighed softly as he stared back at Toshinori. As if he was seeing another person yet at the same time still seeing the same man that was in the room. _"Kumiko, the woman who had without meaning too started this whole curse."_ The man said with a sad smile as he looked lost in his memories. Letting out a soft sigh, the young man looked at Toshinori as he said _"I understand that you do not believe me, I wouldn't either but you need to learn the truth. This is something that even the past users never learned about, even some things that two other users never shared as they… they…"_

"They were killed weren't they?" asked Toshinori.

 _"Yes, my brother had managed to find them eventually. The reason why they never mention their tales to other users is-"_

"Because after the quirk is transferred over, and they left he hunted them down and killed them. Does that mean that even Nana…"

 _"Most likely."_

"Damn it!" He cursed.

No wonder why the stories never changed, no wonder why he never knew what had happened to them in the first place. He had just thought that they had just disappeared. Gone home to their families or just went to go follow another dream that they had wanted to fulfill and then, his turning. "Why would he wait though? Why wait until the power was already transferred over?"

 _"Because they would still have the advantage over him with the sword and power. Without one or both, he would have had a better chance. A chance, to get her, but he would always fail as the new guard would always be around to keep her safe when she was reborn in the family."_ The man said with a soft smile on his face as he let out a soft tired sigh. When Toshinori saw the fangs, he knew that he had to ask. How was a man like this, a vampire no less, be defeated or killed for that matter?

"How did you die?" asked Toshinori.

 _"Oh, because I'm a vampire like you right?"_ He chuckled a little before giving another sad smile. Letting out a soft sigh, he calmly looked up at the blonde as he said _"Pretty much the way any vampire can go. My brother found me without One for All, as I had already transferred it. Even with my weak body, I was still stronger compared to a human. I knew Kumiko was safe, I knew that she would always be safe. Safe, and away from him, I was happy to die that say so long as I knew that she would always be safe."_

"That didn't answer my question."

 _"Ah right, I didn't did I?" Perhaps, it is better that I show you my life don't you think?"_ The man said before he reached his hand through the mirror, the blonde yelped in shock before the man reached out and placed a hand on Toshinori's forehead as he whispered _"Know, and learn and bring an end to this curse before it destroys us all…"_

Toshinori felt his eyes widen, he saw a flash of light that was so bright that he could have sworn that he could feel his pupils dilate into needle tips. Groaning, rubbing at his eyes as he looked around as he only saw bright white surrounding him. Did that flash of light blind him or was it still trying to adjust to almost being blinded? Wait, could vampires even go blind?

 _Toshinori found himself staring at the darkened area of… a castle? Huh? Frowning, he tried to look around only to curse at himself when he noticed that he had no control over himself. What was going on? Did that man really try to show him what had happened to him by really showing him? But did that mean that he could… feel everything as well?_

 _Suddenly, he heard a soft groan and the sound of springs hitting him as he carefully pushed himself up from a bed and slowly made his way over to the mirror. The blonde had no idea if he was somehow within the mind or body or whatever of the man but knew that something was wrong. His body felt heavy, almost like lead and rather weak. Even his hair felt heavy._

 _The man looked up at his reflection, though it was rather faded to the point that Toshinori knew that he couldn't even see the man's face. Just a blurry outline of his body but he knew that this wasn't his body at all. It seemed that the man had put him in his own body, so he could really see what was happening, what was going on._

 _"I'll need to feed…" He muttered before slowly, and carefully making his way out of the castle. Toshinori wondered where he was even going. The man muttered to himself about stupid quirks and how his brother was already collecting an army of vampires to join him in the hopes of ruling the world. It made him sick knowing that was what his brother had in mind when these strange powers started to come around. It didn't help that his brother had this strange quirk of his now._

 _As for him? He had no quirk, had no power to himself._

 _Letting out a soft sigh, the young man kept walking until he bumped into someone. Looking up, he saw a tall man shrouded in darkness yet he could make out a pair of gold eyes that could pierce his very soul. The man had short hair that almost seemed as it was slicked back and it almost made the smaller man tremble but he stood his ground as he stared at him. "Hello brother."_

 _'Brother? This guy is… no way.' Toshinori thought to himself with wide eyes._

 _"Ah, my dear sweet little brother. Have you decided on whether or not to join me my little brother?" The man shook his head as he looked away. "I see, you still refuse to join me? I thought you would have joined me brother we could rule this world together! Immortal kings!" He said with a big grin on his face._

 _"I don't want that though Yuugure."_

 _"Now, now brother, why must you always see things as black and white? You are my brother, you are to join me and you will… Now, go and feed already." He grumbled before walking off. The young man let out a soft sigh as he started to make his way outside, thankful that it would be night so all he would have to do was find someone willing to help a sick person but… god he hated this. Why did he have to be a vampire? He would have been happier as a human._

 _As he walked, the young man looked up at the moon, wondering if there would be more in his life than this. Living day by day just barely getting by. Yet, he knew that he couldn't fight his brother, he couldn't defeat him as he was but knew that he had to think of something._

 _Suddenly, he bumped into someone and gasped. The cold air irritating his lungs as he coughed and looked down at the person who bumped into him. God, what was it with people bumping into him today? When he looked down, he blinked his eyes and felt something that humans would best describe as a flutter in their chest._

 _Standing there, dusting off her kimono was a beautiful woman. Dark green hair that almost seemed to reflect the moons rays. Eyes so green that it reminded him of lovely emeralds. He couldn't help but feel like he could get lost in those eyes forever. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to stumble into you. I'm so sorry." She said with worry in her eyes._

 _"No, the fault is all mine. I wasn't looking where I was going miss um…"_

 _"Oh, I'm Kumiko."_

 _"Lovely name for a lovely woman." He said with a grin, only to turn away as he hid his fangs from her. "I… I'm Yuudai."_

 _"It's so lovely to meet you." Kumiko said with a soft smile, her cheeks tinted in a blush that made the man think that she was the most beautiful of humans that he's ever laid his eyes on. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to know more about her. To learn as much as he could about her as possible but, what could he do? He was a sickly vampire. "Are you okay?" asked the woman, causing him to look away shyly._

 _"I'm fine, I… I'm not used to being around a human woman who I'm not… uh… um…"_

 _"Drinking from?" She said with a small smile._

 _"What?"_

 _"I know what you are, it's why I am here." She whispered sadly, causing Yuudai to frown a little in confusion. "I was forced to leave my home, in order to keep my family safe I was asked to come here and tend to the castle." Yuudai frowned a little more at that, he didn't hear about such a thing._

 _Toshinori was rather curious about all of this. Why would they want her around just to clean up the castle?_

 _"Well, just know you have a friend in me here." Yuudai said with a smile on his face. His blue eyes softening as he gazed down at her._

 _"You have lovely blue eyes." Kumiko said, causing her to blush madly. "Uh… I'll be inside." She quickly stammered before making her way inside. Toshinori couldn't believe what he was seeing, so this was how he met her, but what happened otherwise?_

 _Blinking his eyes a few times, Toshinori frowned as he soon found the scenery changing to back inside the castle. The man, Yuudai yelped out in pain as he crashed into the wall. No, more like he was thrown. Toshinori groaned as he rubbed his side. So he could feel everything the man was feeling after all. "How many times will you just keep defying me Yuudai?!" shouted Yuugure._

 _"As many times as I want brother." Yuudai said with a weak snarl._

 _"You will join me no matter if you like it or not!" He shouted before thrusting his hand over his brother's face, hand glowing with a black aura as he said "You will see things my way brother, and what better way than for you to have this ability. You'll stock up power as it is used, and you will be more powerful and you will do as I say!"_

 _"You never gah! Turned me! You can't control me without a fragment of my soul!" shouted Yuudai._

 _Fragment of the soul? Huh? What was that about?_

 _Yuugure narrowed his eyes before dropping his brother. "Kumiko, clean up the mess in here will you. I'm tired of seeing my brother's face." He then started to walk out of the room with a huff, his cloak of shadows following behind him before he left the room._

 _"Yuudai!" shouted Kumiko as she rushed forward and laid the man on his back with his head on her lap. Looking down at him with tears in her eyes, she gazed down at him as she asked "What happened?" Yuudai groaned as he breathed deeply, trying to think any kind of words to explain all that happened. Yet, he couldn't help but wonder, why did he feel so warm?_

 _Blinking slowly up at Kumiko, he whispered something to her. But it seemed that she leaned in closer to him with a small smile. He gazed at her, his eyes clearing as he stared at the woman with nothing but adoration in his eyes. How could he had fallen for a creature such as her so easily? Frowning a little, the young man just stared at her. "You're beautiful." He whispered, only to avoid his gaze. How could he have said such a thing as that?!_

 _"I am?" she whispered in shock._

 _"You are." He whispered softly before letting out a soft sigh._

 _Kumiko blushed a little more before she carefully drag her fingers over his cheeks as she whispered "Yuudai, why do you treat me different compared to your brother?" asked the woman with confusion in her eyes. That was something that confused Toshinori, as he didn't really get to see their interactions very well, or at all for that matter. He just tilted his head at her in confusion._

 _"I don't really know myself. I just know, I want to see you happy, want to always see you smiling… your beautiful when you smile." He whispered softly only to groan. His fangs growing before he covered his mouth. "I should go, I… I have to feed." He whispered. Yet, before he could even get far away from the dark green haired woman, she held onto him tightly and pressed her wrist to his lips. "Kumiko?"_

 _"Bite me. Drink my blood, I want you to be healthy and you are so sick… It hurts me to see you so sick and frail. I want to help you. I want you to be happy." She whispered gently, her eyes filling with tears._

 _He let out a soft sigh before biting her wrist. Kumiko shuddered a little as she gazed down at the man. If Yuudai was honestly, he felt that this was the best tasting blood he has ever had in his entire life. It was something that he couldn't have anything to compare it too. IT was as if this was something that only in his wildest of dreams could have. Now though, he couldn't help but be curious as to the true reason to his brother bringing a human here. There had to be something, had to be anything that would have made his brother come here?_

 _Shuddering a little himself at the taste, Yuudai pulled his fangs back as he licked the wound closed. He looked up at Kumiko and frowned a little at him. He knew one thing though, Kumiko's blood was valuable, and he wasn't sure what it was. If it had anything to do with her blood or even just her quirk in general, whatever her quirk even was. He knew that he had to do something to prevent it from falling in the wrong hands, as well as her._

 _Though, he knew then and there that he would use his new quirk to help him build up its power. This was the only way that he could think of to keep her safe. He knew, that this was his purpose, to protect this woman, to make sure that no one ever dares try to harm her._

 _But, he knew that he would need something else to help him with this quirk, he would need something made that would also repel vampires and he knew one kind of alloy that would make it easy to kill vampires, but he would also have to be careful when it comes to holding it so he wouldn't burn himself. This was all rather strange but he could still make it work._

 _Toshinori frowned a little in confusion. What was this all about? It was mostly just talking about the weapon being created and of course One for All being given at last. Frowning a little in confusion, Toshinori watched as the man pushed himself up and helped Kumiko up as well. They both went to work on cleaning the room from after Yuugure had trashed the room by throwing his younger brother around._

 _He wondered though, if vampires themselves fell in love at first sight. Did they just, seem to fall in love right away? That they could only love one person? Was that why Toshinori himself had fallen in love so quickly with Inko? Both times?_

 _This was confusing, and it made him feel as if he was further and further from the truth. Something that he just couldn't understand, not felt like he could ever understand in the first place. "This man is so confusing." Toshinori muttered to himself._

 _The images flashed forward once again, the images flashing by so quickly to Yuudai's time with Kumiko. To them dancing around in the moonlight, singing and dancing around in the rain as they hold onto each other. To when they kissed and the man holding his beloved in his arms. It made him think to the times he had with his Inko. Reaching out, Toshinori wondered if the man was able to stay with her for very long._

 _Soon, the images flashed to when Yuudai was running with Kumiko, away from the castle. "Yuudai what is going on?" asked Kumiko._

 _"He's trying to marry you, he wants to make you his personal blood servant. If he marries you, he can say all he wants. I won't let him have you, I want you to be free of such things!" shouted Yuudai as he dragged the woman away. He turned to look at her as he whispered "I don't know how long it'll take until he finds out but this." Turning to give her a heart broken look, he whispered "I can't allow you to live such a life, and the only way I can make sure that you live this life, the life that is the safest for you is if I take you to a clan."_

 _"A clan?" Kumiko said with a frown._

 _"The most powerful of clans. I know that…" He stopped for a moment only to sigh softly. "I would want to be with you forever. You are the only woman I could love but this way, you can live the life that you've always wanted. But this way, you will always be safe." He pulled her close for a moment before kissing her deeply. Kumiko sighed softly against his lips_

 _"Yuu…" Kumiko whispered softly._

 _"Kumiko, I would have loved to be your husband, but sadly in this life it isn't meant to be. But maybe in the next life it can be." He kissed her forehead before running again with her. Hoping that this will keep his beloved safe at all times._

 _That no matter what happens, that he could always keep her safe. Yet, as for how else to keep her safe, the young man didn't know what he was going to do. If only he could give his power to another. If he could do that, then he would be able to make sure that the princess was always safe, that no matter what happened, in every life, and even her own family could be protected at all times of the day._

 _Inhaling deeply, the young man made his way through the forests, being careful not to lose her. Wanting to make sure that she wouldn't fall behind. He had to keep her safe, had to make sure that he could fight his brother off and Kumiko will be safe at all times._

 _Once they arrived, the man saw all of the guards and narrowed his eyes at the two trespassers. "Halt in the name of Lord Midoriya."_

 _"I am here to allow this woman safety. The lord and I made arrangements. She would live here, and she would be safe so long as I gave something else in return to ensure her safety." Kumiko looked up at the man she loved with wide teary eyes. Letting out a soft sigh, the young man kissed her forehead as he whispered "I don't care what happens to me, but what I do know is that I will only want her safe. I would do anything within me to do so."_

 _"Yuu…" Kumiko whispered softly._

 _"I see, I will keep her safe in your stead. What was it that you would leave behind?" asked the guard._

 _"My sword… it is the only thing that can stop my brother, as well as my power. But, I do not know if I can give away my power but if I could I would. I would do everything within my power to give it to you but sadly I cannot." Yuudai whispered softly before pulling out the sword from its sheath as he whispered "Just keep her safe." He then hissed as his sword cut his hand, causing his hand to steam a little._

 _"Are you alright?" asked the guard._

 _"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry about me."_

 _He handed the sword to the man before the man sighed accepted the sword and stared at the blade. "It is asham for the sword to be ruined by blood." He whispered before licking the blood off and wiped it down. "I'll give it a proper cleaning after, this way the blood won't stain the blade." Yuudai nodded his head as he gazed at Kumiko, holding her hands in his as he gazed at her lovingly_

 _"Kumiko, should I return, know that I will make you my bride someday. I don't know how long it'll take, but know that I will always love you. This life, or the next my love is yours and yours alone." He whispered softly before kissing her gently and sighed softly before he left._

 _"Yuudai!" He turned back as he gazed at her over his shoulder. "Just know, that no matter what, I love you. I'll always love you. No matter if I die and in my next life I'll also love you no matter what!" He gave her a soft smile before nodding at the woman he loved more than anything. With that, he made a break for it back home, though as Toshinori watched the scene, he couldn't help but want to slap his forehead._

 _One for All was given away the first time by accident?!_

 _What the hell?!_

 _How was this even possible in the first place?! Then again, how would you know if you had a quirk that could easily be given away to others if you had no way to test that theory when you believed that you were quirkless? Sighing softly, the young man looked up, before watching as Yuudai had made it back to the castle._

 _Only to be tackled by his brother by a blinding speed. Yelling out in pain, Yuudai looked up with wide eyes as he watched his brother glowering down at him. "You took my bride away!"_

 _"You never loved her!" Shouted Yuudai as he jumped up, only to cough into his hand. "You never loved her, you only wanted her for her blood!"_

 _"Because he blood attracts vampires, she could sustain us forever brother. Even if she was turned, her blood would help us, her quirk doesn't just attract small objects, it also lures us to her much like a scent would." Yuugure said with a smirk on his face. Though, Yuudai just snarled as he went to throw a punch at the man, only for the man to growl and twist his wrist until it was broken. "You've fed from her haven't you?"_

 _"So what if I have?!"_

 _"Ah, this curse shall work beautifully then."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Have you forgotten brother? When a vampire feeds, we take a sliver, a fragment of that person's soul if we so deem it. Makes it easier to control them when we turn them."_

 _"I'll never turn her!"_

 _"Oh, that isn't what I meant at all brother!" laughed Yuugure with a twisted smile on his face as he gazed at his brother. His smile still rather twisted and sinister. "You shall be cursed, both of you. Even with just a fragment of her soul, it is enough to curse both of you. You'll each never find proper rest, you'll never be with her for every time you are together, ruin shall befall each and every single one of you"!_

 _Yuudai stared with wide eyes. His brother would go so far to do such a thing? No, that can't be true, he had to get out of this, had to find a way to get out of here before it was too late! He had to warn Kumiko! Had to warn her that she was in danger! "Every time, each and every time you think you can be happy in each life, you'll never be together. Only when I have been defeated truly will you be able to be happy."_

 _"No!" shouted Yuudai._

 _"Sorry brother, I did care but I guess you have tried to get in my way far too often since she arrived." It was in that moment, that Yuudai, along with Toshinori felt a tremendous amount of pain as Yuugure, combined the quirks that shocked him, burned through his skin with fire. Ice started to shoot through his body, steal pierced through his flesh as he soon found his very body being torn to shreds by the combined power of the quirks his brother had collected._

 _Toshinori screamed out in pain._

Toshinori looked around wildly until he saw that he was back in the bathroom in his apartment. He couldn't help but frown a little in confusion before tilting his head a little to the side. "What?"

 _"My brother, didn't want to admit that someone didn't want to be his slave, he was petty but it had wounded his pride I guess. Or, maybe in his own twisted way he loved her too and didn't want her with anyone else. So what better way for revenge on me and her, than by cursing the both of us? I had at the time explained everything that was happening to the lord of the Midoriya clan. He kept his promise and Kumiko was even married off into the clan… sadly the curse lived on."_

"And she was reborn as the princess and Inko." Toshinori whispered.

 _"Yes. For that, I am sorry. I never wanted any of this, I had hoped that at some point, one of my reincarnations or even the other users would have stopped it. But, I guess my brother was tired of killing them off after giving away the power instead of waiting while the power was weak. Or maybe, he was over confident in his abilities. I hope, that because you used that power for so long that it had become stronger, strong enough it ever could and that it would finally defeat my brother."_

Toshinori nodded his head, he looked back up at the man as he asked "I need to know, why you fell for Kumiko so quickly? So easily? Humans don't do that but…"

 _"Simple, vampires aren't like humans but we are. When we love, we love hard and deeply. We choose one, and only one to love. Once we found the one to love, the one that we want to be with eternally, then nothing else in the world matters but their happiness. Kumiko, was the only woman for me, and always would be. No matter if I had lived, if I had survived long enough to find her reincarnation, I would have loved her because at one point in time, she was Kumiko but just another part of her. That was why you, and every past life of you, had fallen for the princess of the Midoriya clan, because your soul, is that of a vampire."_

Toshinori nodded his head that did make sense. Though, he wanted to know more about this, to learn more about being a vampire. Just as he was about to ask something more, he felt something grabbed his shoulder, causing the man to nearly jump out of his skin. "Ah! Shouta!" He screamed in shock before letting out a soft sigh. "When did you get here?"

"Been home a while, you just never came out of the bathroom and your eyes just looked glazed over you alright?" asked Shouta with a frown on his face.

Toshinori frowned before looking back at the mirror and saw that it was no longer Yuudai he was looking at. But his own reflection. So, had that all been in his head or had it really happened? Had he really spoken to his past life? Turning to his 'son' he said "I have a lot to tell you."

"Okay, but first get the hell outta the bathroom." Shouta grumbled before kicking Toshinori out.


	23. The Talk

Toshinori sat down in his chair as he peeked up at Shouta who was walking back and forth. Once everything for the man had settled down, Toshinori explained everything that he had discovered about his past life, his first life so to speak. A life that he had as a vampire. It was strange, that in one life that he really was a vampire, but it still confused him a great deal and it made him rather curious as to what was in store for him and Inko.

"So, you had help from your first life, this Yuudai. The man who created One for All?" Shouta said in shock.

"Yes." Toshinori said with a soft sigh as he leaned back in his chair.

"Then he even mentioned how vampires can possess people by taking a sliver of their soul, a fragment at that which would allow them to control who they turn." Shouta muttered, his hand covering the bottom half of his face with his index finger tapping at his upper lip in thought. "That makes me think I figured out why you may be having human feelings and a heartbeat again." Shouta mumbled.

"What?" asked Toshinori.

"It's possible, that a vampire if they so desire it they can steal a piece of the person's soul if they deem the person worthy to possess so to speak." Shouta whispered, causing Toshinori to blink a little as he looked over at the man when he saw that Toshinori only tilted his head in confusion. "Think about it this way, you have no desire to control people. Right?"

"Yeah, controlling people is wrong." Toshinori said with a frown on his face.

"Exactly!" Shouted exclaimed as he pointed at the blonde, causing said blonde to stare with wide eyes. "You don't believe in controlling people, because of that you never had any reason to take a shard of their soul. Even if you even knew how that even worked in the first place you wouldn't have wanted too. I believe that the soul shard is only taken if you so have the desire to do take it."

Toshinori hummed as he scratched at the back of his head while in deep thought. It did make sense, he never had any kind of desire to take control over anyone. In fact, he never knew such a thing in the first place, but what did that mean for him? After all, Yuugure had bitten him, tried to possess him but it had failed. So either he never took a piece like he thought he did, or he hadn't been able to take it. It just seemed as if he was grasping at straws at this point.

Yet, it also still didn't answer his question about what had happened for his heart to start again. There was something more than what Shouta was saying, but what could it be?

"Tell me Toshi, did Inko say anything that made you feel special, that made you feel happy or at least did something different happen that wasn't like it was with Hizashi and I?" asked Shouta.

Toshinori frowned a little. He had to think on that one. What was different between Inko and the other people that he had bitten in the past? He knew that there had to have been something different, though just what was it? In the past, other people who he had bitten he just went for it because he was hungry. But if he never took a piece of their soul because he had no reason too other than to feed himself, then there was something different.

Yet, he just couldn't think of what it could be.

 _"Have me, holy and completely, I am yours and yours alone Toshinori. You are the only man I'd ever want to have my body and my soul."_

Toshinori's eyes widened so wide that one would have thought that his eyes would have fallen out of his skull. "Inko was willing to give me her body and soul, that she was mine and mine alone." He whispered.

"That's it, because of that one little confession your vampire instinct told you to claim what was yours. A piece of Inko's soul. Because you aren't using it to control her, that piece of her soul is used to give you a heartbeat, human emotions, the ability to sleep at long last and you are even warmer."

"I just can't eat human food."

"Yeah, that's about it." Shouta sighed softly.

Toshinori frowned a little at the thought of it. So that was what allowed him to feel human emotions but it didn't solve everything that was wrong in his life. "Though, the other theory about why you aren't even in his possession was that something filled in the missing piece of your soul."

"Huh?"

"Think about it, it could have been a mixture of things. The only known person who wasn't able to be possessed by him in some way was the brother. The man forced a quirk upon himself, as if hoping that would be what got his brother to join him, but the brother resisted. The brother was strong willed, which is most likely a reason why you resisted."

"Huh?"

"Basically, your spirit is too strong to be controlled. You have an unbreakable spirit even if you were missing a piece, that piece was filled in from when Yuudai bit Kumiko, he must have taken a piece of her soul as well and that piece was what filled in the piece that Yuugure took from you." Toshinori nodded in understanding. That did make sense, it was one reason why he wasn't so easy to control along with the head injury he got when he had been tossed aside.

But maybe it wasn't just the head injury but his spirit itself.

So, that made it easier for him to resist any kind of control, for the most part. Letting out a soft sigh, the young man looked up and blinked as he saw Shouta looking at him. "What about the curse though?"

"The curse… that is tricky." Shout mumbled before letting out a soft sigh. Crossing his arms the young man calmly started to give in another theory of his. "It is possible that he did indeed curse Yuudai, if he even had a quirk like that in the first place. He does have who knows how many." Toshinori could agree with that. There was no telling how many quicks the man had at this point. Yet, he couldn't help but be curious as to how many. "But, it makes you wonder if it isn't a curse, but his mere presents that forces him to be able to make any incarnation of his brother and Kumiko suffer a similar fate so to speak."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, every reincarnation of Kumiko was always a princess of the Midoriya line, and the reincarnation for Yuudai was always a member of her royal guard and not just that, but a holder for One for All."

Toshinori nodded in understanding. This was making sense so far. "But, the princess herself never died… because Yuugure still wanted her himself but couldn't do so because of the sword. While the princess, your princess, was able to escape such a fate because maybe he couldn't locate her. Her quirk may be able to bring vampires to her, but only if they can locate her I believe." Shouta thought aloud, making Toshinori a little confused about that. He gave the man a sigh before Shouta went on. "Maybe there was someone in the village that knew who Inko was and blocked her presents or maybe she had something silver. We don't know."

That is possible.

"AS for breaking the curse, it is possible there are two ways… one involves killing Yuugure while the other… uh… um…"

"What?"

"I… I can't say."

"Why can't you?"

"Because it isn't my place, plus you wouldn't believe me."

Suddenly, Toshinori sped out of his chair, grabbing a hold of Shouta and pinned him to the wall. Shouta stared with wide eyes only to calm down. Even though the blonde glared at him with crimson eyes, he showed no fear. "Toshi."

"Why won't you tell me?! Does it have anything to do with what you and Inko are keeping from me?!"

Shouta's eyes widened for a moment before returning to their usual tired, bland stare. It only seemed to piss the man off all the more as he snarled at his son. At the moment, he didn't see Shouta as his son, but as something standing in the way of his Inko. But not enough so where he wanted to seriously hurt the man. "Why won't you tell me?! What is so bad about this that you refuse to tell me?!"

"Because it isn't my place to tell you." Calmly said the raven haired man.

"Tell me now!" shouted Toshinori.

"You are acting like a spoiled brat Toshi. Inko has to be the one to tell you what it is that she wants to tell you. It isn't my place, I know very well that it'll never be anyone else's place to tell you something like this but her. Plus, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I could easily just bite you, and learn from your memories."

Toshinori's red eyes started to fade away until they have returned to their usual blue. He frowned a little before lowering the young man to the floor and releasing his hold. Turning away, he walked off to grab his jacket. He knew that he had acted rashly, and that he could have easily hurt the boy that he had promised to protect at all costs. Yet, here he was, been so close to hurting the boy that he raised. "Shouta…"

"Yes?"

"Can you at least tell me this… will it hurt Inko? Whatever it is that she is keeping from me? Will it hurt her or me?"

"No, it won't."

"Thank you…" He whispered before leaving the apartment that night to get away. At least, to walk around to clear his head.

* * *

Toshinori didn't know what he was to do, it had felt as if everything was crashing on him. He knew that he shouldn't have tried to attack Shouta like he had. But he couldn't stop himself. It was as if a part of him just wanted to attack the person that was keeping something from him about the woman he loved. It wasn't that Shouta was doing it out of spite, but because it really wasn't his place to tell him but Inko's.

He just hoped that she would tell him but what could it possibly be?

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man wasn't sure what he was to do. Should he just go to Inko and talk to her about it? To tell her that he knew what was going on with her?

Frowning a little, Toshinori knew that he had to talk to her. All of this waiting was driving him mad, he knew that this was something that he had to talk to her about. Looking up at the sky, he saw that it was starting to grow cloudy. Maybe he needed to see her, he had to see her. If he just waited for dinner, and she still never said anything then there was a chance that she wouldn't ever say anything to him.

Clenching his hands into a tight fist, the young man knew that he still had so much to tell Inko but he had to be calm and rational. If he just went all out and attacked her so to speak with his questions, then he could hurt her more than he ever wanted to.

Letting out a soft sigh, the vampire started to make the long walk home in the hopes of figuring out what it was that the green haired woman was hiding from him. Though before he got to the corner, thunder was heard as a flash of lightning was seen and with that, came a heavy downpour.

"Fucking great." Toshinori grumbled, before he let out a soft sigh. "I guess Shouta is really rubbing off on me." He shook his head, his blonde bangs clinging to his forehead as he started to walk further down the street thinking that a walk would make things better for him.

Hands shoved into his jacket pocket as he hummed softly a tune that he remembered the princess, and of course Inko, would sing. He knew that song better than anyone, she would sing that song while he was gone on long missions. She would be sad, missing him with all of her heart and soul and she had hoped that the song itself would have been enough to connect the two while they were so far apart.

In a way, it did work, as he would find himself singing it as well.

It wasn't a quirk that allowed them to feel the other, but their hearts. Their love for the other that was stronger than anything else in the world. And now, in a way he did finally figure out why he could always feel her. Why he had been able to feel her so perfectly in that life, because a piece of her soul was within him to the point that he could feel her but never really noticed it for the most part.

Reaching up, the vampire grasped at his chest as he felt his heart beating, still slower than a humans, but it was there. A feeling that he knew that had been dead in him for years but thanks to Inko, he was able to feel again. Not just the imprints or the phantoms of emotions he would get when he drank from packets or people but, real emotions that were his and his alone.

Yet, with those emotions came anger and hate, the desire to hurt anyone that would be a threat to Inko but at the same time he wondered if it was even possible for him to hurt Inko. Could he ever do such a thing? Even if it was only verbally hurting her, would he do it just to get what he want? No, he couldn't bear to even think such a thing. But, it had him curious if the possessive part of him would take control should push comes to shove.

Closing his eyes for a moment, the young man knew in his heart that he could never hurt Inko, but still there was that fear of what would happen. Not to mention, with what she was hiding from him. Was Shouta right though? About it not hurting her or himself? But what if it did? What if it did hurt her? What would he do with himself if he had allowed this to happen in the first place?

Sighing softly, the young man knew that he to trust them. They knew what they were doing after all, they were adults. Not children who didn't know any better.

Looking at the sky, he whispered "Mother, Father, Miyoko, what would you think of me now if you saw me? Would you have been happy with the live that I have lived thus far?" He wondered what they would have thought about him now. Him, being a vampire of all things. Sure, he's never once killed a human while he fed but, even then this was not a life that he would recommend for anyone.

Sighing softly, the young man frowned as he looked up at Inko's apartment and had a small smile on his face before he started to make his way up the stairs of the building. Shaking the water from his clothes and his hair, Toshinori checked to see if the door was still broken.

"No surprise." He muttered before shaking his head and walking inside the building up to Inko's floor. Looking up, he saw that the floors were soaked as well, yet he found no trace of a leaking ceiling. "Must be the people who live in the building." He whispered before shaking his head and making his way up to her apartment.

Making it to her apartment, Toshinori sighed softly as he knocked on the door. The sound of Inko's voice reached his sharp hearing as she said "Oh moment!" He wanted to smile, it had felt like ages since he's heard her voice but knew that it had maybe only been a couple days at best. Though, he wished that he had kept some spare clothes around here. He was still dripping wet, and he hated the fact that he was standing in the hall of her building leaving water everywhere.

The door soon opened, though when she looked up at Toshinori she just stared at him with wide eyes. "Toshi?"

"I'm sorry to intrude on you Inko but… uh… I need to talk to you."

Inko looked scared for a moment. He wasn't sure what that was, did he think that he was gonna leave her? "About what?" Inko asked softly, grabbing onto her elbow in a nervous way.

"It isn't anything bad… at least I'm sure it isn't." Toshinori whispered softly before leaning closer to her. "I can assure you about one thing though, I'm not leaving you. Come on, after everything we've been through, do you think I'd just up and leave you?" He gave her a soft smile before kissing her cheek hoping that would assure her.

Inko nodded as she walked into her apartment with Toshinori behind her. She gazed up at him over her shoulder with a frown on her face. "You should get out of those clothes… I don't have much for you to change into but a towel but, I hope that will do until the dryer can dry your clothes?"

"I'll keep my boxers on, may as well have something on right?" He chuckled a little before giving her a soft smile. "Then again, it isn't like it isn't something you've not seen before right?" Inko blushed at that and playfully slapped his arm causing him to chuckle. Hm, now that he got a better look at Inko he saw that she was wearing a baggier shirt than usual. Odd, it wasn't that she didn't look good in it but, it was strange.

"Inko, why are you dressed like that?" Asked the blonde with confusion in his voice.

Inko looked up at him like a deer in headlights before looking away. "Uh, no reason?" She was lying to him again, but why? What could this be that she would have to lie to him about it? Making his way over to her and gave her a small frown. "Anyway, strip down and I'll at least put your shirt and pants in the dryer, your jacket we'll have to hang to dry."

Toshinori nodded his head a little before smiling a little at the green haired woman. Shedding his jacket, the young man turned to look at Inko as he saw that she was looking at the time, her green gaze would shift back and forth between him and the clock. What was she doing? Was she expecting something? Frowning a little, Toshinori shed off his shirt and pants before handing them to Inko, leaving him in his boxers. "So, what brought you down here Toshi?" asked Inko.

"Uh… I was out and about, needing to cool my head. I found myself outside your apartment." He whispered, not really giving the full truth…

"Oh, alright." Inko said with a small smile on her face before walking off out of the apartment. In a way, he wanted to follow her but there was no way that he was going to wander around in his boxers. Screw that, it was weird enough to walk around Inko's apartment with Inko and him alone.

Gulping a little, the young man looked around her apartment, trying to get a real feel for her place. It just made him curious that at some point there was another man living here but now? IT seemed that every single trace of him was gone. Toshinori wanted to snarl a bit thinking that at some point another man was here with Inko. Yet, he held himself back and he knew that he couldn't allow that to happen. He mustn't ever lose control like that in front of her.

"Toshi I'm back." Inko said with a smile on her face, he looked back at her and smiled a little bit back at her. For some reason, Toshinori thought that Inko seemed as if she was… well, glowing. "You okay?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah sorry, it's just that… well, it just seems like you have this glow about you. I like it, you seem even more beautiful than I thought possible." He scratched at his cheek nervously, trying to think that he had said something that didn't make him look like a fool.

Inko blushed, maybe he said the right thing to her after all. He smiled a little, maybe this was something that he needed after all. All of the research that Shouta had dumped onto him and Inko was enough to make them both crazy from everything that was happening. Yet, he knew that he still had one other thing on his mind that had been bothering him for days. Maybe weeks now, he doesn't know he's lost track at this point.

"Inko, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" asked Inko before she sat down on the couch, hunched forward a little. Hm, that confused him as well. Inko hated sitting like that. Saying something that it would ruin your posture. She started to shift side to side as she sat here, as if in her own world and, maybe she had been hoping that he would have forgotten what it was that he wanted to talk to her about.

"About this secret that you are hiding from me. I know Shouta knows but you both won't tell me what it is. Why won't you tell me? I know Shouta promised me that it wouldn't hurt the either of us but, I can't help but be worried. I'm scared Inko, scared that whatever this secret is, that it may take you away from me!" Toshinori stared at Inko with wide eyes, eyes filled with so much fear that his words could be true. That the chance of losing Inko would be too great and he feared that she would be out of his grasp forever.

Inko looked up at Toshinori with wide eyes, her own green pools filling with tears as she gazed at him. What? Did he say something that upset her? "Inko?" He whispered gently, wanting to make sure that she was okay. This had to be something that they both could handle together. Whatever it is, he knew that he had to be careful.

Gulping a bit, he took a careful step towards her as he asked "Inko, what happened? What are you keeping from me?" He wanted to know, god did he want to know more than anything in this world about what this so called secret was.

"Toshi, I'm scared that you won't believe me. That you wouldn't think no matter what I say that you would only think I lied to you." Toshinori frowned a little at this. Why would she think that he wouldn't believe her? What reason could she ever have to lie about anything with him? Not to mention, he knew that if he wanted too that he could just have a sip of her blood and see her memories if he had too.

Scratching the back of his head, the young man sat down next to the love of his life as he asked "What is it? What makes you think that I wouldn't believe you?" He tilted his head at her, a frown narrowing his face.

Inko turned as she set her gaze at him for a moment before she let out a soft sigh. "Wait here." With that, she pushed herself up and started to make her way over to the bathroom. What could be in there that she would need to show him that she spoke the truth? Or, was it that she just had to use the bathroom? No, that wasn't the case, she would have shut it. Ugh, he was starting to over think this.

Soon, Inko walked out of the bathroom as she gazed at Toshinori only to look away as she tried to collect herself. Once she joined him on the couch, Inko fumbled with a little item in her hand for a moment before looking up at the blonde vampire next to her. "Toshi I… I had noticed something odd with me lately and I thought maybe it was nothing. I told Shouta, since he was with me and saw that I was panicking and scared. I wanted to be the one to tell you this once I figured it out but, I was scared that you would leave me as it just seems impossible."

"Inko?"

"So, I listened to his advice after hitting him with a shampoo bottle and a hair straightening brush." Oh, so that was why Shouta had those bruises on his head. "I took so many tests to make sure and… this is the last one and they were all positive and this one is too and I was just trying to find a way to tell you, on how to tell you, when to tell you and I was just so scared that you'd leave me-"

"Inko breathe!" Toshinori said when he saw that her panic was making her speak so quickly so fast that it feared she'd black out from lack of oxygen. She looked up at him with a frown on her face as Toshinori placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. He gave her a look of concern as he asked "What is it that you are even talking about Inko? What could it be that it had you so scared that I would leave you?"

Inko sighed softly before standing up as she looked at Toshinori, if it wasn't for his height, he would have been looking up at her but he still was a few inches taller than her. Staring at him, her green eyes seemed rather uncertain, but Toshinori knew that this was something that they both had to go through together. Even though the blonde had no idea what it was that was wrong with her in the first place.

Taking a deep breath, Inko closed her eyes for a brief moment before opening them. "I'm pregnant." Toshinori blinked a little at her before reaching up and digging a finger in his ear hoping to clear out any kind of blockage that was there. Because there was no way that he could have heard her right. "Toshi?"

"Sorry, but I think I heard wrong Inko." Toshinori said with a frown on his face as he tried to think clearly. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach that this couldn't be right, that this was nothing but some kind of ruse to make him think otherwise, but her face said something completely different altogether.

Inko frowned a little at the man before her. Toshinori let out a soft sigh as he gazed up at her and leaned back on his seat a little as he just stared at the green haired woman. "Can you say that again Inko? Please, just so I know for sure if I had, or hadn't heard you right."

The young woman just groaned before holding up the item that was in her hand as she said "If you don't believe my words than believe this." She dropped the item when Toshinori held out his hand and gazed at the item in question. It was a simple long pink stick with a blue plus on the little screen. He frowned, having heard about how women had tests to tell if they were expecting a child or not but why would Inko hand him something such as this in the first place?

That would indicate that she was… expecting a child of her own. But that can't be possible, he knew that she's never been with another man. He had seen her memories when he drank from her so how could it be that she is pregnant?! Looking up with wide eyes, he couldn't help but stare at the woman with his lips parting in shock.

"I took so many tests to be sure, I was scared about what you would think of me. Thinking that I… I cheated on you." Inko whispered, tears pooling in her eyes more, refusing to spill down her cheeks. Toshinori even felt the tears building up in his own eyes, knowing very well that they weren't his, but hers. The fear was something that he could feel from within her and it made him want to reach out to her.

Sniffling, Inko looked up at the man that held her heart and she feared that her next sentence would either break her heart or make her the happiest woman in the world but, Toshinori wasn't sure if it was really true or not. Yet, a part of him knew that this was anything but a lie. "I tried so hard to find a way to tell you, to make sure that you knew that I wasn't lying to you but no matter what I always came up empty handed and… I knew that you wouldn't have believed me unless uh…"

"Inko, there is no way that you can be pregnant. I'm a vampire after all, I'm the living dead who feeds on blood to survive. There is no way in hell that I could ever get you pregnant." Toshinori said with a frown, he knew that he had to stop her, after all he had heard tales where there was false positives on tests… right? That had to be the case here, they were all just, oddly false positives is all.

Inko frowned a little at the man before sighed softly. Lifting up her shirt a bit, Toshinori frowned as he looked down and felt his eyes nearly bulging out of his skull. There was Inko alright, but what was new was the fact that her stomach was rounder, not very noticeable unless she kept wearing baggy shirts but it was there. How the hell hadn't he noticed this before?! "How… I… how is this?"

"Toshi?"

Before he knew what happened, Toshinori fainted.


	24. History Repeats

Toshinori groaned as he rubbed his forehead. God, what hit him? It had felt like a train had hit him so hard that his head was spinning right now. He couldn't help but wonder what he was doing before he blacked out-wait?! Sitting up quickly, he looked around and blinked as he looked at Inko with wide eyes as he just seemed to stare at her in confusion. "Inko?" He whispered before his gaze fell onto her belly and back up at her eyes. "Really?"

Inko nodded her head as she looked away. It was as if she was feeling scared, ashamed maybe? No, fearful.

Frowning a little, the vampire reached out as he gently cupped her face against the palm of his hand. "My dear, why did you hide such a thing from me?" He whispered.

"Because it shouldn't be possible. I was scared, thinking that you wouldn't want this child, that you would want me to remove it." She whispered softly, a stray tear rolling down her cheek before closing her eyes at his touch.

She was that scared, thinking that that was what he would have wanted of her? Toshinori couldn't help but stare at her with sadness before he pulled himself a little closer and pressed his forehead against hers. Inko breathed deeply before her eyes opened as she stared at him with a frown on her face. "Inko, why would I want to have this precious gift destroyed?" He whispered gently before kissing her gently and pulling back. "I had thought that I couldn't have any children. After all, I am the living dead so how would I ever dare to hope for children. Now, here I am, about to be a father! Well, not that I wasn't before but uh…" He pulled back and scratched at his cheek in a bashful manner.

Inko smiled gently at the man before wrapping her arms around him as she let out a soft sigh. Toshinori smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around the green haired woman as he just settled for holding her. Honestly he didn't know what he had been doing all this time before she came in his life. Then again, it wasn't that he knew what he was missing all this time before she came into his life.

Now, he and Inko had something else to love, in the form of a child. Yet, he couldn't help but be concerned about what would happen should he lose Inko to time, or if he could lose his child to time? It just made him worry all the more, he wondered what he could do to ensure their life. Inko, he knew for a fact that she could easily be turned but was he ready to make such a call as that? He wasn't sure what he should expect from the child, but just hoped that this child could live a normal life.

Letting out a soft sigh, the vampire turned his gaze downward and gulped a little. He was a little scared of feeling her belly. Lifting his blue eyes back up at Inko, he saw her confused look as if she was trying to figure out what it was that going on in his head at this moment. Though, it seemed that it clicked into her head not a moment longer as she gazed at him softly. "Go ahead Toshi, I trust you." She whispered softly.

Gulping again, he turned his gaze downward and just stared at her belly. Lifting his hand, the young man shakily placed his hand over her stomach and couldn't help but stare with wide eyes as his entire hand seemed to cover it. It amazed him that something so tiny was in there, growing though… what bothered him, no, confused him was that she was this big already. He knew that he hadn't been around human women for many long years but even he knew that women don't progress their pregnancy this quickly. It was strange, unless this is due to the child being part-vampire.

"You look happy." Inko said, causing the blonde to look up with confusion. "It's not a bad thing Toshi, I mean your eyes just seem to shine with… hope." He blinked a little at that. "I don't know how else to explain it. It's as if this is something else that makes you want to live for the first time in who knows how long. I was the start and this baby is another step to make you happy." Inko just gave him a bright smile, it made his heart skip a beat.

Lifting his hand from her belly, the vampire carefully lifted Inko up and sat her on his lap. She seemed to blush a little but carefully turned herself around and blinked up at the man in question. He gave her a small smile before kissing her cheek, his hands carefully settled on either side of her belly as he closed his eyes. Just listening for anything else in the room. He was curious, he knew that he himself had a heartbeat, no matter how slow it may be, and Inko had the average heartbeat, what did that leave his child?

 _Thump… thump… thump… thump…_

Toshinori's eyes snapped open before he blinked in shock. "The baby has a normal heart beat." The blonde whispered in shock before he grinned widely. It was something that made him believe that their child could at least have a normal human life.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man laid his head atop of Inko's head, his cheek mostly pressing against her hair as he tried to picture what their child would look like. It made him wonder what it was that their child would be able to do. Most obviously, stronger than the average human but otherwise still weaker compared to a vampire. At least, this was what he was thinking.

Shaking his head, the young man hoped that the child would have Inko's hair and eyes. A big grin started to break out onto his face as he thought about a little baby, part him and of course part Inko. Oh so many things he would teach the child…

His smile started to fade a little.

What if the child… wanted nothing to do with him? What if it hated him because it was part monster? A creature that needed blood to survive? Frowning a little, Toshinori felt tears building up in his eyes as he pictured what would happen should their baby hate him? Sniffling a little, the vampire felt the tears stinging his eyes as he tried to get himself to calm down. "Toshi? What's wrong?"

"Our child will think of me as a monster." Toshinori whispered softly.

"No, Toshi you are over thinking it." Inko said as she reached up and gently placed her hand against his cheek.

"But what if-"

"Toshi, stop it. The baby will love you, just like how I love you. You should stop thinking such things in the first place. Just be happy, enjoy your life like how I enjoy my life with you. Just relax, and be happy for the blessings that you have been given in life."

He frowned a little, only for that frown to curve upward into a soft smile before wrapping her up in his arms as he let out a soft sigh. "I'm sorry, I was just going through an emotional spiral I guess. I just fear that this child will fear me, wouldn't understand what I am and hate me for it. Hate me that it is only half-human because of me."

"Toshi, stop that right now. You're scared after all… you never had to deal with this before because of one reason or another." Inko pointed out with a smile. Which was true, he avoided humans, and he never dared with the princess as back then it wasn't proper. Now though, he didn't care so long as he was with the woman he loved and that was Inko. He took a deep breath, holding her a little closer to his chest as he tried to think on what he should do. He knew that he had to keep his family safe from any and all danger.

Though he just hoped that he could always keep Inko and this child safe, nothing would get in his way of that. He would always make sure that his family was safe, now and forever.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell her about how the curse started? Come on you've been there every day for over a month!" Shouta grumbled at the blonde.

"Do you really think I can tell her that in one of her past lives she was arranged to marry a man who was only after her for blood? That my past life left her in the care of the Midoriya Clan in order to keep her safe until he could stop his brother only for his quirk to have been given up by mistake without his knowledge?" Toshinori said with a sigh. Stretching his arms above his head, the vampire groaned a little as he looked at his foster son. "Besides, I've been distracted by other important matters."

"Ah yes, she finally told you about the baby." Shouta said with a sigh.

"Ow!" Shouta yelped as he glared at the blonde. "What the hell was that for?"

"That was for not telling me about what was going on. I had thought that she was with another man!" Toshinori glared.

"It wasn't my place to say damn it!"

"Regardless, you could have just said that 'oh, don't worry Toshi Inko isn't cheating on you, she's just nervous about something that you should be happy about even though it shouldn't have been possible to happen'. I was freaking out!" Toshinori snarled.

"Would you have believed me?"

"Uh…"

"Thought so." Shouta mumbled before he made his way to his bedroom and hummed softly. Toshinori sighed softly, everything was rather complicated, and that was for sure. Though, he couldn't help but be rather curious as to what he could do. He wanted to make sure that Inko was safe and secure, but what could he do? He couldn't just drag her away from her apartment but knew that at the same time he had no idea where to find Yuugure, the man had kept himself hidden but the curse…

It was still there, Toshinori knew that much. It was the very thing that was going to keep him and Inko apart at some point and right now, it could be a mix of anything. Either old age if he refused to change her or if… she died in childbirth.

Shaking his head, he had to remind himself. Women survived birth much more often now compared to back then. So, it would most likely be old age as he refused to turn her yet, he couldn't risk doing that now or it could hurt the baby. Not to mention, he wanted to feed from Inko again but again, he didn't want to risk hurting the child. Wait, if the child was part vampire what has she been eating to support the vampire part of the baby's heritage?

Rubbing his forehead, the blonde tried to think on what he should do. It just seemed that life was rather hard and getting difficult for him. As if it wasn't already like that. Looking out the window, he couldn't help but be rather concerned for the green haired woman as she lived alone in that apartment. He would go there himself, but there weren't any curtains in her apartment, he would burn and die in there if he hadn't fed and that would most likely happen since she wouldn't have blood packets there and it wasn't safe to feed from her right now.

Groaning, the blonde sat down on his chair and flipped on the channel as he hoped that watching the news would be enough for his entertainment.

Yet, the moment he turned on the TV, the news flashed on and it made Toshinori lean forward in shock. The reporter was telling everyone to stay indoors, as there have been attacks by strange creatures going on in the city. _"Please be advised to stay indoors. We do not know what these creatures are but it seems that they are biting citizens and dropping them like a sack of potatoes! This is the only known footage of the attack."_

The video showed little static but Toshinori could easily make out what it was showing. The video showed a small group of people, maybe about four or five from what he could make out. In the middle stood… a familiar silhouette. The hair was long, but he could make out a few pointed spikes at the back of their head. The clothes looked old, and torn as if they hadn't changed outfits in years which, was most likely.

The silhouette came closer and closer, allowing Toshinori to make out that it was a woman who was getting closer to the camera. He couldn't help but feel his heart starting to race slightly as the familiar body started to get closer and closer to his view. It couldn't be, but how? She should be dead, he was sure of that after all.

"Toshi?" came a voice, causing Toshinori to turn his head and saw a concerned Shouta before the blonde looked back at the TV. "What's wrong? You're acting like you've seen a ghost or something." The raven haired man asked with a frown.

"I… I think I have. This shouldn't be possible Shouta but look."

Shouta blinked as he looked over at the TV and blinked as he saw the group of people starting to show up in the TV. The only thing that people could make out in the footage was glowing red eyes and glistening white fangs. "Vampires." Shouta whispered before he looked over at the blonde in shock. "You don't think?" Shouta whispered, not daring to finish his sentence.

"It's possible…" Whispered Toshinori, his eyes never leaving the TV as he stared at the woman in the middle of the group. It just couldn't be possible for this to be possible. Yet, he knew that this was happening. That this wasn't just a figment of his imagination. He knew that this was reality. "It can't be her though, I know she's dead. If she hadn't been killed by Yuugure, then she should have died by old age!"

"Who?"

"Nana, that's Nana!" Toshinori said with a tremble in his voice. Eyes filling with tears as he tried to keep himself composed, but it was hard when the woman whom you owed your life too turned out to be alive and… did this count as well? Did it count as anything when you learned that your mentor, your teacher, your friend had been turned into a vampire without you ever knowing? Shaking his head, Toshinori listened to the news as they started to report about where the vampires were heading.

His eyes widened.

"Inko." He whispered before jumping out of his seat and made a mad dash for the closet that held his sword. "Shouta, meet me at Inko's apartment, the vampires are heading there." He called out before rushing out the door.

* * *

Toshinori ran as quickly as his legs would carry him. He had to make it to her apartment before it was too late. He knew that if anything happened to Inko or their child, he could never forgive himself. The very thought killed him, he knew that he couldn't live without her but at the same time he didn't know what would happen to him if Inko would ever leave him.

Would his body, even though it was immortal, die slowly until he could join her again?

Shaking his head, the young man knew that he had to focus on her. Focus on the now and make sure that she was safe. He had to protect her, no matter the cost. Looping his sword through his belt, Toshinori just hoped that he wouldn't have to use this sword on anyone. He just wanted to get Inko out of there before it was too late.

Yet, what could he do? What should he do other than to get Inko out of there? It just didn't seem possible, that he would be able to get the woman out of any and all dangers other than to take her to his apartment. She would at least be relatively safe for the most part. Yet, he couldn't help but fear for her safety. He couldn't leave her alone, he had to make sure that he would be able to keep her safe. "Inko!" He shouted as he quickly made his way into her building and slammed his shoulder into her door.

"Inko! Where are you?!" He shouted, only to hear a sleepy mumble as the green haired woman came out of her room. Oh thank goodness, they hadn't arrived yet! "Inko we have to leave. Vampires are coming here, we need to get out of here and fast!" Toshinori said as he quickly grabbed a hold of the green haired woman's hand as he started to run out of the apartment with her. Dear lord, he wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible. God, this was some serious deja vu that was for sure.

"Toshi, this is like what happened with the princess isn't it?!" Inko said with worry.

"It is, they're trying to distract all the pro heroes in the city so they can take you. They must have thought that I wouldn't be able to get to you in time. I won't allow it though. I'll make sure that you are safe. Both of you." Toshinori promised, he knew what to expect this time around. He had to be prepared for anything, everything that would dare to come into contact with Inko that would want to cause her harm, he knew that he had to be prepared for everything.

Yet, what could he expect this time around? There was only five vampires shown around but was there more? He had to know, he had to be prepared for everything that was going to happen. Taking a deep breath, the young man tugged Inko along, though shook his head. Lifting her into his arms, holding onto her princess style, and running at top speed.

"Toshi!?"

"Just hold on Inko, this way I can get you both out of here and be safe." Toshinori said as he ran, pumping more of his energy into his legs in the hopes that he would be able to get themselves to the apartment. Inko would be safe there, he was sure of it. As they didn't know where he lived, they had no idea where he had lived all these years that much was for sure. Yet, he just hoped that this would be enough to get the two of them to safety.

"Toshi, look!" Inko shouted, causing him to look ahead and gasped in shock. There were vampires standing ahead of them. Toshinori cursed to himself before making a sharp turn in the hopes of getting away. Damn it, it seemed as if they were trying to block off any way for the two to escape from this place.

"Don't worry Inko, I'll get you to safety, I promise." He whispered to her, though he wasn't sure how that would come to pass though. It just seemed as if no matter what, a vampire would appear and he knew that he had to keep running. He couldn't just stop and fight, not with Inko nearby. There was no telling what this stress would do to her or their child.

Eyes glowing crimson, he tried to find some kind exit.

Looking around, his vision clearing as he tried to find any sign of other vampires in their way. Another sign that this was indeed history repeating itself and so far, it seemed that was the case. This time, it wasn't the manor that they were escaping from, but a city. And it seemed that this time they would make sure that they got what they wanted. There was no escape this time, not for Inko. Yuugure would make sure that he got the very thing that he was after, the very thing that he so craved and it was a taste of Inko's blood.

Her blood, Toshinori wouldn't lie was very addicting but his own self-control was stronger, he had a strong spirit so to speak. Control over his bloodlust was something that he had learned over the years. Why else had he been able to stop himself from biting Inko so many times in the past before they got together.

Letting out a deep breath, just as he was about to make a break for it, when he felt something shooting through his shoulder. Toshinori screamed out in pain as he found himself being pulled back much like how he had been in the past.

Falling hard on his back, Toshinori rolled on the ground, yet had used his body as a means to keep Inko safe. Taking a deep gasping breath, Toshinori looked at Inko as he asked "Are you okay my dear?" He frowned a little in confusion, not sure what more he could ask of her. Yet, he knew that this was only the start.

"You should be more concerned about yourself." Whispered a voice, void of all emotion. Toshinori looked up and stared with wide eyes as he stared at the immortal face of his teacher. "You should have trained harder Toshi…" Nana said with an emotionless voice. Her eyes, once shown nothing but life, joy, happiness and joy was now dead and void of all emotions. He couldn't help but feel his heart clench painfully as he thought about his teacher stuck like this.

"Nana…" Toshinori said with pain as t seemed to burn deeply within his soul. Tears filling his eyes as he stared at the woman whom had saved him as a child, raised him pretty much to be the man that he was today. Shaking his head, the young man looked up as he asked "But how? You should be dead."

"As should you." Whispered Nana.

Something was wrong with her. This wasn't the Nana that he knew, she must be controlled by Yuugure. Why else would she act like this? Being a vampire was one thing, but being controlled by someone else was different. Even if she had been turned, she wouldn't be able to be controlled like that.

Turning his gaze over to the green haired woman, he calmly said "I have no choice but to fight Inko. I'll try to be quick." He kissed her forehead before pushing himself up onto his feet and glared at Nana. "I don't want to fight you Nana, but if I have too I will!" With that he rushed forward and threw a fist.

Nana though just looked up at Toshinori and easily caught his fist with little to no ease. Her gaze was void of any and all emotion. It made him a little curious as to why Yuugure would turn Nana. There had to be something that gave him an idea as to what it was that would stop this fight before it got too out of line. Narrowing his eyes, the young man looked up at Nana and saw that her eyes, almost seemed as if they were blocked, that the real Nana was hidden somewhere deep down.

"Nana? Please say something, I know you're in there." Toshinori said, damn it, he didn't want to fight her. He didn't want to risk fighting her because he had already lost her once before to time but now it seemed that he had lost her to Yuugure as well. Tightly clenching his hands into fists, the young man calmly said "Please Nana, say some-"

Before he could say much more, Nana rushed forward and threw a fist at Toshinori's face, causing him to yelp before he hit the brick wall and groaned. The brick falling apart from the force of Toshinori's body before falling apart on top of him. Groaning, he looked up weakly as he saw Nana standing over him and just blankly stared at him.

Her lips moved though, and Toshinori whispered as he stared at her with wide eyes. "What?" He whispered, wanting to learn more yet it just seemed that Nana, had other plans in mind. Her body glowed a soft blue in colour before reaching outward and placed both of her hands on either side of Toshinori's head. His eyes widened as he felt images passing through his mind, they were going far too quickly that it felt as if his mind was going to explode from the overload.

"Gah!" He shouted before Nana removed her hands from Toshinori before slamming her own forehead onto the man. Toshinori yelped out in pain before darkness clouded his vision.

* * *

 **working on the final chapter now, this story will end after 27 and I'll go back to 'Remember, I Am Here For You', then I will post a new story, but I am debating on two stories.**

 **Tale of the Emotionless King**  
 **an AU that will take place in a different era, its something that I did have to do some world building for it to work and a lot of changes I had to make from the original plot. to sum it up, Inko is a woman who was sold into slavery and Toshinori, the king, he bought her and she became his maid, but he had his reason for doing so, and Inko becomes friends with some of the other servants and, the lead guard All Might,**

 **You Saved Me**  
 **a high school AU where Toshinori and Inko are in high school together but have some of their own difficulties, though I should warn you if this is the one you want first I have to work on this one a little more as I haven't fully thought most of the story through yet but I do have a good portion of it done.**

 **which story would you like to see after I finish my other Toshinori/Inko story? let me know.**


	25. To Change History

"Toshi!" shouted a voice, Toshinori just groaned a little from the sound. His head was hurting him, it felt like his mind was trying to thread itself back together, but he knew that something else was wrong here. There was something missing, what was he missing here? "Toshi come on wake up! Vampires are starting to disappear now, they got her Toshi!" shouted the voice. It made him groan a little more in pain.

Got her? Got who?

"Wake the fuck up man!" shouted the voice, it only seemed to make his head hurt all the more. Suddenly, he felt something else, a stinging pain in his cheek. Eyes snapping open, light shining in his still crimson eyes causing him to wince at the light. "Finally, you opened your eyes, I was scared you wouldn't wake up in time."

Groaning, Toshinori lifted his head and blinked as he saw the concerned black eyes of Shouta, along with the concerned green eyes of Hizashi. When did they get here? He was sure that he had tried to get himself and Inko- "Inko?!" Toshinori looked around, the red cooling from his eyes as they returned to their natural blue colour as he started to look around in the hopes of finding Inko.

"They got her Toshi, we only saw you here." Hizashi said with a frown.

"No! Damn it!" Toshinori shouted before he grabbed at his head and moaned in pain. God, his head hurt like hell, he just felt like everything hurt. His mind, his body, his heart, everything. "I… I can't believe that it's happening all over again. I'm gonna lose not just Inko but our child!" Toshinori shouted before slamming his fist against the ground, causing the cement to crack under his fist. He wasn't going to just stand here and do nothing.

Breathing deeply, the young man pushed himself up, stumbling as he did so. His body screamed at him to stay down but he wasn't going to just lay down and do nothing. Breathing deeply, the vampire looked up as he looked at Hizashi and Shouta with pain written all over his face. "Toshi, you need to calm down. We'll find her. Naomasa is looking for any trace of her location."

"No, I know where she is." Toshinori breathed deeply through clenched teeth.

"How can you know where she is?" asked Shouta with a frown.

"Nana, I don't know how but she must have had her quirk tell me." It had always puzzled him what her original quirk was as she never used it. But, it seemed that her quirk involved transferring her own memories to him. Though the only thing that she could share with him in such a short time was their location. A place that he knew where it was. On an old island, one that had been forgotten to time itself. The only place that a vampire could tolerate because of lack of scent of humans that would drive them into insanity from hunger.

Well, at least unless they hadn't learned to have self-control over their lust.

"Where is it?" asked Shouta with a frown.

"You know that old island? The one just off of the coast?"

"Yeah?"

"There is a castle there. It's shrouded in darkness so the vampires will be safe." Toshinori said with a frown, only to shudder a little as if he had a chill running through him.

"What's wrong?" asked Hizashi.

"I… I felt scared and a weird pain at my…" His eyes widened as he knew what was wrong. "Inko's been bitten."

"Then we have to hurry, if one had a taste then the others will as well." Shouta whispered. Toshinori nodded his head at that. They knew that they had to hurry before they lost track of any time that they had left in order to save her. "You run on ahead, we'll meet you at the coast and head to the island. Hizashi and I arrived on his bike."

Toshinori nodded his head before he started to make a mad dash to get to the docks. He knew that time was of the essence, he knew that he had to hurry and save them. To save his family before time ran out for her. If they had their way with her, and kept drinking her blood at the rate he was feeling then there was a chance that it would kill her. Gritting his fangs, the vampire couldn't allow himself to get distracted by his memories.

No matter how fond his memories were back then, he knew that for this fight he would have to give into the part of him that he secretly feared all these years. The part of him that he never dared to give into fearing that he would never be able to come back from.

Yet, if it saved her then so be it.

Snarling, Toshinori knew that he had to keep his wits about him though until then. He knew that he shouldn't just give in so easily, knowing that if he did too soon he would drain what energy he had. And risk going bloodthirsty himself.

Shaking his head, Toshinori knew that he would have to make a few stops on his way, may as well feed up through the forest as there would be lots of animals there as he almost never fed from them anymore. At least, mostly because they never kept him satisfied in his hunger, but for the most part kept him strong. Still powerful yes, but not as powerful as he could be.

He knew, that for this fight that he would need all of the strength that he would need. After all, he was fighting a man that was most likely more powerful than he had ever been in the last five hundred years. This was going to be the end of it, the end of this curse and the end of everything that had begun go long ago. He had to make sure, that the brother's curse over the Midoriya line was done at long last.

* * *

"What took you so long?" asked Shouta as he crossed his arms across his chest as he glared at the blonde vampire. Toshinori just rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He knew that he had to feed but since most animals didn't have that much blood in them in the first place so, it had taken longer. Toshinori let out a soft sigh before looking around, as if trying to find a boat that they could steal- uh, borrow.

"Shouta, I think Toshinori is thinking of stealing a boat."

"Borrow." Toshinori corrected with a glare.

"Regardless, I have a boat that we can use. While we waited for you, I went and rented a boat that we could use to get to the island. So, let's hurry up shall we?" Toshinori nodded before rushing with the others to the boat.

The boat ride, for the most part was quiet. Toshinori though of course wished that it would hurry up and allow them to arrive much sooner. He just hoped that they would find the island, and hope and pray that they would arrive on time. It still frightened him, he could feel some pain in his body, but he knew that it wasn't his own. Inko was in danger, she was getting hurt that much was for sure.

Closing his eyes, he let out a soft sigh as he tried to get himself to relax. Tried to get himself to block out the pain that Inko felt from their bond, and to try to send her some of his own strength. He knew that he couldn't send much, fearing that if he did so that it could hurt her. After all, she was a human woman, giving her all of his strength… he feared that it would be like with One for All, that it would rip her to shreds.

He felt her starting to relax, yet he could still tell that she was scared. That she could still feel the sting of the bites. Had they not healed her? Were they going so far as to not heal them so she would give into despair that there was no hope for her?

"Toshi?" came Hizashi's voice, causing the man in question to turn. "You gonna be okay? Is Inko okay?" He asked with concern in his eyes. Even though Hizashi wore those glasses, the emotion could never be hidden.

"She's fine mostly, but they have already started biting her. I fear for her and the baby at this rate. What if they just keep biting her until she no longer has enough blood to survive?" Toshinori whispered fearfully.

"She's strong, she's had you in her life to keep her strong, but just remember. You'll be fine, as she will be." Hizashi said with a soft smile on his face.

Toshinori could only nod before giving the man a soft smile. "Thanks." He sighed softly before looking ahead and blinked in shock. "We're here." He whispered in shock. He remembered this place, it was from Yuudai's memories, though back then it wasn't surrounded by water, but there was even a bridge that allowed the two lands to connect. Yet, he knew that this place was the start of the curse, and it shall be the fall of it.

"Let's do this shall we?" Toshinori whispered before jumping off of the boat with everyone else. "I hope you both have something silver on you to fight them off. I don't want to jump in to save you right away." He chuckled a little.

"Got some silver bullets. I don't know how many people we'll have to kill but I hope that this will be enough." Shouta whispered. It was a little cliché but it was the only option they had besides Toshinori's sword and there was only one of them. "Even have a couple of daggers made should they get too close." Toshinori blinked a little at that and was rather surprised that they had so many plans made for this. Though, it made him wonder how they could get that much cash on them to defeat a vampire.

Shaking his head, the young man looked over as he said "Let's get going before it's too late."

Toshinori found it odd. Ever since they arrived on the island, he had not sensed or even seen another vampire at all. It was as if everyone had just up and disappeared from the face of the earth. Unless they weren't even out here, but in the castle. Narrowing his eyes, the vampire knew that he had to hurry up. There had to be something else going on here, but knew that this had to be a ruse. Why else would he feel the panic and fear coming from Inko even while he was trying to give her his strength?

"Shouta, do you see anyone at all?" asked Toshinori.

"Nothing, but that may be a good thing. They don't know we're here, so we have the element of surprise at the very least." Shouta whispered.

"Yeah, but what if this is also a ploy to make us think that and have us drop our guard?" asked Hizashi.

"Too bad for them I won't drop my guard." Snarled Toshinori.

Both humans just blinked at Toshinori and knew that he was starting to go into protective mode. There was no telling how long this state would last and Toshinori would be lost to his own desires to protect what was in a sense, his and his alone.

Sometimes, a vampire could be scary in their own right. Even one that was as gentle as Toshinori, and they felt that was the most dangerous kind of vampire there was. After all, sometimes even a gentle person, could snap if given the right reason and so far, it seemed that the longer he knew Inko was in danger, the angrier he became.

* * *

Inko groaned weakly as she laid on a bed, her arms wrapped around her belly protectively as she tried to keep herself away. She knew that Toshinori was on his way to save her, she could feel that much from the bond that she had with him. It was something that she hadn't thought to be possible, but knew that this was a feeling that she could find comfort in.

Looking at her arms, she saw the stains of dried blood on her from the bites that the vampires had given her. It seemed that they were gonna give her some time to herself, but really she just wanted a way to get out of here before she… "Ugh…" She moaned softly, her belly tightened, she took a few deep breaths in the hopes to prolong the inevitable.

"Who would have thought that you would be baring the child of a vampire." Came a voice, causing Inko to look up with wide eyes. No, this was someone else, it wasn't the man who had been telling the vampires to bite her. This was a woman.

"Who are you?" asked Inko.

"I am surprised that you do not remember me princess. I was your father's guard for many years until I gave my power to Toshinori." The woman whispered, causing Inko to stare with wide eyes. Wait, this was the woman who gave Toshinori his power, the power that she had seen him use once before. Then of course she remembered the tale he spoke to her when he remembered who he was.

"Nana?" She whispered in shock.

"I'm happy you remember me princess." Inko frowned a little, why did this woman think that she was a princess? Unless… she was turned and held captive that she had no idea how much time had really passed in the first place. "Who is the father?"

"Toshinori…" Inko whispered.

Nana tilted her head a little before saying "Toshinori? But he is very much a human last I checked." She really didn't know the passage of time at all. "Was he turned not long after me?" She asked.

"Nana, how long have you been in here?" asked Inko.

"I don't really know, maybe a couple years… I was on my way home when I was grabbed and dragged here. After that I was trapped, only being brought people to feed on once in a while. Then I hear that the man who turned me brought the princess here and I saw Toshinori in strange clothes." So she really was there when the fight happened. Even though it wasn't the same man that Toshinori had told her about, she knew that Nana was the one that took her but was still careful.

"Nana, I need to tell you something." Inko said with a frown on her face.

"What?"

"Toshi hasn't been a vampire for a couple years."

"So, what five years?"

"More like five hundred."

Nana's eyes widened at that. It was a shock for her that much was for sure though Inko knew that these were words that Inko had to speak, that this was something that she had to say so the woman would understand. "Toshinori was turned when the princess, my ancestor, lost her home in a single night. The man, Yuugure was the one that caused all of it and turned Toshinori into a vampire. I don't know the reason why but I feel like it has something to do with my blood. Why else would he feed from me so many times?" Well, even though only two other vampires fed from her, it was mostly the lord hat did.

Nana frowned a little in confusion before it seemed that it had all dawned on her as well. Though it seemed that it was still a bitter pill to swallow at the very least. Before Inko could say more, she winced more in pain as she tried to get herself to relax. God, what was wrong with her? There was no way that she could be having contractions was she? "Are you alright?" asked Nana.

"I'm fine… but, I think I'm having the baby."

"Oh dear." Nana said with a frown on her face before making her way over to Inko, only to wince in pain as she held onto her head. "Damn, I can't get close to you. He's making sure that I can't."

Inko waved off Nana's concern as she said "I'll be fine… I… I can last a little while longer."

"Not in the state you're in. If left alone too long you…" Nana seemed scared to finish her sentence. Inko knew that the woman may not have to worry about death herself but Inko on the other hand, she could still face it to a degree. Inko winced a little from the pain as it seemed to wash over her. She took a deep breath in the hopes to make the pain pass along.

Soon, the door opened and she looked up and saw the man who had drank from her so many times that it was amazing that she was still awake right now. "Ah, Inko it is a pleasure to see that you are still awake. Though, I had hoped that maybe you would have had that brat by now. I wish to remove it myself but that would only kill you faster. I'll need you to have it naturally so I can see if it has the same properties of blood as you do." He licked his lips in anticipation.

Inko stared with wide eyes as she tried to think on what she could say, on what she could do in such a state. Breathing quickly, her heart started to hammer against her ribs as she started to panic. "Oh, it seems you are scared for this baby." He laughed a little before suddenly the wall broke apart and a snarl ripped its way through the silence.

Inko looked over and couldn't help but blink in shock as she saw Toshinori stomping through the wall. His eyes a deep crimson that even the whites of his eyes were overtaken. "Inko!" shouted Shouta and Hizashi as they rushed to her side. "Calm down Inko, just breathe alright?" whispered Shouta, causing the green haired woman to look up in confusion. Inko looked over at him and breathed deeply, her pain was starting to become overwhelming but she knew that she could feel some kind of assurance knowing that they had come for her after all.


	26. But At What Cost?

Toshinori felt himself be consumed by the need to protect. The need to kill, the desire to spill the blood of the man that dared to hurt his heart's chosen. The one that he would do everything within himself to protect at all costs. Snarling, Toshinori turned his crimson gaze at the green haired woman as the two humans quickly made their way to her and went to take her to safety.

The one, he had an unbreakable bond with as a son, as his family and would never dare to harm him. The other human, he knew that he was his son's chosen, and would never dare to harm him. For one reason or another, Toshinori knew who his ally was, and who his foe was.

Snarling, Toshinori looked at Yuugure and narrowed his eyes at him. This man, he was the one that ruined everything.

Yuugure's gold eyes almost seemed as if they were filled with glee and joy as he stared at Toshinori. "It seemed I was right, you would be fun to play with! You are worth my time, I had second thoughts of turning you when you didn't come to me. Didn't think your spirit was as strong as it was when you were Yuudai. I had thought that with each time his spirit was reborn that it would dim itself over time but no. It is still a force to be reckoned with."

Toshinori snarled.

"Toshi, we got Inko, deal with him." Shouta called out.

He didn't need to be told twice.

Rushing forward, Toshinori bore his fangs at Yuugure. Yet, it seemed that the older vampire had foreseen this move as he managed to dodge and slam his elbow into the blonde's back. Toshinori growled and swung his body around and slammed his leg into the raven vampire's stomach, sending him flying into the wall.

Yuugure smirked as he let out a chuckle. "It seems, even while you let your desires and true-self out you are still able to comprehend your fighting abilities to body memory itself." Toshinori didn't seem to listen to him as he just seemed to rush forward with blinding speed. He managed to sink his fangs into the man's shoulder and whipped him around like a rag doll. The older vampire yelped out in shock before Toshinori had managed to let him go, tossing him across the room.

"I guess I'll have to stop this. It isn't fun unless you have truly given yourself into your instincts, not allowing yourself to have a shred of humanity within your heart."

Toshinori narrowed his crimson eyes before jumping at the vampire in the air. Pulling his hands back which seemed to confuse the other vampire. Toshinori made his body bulk up using the power of his quirk before throwing a punch. Causing air pressure to shoot out and slam into the vampire sinking him through the floor downward a couple floors of his own castle.

Yuugure yelped out in shock before he landed on the ground of the main floor. It seemed that he wasn't expecting the blonde vampire to have any kind of control over his quirk. After being alive for all this time, he had heard how Toshinori never truly fed himself properly. Not enough to sustain himself during the sunlight hours of each day. Yet, it seemed that even though he wasn't properly fed, that he was able to train himself to learn how to use his quirk even without being fed properly.

Blinking his gold eyes, he looked upward and saw Toshinori rushing down toward the older vampire. Toshinori snarled and growled like that of a wild animal before slamming his fist down into the ground. Yuugure rolled away and slammed his leg against Toshinori's head. Toshinori ducked his head from the attack before sinking his fangs into the vampire's flesh as he snarled and whipped him around.

Toshinori knew that he had to stop him that he would have to stop him before he dared to try to get to Inko. Dared to take away the most important person in his life. Yuugure smirked a little as he slammed his hand outward and stabbed Toshinori with what appeared to be sharp claws. "Don't think I wasn't going to use my own quirks did you?" He said with a smirk.

His answer was nothing more than a snarl. "You aren't very entertaining with all the growling you're doing." He said with a shake of his head.

"Grrr…. Fu… Fuck… You." Toshinori bit out before throwing a punch, causing the raven haired vampire to fly backward and into the wall. "You… won't… hurt… my Inko." He growled out as he marched toward the man, there was no way that he would allow anyone to take Inko from him. That he would allow anyone to hurt her again. Inko had been through enough and only deserved happiness and nothing more.

Yet, he knew that he couldn't allow the fight to keep going. The longer this fight went on, the harder it would be to kill the man. He knew, that this man himself was the cause for all of the hardships that Toshinori as well as his own past lives, and Inko's past lives had gone through. They could never be together so long as he was alive, so long as this curse was going on. Yet, Toshinori knew that he had to think clearly which he did. Even though he had given himself to his most basic of vampire instincts, he still seemed to allow himself some control over his humanity. How that was, he had no idea.

Looking up, Toshinori saw the man rushing forward and threw another punch, this time a drill seemed to rush at him. Toshinori dodged the attack and slid to the side and slammed the back of his hand against the man's shoulder, a crack was heard causing Toshinori to wonder if he had just broken the man's shoulder. Though even then, it wouldn't last long.

He knew that he had only a little bit of time. Only a small chance of finishing this fight but he also had to hurry up and get to Inko before she got in worse shape.

Shaking his head, the blonde vampire looked around, trying to find something that he could do to distract the vampire. Knowing that if anything he would have to be careful. Sniffing the air, all he could smell was blood. Inko's blood, it made his blood boil in the long run.

Shaking his head, the blonde frowned as he noticed that Yuugure had sped up and stood in front of Toshinori and stared with wide crimson eyes. "Sorry, but I have my bride to get back too." He said with a smirk before slamming his fist against Toshinori's chest.

Toshinori felt the air leaving his lungs, his ribs would have broken from the sheer force of the hit if it wasn't for the fact that his bones were far stronger than the average human. His body slammed into the nearby wall, causing it to fall and crumble around him in rubble.

"Hm, I thought you would have made this fight a little more entertaining but maybe I was wrong after all. What should I do to make this all the more interesting?" He muttered to himself before grinning widely. "Oh I know. If I turn Inko after the child kills her, I'll just have her kill you. What a better punishment than that?! For your defying me, I shall have the woman you love kill you! What poetic justice for all the things that you have started Yuudai!" Yuugure said with an insane smile on his face before he started to laugh.

"If you had just left Kumiko in my care, none of this would have happened in the first place! You wouldn't have been cursed, you wouldn't have made Kumiko marry off into a clan just to keep her safe when really, you only made both of you suffer in each and every life." He smirked before rubbing his chin in deep thought. His own desires to have Toshinori killed was sounding more and more pleasurable than ever before.

Toshinori could only listen as he stared to see images flashing in his mind. A life that he could have had with the princess all those years ago. A life where they could have been happy. Those images burned up in his head as it was replaced by the image of him and Inko. A life, where they can live in peace with their child.

Them, just laughing and holding onto their own very bundle of joy with love, happiness and joy. Yet, even that image seemed to burn up in his head as it was replaced with the smiling images of Yuudai and Kumiko. A life that they could have had all those years ago. It made Toshinori wonder, what would have happened if they had been able to be together. If they had been able to live a life where they could be happy at long last.

"Now, to claim my bride." Yuugure said with a chuckle before he started to walk away.

 _'I can't let this happen… I can't let him have her. Inko is to be free and happy.'_ Toshinori thought to himself.

 _"This is your only chance… take it. Save her, save yourself, and be happy."_ Yuudai's voice reached out to him, giving him renewed strength.

Quickly, lifting his head, Toshinori shouted "You won't touch her!" Then, the blonde vampire quickly grabbed the hilt of his blade and threw the sword at the raven haired vampire. Yuugure turned around and frowned in confusion before he was pinned to the wall by the sword, screaming out in pain by the silver blade.

Rushing forward, Toshinori screamed out in rage before grabbing the hilt of the sword once again, his body shrinking back down partially as he shouted "In the name of Yuudai, and all the people he had been reborn as this is the end of you and your curse. May the gods have cleansed your soul of your sins and start your life anew!"

"Do you think your soul is any less tainted than my own?" Mocked Yuugure.

Toshinori tightly shut his glowing crimson eyes before opening them once again. Revealing their electric glow as he gave a smirk. "It may not be pure or clean of sins, but I lived my life the only way I could by keeping those I hold dear safe. Which I shall continue to do so by removing the main cause of our pain and torment." The blonde smirked before pulling the sword back and slashing the main cause of his life's dark turmoil in half. Yuugure howled in pain as his body started to turn into ashes.

It seemed, almost as if it was nothing more than a bitter sweet way to end things. Yet, he knew that now the curse was over. Right? He and Inko could live in peace at long last? Closing his eyes, the young man felt as if his spirit, his soul, felt different. Free? Released? Light? He had no idea, but he knew that everything that he had gone through in both his human, and vampire lives, he was now free of this retched curse and could live on in peace at long last.

He could be with Inko. Allow themselves to live a life that they had always wanted for each other. Letting out a soft sigh, the young man looked out at the night sky and saw that it was still late in the night. He would have to go and get Inko and the others and return.

Frowning a little, he wondered why he felt a swirl of emotions deep within him. He knew that they weren't his, but Inko's. Yet, he felt that there was something wrong with her. Her emotions were a little too dim for his liking, and he knew that something was wrong but what could it be?

Rushing out the castle, Toshinori sheathed his sword once again, not wanting to burn himself. He turned back to the castle as he let out a soft sigh. To think, once in a past life he lived here and died in this place. Now, he killed the man who had started this and now he just hoped that he stopped the curse in time.

He felt pain, deep in his heart but at the same time even that feeling was starting to fade from him. Leaving something empty in its place. Something was wrong, but what?

Looking around, he called out for Shouta, in the hopes that he would have any idea where they could have gone. He knew that he couldn't have gotten far, not with how Inko was when they did managed to find her. Narrowing his eyes, now glowing a deep crimson as he tried to find them. Damn it all, he knew that this was a bad idea, that he wouldn't be able to locate them as easily.

Pulling out his cell, he tried sending a text to the raven haired young man in the hopes that he had kept his sound on. Then again, that was a little risky to do so as what if someone called Shouta? It would have lead Yuugure to them.

"Inko, please be okay." He whispered to himself, not sure if there was any way of knowing if the green haired woman was truly safe.

Blinking, the young man saw a figure standing within the treeline. No, it was more than just one, four in total. Rushing over, Toshinori feared that he was too late to help her. Too late to save Inko, he just hoped that it wasn't. That was one thing that he never wanted to go through, the loss of his beloved Inko.

"Toshi!" shouted Shouta and Hizashi.

"He's gone, Yuugure is dead but, how is Inko?" asked Toshinori.

"She had given birth." Shouta whispered, causing Toshinori to look over at Nana who was holding a squirming bundle of cloth that looked like it was made out of her own pant legs, leaving only a wrap around her waist to at least hide her dignity. "But, it seems that it took all of her strength… she's still alive but I don't know what more we can do for her Toshi." Shouta whispered with a hint of sadness in his voice.

No, this can't be how it ends! He killed Yuugure, he knew that much! The curse should be gone now shouldn't it?! They should be able to live in peace now. He had to do this, he had to make sure that they were all safe and could live happily now! This can't be how it ends for him!

"Inko!" Shouted Toshinori as he rushed to Inko's side and held her in his arms.

Her eyes fluttered open, revealing a pair of tired green eyes and a matching smile. It seemed as if it was taking up more of her strength just to be with him. Just to look at him and it was slowly draining away what little bit of strength that she had left within her body. "Toshi…" Inko whispered softly.

"Inko, it's okay now. Yuugure is gone, we can live in peace! We can finally have the life that our past lives could never have. We can be happy, free to love again!" Toshinori said, his eyes filling with unshed tears as he gazed down at her. She had to be okay, he couldn't lose her.

"Our baby…?" whispered Inko.

Toshinori looked up at Nana who gave him a small smile. "A boy with curly green hair and lovely green eyes." Nana said with a smile.

"Hear that Inko? We have a son, a beautiful son." Toshinori said with a smile, hoping that would give her enough reason, enough strength to stay with him. He wanted to spend some time with her longer. This couldn't be her ending could it? "Inko, you must stay alive, help me raise our boy."

"Izuku…" Inko whispered, causing Toshinori to frown a little. "Our son, I wanna… name him Izuku." Inko tiredly said with a soft yet weak giggle. "I want him to live… a happy life. A peaceful one." Inko whispered, which only made more tears fill the blonde's blue eyes as he tried to stay strong for her.

"Inko." Toshinori whispered, holding her a little closer to his chest. He pressed a kiss to her forehead as he whispered "Please Inko, don't leave me alone."

"You won't be alone Toshi, our son will be with you." Inko whispered, causing him to shake his head. No, it wouldn't be the same. He knew that it just wouldn't be the same, he knew that his life wouldn't be complete without her in it. He couldn't live without her, she was his very reason for even existing now. "Please, be… happy." Inko whispered before closing her eyes.

"No! Inko please! Open your eyes!" Toshinori shouted, a soft cry from his son caused him to look up. The child sensed what his father was feeling, and Toshinori couldn't help but cry himself.

"Toshi, it isn't too late. You can change her, you should still have time to save her." Toshinori looked up at Shouta, seeing the man also had tears in his own eyes. "She still has a pulse, weak as it is, it should be enough to allow you to change her. What more do you have to lose here?"

Toshinori looked down at Inko, it was something that he had hoped that he wouldn't have to do. Inko had voiced her desire to be with him to be a vampire so he wasn't alone. Yet, was this something that he could bare, what if she didn't want to be a vampire anymore? What would the odds be, that she would even be reborn again? He knew, that in every single life that they had been reborn, they found and fell in love again but now, he knew that this was a choice that he had to do.

He couldn't let their son, grow up without his mother in his life. Toshinori wouldn't allow that.

Tightly closing his eyes, he pressed his palm to his lips, biting down on his open palm to allow the blood to seep out of his skin and pool itself. He knew that there was a chance that this wouldn't work, even though he had already drank from Inko once, a piece of her soul was within him and he just had to 'give' her his blood in order to change her.

Yet, could it work while her body was so weak and close to death?

 _'I have to at least try!'_ he told himself before pressing his bleeding hand toward her parted lips as he made her swallow his blood. Blood of a vampire, blood that should initiate the change from human to vampire.

He just hoped, that this would work.


	27. The End

Toshinori looked out the window of his shared apartment. The moon, full with a bright light shining down upon him. Stars, sparkling within the dark blanket of the sky. It had been a long time since he could find peace like this, honestly he wondered if this was just because it had been decades since that fateful day.

A day where he fought fang and nail to keep his loved ones safe. The day where his son was born and first cried out by feeling his father's sadness. A day where Inko's heart had stopped beating, a day… where he had finally ended the curse.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man turned around as he started to leave his room. It was still hard to sleep most days, even though really he didn't have to sleep but with his son at the age he was now he grew more exhausted than he should, yet, it was something that he would never take for granted ever. He loved Izuku, wanted to make sure that the child had a life that even Toshinori didn't have. Where he could always be happy, always know love and never be alone.

He made sure of that.

Looking around the apartment, it always felt so strange seeing that they had a new apartment. Suited to house him and his rather large family. Shouta and Hizashi married merely a year ago and were happy and content with their lives. Izuku, even though he was half-vampire, he seemed to still age as a human would, but for how long? Though, he knew one thing, Izuku still wanted to sleep in Toshinori's room when he had a nightmare. It didn't bother him, but he had noticed that Izuku was a delicate child. Scared for those around him and never wanted to see anyone sad.

He always wanted to see people smiling. Something that even Toshinori wanted for people even if his own choices he would regret in some way.

"Toshi?" came a voice, causing Toshinori to blink out of his trance as he looked over at the source of the voice. A soft smile grew on his face as he saw Inko, holding their son. Izuku had thick curly green locks and a pair of green eyes that if he looked closely enough would have sparks in them much like his own. He wore an eraserhead t-shirt and a pair of black shorts as he held onto his mother. Sniffling a little and it was then that Toshinori smelled blood.

"What happened?" asked Toshinori as he made his way over to Inko and Izuku.

"Oh he was playing with some kids in the hall and tripped. He started crying and they were picking on him for crying at his age." Inko said with a soft smile.

Toshinori frowned a little before he looked down at his son. The little boy held onto his mother as if ashamed to face his father. Yet, the blonde just smiled gently at his son as he said "Izuku, you what I think about your crying?" He just shook his head, still not facing his father. "I just think it means you have a very gentle soul is all. Do you know how hard that is to find anymore?"

"No…"

"It's very hard. So many people have been tainted by their own desires. You my boy, I've seen how you want to make people smile. How you want to make people laugh and be cheerful. I'm proud of you for such a thing and it warms my heart." Toshinori said with a smile before he ruffled his son's hair. Izuku peeked up at his father before looking away. Though, the blonde just smiled more as he poked his son's side, causing a little giggle. "Come on, I know there's a smile in there somewhere!" He poked and started to tickle the boy, causing the boy to laugh happily.

"Dad stop it!" Izuku laughed happily.

Toshinori grinned and lifted his son out of Inko's arms and spun him around as he said "There's his smile! That's the smile I wanted to see!" Toshinori said with a smile on his face before kissing the boy's cheek. Izuku just laughed more and tried to shove his father's face away, failing as he did so.

"Now, run along and have fun Izuku. Just be a happy boy alright? No more crying." Chuckled Toshinori before setting the boy down. Izuku frowned a little as he looked up at his father and tilted his head. "What's wrong?" asked Toshinori.

"Dad, you're sad." Izuku claimed, causing Toshinori to blink in shock.

It was something that he had noticed a lot lately. It had seemed that before, Izuku would only sense the emotions of those he was close too but the boy seemed to be able to sense the feelings from those who were around him. It wasn't a quirk, but maybe it was because he was a mixture of human and vampire? Hard to say, Shouta had mentioned that what he looked up on those who were half-vampire, a Dhampir, they would have their own power.

Feeling and sensing emotions from other people seemed to be Izuku's. It was something that still baffled Toshinori, but at the same time it just made him see how special his son really is.

Giving the small boy a smile, he ruffled his hair as he said "Don't worry about me Izuku. I'll be fine, your dad's strong after all." Toshinori gave him one last smile before patting the boy's shoulder to usher him to go play.

Izuku ran off and Toshinori couldn't help but frown. It made him wonder, what his life would have been like, if Izuku was a full human, if Toshinori, had been able to return to being a human being. It seemed that the theory if you 'stake' or kill the vampire that turned you, you'd return to being a human was just that. A theory. Toshinori was still a vampire, that much was for sure but at the same time he wasn't the same kind of vampire that he was before.

"Toshi, are you still thinking about what happened? About my turning?" Inko whispered as she made her way to Toshinori and wrapped her arms around him. He looked down at his Inko, looking at her hand at the ring that seemed to still sparkle from when he proposed to her. It wasn't a huge ceremony for the two of them as no one knew about Toshinori being what he was other than her family, Shouta, Hizashi, Nana and of course Naomasa. But, otherwise if anyone else knew then it would cause chaos.

Closing his eyes, he wrapped his arms around Inko as he nuzzled her. It still hurt him, knowing that this was the only thing that he could have done to save her. "It's my fault Inko. You had to give up your human life because I was selfish." He tightened his hold over the green haired woman and bit his lip. Feeling nothing but a deep pain in his chest as he tried not to cry.

"Toshi…" Inko whispered.

"No, because you knew me. Because I had to be selfish, because you were pregnant with our son… you were captured and tortured and were nearly drained of your blood. I turned you Inko, I did so I wouldn't lose you and I am nothing but a selfish, selfish man for it and I am sorry." Toshinori whispered, his body trembling from his choked up sobs.

"Toshi, I don't regret it."

"How can you not regret it?"

"Because you aren't alone anymore." Inko whispered, rubbing his back as she let out a soft sigh and nuzzled his chest. Toshinori looked down at her as he frowned a little at that. It was something that they had spoken about many times in the past. "I'm happy to be with you forever Toshi, why can't you see that?"

"Because I hadn't given you the choice again. I just did it because I couldn't lose you… I wouldn't lose you and that was selfish of me." He whispered as he tightened his hold on her. "I even feared that, if you had changed that you wouldn't remember me because… of what happened to me." Toshinori whispered, burying his face against her hair as he let out a soft sob. He just didn't know what more he could do, it just seemed as if everything he had ever known, everything that he stood up for had gone against in a single moment.

"Do you regret me being here right now?" asked Inko.

"Of course not, I… I just regret how it was done." Toshinori whispered.

"Toshi, no matter what I won't regret being with you. If I have to spend the rest of eternity to show you that I won't hate you that I do not despise you for what you had to do in order to save my life? So we can both be with our son? Then so be it." Inko whispered gently as she rubbed Toshinori's back before pulling herself back and looking up at him with a smile on her face. "Plus, it isn't that it turned out to be all bad. I'm not a full vampire after all." Inko pointed out.

That was another thing that had confused the two of them. Inko still drank blood yes, but she could also eat normal food. It was as if she had retained some of her humanity in ways that neither of them could suspect. Toshinori figured it was because for the most part that he wasn't all vampire either but at the same time was nowhere near being half-human like their son. Whatever had caused this, he wasn't sure, but knew that the other theory was that, because he had taken two shards of Inko's soul, one from her first life and in her current life, it just gave back the piece that was taken from her.

Leaving her as almost half-vampire, but at the same time not even half-human. It was like she was like Izuku but not.

It was rather confusing and it made him groan at all the technicalities but at the moment he was just happy that he could have Inko. Just wished that again, it was through different means.

"Toshi, come on. You shouldn't be so upset or sad for that matter. I'm still around and it wasn't like you stopped my dreams. I finally opened my café remember?" Inko said with a smile on her face, causing him to give her a soft smile in return. That was something that he had been concerned about. If Inko had been a vampire, that she would have to give up her dream of opening a café. Yet, because she was still like a human, and had even finished her course she had managed to open her café like she had always wanted.

Yet, there was still one thing that he wasn't sure about. How long could she keep that up for? After all, she still seemed ageless but for how long with her humanity still intact? How long would she be around and had her aging even stopped for the time being?

"Toshi, I won't leave you. Even if, I do start to age again and leave you I'll keep coming back to you in each life." Inko promised, causing him to look down at her with a frown on his face. "Just because the curse is broken, doesn't mean the cycle of reincarnation is. I'll always find you, in each and every life. No matter if it is the man I see before me now, or should you… end up dying and being reborn we'll find each other again. Nothing will change that. Think about it, we've always found each other before."

"And were torn apart." Toshinori whispered.

"Yes, but now we won't be because of a curse. We can always be in love, always be there for each other no matter what life we have. We'll always be together." Inko whispered before standing on her toes and kissed his cheek.

Toshinori couldn't help but give Inko a soft smile as he let out a soft sigh. Nuzzling his cheek against hers, he whispered "How did I ever get so lucky to have such a loving woman like you in my life?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe from when you saved me as a child and kept me safe all this time?" Inko whispered softly before nuzzling him back. Toshinori couldn't help but smile back at her.

"I should mention, that it wasn't just I who saved you. But you had saved me as well, you saved my heart Inko and for that I will be forever grateful. Nothing will change that and I will spend the rest of eternity to make it up to you."

"So, I guess I have really thanked you then after all?" Inko said with a giggle.

Toshinori gave her a soft stare, how was it that he could have been so lucky to have found Inko in his life in the first place? Sure, it was mostly due to the curse but at the same time he was still forever grateful for it. The curse had brought him the love of his life, in not just one life but two. They finally could be together in who knows how many life times. It was a feeling that he never wanted to take for granted.

Yet, he couldn't help but be rather curious, what would he expect in his life now? There wasn't much he could do for others anymore as no one knew the true story of the Lord who had taken down the Midoriya line all those years ago other than the head of the family, Inko's father and soon, her brother.

Yet, Shouta and Hizashi knew the truth… Maybe, it was best that this tale, a tale of two lovers who had gone through one life after the other just to be together again. All just because of one brother's selfish desires while the other had only wanted to protect what he held deep in his heart.

Toshinori looked down at Inko with a soft gaze and knew that everything in his life for the moment was complete. He had everything that he could have ever wanted in his life. A wife, family, his son Izuku and so much more. It was a feeling that he never knew that he would ever have in his life. It was a feeling that he knew that he would never regret having in his life.

"Come on Inko, I bet the boys are starting to get hungry." He said with a chuckle. Sure, he knew that he still couldn't eat but doesn't mean that he would stop cooking for them. Inko though, of course baked her treats for them all to enjoy as for Toshinori, well he just enjoyed having a sip of his Inko's blood now and again and it just made him smile all the more for it.

"Yeah, they are rather hungry." Inko said with a giggle as she walked with Toshinori to the kitchen and started to cook. Yet, as they worked together, Toshinori smiled as he felt warmth deep in his heart.

This wasn't a life that he would wish upon anyone in his life, but he knew that now he could live a happy life. A life, filled with nothing but love, joy, happiness and excitement. For his life is never boring so long as he has his family there for him. No matter what may come his way, he knew that this was his life. A life that he would forever be grateful for in a strange way. As it had brought him everything that he had ever wanted in his life.

Looking over, he saw that Nana had arrived much like she had said and smiled as Izuku ran to her. Lifting the boy in her arms, Nana spoke to Izuku and ruffled his hair as she started to answer any question that the boy would ask of her. Toshinori smiled at that, as he knew that it had been tough on her when she had heard about how much time she had lost. Losing her son, and her husband had been hard on her but, she had found the feeling again with Izuku.

The boy, he was going to do great things in his life. He would make so many people happy, and he would do everything within his power to make sure that he could save everyone and give them a fearless smile. He would show the world that even in the darkest of times that they could smile. Toshinori gave a small smile before frowning as he felt Inko tugging on his sleeve a little. Tilting his head at her, she gave him a confused look before asking "What are you thinking about Toshi?"

He gave a heartfelt laugh before wrapping his arms around Inko and gave her a soft kiss before pressing his forehead against hers as he gazed deeply in her eyes. He could see the faint of a blush growing on her cheeks as she gazed into the blue oceans of Toshinori's eyes. "I'm just thinking, about how perfect my life is. How I won't take it for granted, about all the amazing things that our son will do for the world. Just about… everything, and it was thanks to you my dear beloved Inko. You are the love of my life, and I will never take you for granted." He whispered softly before kissing her again. "I will make sure, that you will want for nothing."

Inko blushed deeply, or as deeply as Inko can give her status. She gave him a happy smile as tears streamed down her face as she said "I will also make sure that you know you are loved Toshi. That you are never alone, that you know Izuku and I both love you forever." She kissed him as she just held onto her husband with a bright and cheerful smile on her face.

"Ew, mom and dad are kissing!" Izuku said with disgust.

Toshinori gave Inko a wink before saying "Oh? Then maybe I should give you one next!" Toshinori set Inko down before he went to get Izuku. The boy yelled out in shock before getting out of Nana's arms and ran to get away from his father.

Toshinori could only laugh as he held onto his son and kissed his cheek. Yeah, his life couldn't be more perfect.

 **The End.**


End file.
